Liars go to Hell
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: The truth about lying is the moment you've found out about the truth. You'll get upset or worse, you'll feel betrayed and hurt. I was sixteen when I had all my firsts. One minute I was in Heaven but the moment I realize, they drag me all the way down to hell. I am Hinata Hyuga. My Family disowned me, my boyfriend betrayed me. And I swear. I'll make all of them pay. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here I go again! This plot has been running over and over in my poor mind. I can even picture the whole scenario happening in my dreams. (-_-) Oh well, here's another SasuxHina fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Without further ado, here comes (drum roll) **"Liars go to Hell."**

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, some people might say that I am fortunate because I have _everything;_ Money, fame, fortune. I can have everything I want because I am a Hyuga, but just a Hyuga, I _was _their heiress.

I must admit, being a Hyuga has its perks. And has its curse. As an heiress I was expected to be strong, vocal, stoic and capable of doing anything. It just so happens that I've got all of it. Well the exact opposite being exact.

When I was a kid, I remember the elders telling me that I was nothing but a failure, That my little sister would surpass me easily. That it's a shame to have someone like me to be called as their heiress.

I didn't mind anything, any harsh things that they've used to tell me. But it all changed when my mother died. She was my source of strength; my Dad was never there for me. I am very much grateful that even though my sister is the opposite of me, she managed to be strong and comfort me. She was the only person that gave me light. After all we are sisters.

Everything changed when they decided to take Hanabi away from me. They sent me in a boarding school telling that I need to be independent.

It wasn't long when I met the blond Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze, his deep blue eyes seem to drown me every time I looked at him. I would often blush and faint whenever his presence got near me.

From the time that I was away to my sister; my only family. Naruto would always comfort me. He was a year older, just like my cousin. _Neji,_ the prodigy of our clan, from the very start I know that he despised me, every time I come near him he would just shoo me away. He used to be kind towards me when I was four. But I guess… people change.

My crush for Naruto became even worse. I would often blush beet red in front of him. I didn't have the guts to confess that's why I barricade myself. I always made a note to at least don't get too near him.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

* * *

Years have passed and I stayed as the old weak, Hinata I used to be. Although my physical appearance changed, my stuttering worsened. Maybe it was because of the downgrading that I often receive whenever I got home. I really don't know why, I'm on top of my class, I'm not just athletic because I'm a klutz. But every single time that I went home and bring some good news, man! They really know how to tear me down.

That could just yell it straight to my face that they don't want me to be their heiress. The Hell I care? But I do not have the guts to say anything. The only person who listens to me is my best friend… Ino Yamanaka. My sister was sent away to France. I really hated the elders, I love my father but he seems to be distant from me; maybe because I look a lot like my late mom.

XxXXxxxXXXxxX

* * *

I was sixteen when I first met _Uchiha Sasuke_; The overly handsome best friend of my childhood crush, Naruto.

It was on first semester when he talked to me. I don't have any idea why he did that. I was a nobody, an invisible. I didn't exist on our campus. Even when I die, no one will notice only a few. And that few would be Kiba, Ino and Shino. The three of them become my protector. We're a bunch of weirdo's well, that's what the poplars' called us. But we don't care. I was the shy type that balanced the three of them.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxx

* * *

I didn't have any interest towards Uchiha Sasuke. But he got me when he rescued me from the Haruno Sakura's slap. Everyone was shocked why he did that.

I always hated Haruno Sakura. She's a total bitch, her family fortune wouldn't even last a week compared to ours. But I'm not the person who tends to brag. In fact, I was the school punching bag. I got bullied a lot whenever my three friends were not around.

"Why d-d-did you s-save m-me?" I asked the raven haired Uchiha. He let out a deep sigh and gave me one of his icy cold stares. "I hate that bitch." He said bitterly. A small smile crept across my face as I savored the words that came out of his mouth.

"Who is she anyway to hurt you?"

He leaned closer and brushed his fingers into my cheek. I blushed furiously at his actions. I really don't know why but he seemed different from the Sasuke that I always see whenever he's with his friends.

To be honest, it's a bit awkward since he is Naruto's best bud. It wasn't long when Uchiha Sasuke courted me. It shocked the whole campus even my best friends. Shino and Kiba warned me to stay away from Sasuke. But I was blinded by his affections towards me. All my life I had never been cared and treasured before.

Ino warned me but couldn't get mad at me. She always tells me that she's happy when I'm happy.

As a result, when I agree to become Sasuke's girlfriend I instantly lost Shino and Kiba.

xxXXXxxxXXxx

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was our school heartthrob. I don't know why because my eyes are all set to Natuo Namikaze when we were kids. But it all changed when he confessed to me.

In a month, he made me fall in love. Little did I know that he's no different from any Hyuga elder that crushed my dreams.

It was raining very hard. I ran away from the Hyuga manor because I cannot take it anymore. Enough is enough. My dad didn't give a damn. I have nowhere to run to.

I was soaking wet, alone and scared. I smiled when I saw a waiting shed not so far away from the road that I am standing. I immediately run towards that direction when all of a sudden….

I was almost hit by a car. The car was familiar; I knew I'd seen it before. It wasn't long when the driver's door opened. The person I least expected to save me came crashing down to my arms.

I was cold. He kept me warm. We stood there for a while, savoring the embrace. He didn't flinch when an angry driver honked at us. He's an Uchiha anyway. He didn't give a damn. He can do whatever he wants.

The rain drenched both of us but he stayed there embracing me. "What happened? I've been searching everywhere for you." His obsidian eyes met my lilac ones.

Tears flooded down my face and I didn't have to answer his question. He dragged me inside his car cursing my father. "Damnit!" He exclaimed as his eyes never left the road.

"D-d-don't be angry… I-I-I r-ran away b-be-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence because of my sobs. He rolled his eyes and looked at me. I know he's really irritated about my stuttering but I couldn't help it.

"It's okay." H e brushed a tear out of my face and kissed my forehead gently. The car came to a stop as soon as we reached his hiding place. He bought an apartment of his own. I was never allowed to go inside, well… not until now.

xxXXxxXXxx

* * *

It rained harder once we made our way inside his apartment. Two teenagers soaking wet from the rain.

As we went inside, he immediately opened the fireplace and handed me a towel. I sat near the fire while clutching the piece of fabric that was supposed to keep me warm. I let out a sigh as I took a peek of my drenched clothes. I definitely look like a hobo.

It wasn't long when he sat beside me and hugged me. I didn't know what occurred to him. I blushed furiously as he massages my back soothingly. "Tell me what happened." He whispered huskily on my ear. It sent shivers through my whole body. I was about to tell him what happened when I felt his breath on my neck.

I turned around to see a half-naked Uchiha Sasuke kissing my neck. "S-sasuke w-w-what are you…" I was cut off by his lips. It was my first time to be kissed. During our one month relationship, Sasuke never got to first base.

But things can get a little steamy when the rain is falling hard, you have no one to talk to, and you're physically and mentally drained.

I don't know what came over me but the last thin I remember is melting to his kiss. He bit my lower lip and I opened it slightly to tell him why'd he did that, but I was once again silenced by his tongue exploring every bit of my mouth. I tell my breathing became uneven. He sucked my tongue like no one ever did. Of course, he was my first kiss.

I was overwhelmed by the sensation that I didn't notice his hands caressing my thighs. I moaned in pleasure as his other hand traveled through my back. He immediately unbuckled my pants and slid it out of my legs. He laid me on the floor kissing my neck intently. "S-Sasuke w-were not supposed to do this." I managed to say in between my moans. "Are you sure?" He said huskily as he whispered it to my ear. I can feel something hard touching my legs. He looked deep into my eyes and once again, I was trapped within his gaze.

I do not know what came over me but I grabbed his neck and kissed him hard. He smirked from the side of his lips as he managed to tease me. "I take that as a yes to my other question."

He removed his clothes and kissed me once again. I can't barely feel my feet. Suddenly, it started to feel hot. I can feel my insides clutching. Sasuke immediately remove every piece of clothing that I was wearing.

The last thing I remember was having one steamy night with Uchiha Sasuke.

xxxXXXxxXXXxxx

Few days have passed and after the incident. I never got to see my _boyfriend_ again. I never tell anyone what happened between us that night. But it bothered me. It wasn't long when I began to feel a little different. I would always puke whenever I smell something good, or bad. There are times when I would most likely faint. But everyone never noticed that because it's quite normal for me to faint. But one day, my stomach begins to hurt so bad that I got to see a doctor immediately.

"Miss Hyuga, do you happen to have a boyfriend?" The young doctor said with a smile. I don't remember to be prying as part of their job. But I answered her question so she wouldn't label me as a delinquent. "Y-yes." I manage to say while blushing a little. I really missed Sasuke right now.

The doctor let out a sigh. "I don't know if it's good news but… Ms. Hyuga, you're three weeks _pregnant."_

I don't know if I'll be sad, or happy. But one thing's for sure… I'm scared; Scared that my Dad would be disappointed with me.

But all my worries seem to fade when I remembered Sasuke. "He loves me and I'm sure that he'll be happy… right?"

But hell I was wrong. I was about to tell Sasuke about the news when I overheard him and Sakura is talking while… kissing inside his apartment.

"I did what you've asked for… no do your part." Sasuke said while kissing Sakura into her right breast. I can hear her soft moans as Sasuke and Sakura consummated their love. "Poor… Hyuga… she's such a… failure." I can hear both of them laughing while fucking each other.

It angered me so much that I didn't realize I was crying and running outside his apartment building. I didn't get to see what happened next but I think… a car hit me.

-xxxXXXxxXXXxxxXXxx

* * *

All I could remember was the doctors saying something like… "Baby, dead… we need to take it out of her body." I begged them not to take away my baby but I was too weak.

It was a week after the incident that surprisingly… My family visited me together with the… elders.

"You're such a failure." One elder said while I was trying to get up from my bed. But I was too weak. "I didn't want a-any of t-this to happen." I cried as I remember that my baby is now gone. I was so stupid to run away crying.

"From this day… you're no longer considered as a Hyuga… we now disown you."

I stared at my Father's figure and I see nothing. Hanabi was right; he's just our father by name but not by nature.

After they leave, Ino came rushing down to me. "I'm so sorry Hinata." I froze as I remember Sasuke and Sasura's conversation. It almost killed me. My Boyfriend used me to get Sakura… but why does my baby need to pay for all of this?

From this day I swear. "I'll make those liars pay."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxx

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is just the beginning. Tell me what you think R&R


	2. Chapter 2

XXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"**It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge."**

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

XXXxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXX

_Chapter 1 _

* * *

"Cut!" The indigo haired director massages her temples as she let out a deep sigh. The staff seemed to sense her annoyance so they gave no comment when Hinata out of nowhere, ended the scene. She forced a smile as she immediately made her way towards her seat. Her assistant director took an ice cold bottle of water and handed it to the bluette.

She flinched her eyes as Hinata opened the bottle without further ado. "Ten minute break." She closed her eyes as she savored the cold water running through her throat.

Shizune clapped her hands as she calls the staff and the artists' attention. "The director says ten minute break." All of them sighed in relief. If there is one thing that can piss the hell out of Hinata, it'll probably be an Itsy-Bitsy-teeny-tiny mistake that can ruin her production.

"How many times have I told them not to look at the camera? Damn it, they're supposed to be excellent artists." Hinata muttered while rolling her eyes. To be honest, she's really not like this. She only acted a little too much when it comes to her directing. She takes her job seriously.

"I'll just remind them okay? Don't stress yourself out kiddo." The older woman patted Hinata's head as she made her way towards the artists.

Why is Hinata Hyuga acting like this?

**(FEW YEARS EARLIER)**

Hinata Hyuga found solace in the arms of her mother's boyfriend. After her family disowned her and the death of her baby, Hinata didn't know where to go. Ino wanted to help her but she refused, saying that if Ino's family became involved with this, who knows what the clan would do to them?

She didn't bother telling Sasuke about the news. Neji would've told him by now. It was a month after the incident when Madame Tsunade heard of what happened. She didn't hesitate to help her, telling that she's her mother's best friend. It was Hanabi who asked for Tsunade's help. Too bad, Hanabi isn't allowed to come near her. And it's killing her.

Tsunade took Hinata with her to Europe. She helped her in any possible way. Even thought she's a partygoer, and kind of a heavy drinker, Hinata didn't mind. She treated her like her own daughter. Provided her with food and shelter, she even paid for her tuition fees and helped her to move on… or alteast… to move on for a while.

Hinata finished her high school to an all girl's school in Madrid. When she graduated, she and Tsunade then moved to America and enrolled at New York University, taking up; Bachelor of Arts major in Film making.

She and Ino haven't seen each other for quite a while but soon, they entered the same University.

At an early age, Hinata seemed to make her name as an international acclaimed director. When she was a student, she made an Indie film and she managed to make a spot of herself in Cannes. Tsunade and Ino were very proud of her. She did everything she could; she studied well and even cured her stuttering. Thus, the pain in her heart didn't seem to fade. Every time that she remembers the things that her family, Sasuke and Sasuke has done to her… she couldn't help but get angry.

Her pain made her a stronger person, up to the point that she became a little evil.

**(PRESENT TIME)**

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The shooting finally ended with a huge blast. Hinata is in a good mood now that everything is flowing perfectly. "It's finally over." She stretched her hands high up in the air as the staff bid her goodbye. Of course, they are pretty scared when Hinata is angry, but right after their working hours, HInata will immediately return to her twenty-three year old self. She's too young to be stressing out herself.

"See you tomorrow director Hinata… oh, and say hi to your mom for me." Shizune winked at her as she made her way towards her black Lamrogini.

She was about to enter her car when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and smile a little as Ino's name appeared on the caller ID. "And what is it this time?" Ino squealed from the top of her lungs as Hinata removed the phone to her ear. "Ino, a-are you trying to damage my ear?" Ino apologized n the other line. Hinata sighed as Ino calmed herself a bit. "It's officially on!" Hinata raised her brow as she tries to understand what Ino is talking about.

"What's officially—on?" She made her way inside her car as Ino continue her blabbering. "Don't tell me you've forgotten it?" The blonde raised her voice a pitch higher that usual. Hinata could feel her hands become sweaty. How could she forget? Sometimes Ino will ask her to do something and in return, she'll just forget about the whole damn thing. When she didn't answer, Ino concluded that she had totally forgotten it.

"You totally forgot it." Ino said coldly as Hinata panicked. She still hasn't lost the old Hinata. Well, at least some of it. "Okay, I'm sorry, I was a little busy with the movie so I kinda' mixed things… up." She smiled as she turned the AC on her car.

The blonde let out a sigh. "Okay, you're still in Beverly hills, right? Meet me at our favorite coffeshop. I'm going to discuss some things." But before Hinata could reply, Ino was about to hang up. "Hey—w-wait a min—" Ino talked again as Hinata tried to ask her something.

"Oh, and drive safely sweetie, see you." And with that, the Blondie just hungs up.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hinata started the engine of her car as she made her way to their favorite coffee shop. It was still early in the afternoon when their last filming for the movie ended. They started early so they packed up early.

While driving, the bluette became a little nervous at Ino's news.

Whatever it is, she's pretty much sure that it concerns her. Not her movie, not her directing, but her. The last time Ino squealed like that was when she asked Hinata to go on a blind date with Sasori, The red haired model who's filthy rich.

To be honest, Hinata was a bit intimidated by this young man. Well, maybe he's five years older than her. But he's really hot. It made Hinata really conscious about herself. Well, the date turned out just fine leaving a turned on Sasori and a shocked and blushing Hinata. She felt her cheeks reddened as memories of Sasori came running through her mind. The red-haired model nearly got his home run with Hinata; she's a little overwhelmed on how fast everything went that day.

"Good thing I didn't faint." She said to herself as the stop light turned red. If she fainted, well who knows… maybe she'll end up like one of Sasori's _playmates_? She moved her head back and forth and starts the engine again once the lights turned green.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxXxxXXXxxx

She immediately made her way inside the café as she saw Ino waving at her. "You're late my friend." The blonde raised her brow as the bluette gasped for air. "I'm sorry, I've been… distracted."

The Barbie rolled her eyes as Hinata took her seat. "So what is it about? I want to go home I'm beat." Hinata pouted her lips in a cute way that Ino couldn't resist. "I really hate you for doing that." She said sarcastically pinching the bluette's cheek.

Hinata furrowed her brows as Ino finally, let her now pinkish cheeks go. "Ow." She massages the reddened area while looking at her friend.

"I'm here to discuss your photo shoot with Elle." Hinata almost spurted out the coffee that the waiter had just delivered to her.

"Elle? The magazine?" She asked dumbfoundedly while Ino face palmed herself.

She didn't get surprised when Ino got her the spot to be Elle's newest cover girl. She's a well known designer and assistant fashion editor of Elle, of course.

"B-but why?" Ino gave her the 'Are you dead serious and out of your mind look.' She rolled her eyes as the blondie took a sip of her iced Americano.

"They've been dying to get you for their new cover, and it's finally official. I already informed you about this last week!" The blond let out a sigh as Hinata tries to remember that awkward conversation that they had a week before.

She was currently gardening when Ino asked her about Elle. "Oooooh." She smiled sheepishly at the blonde who seems to be a little irritated.

"You remember?" Ino puts her iced concoction down as she raised another brow.

"Yes, I… I agreed." The blonde's eyes began to glitter with excitement. Some of the people are probably staring at them right now. Hinata decided to cover her face with the menu so they won't be able to catch a glimpse of her face. Ino sure is acting weird today.

"Ino stop squealing!" She managed to say in between her gritted teeth. The blonde coughed a little and sent the spectators a very evil death glare and an 'I'll kill you outside if you won't quit staring." Look.

They immediately disrupted their eyes at the said blonde. "They're not staring anymore." Ino said as she started to sharpen the butter knife with another butter knife making the other costumers sweat like hell.

"You need serious help." A vein popped from the side of Ino's temples as Hinata gulped; Ino gave her a sharp, threatening, killer like look.

"U-uhm, I said I would love to help Elle…ehehehe." Hinata could feel the pitying looks that the waiter and some costumers are giving her. "Good." Ino calmed herself down as she took another sip of her iced Americano, not minding the scary aura that's emitting from her body. The Hyuga let out a sigh of relief as she smiled sheepishly at the concerned waiter.

The blond opened her topic again. "Did you know how many girls are dying to be in your shoes now that you're ELLE's cover girl?" To be honest, Hinata doesn't care. All she wanted is to go home and sleep. But she's not a dumb person to piss the hell out of her blonde friend. Man, she can be wild at times like this so she decided to answer her properly. "To be honest, I don't know." Ino gave her an evil grin as she started to speak again. Something tells her that there's something pushing Ino to force her into accepting ELLE's request.

"Haruno Saskura is their second choice if you'll decline." For a moment, Hinata's pulse rate becomes un-even; she gripped the cup containing her coffee as the picture of a certain pink haired bitch crossed her mind.

She gave Ino an evil smile as the blonde smirked. "Tell them I'll be happy to be part of their new project."

A mischievous smile crept across Hinata's face as the thought of an upset Haruno Sakura came crashing down her mind. "I'll be glad to tell them the news." As quick as that, Ino grabbed her phone and tapped ELLE's contact number.

This is going to be one interesting photo shoot. The Hyuga ex-heiress couldn't help but smile.

xxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxx

**(HARUNO MANOR; JAPAN)**

The pink haired beauty immediately threw her cell phone as soon as one of ELLE's staff called her saying that their first choice, finally approved.

"How could they do this to me?" She let out a frustrated sigh as she threw herself on the couch.

She is so pissed right now. She hated the fact that they only called her because she's their second choice, the reserve, the substitute. "Haruno Saskura is never second best." She groaned and threw the poor pillow to the wall.

Ever since she was young, she dreamt of being ELLE's cover girl; so when they called her, she was ecstatic. She even bragged it to her colleagues; now what would they say?

The frustrated pink haired woman immediately called her secretary. "Find out who's ELLE's new cover girl, I want to know everything about her, and how she manages to be their top choice." She slammed the telephone shut not allowing her secretary to speak.

A smirk crept across her face as she looked at her engagement ring.

"I may not be ELLE's cover girl but I managed to be engaged with a billionaire." But to her dismay, even the huge diamond on her finger couldn't even make her feel better. One thing's for sure.

Haruno Sakura is one hell of a spoiled brat and she's irritated that someone **stole** her part as ELLE's season's cover girl.

xxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

* * *

**(MALIBU CA.)**

The ex-Hyuga heiress let out a sigh as she saw her ocean front mansion. "Home sweet home." To be honest, Madame Tsunade is quite vain when it comes to houses, clothes and cars. Tsunade spared no expense when she bought this ocean front mansion in Malibu California.

Hinata secretly liked this place. It was her favorite among their many houses. She immediately made her way inside the house as soon as she parked her Lambo.

She smiled as she was greeted by none other than Tsunade herself.

"Ah my favorite daughter; welcome home cinnamon bun." Hinata laughed a little at Tsunade's antics. She loves calling her cinnamon bun. The bluette made her way as she gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek.

Her smile didn't go unnoticed to Tsunades eyes.

"You seem ecstatic today my dear, could it be that handsome Sasori?" Hinata gave Tsunade a shocked expression. The blonde didn't seem to mind. She continues on caressing Tonton's skin. (The pig)

"How did you know about Sasori? Oh and by the way, it's not because of him!" the twenty-three year old but whined at the blonde woman as she tries her hardest not to blush.

The older woman gave her a teasing smile. "Ino darling told me everything about it Hohoho!"

Hinata can feel her body shivering. She only thought of one effective way to stall Tsunade's topic.

"You are now looking at ELLE's newest cover girl." Hinata winked at the older woman.

Tsunade's eyes widened in response. She immediately puts Tonton down and gave Hinata a death-defying bear hug.

"Oh dear, I'm so proud of you. She couldn't help but hug Tsunade in return. To be honest, she felt really happy whenever Tsunade got proud on whatever she accomplished. His mom was very lucky having a best friend like her.

"Oh, don't cry now Hinata… you'll ruin your face Hohoho!" She nodded in response as Tsunade dragged her to the patio begging her to tell every detail. And when I mean every detail, it means every single one.

* * *

xxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**(PHOTOSHOOT)**

The photo shoot started early in the morning. Hinata arrived with Ino and Tsunade

(To Hinata's dismay; The old woman is acting like a stage mother.)

Hinata was greeted by ELLE's editor in chief; and was really surprised when she saw Tsunade together with Hinata and Ino.

"Shall we begin?" The stylist ushered Hinata to the closet and started throwing her some clothes.

"Fit this one my dear." She ordered. Hinata could do nothing but fit every single piece of clothing that the stylist threw her.

She ended up wearing what seems like a soldier's outfit. Well, to be exact ELLE''s theme for this season is "Command Central",

Hinata went out of the dressing room wearing an overuse moss green shirt. They tore the side and some parts up front to attain a dramatic look. They matched the outfit with a lighter color of military jacket with metal buttons and exaggerated epaulettes to refine the shoulder's statement.

The skin tight wet look leather jeans seem to hug her legs even more and made a sexy look. They managed to slip on some glossy patent booties for her footwear.

"Wow, you look like a soldier rocks star!" Ino chirped happily while inspecting Hinata's look. Tsunade on the other hand nods in agreement."What about her hair?" The blonde asked the stylist.

"Oh darling, it's perfect." She took a Hairspray, covered Hinata's eyes and made her hair that looks like she just got up from her deep slumber. It looked sexy on her though. The make up was neither that heavy nor light.

After four hours of preparation, the action begins.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Alright Hinata, I want you to make a dead face, stare blankly but try not to look weird." The British photographer told her as they started the photo shoot.

After two hours finally; The editor and photographer seemed happy with the result.

"I'm looking forward in working with you again Miss Hinata." The photographer commented. She smiled in reply. She's beat. "It's a lot easier being a director than a model." She pouted as Ino handed her a glass of water. The blonde gave her an evil stare.

"Now you know what it feels like to be ordered around Miss Director." The blonde teased as the rest of the staff laughed at her statement. Hinata just blushed. She didn't know that her strict attitude whenever they make a movie reached the Fashion Industry.

"I'm not that harsh… am I?" She stated bluntly which caused all of them except her to laugh in hysterics. "No comment Miss Hinata… no comment." Hinata wanted to dig a hole and bury herself right away. She made a mental note not to be super strict again.

* * *

xXXxxXXXxxxXXXXXxxx

(JAPAN)

Few weeks have passed since Sakuras outburst towards the ELLE's season's cover girl. What made her angry is that when her secretary handed her the data. She couldn't help but curse the girl.

"I said find any flaws not a list of her achievements!" The poor secretary bowed in horror. She really tried on finding any bad traits but she never found any.

"Get out!" Sakura shouted the poor girl as she scanned the parchment once again.

She noticed that the girl's name is quite familiar. But she didn't mind thinking. What caught her attention is that this girl is Madame Tsunade's daughter. She scoffs as sour look appeared onto her face. She immediately developed a sense of distaste by just studying Hinata's bio data.

"Graduated from NYU… blah blah blah… major in film… **won Cannes film festival as best movie, best young director…"** Her eyes nearly popped its socket as she re-read that part again.

"So she's a director? Fuck her!" She crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. It wasn't long when her secretary came inside her office holding ELLE's magazine.

"Did you ever know how to kn-" She was about to curse her secretary but was caught up as she looked at Hinata's picture plastered all over ELLE's front page saying: ELLE's newest sweetheart.

xxxXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxx

The raven haired Uchiha stared outside his limousine's window as the traffic lights turned red. He just came back from a month long business trip to Australia. He massages his temple as the thought of his Father giving him a hard time crossed his mind. _"Damn it Fugaku, are you trying to kill me?" _

It wasn't long when a familiar face came to his sight as he catches a glimpse of ELLE's billboard.

He tried to look at it again but the car started. "Did I just…" He was cut off when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes as the name Dobe Appeared to his caller ID.

Before he could speak the blond Namikaze started shouting. "Oi teme! Have you seen it!?" He raised his brow as Naruto continues to shout.

"See what?" He really didn't know what the blonde is talking about. But something gave him the feeling that it is related to the huge billboard that he just saw.

"It's the billboard. I thought Sakura chan would be ELLE's model not _Hinata._" His memory didn't quite process what the Namikaze had just told him. He went silent for a while as realization hit him hard.

"Oi Teme! I said Hina—"Sasuke cut Naruto off as he ordered his chauffeur to stop. "I might have to call you back, meet me at my office at 9pm. ASAP." The raven haired Uchiha rush outside his car and run towards the billboard.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw that familiar face. Never in his dreams had he imagined that he'll be able to see her again. He couldn't believe what he sees.

A huge photo of ELLE's newest cover girl wearing what seems to be a soldier inspired outfit caught his eyes. He could not be mistaken. That girl is none other that her ex-girlfriend. _Hinata Hyuga._

* * *

_xxxXXxXXXxxXXxxXXxXXXXxxxx_

TBC. Okay! Finally! Someone's feeling guilty hahaha, Thank you for my first reviewers; I hope you'll be able to keep up. R&R I would love to hear your reactions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Best day ever! Thank you so much for your super awesome reviews, you guys inspire me on making another chapter (cheers!) Keep on reading and reviewing. I would love to hear your reactions.

I would like to tahnk the ff. :)

lovehinata29 HaibaraAiFan damnheart.o3

cutsodeep PurplishBlue Heiress Jen

PsychoticSky Tough chick

23Lalagirlable Guest

Rosie the Demon's Offspring

kitty1190

* * *

"**Revenge may be wicked, but it's natural."**

**-William Makepeace Thackeray, Vanity Fair.**

* * *

**xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

He stared blankly into the ceiling while waiting for the blonde Namikaze to enter his office. He let out an annoyed sigh as he relaxed his body to the huge armchair that he sitting. He hated the fact that again, Naruto is late. He told him clearly to meet him in his office at nine o'clock in the evening not nine thirty.

Uchiha Sasuke is never a man of patience. He closed his eyes trying to figure out what happened earlier. Of course, he shouldn't be affected. He **never** loved her anyway. He just used her to get Sakura's answer.

But something weird happened. He was about to tell the Hyuga ex heiress that their relationship is over but something occurred. She got an accident. He was supposed to visit her for reasons that he couldn't explain but the pink haired Haruno Sakura forbid him.

For her not to make a fuss about it, he just scoffs and decided not to continue his visit. And then there's another thing. The Hyuga was disowned by her family making Neji their new heir. And then she suddenly disappeared.

His trail of thoughts ended when a familiar person entered the huge office.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He didn't bother opening his eyes as the blonde made himself comfortable on the multi-million dollar couch. The raven haired man just replied him with his famous "Hn."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he stared directly into Sasuke's figure.

"I didn't leave my date for some staring session Sasuke teme." Irritated, the blonde stood and walked closely at the huge window inside the office. He tried busying himself by watching the city lights outside the building.

"She's back." The blonde raised his brow at Sasuke's statement. A huge grin plastered his face as the raven haired Uchiha lit his cigarette. "What are you going to do? Beg for her forgiveness? It irked Sasuke by just the thought of begging for Hinata's forgiveness. It wasn't his fault that the bluette is such a dumb chick.

"Why would I do that?" He blew another smoke as if trying to annoy Naruto. The blonde Namikaze didn't like the smell of smoke. A vein popped to Naruto's temple as Sasuke continues to form circles into his smoke.

"Then why did you call me?" he managed to say in between his gritted teeth. He hated the fact that his best friend may sometimes act as a jerk. Well, to be honest he's kind of a jerk.

"She got disowned by the Hyugga's right? I'm just curious on how she managed to survive." Naruto couldn't believe it. He let out another sigh as Sasuke lit up another cigarette. "What about it?" He massages his temples. It wasn't long when the auburn haired Hyuga opened the doors to Sasuke's office followed by Nara Shikamaru.

The auburn haired man stared coldly as he made his entrance. "So she managed to survive." All of them turned their eyes on him except for Sasuke who is currently enjoying his smoking session.

"Are you threatened?" A foxy grin appeared into Naruto's face as he again made himself comfortable on the couch. Shikamaru yawned as he sits beside the blonde Namikaze leaving the auburn haired Hyuga leaning on the wall.

"Does it bother you that the girl you've played before suddenly appears out of nowhere?" For a moment, the three of them stared at Shikamaru. _"No."_ Sasuke replied coldly.

"She's with Madame Tsunade." An evil smirk appeared into Neji's face as he made his way to the side table serving himself a glass of rum.

"Then we got ourselves a huge investor." A smirk appeared into the blonde's face as realization hit him.

Sasuke called the three of them to gather information about Hinata. Since she's with Tsunade, it'll most likely be a gold mine. The old woman's a billionaire.

"We just need to get a hold off Hinata again, make her sign some papers, invest in our company, play some tricks and then viola… Konohagakure group of companies will be ours." For a moment Naruto thought that maybe Sasuke atleast cared to Hinata. But He's wrong.

For quite a while, they've been dying to get a hold of Konohagakure group of companies. They really wanted to get a business deal with them, but Tsunade didn't seem to notice them. They offered a large amount of money but she waved it off. Saying:

"My family ran this company for as long as I could remember, I don't want to sell it to some cocky businessmen like you."

It annoyed Sasuke that Tsunade disregarded their deal. It was supposed to be a partnership, merging Uchiha, Nara, Namikaze, Hyuga and Konohagakure. But to his dismay, the old hag is quite a handful. He felt his ego shaken up by her action. He's really itching to beat Sabaku Corp. Which is still standing as Number one into the top five business world.

Unfortunately, Hinata Hyuga came into the picture. Hinata being madly in love with him would make everything a lot more easier.

"So what are you planning to do?" Shikamaru stated as he let out a sigh. He's head is not in the mood this time. Sasuke called him while he is sleeping. It was supposed to be a fourteen hour slumber because he hasn't slept for days. He's been really busy flying from Japan to America, to UAE to Japan again then to India and then back to Japan. His dad is making everything hell for him.

"Get the girl, get the company." Neji replied with a smirk. He felt a little sorry for his little cousin. Naruto furrowed his brows as Shikamaru yawned again. "How are gonna get the girl? Sasuke you're engaged!" A mischievous smile crept across Sasuke's face as he dumps his cigarette on the ashtray. "Perhaps Sakura wouldn't mind; Unless…" Neji and Shikamaru stared at Naruto. It gave him a bad feeling about this. "I'm not going to do it. " He stated firmly knowing what Sasuke might order him to do. He shook his head while giving the three of the finger.

"I was just saying." And then again, an evil smirk crept across his handsome face leaving an annoyed Naruto. "Idiot."

* * *

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she let the wind gently blew her hair cascading every strand. She could feel her whole body tensed as realization hit her. Now that her face is plastered all over the world, it wouldn't be surprising if anyone of her _colleagues_ during high school would call her or pay her a visit. It's a good thing that she only had a few friends during her stay in Japan. Hanabi called her earlier saying how beautiful she was on the cover and how proud she is about having a sister like her. She hasn't seen Hanabi for a year now. The Hyuga's had been really strict when it comes to Hanabi.

They can only communicate through emails, phone calls and text messages; But still, it wasn't enough. One day she'll take Hanabi with her. She's not on legal age yet. Hinata made a mental note of that. She'll get Hanabi out of Hyuga's grasps. Tsunade is a good mother, nothing like her mom but she's very loving and understanding. To be honest she's overly protective when it comes to Hinata.

Hinata took a deep breath as she thought of everything that had happened.

"I bet they're all puzzled on how I got to survive after the Hyuga's disowned me." A smirk appeared in her face as she brushed a stay of the hair. Her train of thoughts ended when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She greeted Tsunade with a warm smile as the old woman stood beside her at the huge terrace.

"I bought this house because of this view." The old woman chuckled a little as she stared directly to the ocean in front of them. Hinata just gave her a smile as she reminisced. She's in owed Tsunade everything that she has today. She slowly grabbed the old woman hands and as she looked at her directly in the eyes. "I owe you everything. I didn't know what would happen if you didn't find me." A small tear escaped her lilac orbs as Tsunade gave her a warm smile. The old woman brushed her tears away as she caressed Hinata's cheek.

"I'm just returning the favor that your mother did to me… She came and rescued me when I was in a state of life and death. I was a lot like you Hinata. But your mom made me strong, she never left me… she's a true friend. That is why I got angry when she accepted the arranged married to you **Dad**." Hinata could sense Tsunade's grip on her hands tightened.

"I'm sorry to say this but your Father never loved your mom; but the Hyuga's left her no choice." She turned her eyes at the ocean inhaling its scent.

For a while, Hinata's heart ached as she remembers her Dad. It is true, she never saw him looked at her mother with love. He would always confide himself towards her. No wonder why her mom died earlier than expected.

"You should sleep now, you have a press conference tomorrow; A lot of people are dying to interview the newest face of ELLE." Hinata blushed for a while. She was never the people person. That is why she took up film directing for her not to stay too long in front of the camera. But fate sure is playful.

"Oh… and by the way, Konohagakure is launching our first ever clothing line, we would be glad to have you as part of the team." Tsunade said teasingly. Konohagakure had never engaged themselves into the fashion industry, but Hinata being exposed to ELLE's cover made a huge statement to the board. They wanted Hinata to take part on their latest project. Of course, who would be a suitable model than The Chairwoman's daughter?

"Seriously?... Wait, you said team so I won't be-" She was cut off by a squealing Tsunade.

"You'll be working with three of Forbes' eligible bachelor… of course slash the Namikaze, Nara, Hyuga and **Uchiha.**"

The Hinata nearly fall of the terrace as Tsunade squealed again. "Sasori would be there and… that steamy F1 racer known as Sabaku no Gaara." Tsunade winked playfully at the bluette who is now in a state of shock. She tried opening and closing her mouth but no words came out. Tsunade rolled her eyes as she closed the bluette's mouth and patted her head. "Stop doing that, it's freaking me out." Hinata furrowed her brows. "It's me who's freaking out! Are you trying to hook me up with one of… them?!" Hinata wanted to shave her hair off, Tsunade's is a lot worse than Ino. Well, maybe both of them really need some **serious** help. They keep on bugging and begging her to hook up with someone.

"Oh, come on darling… It'll be **fun.**" And with that, the old woman winked at her and bid her Goodnight. Hinata couldn't believe that her **mother** is so much like her best friend Ino Yamanaka. She rolled her eyes as she made her way inside the mansion.

"Oh Mom… please help me deal with your best friend." She let out a sigh as she felt exhaustion took its effect.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Haruno Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she took a hold of the black frilly envelope that her secretary handed her earlier this morning.

She opened the envelope excitedly as she slips her finger through the white parchment saying:

_Tatianna Vertodiciell,Annual auction to be held at Hotel Metropole Monte-Carlo, Monaco._

A sly grin crept across her face as a certain relic grabbed her attention. The invitation had an extra paper in it containing photos of items that are going to be auctioned. She couldn't help but smile as her sight focused on one particular necklace that states. "_La peregrina", _A necklace once owned by the Spanish royals, during the rule of King Ferdinand V and His successor King Charles V. La peregrina then changed Royal families and traveled across the English Channel to England a traditional enemy of the Spanish at that time. It then reached the arms of Mary the 1st of England, also known as "Mary Tudor" or "Bloody Mary."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes that the mysterious necklace is the highlight of Vertodicielli's Auction.

"I'm going to take that baby home." She said to herself as she took her phone and dialed Sasukes number.

* * *

-xxxXXXxxxXXXxx

The raven haired Uchiha received the same invitation which concerns Vertodicielli's Annual Auction. Of course, he had no choice but to attend the event. Fugaku is an acquaintance of that old woman.

It wasn't long when his phone rang for the twentieth time. He rolled his eyes as once again, Haruno Sakura's name appeared into the caller ID.

"Sasuke! I've called you for like thirty minutes now." Sasuke knew that by the tone of her voice she pretty much annoyed. He let out a sigh as his fiancé do the _talking_ more like _nagging_.

"I'm going with you to Vertodicielli's Acution." He couldn't believe what he is hearing. Her overly possessive fiancé will join him in the said event. "As you wish my princess." He said while trying to hide his annoyance. He doesn't want to attend the Auction. He just came back from his business trip but Fugaku and Sakura gave him no choice.

The pink haired woman squealed in delight. "Okay, bye honey." She hangs up before Sasuke could even say a thing.

If Sakura hasn't received the Invitation, he would most likely let Itachi to attend the auction. But his brother is such a pain in his ass. He will show himself for a while and then, he'll disappear.

"He's supposed to be doing all of this. For Pete's sake, he's the president not the secretary." He lit his cigarette, trying to ease the tension. Even though he's the president, Fugaku is still the chairman. So he will always abide to his rules.

It's a good thing that his partners in crime. To be exact, the Nara, Hyuga and Namikaze were also invited by Vertodicielli. "I hope something interesting would happen." A sly grin etched across his face as he closed his eyes savoring the smoke from his cigarette.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The press conference started half an hour ago. But to Hinata, it feels like forever. She forced a smile while answering some of the reporters' questions.

"So Miss Hinata, are you dating someone?" Wolf whistles sounded everywhere as Hinata nearly choked on the question. "I'm single." She stared blankly. She was at least, grateful that none of them seemed to remember that she was a Hyuga before. Of course, she never made any public appearance when she was still a Hyuga. A few minutes later, the press people became excited as the four wealthy bastards graced their presence.

Hinata could feel her heart raced and her palms began to sweat as the men made their way beside her. She was nervous due to the fact that they hated the Uchiha, Nara, Namikaze and Hyuga. She was once acquainted with the said people that is why she felt really nervous; and not to mention her encounter with Sasori.

They immediately took their seats as the reporters asked them some questions. It was Sasori who made the first move as he sat beside Hinata, Gaara took the left seat next to the girl and Deidara sat beside Sasori. "It's nice to see you again Hinata." He winked at the girl as he brushed his hands through her hair. She blushed a little at his sudden movement. Gaara noticed Sasori's flirtatious moves and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. After an hour, they began to sign their contracts and bid the reporters goodbye. It wasn't long when Hinata finally took off her shoes and sat comfortably on her chair not bothering the surprised looks etched upon the four celebrity's face.

"Finally!" She said with a deep sigh. Gaara sat beside her and was surprised when he offered her his hand. She stared at it for a while and flushed a little as she closed her eyes feeling a bit embarrassed at her sudden shock. "I-I'm sorry, I have been just…" She was cut off as the red-haired man introduced himself. "Sabaku no Gaara… at your service." She was slightly confused and shy at the same time. Of course who wouldn't be? Sabaku no Gaara is the son of Japan's number one richest bastard, followed by Tsunade and the Uchiha's… Namikaze and the _Hyuga's_.

Not only is he a rich bastard, but to top it all off, he's a Formula Racer. He just came back from Monte Carlo after defending his number one spot.

"H—Hinata Hyuga." A pang of bitterness escaped her mouth as she said her last name. Although she hated the Hyuga's and could easily change her surname into Tsunade's, she just couldn't let go of it for now. Thinking that if she does change her surname, she'll never be able to see Hanabi anymore and she'll lose whatever bond she had to her late mom. "I already now that, un." Deidara appeared from no where with an annoyed Sasori tagging behind him.

The blonde immediately took Hinata's hands out of Gaara's and planted a soft kiss on it while bowing his head. Sasori and Gaara muttered in annoyance saying "Oh, stop the chivalry Barbie."

Deidara didn't seem to mind as he locked his gaze into Hinata's lilac orbs. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She's going to faint anytime soon. Sasori and Gaara seemed to notice the redness that the Hyuga is now sporting. It doesn't look normal anymore. "Iwa no Deidara… at your service." He kissed the top of her hand for the second time when all of a sudden…

"Stop harassing my daughter you fools!" Tsunade came to the rescue. Hinata nearly fainted at Deidara's actions. The older woman snatched away her daughter while sending death glares to the young billionaires.

"Tsunade sama." The rest of them gave Tsunade a curt nod. ""Hmpf! Flirtatious men." The ex-heiress nearly lost herself there.

"I'll see you in Monaco." And with that, Tsunade and Hinata vanished into the room leaving a laughing Deidara. "Overly protective mother UN!" He laughed again. Gaara shook her head disapprovingly at the blonde's foolish antics. "Shut up Barbie, she almost fainted."

His laughter came to a stop as he remembered what the three of them are supposed to do. "Should we help her?" He asked bluntly. Gaara just gave him a quick nod. "I guess I'll see you in Monaco." And with that, Sasori came rushing outside the conference hall leaving Gaara and the blonde Iwa.

"Interesting." Gaara muttered under his breath as he thought of Tsunade's plan on helping Hinata. "I guess I won't be so bored after all." Deidara gave him a questioning look.

"How come?" A small smirk appeared into his lips. "It's payback time Deidara." He then patted the blonde's shoulder as he made his way towards the door.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hinata couldn't believe that Ino wouldn't be going with her to Monaco. "What? Are you saying that your fashion show is much more important than me?" Hinata dramatically rolled her eyes as the blonde did the same. "Come on Hinata, I didn't know that Vertodicielli is having an auction, besides… Tsunade chan is going with you so don't worry." The blonde Yamanaka winked at her.

Hinata let out a loud groan. "That's what I'm worried about! Mother is trying to hook me up with the three rich bastards!" She puffed her cheeks as she whined like a child.

"That's great! I'll be expecting super hot babies in the future…" Ino closed her eyes as she cursed herself. She overdid the last part. "I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." She looked apologetically at Hinata. The bluette let out a deep sigh. "It's okay… I really need to get used to it." Ino gave her best friend a hug.

Hinata could still remember the day when she lost her baby. Even though it only stayed with her for quite a month, she cherished it with all her heart. "I promise, I'll call you when I find the time… okay? " Ino shook her shoulders as she nodded in response. "Oh Ino, you're always there whenever I don't need you." She said sarcastically still trying to convince the blonde to go with her. "I'm not buying it!"

Both of them laughed as Hinata finally gave up on forcing her bestfriend to attend the auction. "So… you have something to wear to the auction?" The blonde raised her brows and Hinata gave her a sheepish smile. She sighed as she took out a black box an engraved signature saying "_Ino Y._"

Hinata took the box in disbelief. "You wouldn't…" The blonde smirked at her friend. "You're welcome." Hinata blushed at her friend. "Sorry… and Thank you."

She opened the box and put out a peach colored maxi dress. Her eyes scanned the dress thoroughly. It was a bit sexy for her taste but she couldn't say no to her besfriend. Besides… Haruno Sakurawill is going to be there so she really needs to _show off._

"It's…wonderful. Thank you!" She hugged Ino. The blonde nearly choked at her bear hug. "You're'-welcome…" She said while trying to catch her breath.

The Hyuga finally loosened her hug towards her best friend and gave her an assuring smile. "I'll kick Sakura's small ass in no time." It wasn't long when both of them started to laugh evilly. "Good luck with that." Ino couldn't help but laugh again. At last, Hinata's plans are coming to life.

* * *

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

TBC. R&R I would love to hear your reactions. Okay, as requested by one of my reviewers, Gaara finally appeared into the picture. Stay tuned for more evilness. Hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And because I really love you guys, I made another chapter. Yosh! Yeah, school starts on Monday. So I won't be able to update that fast. But I promise to update every week. I can do that since my schedule is quite nice. Hohoho. Anyway, without further ado here comes (drum roll) Chapter 3!

* * *

"**The reason I talk to myself is because I'm the only one whose answers I accept.**

**-George Carlin**

* * *

She felt her palms began to sweat as she paced back and forth in the airport lobby. She is still waiting for her private jet to finish its last engine check when Tsunade received an emergency call with regards to their company. _"Oh cinnamon buns, I'm sorry. I really have to go to the meeting… just don't forget to buy me something."_ The old woman pecked her on the cheek and then left. Even though Tsunade is joking about the present that she asked Hinata, well of course… She wouldn't dare to go home empty handed. It's a freaking auction for crying out loud.

She rolled her eyes as she checked her watch. It says "9:15 A.M"

"I could still back out…" She shrugged the thought of backing out. "I can do this!" She encouraged herself and threw a semi-fist pump. The flight attendant seemed to notice her nervousness so she did what any person would most likely do.

"Don't worry Miss Hinata, I'm sure you'll be fine; Madame Tsunade wouldn't leave you here if she doesn't believe in you." Her kind smile made a great progress towards the nervous girl. "Thanks." She said as a sigh of relief came out of her breath.

It wasn't long when the pilot gave them the go signal. "We're ready to go." One flight attendant says. Of course, her jet only has five flight attendants. "You're so vain Mother. " She hissed as the bluette made her way inside the jet.

The supposed travel was faster than usual. To think that the supposed twelve hours and forty minute flight has been shortened to eleven hours. "That's why I love private jets… very comfy."

The bluette went out of the plane and was escorted by black Bentley Muisanne. The chauffer immediately took her luggage and put it inside the trunk. "Bonjour mademoiselle, I am Pierre your personal chauffeur." The Frenchman curtsied at the plate. She blushed slightly because she's not used to such greeting.

She smiled softly at the man. "Where are we heading then mademoiselle?" Pierre opened the door for Hinata as she made her way in. Once seated inside, she thanked Pierre. "_Hotel Metropole."_

"Oh, I bet you're invited to Vertodicielli's auction; let's go rightewey Madame." Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Pierre's French accent. "That would be nice… Merci vocu Pierre."

The bluette couldn't help but be amused on how Beautiful Monaco is. It's her first time to go here. Of course, she went to Cannes for the film festival. Good thing she knew a little about how to speak French. "Now it's kinda useful." She giggled a little at the thought of sleeping in her French class flashed back from her mind.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop as the approached the extravagant _Hotel Metropole_. No wonder it is one of Monaco's top luxury hotels.

Her palms again, began to feel sweaty as Pierre opened the door. "Mademoiselle?" She braced herself as her foot touched the ground. "Okay, no backing out Hinata." She said to herself. Pierre called again for the second time. "Merci vocu Pierre, I'll just call you if I need a lift." She smiled at the chauffer as he led her to the entrance of the hotel. "Adieu mademoiselle." He lifts his hat off and curtsied again, leaving Hinata at the entrance of Hotel Metropole.

The bell boy soon came to help Hinata with her luggage. She immediately went to the receptionist who seems to be an English woman. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she made her way.

The woman greeted her politely. "Good morning Madame, how may I help you?"

Hinata felt weird because Tsunade booked the Superior Double room. It would really feel awkward to be alone in such a room. "I have a reservation for the Superior Double room." The receptionist immediately checked the room. A smile crept on her face as she asked another question to Hinata. "And the reservation was named after?..." Hinata rolled her eyes. She's really not good with this. "Hinata Hyuga." The receptionist nearly fell of her stand as she took another glimpse at the bluette.

"Goodness gracious! Madame Tsunade's daughter… I apologize for your inconvenience." A weir smile crept across Hinata's face as the receptionist gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." Immediately, the woman handed her a gold card. "Enjoy your stay Lady Hinata… oh, if you wish to relax, we have a wonderful spa here, I highly recommend it."

Hinata's ears perked up as she heard the word_ Spa_. She thanked the girl as she made her way towards the elevator. "I would love to go to that Spa." She squealed as she imagines herself being pampered. She had a stressful week with the photo shoot and stuff. "Maybe going here isn't such a bad thing after all."

As soon as Hinata made her way towards her room she sighed in relief. She scanned the place with quite amusing. Her room to be exact had a mini bar. Seriously a minibar and a Jacuzzi. "I can live here." The bluette chirped happily.

She was about to take a bath when an unknown number appeared to her caller ID.

At first, she just ignores it. But the person who is calling her doesn't know when to stop.

She rolled her eyes as she lazily swiped the "answer key."

"Who is this?" Annoyed she puts down her towel as she waited for the person on the other line to speak. "So you've reached Monaco I suppose?" A very familiar voice spoke on the other line. "Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara?" The red haired racer chuckled a little. "Bingo." The bluette was startled at the red head. "How did you?..." She was cut off by Gaara's voice.

"It doesn't matter. I'll meet you at the lobby later before the auction starts tomorrow." It doesn't sound like a request. To be honest, it sounded more like an order.

The bluette rolled her eyes as she saves Gaara number labeling it with the name…"Kung Fu Panda." She giggled a little as Gaara's eyes flashed into her mind. "Now we're even." A sly grin plastered onto her face as she made her way to the bathroom.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxx

It was almost midnight when Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura arrived at Hotel Metropole, to the raven haired Uchiha's dismay he travelled alone with Sakura. Of course, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru don't want to travel with him anymore once they've heard that Sakura will be joining them.

Sakura talked to the receptionist while Sasuke made some calls. "Oi dobe, where the hell are you?" The blonde Namikaze gleefully replied. "We're enjoying the night life! It's fun being single!" The raven haired man furrowed his brows.

"You're drunk dobe." And with that, he slammed his phone shut. He'd love to go to the casino but it looks like the warden wouldn't allow him. "Fuck." He cursed as Haruno Sakura dragged her fiancé to the elevator.

He couldn't explain what has gotten into him. But it seems that his feelings for the pink haired bitch is fading. It even worsened when he catches a glimpse of Hinata Hyuga.

The mere fact that his heart ached for the first time appalled the raven haired Uchiha. _"It's all in the mind."_

On the other hand... Sakura gave the raven haired Uchiha a reprimanding look. "Sasuke!" His train of thoughts came to an end Sakura's annoyed face appeared in front of him.

"I've been calling you for the past two minutes and you didn't even flinch. My god Sasuke!" Sakura immediately went out of the elevator, swiped her gold card into the door leaving an annoyed Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." He didn't even follow the pink haired woman as he pushed the ground floor button.

As soon as the elevator moved he dialed Neji's number and asked for their location.

"The warden is pissed; where are you?" For some reasons he had never felt so alive.

"Casino, Monte Carlo." From the other line, the auburn haired Hyuga replied with a grin plastered onto his face.

Sasuke wasted no time as he hoped in his black Ferrari.

From the top of the room, Sakura groaned in frustration as she catches a glimpse of Sasuke leaving her at the hotel. "Damn it!' She cursed from the top of her lungs as her fiancé is now out of sight.

"This is going to be a long night." She rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the mini bar and mixed some alcoholic beverage.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

(AT THE CASINO)

In just ten minutes, the raven haired Uchiha immediately arrive at the Casino. He promptly made his way inside as the receptionist gives her a nod. "They're at the second floor sir." He made his way straight off the elevator.

The auburn haired fellow was the first one to welcome him. It looks like Naruto and Shikamaru is enjoying the time of their life while making out with some French model. "Get a room dobe." He smacks the back of Naruto's head as he continues to make out with a red head model.

Shikamaru have just finished his "make out memes", with another woman so Sasuke didn't have to smack him too.

"Looks like you're free as an eagle." Shikamaru lazily teased Sasuke as Neji handed him a bottle of Jack Daniels.

He didn't mind getting a glass. He just drank it directly from the bottle. "I didn't know they served Jacks' here." He took another swig as the blonde sends off his bitch and started to tease Sasuke.

"(Cough) Under (cough) fag (cough)" , Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's prank. Neji moved his head in a disapproving manner at the blonde continued his jokes.

Sasuke sent him a death glare but it didn't stop him. "You're drunk go home." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde finally stopped his teasing.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind he just took another bottle of Jacks' as he emptied his last one. "I hate Sakura." They all froze at his statement. "You hate your fiancé?" The Hyuga prodigy arched his brow at Sasuke's sudden assertion. "You just came here and now you're drunk. Wow, this concoction sure is strong." Naruto grabbed the bottle as he examined it. He never tasted Jack Daniel's before.

For a moment, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Neji stared at the drunken figure of Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't seem to be drunk at all.

Both of them are puzzled at his sudden outburst. Could it be because of Hinata's return? For some odd reasons Shikamaru just raised his brow as he concludes something. "He's probably drunk."

xxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxx

The sound of someone knocking on her door awakened the bluette. She tried to cover her ears with the huge pillow but it didn't work. She tried closing her eyes once again but to her misfortune, the person banging on her door doesn't know when to stop. If there is one thing that Hinata Hyuga cherished and worshipped. It'll probably be a decent sleep without anyone disturbing her.

"Wow, Interrupted sleep. Very convenient." She didn't even mind that she's only wearing a pair of bootie shorts and a purple tank top. She walked sluggishly as she scrunches up her nose in annoyance.

The knock became louder, as a result… a vein popped at the side of Hinata's temples.

Deidara knocked impatiently as no one answered the door. "It's eleven o' clock in the morning un! What's taking her so long?" Sasori and Gaara rolled their eyes as Deidara knocked once more.

"Maybe it's a bad idea to wake her up." The redhead stated as Deidara continued his banging. Sasori on the other hand didn't seem to mind.

It wasn't long when a half asleep Hinata wearing nothing but her bootie shorts and purple tank top opened the door furiously. Her indigo hair looked like a mess.

For a moment, the three bastards couldn't help but stare at her figure. A smirk crept across Sasori's face as he excitedly made his way inside.

Hinata quite notice that the bastards are having a hard time controlling their hormones. It wasn't long when the realization hit her hard. She blushed in response as she saw their lustful stare into her body.

"One moment!" She closed the down and dashed off her luggage in search for a longer shorts. She managed to find one in a short span of time. She once again opened the door and invited the three males inside.

The three made themselves comfortable as Hinata blushed furiously. "I think you should've modeled for Playboy instead of ELLE." Sasori couldn't help but smirk as he saw Hinata's face reddened.

"Quit it Sasori." Gaara doesn't seem to mind as he leaned into the wall facing Hinata. "Whatever." Sasori grunted as he made his way towards her room. "What are you doing?" Hinata raised her brow as she saw Sasori laid himself on her king size bed. "Feisty aren't we?" Deidara teased as he winked at the annoyed female.

Gaara let out a sigh as he locked his gaze into Hinata's. "It's about the auction… they're here." She can feel her whole body tensed as Gaara stared directly into her. The words lingered inside her head for a while. It startled her when Deidara puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll help you, we don't have anything to do anyway un."

"You don't need to… I can do it alone." She moved her gaze away from Gaara. "But we want to, besides… Tsunade will kill us if we left you alone." She rolled her eyes at both of them gave her an assuring look. It wasn't long when Sasori made his way outside her room… half naked.

She blushed again. "Because If you won't let us… you'll probably have to deal with me." He winked at Hinata once again. Deidara chuckled at his friend. "You're a horny dog Sasori. Go take a bath." Gaara shook his head disapprovingly as he grabs Sasori and Deidara out of her room. "See you later."

And with that, Hinata Hyuga was once again left alone in her room. Her mind couldn't seem to comprehend on how Gaara ended up with having such horny friends like Deidara and Sasori.

She made a mental note to ask the red haired racer, later once they meet at the lobby.

She took a peek at the clock when she suddenly jumps off her couch. "What the!" It's almost twelve in the afternoon. The auction starts at one o'clock sharp. She couldn't afford to be late. She made her way inside the bathroom to clean herself and prepare for the auction.

* * *

xxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hinata smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The peach colored sleeveless maxi dress made her look like a Greek goddess. The maxi dress extends right through her feet. It is so unlikely for Ino to be designing a long dress without any hint of sexyness added into it. She rolled her eyes as her gaze studied the haltered top of her maxi.

She overdid it this time. She made a note to buy something for Ino in return for her dress. She felt a little cold as she saw the dress made her cleavage stand out a little. "Show off." She rolled her eyes trying to pull the clothing upwards but it did nothing. A sigh escaped on her lips as she pulled her hair into a fish tail braid and then she **froze.** The reason why she is feeling cold is not because of the low V-neck line of the dress, it is because of her back. The maxi dress had a little surprise thought. "Wow Ino, you almost showed my but in here." A sigh escaped her lips as she examined the back of her maxi dress. It's not that deep though… Almost.

She decided not to braid her hair anymore since she's running out of time. She just pulled it into a high pony tail instead. She made a quick look at herself in the mirror and added some lip-gloss.

"Ready to go." She immediately slipped on her laced up booties and headed straight to the door.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

She hurriedly went out of the elevator as soon as the bell dinged. Her heart raced a bit feeling a bit uneasy towards her dress. Too late, she already caught the attention of Deidara, Sasori and Gaara.

She shrugs her shoulders as the trio examined her. "Not bad." She blushed when she heard Gaara's voice. To be honest, the formula racer is not quite a charmer unlike his friends. "We'll go ahead." Sasori dragged the blonde who still couldn't take his eyes away from the bluette.

Gaara offered Hinata his arm as they made it to the entrance of the Auction hall. Hinata didn't dare to hesitate as she felt Gaara's annoyance.

The racer gave her an assuring look as they made their way in. "Just show off." He whispered to her ears as she felt shivers all over her body. She gulps in response. A chuckle escaped from Gaara's throat. "Don't worry, we have your back." She gave the racer a small smile as she gripped his arms. "Thanks."

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The Auction started half an hour ago, leaving the Bluette and the racer a little late.

To her surprise, nobody seemed to notice them. Gaara, then whispered something to her ear. "Are you planning to get your mother something?" She nodded in response. She's not quite used of Gaara's whispering and stuff.

They soon found where Sasori and Deidara's table. Good thing both of them raved them a seat.

"Are you sure?" She whispered back to Gaara. "Does this look unsure to you?" He said teasingly. Hinata shook her head off making her hair cascade at her every movement.

"Then go get that La peregrina, I'm sure Tsunade would love that." She raised her brow in response. "Okay."

Tatianna Vertodicielli now made her way towards the stage. "And now of course, for our main attraction… May I give to you the pride of Espanya… La Peregrina."

The audience applauds and chattering can be heard everywhere when the security removed the silk satin that is covering the La Peregrines glass box.

As soon as Hinata catches a glimpse of this exquisite necklace… she couldn't help but be hypnotized by its beauty. "The most beautiful of all pearls…" She exclaimed as the trio smirked in response.

"Looks like someone wants to take that baby home un!" Deidara chirped as he took a sip of his champagne.

It wasn't long when Tatiana started the bidding. "Now, now, the bidding is officially open; let's start it of with one million dollars."

As soon as Tatianna opened the bidding. Haruno Sakura who is sitting up front, together with her fiancé raised her number. "Two million dollars…" The audience gasped at her bidding.

"Two million dollars from the lovely pink haired woman; anyone else?" It irked Sakura when Tatiana seemed not too content with her bid.

But to her surprise, another woman raised her number. "Three million dollars..." Hinata said as Gaara raised her number. Tatiana seemed to notice her. She smiled in response. Everyone came looking at her as soon as she raised the price. "Three million dollars from that lovely ELLE model." Tatiana winked at Hinata.

At that moment, everyone in the room went silent as their eyes locked at a certain indigo haired woman. Staring right in front of her with pure surprise was no other than Uchiha Sasuke together with her now, pissed off Fiancé Haruno Sakura.

* * *

XxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXX

Tbc. Okay! R&R haha, I'll cut this one short. I'll update soon. Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, another update. Seriously, I can't even sleep well; my fingers are always itching to type another chappie, which is not bad actually. Haha well, without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 4.

"**I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you."**

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**-xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Three million going once?" As soon as Haruno Sakura heard Tatianna's call, she immediately rolled her eyes as Hinata gave her a teasing look.

She again, grabbed her number and raised it as high as her arms could reach. "Five-Million-Dollars!" As is emphasized every word she smirked as Tatianna seemed astounded at her offer.

Chattering began to emerge as soon as Haruno Sakura raised the bidding price. She can almost feel her triumph when all of a sudden… Sabaku no Gaara raised Hinata's number.

"_Eight million."_ Her sweet voice echoed into the room as Sasori and Deidara exchanged an evil grin.

"I smell a cat fight burning." Deidara stated as he sipped his wine.

The pink haired woman couldn't take it anymore. She tugged the sleeves of Sasuke's tux. "Sasuke… do something!" She managed to say in between her gritted teeth. Unfortunately for her. The young Uchiha doesn't even move a muscle. He just stayed there with his obsidian eyes glued at the Hyuga ex-Heiress. He couldn't believe that she's here. She is really here. Alive, and… smoking'.

"Eight million going once?..." Sakura hissed as soon as she noticed that Sasuke is as cold as a statue. She rolled her eyes made her last bid. "No one would beat me, no one." She took a deep breath and raised the number again.

On the contrary, The formula racer gave Hinata Hyuga a sly grin. "Bad Hinata." He said teasingly as the girl tries to avoid Sasuke's stare. "He's staring at me… what should I do!" At this moment, all she could think of, is digging a hole and burying herself alive due to Sasuke's stares.

"Play it cool… you still have a necklace to buy." She immediately relaxed as the redhead reminded her of the bidding.

"Ten million dollars!" Haruno Sakura made her ultimatum. Perhaps, this would be her last bid.

The Indigo haired Hyuga rolled her eyes as soon as Haruno Sakura stated her bid. "Desperate aren't we?" She gave Gaara a nod as he lifts his hand and raised the number.

She didn't even give Tatiana, a moment to announce if anyone would bid higher. As soon as Haruno Sakura stated her ten million ultimatum; Hinata gave the racer her approval.

At that moment, Haruno Sakura wanted to riff her hair off. She hyperventilated. It was her last move. In the game of chess, she'd been checked. But what annoyed her most is the fact that Uchiha Sasuke, her fiancé seems to be spacing out.

"Twenty million." The Hyuga said with a smile appearing into her angelic face.

Chattering filled the Auction hall as Tatiana gave her a sweet smile. "Twenty million going onece?"

Every word that comes out from Tatiana's mouth right after the twenty million bid became torture to Haruno Sakura's ears.

She couldn't believe it! She had no more money. Her fiancé who could double the bid is spacing out.

She wanted to curse right now, but at least her sanity still didn't leave her. But is soon will.

"Going twice?" Tatiana repeated the question, as if to assure that there is no one who will dare to bid higher than Hinata's twenty million.

Finally. She let out a sigh of relief as Tatiana Vertodicielli gave Hinata Hyuga another smile.

"Twenty million dollars for La peregrina, sold to the beautiful lady at the back. You may claim your price later." The spectators began to shower Hinata with a loud applause. They never imagine that they'll be able to witness such scene like this. It's not every day that a person would bid up to twenty million dollars for a vintage pearl necklace.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Haruno Sakura was at a loss of words. Not only did she look like a fool, but she definitely looked like the weight of the whole universe is on her shoulders.

She heard some people chattering behind her. _"Is she Uchiha sama's fiancé? I really thought that she's filthy rich… maybe she's just a gold dig—"_ She sent an icy glare towards the people chattering behind her. They immediately excused themselves as they felt Sakura sending them a death glare.

Anxiety filled her thoughts as she recalls what happened. "Why is Sasuke acting like this?" She felt her anger rise as soon as she concluded that maybe it is because of that loser Hyuga.

From the moment that she laid her eyes on her, she really despised the indigo haired Hyuga. Ever since they were kids, she's always the princess, always the most beautiful, always one of the richest; But Sakura have had enough.

That's the reason why she _asked_ Sasuke to court the girl and then leave her hanging. Fortunately for her, the Uchiha is madly in love at her on that time.

But things got a little out of hand right now. It's all coming back again; the anger, jealousy, and envy that she once felt for the Hyuga.

"Sasuke!" She tugged her coat but to her surprise he's not looking at her anymore. Thus, his eyes are again focused on Hinata. "What's wrong with you?" She immediately stood from her chair and left the Uchiha.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXX

The moment Tatiana announced her name; Uchiha Sasuke's heart came to a stop. He doesn't even know why. First of all, he didn't even loves nor like the girl. He just used him as a toy. He took her innocence together with her pride, her dignity and her life.

But something came over him. In just a snap, he couldn't even remove his gaze towards her. He wanted to bid higher for Saukra but his body couldn't move. It's like he had seen a ghost.

It wasn't long when greed took over him. "I need her for the merger." the merging of the companies to be exact. He really wanted to beat Sabaku. What angered him was the mere fact that she's with him.

And not just him, she's with his minions too; the blonde and the pervert.

"Hn." A small chuckled emerged from his breath. It wasn't long when he realizes that his date was long gone; Haruno Sakura to be exact. He let out a deep sigh as he massages his temple. "She's such a handful." He didn't bother to run after her. He's enjoying the show. Soon he'll have his way with Hinata again.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hinata couldn't help but giggle when Tatiana announced that she is now the new owner of La Peregrina. "Mother would die instantly as soon as she sees my present." She blushed again as she pinched Deidara's cheeks. "Ow! What was that for?" The blonde massages the now swollen area of his face. "I couldn't help it I'm… I'm-"Gaara finished the sentence for her.

"Overjoyed." Sasori rolled his eyes. "And Hyper."

She seems to be getting along with the trio. She couldn't explain why. She just met them a few weeks ago. Well, maybe not Sasori since she met him last year. But the feeling of having weird _friends_ filled the loneliness inside her.

Sasori gave Hinata a questioning look. "Why are you looking like that?" For a moment, Sasori thought that the Hyuga has definitely lost her mind. "You three are my friends now!" She chirped happily like a child finding her lost toy.

Deidara's jaw dropped as for Gaara, well… he didn't even flinch. that means it doesn't matter. When the trio didn't reply she finalized her statement. "We're friends now and it's final."

The racer just smirked at her antics. He never imagined that the monster director would sometimes act like a child. "That's quite weird."

Hinata raised her brow at Gaara. "And why is that?" He just shrugs his shoulders as Sasori rolled his eyes. Deidara on the other hand couldn't seem to process everything so he ends up opening and closing his mouth for the last twenty minutes.

Little did they know that the raven haired Uchiha is planning to have his way _again_ with Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxx

Haruno Sakura was deeply upset. First of all, she lost in the auction making her act like a desperate woman. Second, Hinata Hyuga is back. Even though she hates to admit it, but she looks so gorgeous. It made her insecure, and lastly… Uchiha Sasuke, her fiancé has been acting really weird for a while now.

Ever since they got here he's been acting like he's out of his mind. It wasn't long when Haruno Sakura made her way to the Hotel's courtyard.

She sat on one of the benches and pulled of her Jimmy Choo's. A sigh escaped her lips as a single tear escaped her emerald eyes. "She's back and now she's taking everything that's supposed to be **mine.**"

She inwardly cursed the Indigo haired Hyuga. Before she appeared, Haruno Sakura was living her life to the fullest. She finally had Sasuke for herself. Even though she asked Sasuke to play into Hinata's feelings, she always has that heavy feeling around her that maybe Sasuke had fallen in love with the Hyuga.

She just encouraged herself on thinking that Sasuke would've searched for her a long time ago if He really loves her. But no, to her surprise they've lasted this long. She's been with Sasuke for almost seven years now and she had just been recently engaged. So how come could a one month relationship ruin everything?

Another sigh escaped on her lips as she harshly wiped her tears away. To her surprise, someone handed her a handkerchief.

"You might want to use this." His deep voice echoed in her ears as she slowly looked upon the mysterious man. To her surprise, it was the blonde Namikaze.

She didn't even bother on taking the handkerchief; she just moved her head away. She could hear him sigh at her stubbornness.

It wasn't long when he squatted in front of her and wiped her tears away using his own handkerchief.

A smirk appeared in his face as he slowly wipes off her tears. "Beautiful ladies don't cry." He said jokingly as another smirk appeared into his face.

She wanted to slap his hand away from her face. But she just couldn't. She knew that this stuff could cause a hiatus. The press might see them. They might get the wrong idea, but to her dismay… it is now her turn to sit there frozen while the blonde Namikaze wipes the last tears out of her face.

How she wishes that Sasuke would one day act like this. In their seven year relationship he never did anything sweet like this. Yes, he showered her with gifts and other sexual stuffs but she never expected him to act like this. How she wishes that Naruto isn't the one wiping her tears away but her fiancé.

It wasn't long when the blonde sat beside her. "So what exactly happened?"

She really doesn't want to discuss it with him but it gave her no choice. She let out a deep sigh as she started the talking while Naruto starts to listen. "She's here and she's pissing the hell out of me!"

At first, Naruto didn't quite get it. Who's here and who is this **she?**

Sakura seemed to notice that her statement was a little vague. "Hinata",

Naruto couldn't believe it. Hinata Hyuga is here and she already pissed the hell out of the pink haired woman. He didn't know if he'll be happy because Hinata is here, or he'll be furious because she made Sakura mad.

"Sasuke… I think Sasuke…" The pink haired woman started to sob once again. It wasn't long when Naruto's body ran in auto pilot. Soon, she found herself trapped into his arms.

At this moment, she doesn't seem to care. She just wanted to feel the warmth of his embrace. "You want to drink?" The Namikaze offered. She nods her head in approval.

It wasn't long when she found herself inside Naruto's car.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXXxxx

Right after the auction, Hinata was ushered by the body guard to enter Tatianna's suite.

The old woman gave her a warm hug which she returned happily. Once again she was all by herself. The trio needed to go somewhere else. She didn't ask what she just wanted to get a hold of the necklace.

"I suppose that you've over did it this time darling." Tatiana offered her a seat as she continued her praises. Hinata just giggled in response.

"Are you aware that you've humiliated Haruno Sakura in front of my guests?" The woman arched a brow at Hinata. She smiled in return.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that she's short of millions." A chuckle emerged from Tatiana's lips as the Indigo haired woman winked at her.

"Too bad her fiancé seems to be spacing out; he could've raised the bid if he was not busy **checking you out**." Hinata blushed a little at Tatiana's statement.

"He's… really not my type." She immediately responded.

"Ooh, feisty little Hinata." The older woman teased again.

"So if he's not your type… then perhaps the formula racer would do."

At the mention of Gaara's name, Hinata flushed a little which caused for Tatiana to laugh.

"Young love." She laughed heartily again. "W-we're just friends!"

"Oh, honey trust me… Jiraya and Tsunade started like that." Hinata almost choked on Tatiana's words. "Excuse me? Do you mean Jiraya the old millionaire geezer living in Spain? Tatiana couldn't help but laugh again. It looks like Tsunade has been hiding keeping some secrets into her daughter.

"Yes, but I guess I've said enough. Your mother wouldn't be thrilled if she finds out that I'm spilling some of her jelly beans." The older woman winked at Hinata. She made a mental note to ask Tsunade about Jiraya as soon as she got home to L.A

Their conversation lasted for another. It wasn't long when Tatiana ushered her to the vault where La peregrina is located.

The security personnel carefully put the necklace into a metal suitcase. Hinata then gave Tatiana the twenty million dollar check.

For the last time, Tatiana kissed Hinata on the cheek and bid her goodbye. "Have **fun.**" The old woman winked at the bluette as she made her way towards the elevator.

* * *

xxxXXXxxXXXxxxXXxxx

As she made her way inside her hotel room she couldn't help but think about Sasuke. She closed her eyes as she immediately locked the door and puts the metal suitcase on top of her bedside table.

She then puts both of her hands at the side of her temples and started to pull her hair. "What's happening to me? I'm acting like that sixteen year old fool again!" It really aggravates her whenever she remembers the things that Sasuke has put her into.

She's not here to forgive him. But deep down inside… does she really want to forgive him? "If he'd asked me earlier then maybe… maybe at least-" Tears started to fall into her lilac orbs.

After all these years, after all the hardships she had been through, all the stress, the trauma, the heartaches. Deep down inside, there's still that spot that Sasuke occupies inside her heart. And it's killing her.

No matter how much she'd hated him. She still couldn't deny the fact that she is still deeply in love with that raven haired bastard.

She really wanted to call Ino or Tsunade but she hesitated, thinking that they'll probably get worried if she whined again. "Time to grow up Hinata." She tried to cheer herself up but it did nothing.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hotel room. "I'm going to party." She said dryly as she quickly changes into her black skinny jeans and tank top.

She's too lazy to dress up so she decided that she'll just wear anything that looks comfy.

* * *

xxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

He went into the Bar as soon as he finds that Sakura hasn't come back yet. "She's really pissed." He rolled his eyes as he made his way inside the bar. He didn't mind calling any of his friends since they're **busy** with their thing, though he called the dobe to ask where he's at but he didn't return any of his calls. It's quite weird for him to ask anyone for company since he prefers to be alone.

He took out his phone as he checked the time. It says 9:30 PM. "Still early." He said as he made his way inside. It didn't surprise him as the loud music welcomed him. It wasn't an ordinary bar. It looks a lot like the Bourbon bar, the one in Hollywood.

As he takes a seat on one of the stools, the bartender offered him a drink. To his surprise, the bartender is not a Frenchman. "Can I get anything for you?" He didn't hesitate when he ordered his favorite concoction. "A bottle of Jacks' would do." The bartender nodded in response.

After a while, the man returned holding a huge bottle of Jack Daniels. He handed him his black card and the bartender swiped it and then handed it back to him. "Enjoy your drink." He replied with his famous "Hn."

As he is drinking his first glass of Jack's, he saw a familiar figure walking inside the bar. At first, he didn't pay any attention to the person walking inside.

He hissed as he thought that it couldn't be her. Since she's not a party goer, or at least that's what he thinks. But for Pete's sake, it's been seven years since he'd last seen her. And in those seven years, damn she changed a lot. And when I mean a lot, it means a handful.

Sasuke Uchiha is a stoic person. He doesn't get surprised easily. But for the first time, the Indigo haired woman made hi drop his jaw.

It's not every day that you got to witness Uchiha stoic Sasuke's eyes almost popped out its sockets.

Standing at the center stage of the bar is no other than, the ex-Hyuga Heiress herself.

The band that's currently playing on stage seems to be acquainted with the indigo haired female.

It boggles him a lot. "Is she gonna sing?" He scoffs as he took another gulp of his drink. "Let's see for myself."

One thing's for sure. Hinata Hyuga is not the type of person who'll come up on stage and perform. But it looks like something inside her changed.

As soon as she entered the bar, she noticed the band who's playing on the center stage. They look familiar. It wasn't long when it ringed the bell inside her sub -cranium.

The band playing on stage is non-other than "Black Veil Brides." She cursed herself inwardly.

"How could I forget them? I was the one who directed their music video a few months ago." She face palmed herself as she made her way up front to listen closely at the band.

She had a hard time walking closer because there are so many sweaty people who's been jumping and cheering on the band. To her surprise, Andy the front man of the band noticed her and asked her to come up on stage. Who was she to refuse; the man is such a charmer.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet the director who made our recently awarded music video!" Andy said out loud and the people cheered, wolf whistles can be heard everywhere as soon as they recognized the person standing up front beside Andy.

From afar, Sasuke couldn't believe what he sees. "She's a director?" he was surprised to know that she'd achieved so much during the past seven years.

* * *

xxXXXxx

"She's quite a good singer do you mind if this beautiful lady perform with us?" Hinata's heart nearly exploded as Andy announced that she'll be singing. "Creeps! You didn't even ask me!" She hissed as Andy led her closer to the microphone. "It'll be a huge favor, my throat's drying out." He winked at her. What a pretty lame excuse, of course Andy's throat wouldn't dry out that easily. He's just making excuses. But Hinata couldn't back out now. The crowd is running wild. "What should I sing?!" She hissed again. "Think of your favorite rock song." The drummer stated. She took a deep breath as she remembers her current favorite; A song from the band known as The Pretty Reckless.

"Can you play _Going down_ by Pretty reckless?" She stated bluntly. "Of course they can they are freaking good!" She inwardly face palmed herself. As soon as she said the title, Andy started the intro.

Sasuke could not believe it. He's going to witness Hinata sing. He immediately took his bottle of Jack and made his way to the sweaty crowds.

"This song's called Going down. I dedicate this song to all those Mother Fucking Bitches who got all the guts to lie to the person who loved them most." Hinata held the microphone as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe releasing my stress in this song would cure my anxiety." She gripped the microphone even harder. Unbeknownst to her. The raven haired Uchiha is watching her every move from a close distance.

_Going Down _

_By: The Pretty reckless._

"_Hey there Father, I don't wanna bother you but I've got a sin to confess. I'm just __**sixteen**__ if you know what I mean do you mind if I take off my dress? _

_Don't know where to start let me get to the good parts_

_Might wanna cross up your legs._

_I've got envy, I've got greed. Anything that you need_

_And I'm above having to beg._

_There was this boy _, who tore_** my heart in two**_

_I had to lay him, eight feet underground._

_All I need, is someone to save me Cause I am going down._

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

As the indigo haired Hyuga sang every line, Sasuke couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt building up inside him. The sixteen year old girl on the song is _Hinata_ and the boy who tore her heart in **two**. It's pretty obvious… **Him**.

The Hyuga ex heiress lost herself in her little dark world as she made a crucial head bang and stood at the middle of the amplifier.

The crowd cheered her harder as she and Andy had banged before the song ended. One thing's for sure. Andy Biersack sure is a life saver.

The band thanked her as she finishes her song.

"Once again, our director… Hinata Hyuga, ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd went wild.

She let out a sigh of relief as the performance ended. Her body is all sweaty now, thanks to the band. She hates to admit it but she enjoyed playing with them.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

She immediately made her way to the bartender as soon as the man gave her a quick nod. "A bottle of water please." She said while trying to calm her breathing. She's still gasping for air though. The bartender handed her look warm water. She gave him a puzzled look. "You don't want to end up having a sore throat tomorrow." The man gave her a wink as she gave her a faint blush. "Oh… thanks." The man just nodded in response. "Great performance though." It looks like the bar tender is hitting on her. She blushed again, she really doesn't know how to react to these things.

To her surprise, the person she's least expecting to come to her rescue appeared.

The raven haired Uchiha snaked his arms around Hinata's waist. She was shocked and puzzled at the same time. "What the—" She was about to react when Sasuke gave the bartender a menacing look partnered with a death glare. "Are you hitting on her?" He asked coldly.

A sweat dropped on the side of the bartender's temples. "N-no s-sir." He gulps as Sasuke gave him another 'I will fucking kill you if you try to hit on her again. Look'

He immediately dragged Hinata outside the bar.

Hinata's heart nearly explodes as she feels Sasuke's hold into her waist. Her guard finally activates as she pushed the man away.

"Get off me!" She hissed as soon as they made it outside the bar.

He let out a sigh as he half heartedly lets her go. He didn't know what occurred him; all he knew is that his overly protective instincts controlled him as soon as he saw the bartender hitting on Hinata.

"Is that a new way of saying thank you to tnhe one who rescued you?" He said sarcastically as her dragged Hinata into an alley.

The female couldn't protest since the Uchiha is so much stronger than her. "I didn't ask for you to save me. I can handle myself." A pang of bitterness etched her words as anger soon rose inside her.

Sasuke was astounded at how Hinata just acted. The Hinata he knew didn't have the audacity to even shout at him. "Why are you so angry anyway?"

A vein popped at the side of Hinata's head. "Wow, you're such a naïve person. Why am I angry?! Why am I angry?! My God Sasuke, did you run into those memory erasing tricks for you to ask what's wrong with me?!" Anger enveloped her whole body as she lets herself burst in front of Sasuke. It irked her on how good his acting skills are. He really seemed not to remember a thing.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who left without saying…" He didn't even finish his words as Hinata slapped him hard into his face. Nobody has ever done this before.

"You didn't know what I've been through! All those time, you've just used me for that Haruno bitch! And then you're going to blame me for running away? You're unbelievable Sasuke."

Tears immediately flooded her face as Sasuke stared at her in shock.

"I didn't know you were… outside. And it's not my fault that you got hit by a car." He rolled his eyes as the Hyuga stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe that this man doesn't give a damn.

"You're really out of your mind Sasuke. You're a selfish, conceited arrogant bitch who doesn't give shit about other people's feelings. You really didn't care about…" She couldn't take it anymore. She was about to say the loss of their baby when she couldn't take it anymore.

To her surprise, the redhead formula racer appeared from nowhere and dragged her outside the alley leaving Sasuke.

She couldn't help but cry. The man is still holding her wrist when they stopped in front of his car. She didn't have the time to look into the man's face because as soon as her tears flooded her lilac orbs again, Sabaku No Gaara wrapped her into an embrace.

"What happened?" She buried her head into his chest as another set of tears streamed down her face. Gaara's body stiffened.

He didn't bother to ask her anything. After their embrace, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside his car. "I would like some answers next time." He smirked as he handed Hinata his handkerchief. She didn't hesitate to take it. She just nodded in response as Gaara gave her an approving look.

The drive to the Hotel was silent. Gaara was not much of a talker but she enjoyed the silence.

It wasn't long when they've reached the Hotel.

Gaara led her inside the hotel elevator. "I'll see you around."

The red haired man was about to leave when Hinata tugged the hem of his shirt. "Thanks."

Gaara was a bit startled at how the indigo haired woman reacted. He just nods and waved her goodbye as he made his way outside the elevator.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxx

She immediately made her way inside her hotel room and called for her private jet. All she wanted to do is to go home. Sasuke really didn't care about her. He even denied everything. Of course, how wouldn't he know about her miscarriage? The Hyuga would most likely tell the Uchiha's about everything.

But did they really tell it? For a while, she started to think. "Maybe Sasuke was telling the truth?" But as soon as his arrogant face flashed into her mind, she quickly scratched the idea. "Of course he would most likely know, he's just playing mind games."

Her heart clenched as she remembered Gaara. "He's weird… he appeared out of nowhere."

Little did she know that Gaara is having the same idea about her personality. He really thought that the Hyuga female is quite "weird."

* * *

XxxXXXxxXXX

Sasuke was left hanging on a cliff. It doesn't seem right. "It looks like I've missed a few details on why she ran away." Sasuke massages his temple as Hinata's face appeared into his mind. He couldn't help but blame himself. "I really have no Idea."

Sasuke made a note to find out whatever it is that occurred during Hinata's accident. Something's not right. And I am going to find out what it is.

In the mean time… his fist clenched as he remembers the red haired Sabaku. He really hated the man. "I'm going to bring him down." An evil smirk appeared into his face as he thought of Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

-xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

TBC: A/N: okay! The next part will be about Naruto and Sakura. Hahaha ever wonder why they suddenly disappeared on the scene? ;) R&R

This is probably my longest chapter Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: School stated a while ago. Hahaha and as soon as I got home, I immediately said hi to my mom and dad and went straight to my room, opened the laptop and start typing. ;) Once again thank you so much for your awesome reviews. Even thought I had some typos 'on the previous chapter. I didn't edit it out LOL. Okay, without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 5

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUITABLE FOR VERY YOUNG READERS. IT CONTAINS LEMONY SCENES. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Earthquakes just happen. Tornadoes just happen. Your tongue does not just happen to fall into some other girls' mouth."**

**-Gemma Halkiday, Deadly Cool**

* * *

**xxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He has always loved her. From the moment that he laid his azure eyes into her emerald ones, he knew… he felt it; the warmth inside her radiating his very own soul.

Too bad, fate wasn't always on his side. No matter how much he adores the pink haired Haruno Sakura, she would always disregard his feelings. He hated the fact that she is madly in love with his best friend. He doesn't seem to notice her at all, but everything changed.

One morning he just woke up realizing that his best friend has fallen in love with the girl of his dreams. He didn't even have the guts to tell him to back off!

He hated the fact that as soon as Haruno Sakura avoided Uchiha Sasuke, the raven haired man came rushing towards her. Sasuke knew that he likes the girl but he didn't even consider his feelings.

Then one day… Hinata Hyuga came. The shy indigo haired beauty confessed to him. He didn't want to play with her feelings so he turned her down, thinking that if he did… maybe, just maybe… Sakura would notice him.

He liked Hinata as a friend. She's smart, kind and selfless. Unlike Sakura, there are times when he would just wish for his feelings towards Sakura to just evaporate.

He didn't want to admit it, but he is really envious of Sasuke. He always gets what he wants even if he had to step into someone.

Maybe he could at least, try to love Hinata. She's not hard to love; a kind and loving person like her would maybe… erase the spell that Sakura has put him through.

He is about to make his move towards the girl. But that Uchiha stole her away from him. He is this close to having someone to accept him as he is; but why?

Of all the entire person in this world, why does it have to be Sasuke? All this time he had been lying to himself thinking that Sasuke deserves the best; but what about him?

Why does he have to be selfish? Of course he knew that the Hyuga has a crush on Naruto. But the blonde couldn't comprehend his well being. Is he that conceited to make such a move? Is he that selfish to even take away the only girl who loved his best friend?

For crying out loud! Naruto was about to have his way with the girl that likes him. But then, fate picks its favorites. The moment he moved is the moment that Uchiha Sasuke took Hinata Hyuga.

He couldn't deny the fact that when he turned her down, maybe she got a little stressed out. And there goes Sasuke. He courted her and showered her with his greatness.

At first, he thought that she'd turn him down. But he'd never been so wrong. A month after the courtship, Hinata Hyuga accepted Uchiha Sasuke's love.

How could it be? For all he knew, the Uchiha is pursuing the pink haired woman. But all of a sudden he left her and pursued Hinata instead. From that very day, Naruto developed a hidden disgust towards Sasuke.

Something isn't right. The idea of Sasuke courting Hinata and leaving Haruno Sakura is vague. He knew that Sasuke wanted the pink haired woman. But what happened?

Did she turn him down? Or did she ask something to be done. He knew that Sakura hated the Indigo haired Hyuga ever since they were kids.

To be honest, Sakura has been always in the shadows of Hinata. Even though the Hyuga is an outcast in their school; Sakura couldn't erase the fact that she'll always be a shadow to Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXx

The blonde Namikaze massages Sakura's back soothingly as she coughed. They've been drinking for three hours now. Well, most likely it would be **her**, who's been drinking all this time.

Naruto blamed himself for letting Sakura drink. It was his first time to see her in such a state. She'd never acted like this before. To be honest, her relationship with Sasuke seems to be perfectly fine.

"I hate him… he just stared at her… I can see the way he looks at that… Hyuga." The pink haired woman rolled her eyes as her mouth said the words Hyuga. Naruto took the bottle of whiskey out of her grasps. She hissed as she tries to grab the bottle back. "G-give i-it back!" The blonde man let out a deep sigh as he raised the bottle higher.

"You're drunk… I shouldn't have bought you here." Sakura was about to protest when she suddenly felt dizzy. "T-take me home… I wanna go home." Tears started to roll down into her face as Naruto couldn't help but curse himself.

It looks like Sakura couldn't even walk so Naruto had no other choice than to carry her. He picks her up on the stool that she's struggling to seat on and made their way to the parking lot. "Don't bring me back to that stupid… stupid hotel!" For a while, the blonde didn't know where to bring Sakura.

Of course, he couldn't bring her back to the hotel. Not in this state, Sasuke would wonder why his fiancé in on a hiatus. As if he cared. He would be lying if he told himself that he didn't want to spend another hour with this girl. The night is still young.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he puts her inside the car. He's still thinking about where to go when he remembers something. How could he forget? They own a small rest house at the borderline of Monaco. That should do it.

He started to drive as Haruno Sakura immediately falls asleep.

"She's drunk. Man, Sasuke's gonna kill me."

* * *

XXXXxxxXxxXxxXxXxx

After an hour of driving, they finally approached the small villa. Good thing he had his spare keys inside his wallet.

He carried Sakura as they made their way into the villa. It wasn't long when they've reached the winding staircase.

As he walks upstairs; memories from the past seemed to linger every time he glanced at Sakura's sleeping figure.

She clutched Naruto's shirt and buried her head deeper into his chest as she sleeps.

A faint smile crept upon his face as he felt Sakura's warm body pressed into his. It wasn't long when he kicks open the door and carefully laid Sakura into the bed.

He was about to leave her when all of a sudden… he just felt her warm body pressed into his back. He blushed a little as the woman hugged him tighter from the back. "Don't leave me." She said huskily. He didn't know what to react at this unexpected situation.

Soon, he found his body being dragged by Sakura.

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

She knew what she's about to do is wrong. But she wanted to make Sasuke feel miserable. She wanted him to feel jealous, to feel betrayed, and to feel worthless.

This is her last resort. She knew that the blonde Namikaze had something deeper inside him. She knew from the very start that he likes her. Up until now, she can still feel the meaningful looks that he's giving her whenever he thinks that she is not aware.

Her body felt really hot when Naruto carried her just a while ago. She couldn't explain why, all she knew is that she _needs_ him. She wants him and so does he.

"Don't deny it Naruto… I know you want me." She said teasingly as she felt Naruto's body tensed. A sly grin appeared in her face as she grabs the blonde's hands and intertwined it with hers.

The blonde gulps as he felt his body's temperature heated up. "S-Sakura… what are you…" He didn't even finish his sentence as he felt Sakura's lips brushing into his.

She kissed her passionately and to her surprise… the blonde kissed her back.

He immediately slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he lifts her up. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hair to deepen the kiss as she encircled her legs into his waist.

A soft moan left into her throat as Naruto's hands began to explore her body. The dress didn't help much though. Soon, Naruto laid her into the king size bed while trailing kisses into her neck.

He sucked the white skin over and over as he bit it softly leaving a reddened area. She couldn't think straight, all she knew this time is the electricity that runs throughout her entire system.

For a moment, Sasuke's image flashed into her thoughts. She quickly disregarded him as a smirk emerge into her face thinking that she and Sasuke are now even.

She moaned even louder as Naruto lowered the kiss. The blonde is quite good at this; she could tell that he's got a little hidden talent. "Let's see what you've got." She said to herself as she took off her dress revealing a not so full mound.

The blonde gave her a mischievous grin as he immediately unclasped her bra exposing her chest. She then did the same as she took Naruto's shirt off tossing it to the floor together with her dress and undergarments.

Naruto grabbed her thighs as he massages it up and down while trailing butterfly kissed. She laid the pink haired woman, once again as he kissed her roughly into the lips exploring her mouth. She jerked a little when she felt Naruto's fingers slid into her womanhood. "Bad Sakura… you're so wet."

She blushed as Naruto bit her right breasts while massaging the other one. She is now gasping for air as the blonde's finger pumped inside her.

It wasn't long when she felt his growing member touching her legs. She couldn't help the urge to touch it. Before she knew it she's already touching his private part making him moan in pleasure as he closed his eyes.

For a moment, she didn't care if somebody sees them. She didn't care if she is now lying on the bed and making out with her fiancé's best friend. All she knew is that she and Sasuke are now even.

Naruto couldn't take it any more; he slid out his fingers inside her licking it clean as he gave her one heated kiss. The blonde locked his azure eyes as if asking for permission. She nodded in response.

He smirked at her reaction as he immediately thrusts his full length inside her, making the pinkette moan with indescribable pleasures.

He could feel her nails dig deeper into his shoulders as he thrusts harder and deeper. He could feel her insides tightening. "A-ah!" The blonde couldn't help but smirk. He captured again her lips as he quicken up his pace; she wrapped her legs into his waist gripping every time he thrusts inside her.

Soon, the pumping becomes even harder and harsher, making her whimper in response. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Say my name Sakura! Say my name!" The blonde closed his eyes as once again his thrusts became deeper. He gripped her hair forcing her to look directly into his eyes. He couldn't see love. All he could see is lust. It hurts him so bad that she only sees him as his bitch.

"Say my name! Damn it!' His last order made her shivered in response as he thrusts deeper and faster until she could no longer feel her toes. "N-Naruto!" She closed her eyes as she said his name. "Louder!" The man is now moving so fast that her heart pounded in return. She didn't know why but he seems angry. "Naruto!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. It wasn't long when she felt him releasing his seed inside her. She panicked a little but couldn't refuse anymore.

Naruto takes his member inside her body and immediately made his way towards the bathroom leaving the gasping figure of Haruno Sakura.

A small tear escaped her eyes as she fell into a deep slumber. "I'm sorry."

* * *

xxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Naruto was pissed as hell. He immediately made his way inside the bathroom grabbed some towel covered himself and made his way downstairs. He didn't even bother looking into the sleeping figure of his recently fucked Haruno Sakura. "She only sees me as her Bitch." A sour laugh emerges from his throat.

He lit up his cigarette easing his tensed muscles. He closed his eyes as her smell lingered in his body. Soon the smell of strawberry disappeared only to be covered by the smell of his cigarette.

The sun hits her eyes as she rolled into the bed. As soon as the realization hit her, she immediately made her way towards the bathroom after picking up her clothes.

She examined her figure in the mirror. She rolled her eyes when attention landed on the hickey that Naruto had made last night. Now she needed a way to hide this from Sasuke.

She felt dirty all of a sudden. How could she cheat on her fiancé? She let out a sigh as she made her way downstairs.

A sad smile etched on her face as her sight landed on the note that Naruto left for her.

It says. "Gone to Japan, I left the car for you." Her heart ached a little. Of course, she couldn't expect him anything. She was the one who provoked him, who treated him as her bitch.

A small tear escaped her orbs as she made her way into the car. "It's your entire fault Hinata."

To blame it to the Hyuga was a huge mistake. For the record, Haruno Sakura proved herself as the sluttiest and bitchiest girl in town.

* * *

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Naruto let out a sigh as the auburn haired Hyuga gave him a scrutinizing look. "From the looks of it, I could tell that you've just had a one night stand." Hyuga Neji let out a soft chuckle as he gave his friend a teasing look.

The blonde Namikaze rolled his eyes in return; He's not in a mood right now. But the Hyuga couldn't seem to grasp it. Sometimes, Hyuga Neji could be a pain in the ass.

The Hyuga just sips his coffee while returning his gaze into his morning paper. He's really excited to go home. He's gonna surprise his long time girl friend TenTen. But before that, he needs to go to the Hyuga manor to get some stuff. His sudden proposal is a bit of a rush. He just woke up this morning bought the ring and thought that maybe, her birthday celebration would be a lot more interesting if he gave her something unexpected.

On the contrary, Naruto was in a deep abyss that he didn't realize the last Nara Shikamaru is staring at him.

"Oi, did Sasuke know that we left him?" Neji just nods in return. The Uchiha is having a major hangover that is why they decided to leave without him.

Naruto felt relieved when he heard that Sasuke won't be going with them. He still feeling a little guilty for fucking his best friend's BITCH.

Yes that would describe her, she's really a bitch. She no where near Hinata.

* * *

-xxxxXXXXXXXXXxxx

TBC. Okay! I suck at lemons. :'( But at least I've updated. Hahaha anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. I have something in mind. HAHAHA xD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I can't help it, man. I'm maximizing my time since our professors' aren't giving us tons of assignments yet.

Okay, by the way thank you for your reviews, I just changed the rating to rated **M** Since I wrote some lemony chapter recently. Thank you for that reviewer who reminded me of doing so. Oh and By the way, thank you so much for your awesome reviews

*Another thing. For those of you who wondered why some characters are not aware of what happened, well, it's kinda' explained here. Without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 6!

* * *

"**A lie can travel half around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes."**

**-Charles Spurgeon**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the private jet touched the asphalt runway, he couldn't help but get nervous and excited all at once. For the first time in history, Hyuga Neji finally felt a little edgy. Many negative thoughts are running inside his brilliant mind. "What if she refuses? What if she still doesn't want to?" But they've been together for almost three years now; although not as long as Sasuke and the pink haired bitch.

He doesn't want to make his beloved TenTen wait that long. He is afraid that if he would not do it, then maybe he'll run out of guts and he'll end up losing her.

So with all his willpower, Hyuga Neji encouraged himself. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to find someone who will love you as you are; who will accept you and your weakness.

He was glad that even though he had a misunderstanding with Hinata, TenTen would always tell him to forget everything. She'll always tell him that being angry with her will do no good. He is her only cousin, thus… he acted a little harsh towards her. TenTen would always get mad at him whenever he speaks so bad about the ex-Hyuga heiress.

A smile appeared into his face as he made his way inside his car. He needed to go to the Hyuga manor to get the scrapbook that his girlfriend made for him. He needed that because he'll be putting the ring on the last page of the scrap book. ""I hope it wouldn't look so weird." he let out a soft chuckle.

-The drive wasn't that long since it's still a little early for traffic.

When he reached the compound, he immediately went out of the car. He was greeted by the servants as he entered the extravagant mansion.

He was about to enter the conference hall to ask for Hiashi's blessing when all of a sudden… he heard murmurings. It is so unlike for the elders to be talking like that. Some thing's up. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he followed the voice. It is not his nature to eavesdrop, but their topic concerns none other than his cousin. Hinata Hyuga.

"_She's back… Neji, the Namikaze, Nara and Uchiha doesn't have to know about what really happened. It would shake things up. We managed to keep this from Fugaku and Minato so might as well hide it till the end."_ One particular elder said with distress. Neji couldn't believe what he is hearing. What is their secret, and why did they hide it from them. And thus it concerns Hinata?

He wasn't a genius for nothing. He immediately solved the equation behind this.

"Her accident seven years ago." He said to himself as he drew his ears nearer.

"_We need to hide that because if they'll find about it, Fugaku and Minato would meddle into our clan. They would return her to being an heiress. And we don't want that to happen. She willingly gave herself to the young Uchiha, had a child and then lost it. That's enough scandal. Even Hiashi doesn't know about this, we didn't discuss it with him further since he had no interest towards the weakling."_

His eyes widen at the new-found information. It wasn't long when another elder spoke.

"_Only Haruno Sakura knew about this, but she promised to keep her mouth shut since she wanted to be with the _young _Uchiha."_

The auburn haired Hyuga couldn't believe what he just heard. He immediately made his way out of the conference hall and rushed to his room. His heart is pounding; he could almost hear its beating from his ears. "Hinata was pregnant with Sasuke's child." And what made it worse it Sakura knew it all along and didn't even bother to tell Sasuke.

Anger rose within him as his protective instincts came back. He was supposed to be Hinata's protector, her older brother figure. But what had he done? He wanted to trick her on signing the merger; he wanted to make her life a living hell when all those years she suffered more than hell.

He needs to tell Sasuke. He took his phone and tapped Sasuke's number. He never felt so anxious before. It's a matter of life and death. They've been blinded for so long.

"Pick it up, pick it up." As soon as Sasuke picked up the phone, he finally steadied his breathing.

"Neji", The Uchiha spoke as soon as he caught his phone. He is at the airport with Sakura.

For some odd reason, Sakura felt nervous so she decided to listen to their conversation.

"_I have something to tell you, all this time we've been fooled. Call me as soon as you've reached Japan."_

The auburn haired Hyuuga let out a sigh. He cursed inwardly as he remembers that maybe Sakura with Sasuke.

"_I-Is Sakura with you?" _Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he heard Neji stammered a little. _"Are you nervous? You sounded a little weird… No she with me a while ago, I think she went into the lady's room. I'll call you later, good luck on your proposal."_ And with that, Uchiha Sasuke hangs up. Neji was about to say something but he felt relieved when Sasuke told him that Sakura is not anywhere near him.

"Maybe Shikamaru told him about my proposal to TenTen." She rolled his eyes in an annoyed way.

Little did they know that Haruno Sakura was gone because she already had a feeling that Neji knew something was up. She excused herself to Sasuke and made her way inside the ladies' room to talk to her private assistant. "**Kiba**, I need you to do something for me…" the most evilest smile emerged from her face the moment she hired person picked up the phone. "What is it this time?" The Inozuka asked without hesitation. He's been to Haruno Sakura for four years now. And that bitch is nothing but evil.

"I'd you to kill someone for me… by the name of Hyuga Neji." Kiba's smirked as he heard the familiar name. "Sure… he'll be with his Father soon." Sakura hanged up immediately as she told Kba what to do.

All Neji could think is how bad he treated Hinata. All this time, he blamed her for the death of his Father. He let out a deep sigh as he called Hinata's number. Of course he had his sources on how he gets her phone number.

The phone rang but she didn't even answer it. "Maybe she's still sleeping." A smirk appeared into his face remembering how sacred sleep is to his cousin. It took him ten minutes for Hinata to answer his call. He was beginning to feel annoyed when she asked who he is.

"_Hello? Who is this and how did you get my number?" _The bluette asked with her sleepy voice. Of course, she wouldn't know who it was because of the area code.

"_Hinata, it's… Neji, I would like to say that… I'm sorry for everything, for making your life miserable, for not taking your side when you needed me. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you… please forgive me. I may not be a good cousin to you but I promise, I'll make it up to you, just forgive me. I missed you so much."_

She didn't know what has gotten to Neji.

It was early in the afternoon when the indigo haired Hyuga received a call from an unknown number. She just came back from Monaco.

At first, she didn't even bother on answering her cell phone because she is too tired and lazy at the same time. She thought that it was just another snotty producer who wanted her to direct his/her movie. Too bad she was still not in the mood of working today which caused her to just lie down into her king size bed and conserve her unused energy.

That was what she remembered earlier. But now… _"Neji, are you… sick? Why are you telling this to me?"_ She asked dumbly, she doesn't get the idea on why he is acting really weird. He never begged for anyone's forgiveness especially not her. But why?

She heard a deep sigh on the other line. The Hyuga male cleared his throat. _"I want to talk to you personally, I'll tell you everything. Please, come back here in Japan, we'll figure something out. And just so you know, I'm proposing to Tenten later. I have to go, I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I love you my little cousin, you'll always be my princess and I'll always be your protector. I promise." _

Hinata was about to react when Neji cut the line. "He's begging for forgiveness, and now he tells me that he'll propose to TenTen." Hinata couldn't help but be thrilled. Maybe something good is about to happen.

Tears came rushing down her face as soon as her memory and heart processed what Hyuga Neji just said. She missed her older cousin so much. She never thought that he'll be like that again. Even though he's Sasuke's fried, he is still her family her protector, her cousin.

But deep inside, she couldn't help but get worried. What is he going to tell her? It boggles her mind about everything that he said. She prayed as she felt something weird inside her heart. Even though Neji begged for her forgiveness, she still couldn't feel at ease, it's like something bad is about to happen.

"I pray to God that you'll be safe Neji nii." She closed her eyes as she made her silent prayer.

* * *

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

It's already dark when Neji made it outside the Hyuga Manor. He had a hard time on finding the scrapbook. He couldn't blame himself because his brain doesn't seem to function well.

He didn't even bother to ask for Hiashi's blessings since he felt angry at them. He made his way inside his car as he loosened his tie a bit. Of course, he changed into something classy as well. He called TenTen yesterday and told her to have a dinner in Japan's most expensive restaurant.

As he started the engine of his black Dodge; it felt a little weird. He didn't know why, but something tells him not to go. "The nerves are getting over me." He shrugs off his head as he immediately stormed his way out of the Hyuga grounds.

He immediately puts the box inside his pocket as he activated his phone to wireless,puts the earpiece and contact his girlfriend.

"_Stop calling me, you're driving, you might get an accident."_ The woman scolded her soon to be fiancé as she slid off her red stilettos' The Hyuga just smirks, he loves pissing his girlfriend off.

"_Oh so now you're worried?"_ He asked teasingly. The woman on the other line let out an annoyed sigh. He was about to tell her how much he loves her when all of a sudden. His breaks are not working. He's about to hit into a huge truck. He manages to control the steering wheel but to his dismay, he crashed at a motorist. His car somersaulted the asphalt road. "Shit."

That was the last thing that Hyuga Neji manages to say as his car crashed and tumbled down.

"_Neji? What happened? Neji! Are you okay? Neji!" _TenTen couldn't help the tears that fell from her brown eyes. She's still talking to him then everything happened so quickly.

Hyuga Neji crashed his car.

* * *

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxx

It was all over the news. "A very tragic incident happened not so long ago, when The Hyuga Heir, known as Hyuga Neji had an unfortunate accident. One of the citizens saw what Happened. The man told our team that Hyuga's car seemed to be out of control while he avoided the ten wheeler truck. The motorist that he hit manages to survive but up to now, it was still a mystery if the Hyuga heir will survive this tragic incident. This is Reika Aikawa reporting from a very unfortunate event."

Hinata dropped the remote once she saw the breaking news. Of course, it is world wide since one of the richest men in the Japan had just went through a car wreck. "Oh my gosh." Her heart broke into pieces as Tsunade hugged her. "You should go back." She said as she closed her eyes feeling Hinata's pain. She and her cousin were just talking a while ago. "He begged for forgiveness…" She cried. She never mourned like this ever since her mom died. Hanabi called right after hearing the news. Ino came as soon as she could to comfort the Hyuga. It wasn't long when Hinata founds herself rushing towards the airport. She doesn't care if she didn't even pack her stuff. All she wanted to do is fly back to Japan and see his cousin. He's just about to propose to TenTen, Hinata knew the girl. She's really sad for her right now. She has lost someone important before. She is not going to let that happen again.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto rushed towards the hospital as soon as they've heard the news. Sasuke had just returned from Monaco half an hour ago.

He doesn't care if he had a jet lag or a hangover. No one could get into his way. One of his friends is in a matter of life and death. From afar, they saw Tenten sobbing. They don't know what to do. The Hyuga's finally came together with Hiashi. All of them are nervous. Neji had made quite a scene there. Good thing the car didn't explode.

The operation took eight hours. It wasn't long when the doctor emerged from the Operating Room.

TenTen, Hiashi and the rest of Neji's friends came closer as the doctor called. "I'm sorry to say but we did everything that we could. It is now up to the patient to heal himself. His brain had experienced quite a shock. And as of now, we couldn't tell you if he'll be able to wake up." The doctor gave them a sad look. TenTen almost hit the Doctor, good thing Shikamaru and Naruto hold her down.

"No! You're lying! You're lying!" She cried as she felt everything inside her broke.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do. Shikamaru and Naruto gave Tenten a pat as they comforted her. It wasn't long when the doctor handed her a black velvet box. "Ma'am, I believe he was supposed to give this to you." The Doctor gave her a sad smile as he walked away.

The auburn haired woman took the box and the scrapbook with dry blood all over it with her shaking hands. Hiashi could tell that by the looks of it, his nephew is about to propose to his girlfriend.

Tenten cried one she saw the diamond ring inside the box, what made her even cry is when she opened the scrapbook, she saw Neji's handwriting saying… _"We've got this far… Will you marry me?"_

With tears in her eyes, she whispered. _"Yes Neji… so please, wake up."_

* * *

xxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke lit his cigarette as he walked into the park near the hospital. It was three am. In the morning and he still doesn't want to go home; though Sakura didn't even go to the hospital.

He couldn't believe what just happened. Neji just called him earlier. He is about to tell him something.

Another deep sigh escaped his breath as he took a seat on one of the benches while exhaling the smoke. It wasn't long when Shikamaru and Naruto sat beside him.

"How's Tenten?" The raven haired Uchiha asked as he blew another smoke making it floats in the air.

"The doctors needed to sedate her. She doesn't seem to calm down." Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone. He hated the fact that they needed to use drugs her just so she'll calm down.

"Neji would be angry if he heard what they did to her." Naruto added. He stared blankly into the ground as he let his body tensed. Everything is happening so fast.

All they wanted to do right now is wake up from the bad dream that they've got into.

Deep inside, Uchiha Sasuke knew something was up. Someone wanted Neji to be dead and He's about to make them pay.

XxxxXXXXXxxxXXX

(Sakura's POV)

She laughed evilly as she took another sip of her wine. "Poor Neji… you almost died there, but I'll make sure you'll die for real if you spoke once again." She smirked as she took another sip of her wine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her heart pounded with every step he took as she made her way towards his hospital room. It has been two days since the accident. Tsunade wouldn't allow her to see Neji in her unstable state of mind. She broke into hysterics for a good twenty-four hours.

She couldn't help it. The person who's been fighting for his life is none other that Hyuuga Neji. Her cousin.

"I should've been here earlier." She said as she took another step.

The Hyuga ex-heiress knocked into Neji's door. To her surprise, Tenten welcomed her with a warm hug. They both hugged each other for quite a while.

"He's waiting for you… he told me everything before he ran into that…" She just couldn't contain her words. It is too painful to bear. Hinata held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He'll wake up… I know he will." Hinata and Tenten stared at the sleeping figure of Hyuga Neji. His vital signs are all normal event though he got a few broken bones and bruises; other than that, he looks perfectly fine. The Lord has been good to him to at least protect him.

Deep inside, Hinata and Tenten wished for him to wake up.

All Hinata could do is to pray for his cousin. She knows that he's a strong person and that he'll get over it.

For a while, she and Tenten stayed there not talking, or not making any noise. The only thing they could hear is Neji's breathing and his heart rate monitor. Hinata doesn't give a damn if the Hyugas came rushing there. For all she knew, she's tougher that they think and no one would make her leave. But of course, she's mentally and physically drained. She suddenly thought of her new-found friends. She almost shed another tear as Gaara, Sasori and Deidara flashed into her mind. Ino's with her but of course, she doesn't want to cry in front of her all over again. Ino and Tsunade did everything they could to calm her down.

She was startled when TenTen squeezed her shoulders. She gave her a puzzled look.

"I believe you have a visitor." She said meekly as I nodded and made my way outside Neji's room.

I was shocked when warm arms surrounded my entire body. I can easily smell his musky scent as I buried my face into his chest. I couldn't help but let the tears fall again into my Lilac eyes.

"I came here as soon as Tsunade called." His deep voice echoed into my ears. It gave me comfort from the stressful days that I've been mourning. "Sssh, it's alright. He's not going to die. Your cousin is a tough cookie, he'll get over it." I immediately noted the sarcasm in his tone as I hugged him back not giving a damn if anyone sees us. He's my friend and I find it really weird to be enjoying his embrace.

"This is so not you Gaara… are you sick?" I managed to play a joke into him as he rolled his eyes. "Is it wrong to comfort your friend? As I remember you're the one who first called us your new-found friends." I can hear him chuckle as he buried my head into his chest again.

"We're supposed to pick her up not make out with her." An annoyed Sasori immediately made his way towards us. He pulled me out of Gaara's grasps which made me blush a bit. "Go bid your cousin and his fiancé goodbye. The old Hag sent us to pick you up." I was about to protest when Tenten emerged from the room. "Go now, you can always come back and visit him." I gave her a sad smile and hugged her tight. "You take care of yourself, Neji nii wouldn't want to see you in such a bad state." I managed to say as I tried my very best not to cry. I've been crying for so long. "And you too, stop crying yeah?" She pinched my cheek as we bid her goodbye. Gaara and Sasori nodded at her.

As we made our way outside the building I thought I saw Sasuke sent death glares to the two males towering beside me. But I immediately shrug the Idea as soon as Deidara's annoyed face came into view. "What took you so long? I'm hungry UN!" I gave him a smile and he rolled his eyes in return. Deidara could be hard to read some time.

As we made our way to a destination that I didn't know, my thoughts creased into the figure I saw as we made our way outside. "Why is he angry?" I immediately scratched the thought thinking that it wouldn't be healthy for me to think about him since he never really gives a shit on what I feel; thus I focused my Idea on what Neji is about to tell me the day before he got his accident.

* * *

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC. Okay I'll cut this one short. Hahaha evil me. aww poor Neji bad Sakura R&R okay. Tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I think you guys have some voodoo stuff there or something, seriously I wasn't supposed to update till' Wednesday but man, I feel like writing, haha I'm supposed to be doing my Auto Biography for my subject. . But I guess it can wait since I already made the draft earlier. By the way, thank you for your wonderful reviews. Haha some of you even told me not to kill Neji. Hahaha oh well, without further ado here comes (drum roll) Chapter 7!

"**From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were, I have not seen. As others saw, I could not take awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone."**

**-Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The raven haired Uchiha made his way inside the hospital as soon as Hinata and the three minions left. He doesn't know if he'll feel angry or happy that finally, she'd found someone to love her.

But no! It looks like our beloved Uchiha Sasuke is feeling something, something very unfamiliar. He doesn't even feel this urge whenever he's with the pink haired Haruno Sakura.

He massages his temples and sighed deeply as he knocked into Neji's room. He slowly opened the door once he heard Tenten invited him in.

They stayed silent as Tenten holds her fiancé's hand. Sasuke only stood from the end of the room. He didn't mind standing there. In fact, he came here to ask Tenten something.

His mind was once again occupied by what the auburn haired Hyuga told him.

"_Who fooled them and why?" _The thoughts lingered for a while when Tenten finally broke the silence between them. "So I guess you've seen her already?" She asks while not leaving Neji's sight.

The Uchiha replied with just his trademark "Hn." The auburn lady chuckled a little. "I think she has a relationship with Sabaku." Tenten teased Sasuke. Of course, she knew what he has done to Hinata. She's not that naïve.

Sasuke couldn't help but grit his teeth. He hates the feeling that he seems to be gravely affected.

"Why would I be? I'm _engaged_." He said in defense of what the woman said earlier. "I can say that you're jealous. You're _just engaged_. Not married." A grin emerged from her lips as she brushes a strand of hair into Neji's sleeping figure.

"I came here to ask you something." He retorted out, thinking that this may be a good way to stall since he's not really here just to visit Neji, but to ask Tenten some questions as well.

"What about it?" She squeezed Neji's hands while her eyes are glued to his sleeping figure. She's afraid that maybe if she let him out of her sight, he'll just go away and never come back again.

"Do you know what Neji's supposed to tell me before… before… _this_?" He couldn't help but feel the deep agony rising inside him as he tried to sugarcoat the last word that he just said. The auburn haired woman knew that he is trying his very hard not to break.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." As small frown etched into her face as she replied into Sasuke's question. "Then let's just ask him when he wakes up." For the second time that day, Tenten never felt so happy. The first one is because of Hinata. The second… well, as much as she hates to admit it but Sasuke sometimes acts a little weird.

"That's a good idea." She gave the Uchiha a small smile as she returned her gaze into her fiancé.

The raven haired Uchiha was about to leave when Tenten said something. "Sasuke", He turns his head as he gave her a questioning look. "Yes?" The Auburn haired woman didn't even look into his eyes. She just stared blankly into Neji, as if waiting for him to wake up. _"If you truly love her, you'll forget everything. Sometimes, the person whom we feared the most is ourselves."_

For a while, Sasuke really didn't get what the auburn haired woman is talking about. Then he thought of something. Does he really love Sakura? Does he really want to play Hinata's feeling, for her to sign the merger?

He doesn't know what to think. For a year now, he's been feeling weird towards Sakura. He doesn't know why. He's fighting the urge to break up with her since he'd done such great things for her to be able to be his.

He made Hinata a fool of herself; he even took her virginity, which is something he regretted most. He's an immature teenager that time. All he thinks is himself.

He secretly knew that Naruto hates him. But he never confronted the blonde male. He feared that if he does, he'll avoid him just like everyone does. He's afraid.

It's hard to admit but Tenten's words struck him deeply into his heart and soul.

He's been in the darkness for too long. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he made his way outside the hospital. He took out his cell phone and he immediately tapped Sakura's number.

"_Sakura, I need to talk to you." _He hung up right after his short message. He didn't need to tell her where to go; she knew exactly where both of them are going to meet.

(HARUNO SAKURA'S POV)

She is feeling a little weird today. She doesn't know why, but for once… she felt sick and dizzy all of a sudden. It wasn't long when her phone rang. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID since she knew exactly she knew exactly who the caller is. She grabbed the phone excitedly as she pressed the answer button. _"Sasu-"_She was silenced by his deep voice.

"_Sakura, I need to talk to you."_ Before she could even respond the raven haired male hangs up leaving a nervous Sakura.

Something's up. For a while she felt afraid that maybe Sasuke finds out about her plot on killing Neji. She quickly shrugs off the thought as her stomach clenched in pain. She let out a yelp as she felt her head throbbing. "I need to rest."

The travel stressed out her body. She didn't know why, maybe karma is backfiring now. She laid herself into her bed as she took a peek into her clock. She'll call Sasuke later. But for now, she just wanted to just lie down and relax her throbbing body.

xxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxx

For once, Hinata Hyuga has never been so happy these past few days. She couldn't believe that the reason the three minions dragged her out of the hospital is because they're going to fetch Hanabi.

At first, she was puzzled on why they came into the airport. She asked Deidara why but the blonde just ruffled her hair. "You'll see un!" He immediately made his way into a small coffee shop inside the airport. He's starving for Pete's sake.

"Are you sure Hanabi is… is." She couldn't explain herself. She's spacing out due to excitement… and fear. There is only one thing why Hanabi had gotten the chance to return to her homeland. It is because of Neji.

It saddened her to think that the Hyuga's only allowed Hanabi to go home because if Neji _dies_ that she'll take over. She knew it all along, those Hyuga bastards who didn't give a damn when you are no use of them.

On the contrary, she still couldn't help but grin a little and get nervous as well. It's been seven years since she'd last seen her beloved baby sister. And now she's coming home.

Sasori raised his brow as he notices the sudden change into her mood. "When we dated a long time ago, you seemed pretty normal… But now I think you had a little…" He was cut off by Hinata's death glares.

"I am what? Bi polar?" a vein popped at the side of her temples as Sasori shrugs his shoulders. Gaara gave them a disapproving look.

The Hyuga rolled her eyes dramatically at Sasori. "You're one weird girl." But for a while, he looked happy that the Hyuga has finally loosened up a bit. She's been acting so gloomy these past few days. And to be exact, Sasori, Deidara and the red-haired formula racer got really worried. They didn't show it though. Ino on the other hand was the one who heard of Hanabi's arrival. She had her sources. The Hyuga's are keeping this to Hinata but of course, she got a little help from her friends and from Tsunade.

xxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

Deidara was drinking his coffee when his heart stopped beating. He didn't know what occurred but as soon as he lay hi azure eyes into the auburn haired girl who walked passed with him, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Something about this girl seemed familiar. She had the same eyes as Hinata, although Hinata had lilac ones, this girl had silver like… Neji's.

Her hair is tied into a messy pony tail which made Deidara a good view of her not so pale skin. It wasn't long when the beautiful woman started to move her direction towards him.

He panicked a little. Never in his life did Iwa no Deidara felt so nervous. His foot was rooted to the ground. He wanted to walk away but his brain doesn't seem to respond. It wasn't long when the only thing that escaped his lips is his curse. "Shit."

"Excuse me." The auburn haired female finally made it to Deidara.

"Are you by any chance… am acquainted with Hinata Hyuga?" Deidara didn't have to answer. As soon as the indigo haired heiress saw the clad figure of her eighteen year old sister, she immediately runs towards her, she attacked the younger Hyuga giving the girl one of her death-defying bear hugs.

Hanabi giggled as she felt her sister's warm embrace. To Hinata's surprise, her sister hugged her back. "Hinata nii chain! I miss you!" She chirped happily as the two redheaded followed them from behind.

"It looks like Deidara has a use after all." Sasori spitted out making Deidara look a little irritated.

"You'll choke her if you'll continue to hug her in such a way princess." A smirking Gaara said as Hinata blushed a little. "Ooops! Sorry Hanabi." Her sister laughed a little.

"It's okay, I missed you so much." Hinata allowed her gaze to trace Hanabi's now grown figure. "My-my Hana chan, you've grown a lot." Hanabi rolled her eyes as she felt the awkwardness between the three minions.

"Yeah, I grew taller too." She stuck out her tongue as if teasing Hinata.

The older Hyuga rolled her eyes in response. Sasori coughed a little as if to call the two Hyuga's attention.

"Oh…" Hinata laughed sheepishly. "Hanabi, I would like you to meet my friends… The grumpy one's Sasori, this one's Gaara… and the blonde is Deidara." Hanabi flashed them his rarest smile.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. I know she's a handful." As Hanabi smiled, Deidara couldn't help but blush. "Blushing blonde." Sasori teased out of nowhere. For the first time, Gaara sent him his most teasing smile. Ever!

It made Deidara blush even further. It wasn't long when Hanabi noticed his excessive blush and just like Hinata. She reached up to touch his forehead.

Sasori and Gaara are having the best time of their life. They have never seen Deidara act like this before!

"Hinata nee, I think your friend here is sick, he's shaking and blushing." Hanabi said without even removing her soft palm into Deidara's forehead. "I-I'm fine!" He immediately shoves Hanabi's hand and made his way outside the airport.

"What's wrong with him?" Hanabi asked. She quite amused at how the blonde reacted. "Trust me honey, he's **fine**." Sasori said as he grabbed Hanabi's luggage.

"Shall we?" Gaara gestured for them to keep going since some people are now staring at them.

One thing's for sure… some one's having a crush on someone.

* * *

**(LATER THAT EVENING: AT SASUKE'S PENT HOUSE)**

The pink haired bitch made her way to the elevator as she felt another pang of pain hit her stomach.

It's been a week since she got home from Monaco but it seems like her body isn't recovering well.

She let out a sigh as the doorbell stopped once it reached the highest room.

She didn't need to knock into the huge mahogany doors since it'll probably be unlocked. She made herself inside only to find that all the lights are off. The only light within the room is the moon illuminating from the huge window.

A figure of Uchiha Sasuke while facing the window welcomed her. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat as she saw the towering figure of Uchiha Sasuke.

She made her way towards him and hugged him from the back.

"Why'd you call?" She said huskily as if trying to seduce the man. But it paid her nothing.

She was disappointed when Sasuke just stood there facing the window than her.

She hugged the Uchiha even more and tried pressing her body towards him. It wasn't long when Sasuke removed her hands from his waist as he lit up his cigarette. "I have something to tell you."

The Uchiha sat in the huge chair as he exhaled the smoke. Fir some odd reason, Haruno Sakura wanted to throw up but she managed to fight the urge.

Soon, she made her way towards Sasuka and sat on his lap, making sure that she is sitting into his private part.

To her dismay, the Uchiha just sat there unmoving. She's had enough. She snatched Sasuke's cigarette and threw it onto the carpeted floor, making sure that her manolos are crushing the stick.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her antics. He let out a sigh as Sakura stood up and faced him.

"What the fuck is your problem? You've been avoiding me and now you're acting really cold!" the pinkette couldn't help but shout in front of the great Uchiha Sasuke.

The raven haired male just stared at her. "So now you don't want to fuck me! It's been eight months Sasuke since we last did that! I don't know what has gotten into you but you seemed… you've changed."

A small tear managed to slip out of her emerald eyes as Sasuke stared at her.

He couldn't believe that this woman only relied on sex for their relationship to be going. For once in his life, he had never been so wrong. He gave everything to this girl but now what?

_"I want out."_ He simply stated as he grabbed another stick of cigarette into his pocket.

"What?" The pinkette nearly shouted at him. From the tone of her voice, he could hear that she is holding back the tears. But he had nothing to do; he doesn't want to fool himself anymore.

All this time he had been lying when he said that he loves Haruno Sakura; he hated the fact that it took him seven long years to realize how much the indigo haired Hyuga means to him.

He immediately discarded the fact that he wanted to trick her for the merger. He wouldn't do that.

"Are you… are you out of your mind? So you think that this is just like a business deal?" Haruno Sakura couldn't believe what she hears. Sasuke wanted to break up with her.

"It's over Sakura. Don't make yourself look like a fool." He just stared at the window not bothering to look into her eyes.

"It's because of that Hyuga bitch isn't it?" Her bloodshot eyes stared directly into his soul. When he didn't answer, she came rushing into him like some wild animal and started to pound his chest.

Sasuke stood and held her wrist. "You're mad Sakura!" He gave her a disgusted look as he pressed the security button. Sakura didn't even stop when Sasuke held her wrist, as if refraining her from causing too much trouble.

It wasn't long when she grabbed her wrist and began throwing anything. She went ballistics as soon as Sasuke told her that he wanted to end their relationship.

She went furious. Sasuke pressed the security button as Sakura angrily threw the five million vase into the huge window. The crashing and smashing can be heard everywhere. Sasuke just stood there watching her.

"Fuck you and your bitch Sasuke!" It wasn't long when the security came rushing towards her. Refraining her from causing any damage. Well, she over did it this time. Sasuke's pent house was a huge mess.

"Sorry for the disturbance Uchiha Sama." One of the guards manages to say. Sasuke just waved them off.

"I'll make all of you pay Uchiha Sasuke! Remember that! I swear to God or whoever he is! I'll make all of you pay!" She screamed from the top of her lungs as the guards took her away.

Once she was out of sight, Sasuke massages his temple. He didn't know that Sakura would act like that. He starred at the shattered glass in front of him as Sakura's threat lingered inside his head.

**-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(GAARA'S POV)**

He just got home from a very tiring day. First: He didn't get enough sleep because he is damn worried about Hinata's well being.

Second: He doesn't know why he is gravely affected by her.

Third: He wants to know why Sasori never dated Hinata again.

He let out a sigh as he removed his clothes changing only into his black pajama not bothering to put a shirt.

It wasn't long when he made his way towards the living room only to find Sasori and Deidara sitting and talking about something.

"Don't you have a house of your own?" He sarcastically said as he tries to push his friends away. They've been staying with him for a while now and it's quite weird since they have their own place too! They're not a hobo to be exact.

He relaxed himself at the recliner and popped open the television while Sasori asked Deidara to go get some drinks.

"Something's up." Gaara's non existing brow arched at Sasori's words. "It's about the Hyuga… Hyuga Neji." Gaara let out a sigh as he stared blankly into the ceiling. "Someone wanted him dead." Sasori smirked as Gaara didn't seem to flinch.

"I know." That was his only response as he took a can of monster energy drink. Sasori flinched at the black can with neon green markings. "I really hate that." Gaara just smirks at him. Deidara then made himself comfortable at the black leather couch.

"Do you want me to hire someone to investigate?" The blonde said as he popped open his can of monster.

"Just make sure you'll hire someone as sneaky as the person who did this to the Hyuga." The red haired formula racer threw the empty can into his waste bin. It clanked a little as it his directly into the trash can.

The blonde smirked as he went out into the living room and make his call.

Soon, it was Gaara and Sasori again. "Why'd you stop dating her?" Sasori raised his brow at Gaara's straightforwardness.

"She too good to be played; I'm not the type of person who wants to settle down." He gave the red haired Sabaku a toothy grin.

Gaara didn't respond to his friend. He just stared again at the ceiling. "You're hitting on her aren't you?"

Gaara almost fell from his recliner as Sasori gave him a devious smirk. It wasn't long when Deidara out of nowhere reacted into Sasori's teasing.

"Who's hitting on who!?" He said dumbfounded. Gaara rolled his as Sasori find the perfect topic to steal Deidara's attention. "You, you're hitting on Hinata's sister."

And with that, Deidara froze leaving a laughing Gaara and a smirking Sasori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade welcomed the younger Hyuga with a hug as Ino gave Hinata a small smile. Hinata wouldn't have done this without Ino. The Hyuga's are now calling Hanabi about her whereabouts. She doesn't want to go home there so she stayed here with her sister.

"You're welcome to stay here Hanabi; this is your house too." Tsunade gave the younger Hyuga her million dollar smile. From the very first time that she saw Hanabi, she developed a liking towards the said girl. She's so cute!

"Of course I will! I'd love to stay here with you, Ino nii chan and Hinata nii chan." She smiled as she felt the loneliness inside her heart vanished.

She really wanted to be with her sister, and now that the time has come, she'll never let it go.

During her stay in France, she couldn't do anything. They surveyed her every move that's why she couldn't see her sister. But now, she managed to escape. Although she hated the fact that Neji went into a car accident and she took that opportunity to go home. It was all because of Neji in the end.

"How is Neji ni san?" Their smiled immediately decapitates as Hanabi mentions Neji.

"He's… he's doing well." By the looks of it, Hanabi could tell that Hinata is trying her hard not to cry.

Even though Hanabi is not that close to Neji, he's still he's cousin. And to the fact that he apologize to her sister, he really gained Hanabi's respect.

But why does it have to happen? Something's wrong here. "Can I visit him tomorrow?" Hinata smiled at her little sister. "Of course, he'll be happy to see you."

A faint smiled appeared into Tsunade's face as she studied the loneliness that filled Hinata and Hanabi. "You girls take a rest. Ino and I have something to discuss." She kissed her daughters good night as she dragged the blonde Yamanaka into her office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." The blonde Yamanaka just smiled at the older blonde.

"Don't worry auntie; I'm sure they'll get over it. Hinata really needs me now." The blonde focused her eyes into the red carpet as she thought of Hinata's sad face.

"So how is she? Is she still going to pursue her revenge?" The older blonde asked with worry. She doesn't want Hinata to get hurt.

"I think so; she hated those lying bastards a lot… But I think Neji is exempted." Tsunade let out a deep sigh as she took a bottle of Sake and poured it into the empty cup sitting on her desk.

"Well… I guess, let's just enjoy the show and pray for Neji's health." The blonde Yamanaka nodded in response. But deep down inside, she prayed that Hinata wouldn't harm herself because of her revenge.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next morning, the Hyuga sisters' together with Ino, came to visit Neji. They bought different kinds of flowers since Neji's room is kinda gloomy.

"It would make the room lighter and TenTen would ease up a bit." Hinata says as she picks another handful of sunflower.

As soon as they finished their flower hunt, they immediately made their way towards the hospital.

Hinata was shocked to see Sasuke staring right at her. Hanabi and Ino grabbed her hand as they continued to walk past the raven haired Uchiha.

To their dismay, the Uchiha followed them as they made their way towards Neji's room.

Hinata knocked as Hanabi felt her palms became sweaty. It wasn't long when Tenten opened the door for them. It's almost a week and Neji is still sleeping.

"Hanabi." Tenten hugged the younger Hyuga as Ino and Hinata watched them. Sasuke immediately vanished as soon as they went inside the room. "I think he's gone now." Ino whispered into Hinata's ear. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she handed Tenten the flowers.

"You must be Ino." Tenten said as she arranged the flowers to a vase nearby. The blonde gave her a huge smile which she returned gladly.

Ino felt sad for the three of them as she stared at the sleeping figure of Hyuga Neji. A bandage is visible from his head while the rest of his body looks fine, save for the broken arm and leg.

Hanabi on the other hand felt her heart clench as she saw Neji's condition.

She is not used on seeing his stoic cousin like this. If Neji is awake he'd probably get up by now. He hates it when he's doing nothing. "Come on Neji ni, wake up already." She begged silently wishing that the male Hyuga would at least open his eyes.

"It's been a weak." Tenten said with a hint of sadness coming from her voice. Hinata gave her shoulder a squeeze. "He'll wake up, don't worry."

Of course, she's a little scared now that Neji's been sleeping for a week. She's afraid that the Doctors would say that he's already experiencing a coma.

"His brain is just stressed out… he'll wake up." She encourages the auburn haired woman. It shocked her when Tenten gave her a hug and sobbed.

Ino panicked a little, hearing that Tenten went into hysterics the last time she cried.

Hanabi on the other hand sat beside Ino and held her shaking hands.

"Don't worry Ino nii cha, Hinata ni, can handle that." The two went out of the room to give Hinata and TenTen a little space.

The indigo haired woman couldn't do anything but whisper soothing words to Tenten. She seems to be struggling a lot.

"I…I'm scared." She manages to say in between her sobs. Hinata didn't care if her shoulder is now soaking wet from the auburn woman's' tears. She can feel her agony, her pain. She was once like this when the Hyuga's disowned her… when Sasuke cheated on her and when she lost her unborn child.

It wasn't long when Neji's heart rate monitor beeped a little louder than usual.

Hinata and Tenten were startled for a moment. And then it beeped again. Both of them panicked as Neji's heart rate becomes unstable.

Tenten immediately pressed the emergency button and called for the doctor. Ino and Hanabi rushed inside but the nurses threw them out saying that it'll be too crowded.

It wasn't long when Neji's finger flinched a little. The nurses ushered Hinata and Tenten outside the room.

Soon… Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto came into their sight. The lazy Nara was the first one to speak.

"What happened?" Tenten couldn't say anything. She is panicking once again. Hinata handed Tenten to Ino and Hanabi. "Nneji's having a cardiac arrest." She said coldly as she tries her best to hold her tears.

Shikamaru couldn't help but curse. Hinata turned her eyes away from the trio as she walked towards Ino and Hanabi who's trying to calm the auburn haired woman.

It wasn't long when the Hyuga's came rushing into them. One of the elders grabbed Hanabi's wrist.

"You hard-headed girl!" He spatted out as he gave Hinata a disgusted look.

Hiashi didn't even flinch at the situation. "Let me go!" Hanabi managed to grab her wrist away from the older Hyuga.

Hiashi was about to drag Hanabi away from Hinata when all of a sudden Uchiha Sasuke blocked his wa together with Naruto and Shikamaru.

All of them were at shock at their sudden movement.

"Can you continue that later? Can't you see your **heir** is fighting for his damned life!" Hinata flinched a little as Sasuke shouted.

He never losses his cool… never. But for once he did. Even Hiashi Hyuga was silenced by the sudden outburst of Uchiha Sasuke. It startled them even more when the younger Uchiha's eyes turned deep crimson with black dots.

Never in her life did Hinata Hyuga see Uchiha Sasuke's eyes to be as red as that.

Shikamaru and Naruto gripped his arms as they tried their very best to calm Sasuke.

For once, Uchiha Sasuke got irritated by the Hyuga's

First: They didn't even seem to care towards Neji.

Second: They know that Hanabi really wants to be with her sister but what are they doing? They are taking her away from Hinata.

Third: He really hated that Hyuga because they disowned Hinata.

Sasuke was about to say something when the Doctor went outside Neji's hospital room.

"He's awake." All of them sighed in relief as soon as the Doctor gave them the good news. Tenten was about to rush inside but the Doctor halted her.

"But I'm afraid that he's suffering from a memory loss." Tenten doesn't know how to react on this. She doesn't know if she'll be happy that Neji is awake, or she'll be sad because he is suffering from a memory loss.

"I suggest that we let him rest by himself for today. No visitors are allowed, it wouldn't be good to stress the patient because he just recovered from a severe brain trauma. We're very fortunate because his brain didn't close itself completely." The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile.

"I-is his memories fully… erased?" Hinata managed to say as she squeezed Tenten's hand. "He only lost some of his memories but not all of it. I suggest that all of you should take a rest too." And with that, the Doctor bid them goodbye.

The Elder's and Hiashi gave Hinata and Hanabi a deadly look. "We'll settle this soon." The Hyuga's disappeared as Hanabi let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't long when Sasuke walked in front of Hinata and grabbed her wrist. "I have something to discuss to her." Hianta couldn't even react. Before she knew it, she was being dragged by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC. Okay I'll cut it from here. I'll update soon. Hahaha.

So, for Neji's fans. Stay tuned for his memories. Will he ever get the chance to tell Hinata and Sasuke about everything that he knew? Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another update. My internet connection is crappy. I'm sorry if my works aren't edited. I tend to make mistakes, I'm not a professional writer and I don't have a beta either. Anyway, I really love you guys and I wouldn't want to leave all of you hanging. By the way, thank you so much for your reviews, it really inspires me on writing another chapter. Sakura will be kind of' OOC here so you won't hate her too much. HAHAHA anyway, without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 8.

P.S. Don't get puzzled. Hinata's going to make her revenge a little dramatic.

* * *

"**Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."**

**-Samuel Johnnson**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

She hated the fact that the person who's dragging her outside the hospital is Uchiha Sasuke. She hated the fact that her protests did nothing to the raven haired man. No matter how hard she struggles from his grip, his hands are locked into her wrist.

To her dismay, Ino and Hanabi couldn't do anything because they cannot leave Tenten behind. She's still recovering upon hearing the Doctors' statement towards her fiancé's sudden memory loss.

She rolled her eyes as Sasuke ordered her to get inside the black Porsche. "Get in." She couldn't believe it. She wanted to kick the side mirror of his expensive car but no, she's still civil though.

She opened the door as Sasuke fired up the engine. "Where are you taking me?" Annoyed at her current situation; Hinata Hyuga crossed her arms as the raven haired male let out a sigh.

"In my office, it's the safest place I know… you might want to put that." He stared directly into the unbuckled seatbelt. Hinata rolled her eyes but as soon as she touched the leathery seat belt, Sasuke immediately moves forward and puts the seat belt himself.

She could smell his musky perfume as he reached for the seatbelt. It clicked as Sasuke finally puts it in.

She scrunched up her nose as she recalls the closeness of their bodies once again. She inwardly cursed herself though she really doesn't curse. "I can put it by myself you don't have to do it." The Uchiha let out a sigh as he closed his eyes trying to control himself.

Hinata pulled out the seat belt and undid what Sasuke done earlier. "What are you doing?" He asked in disbelief. He never thought that Hinata is such a brat. "She changed." He thought to himself.

"Undoing and doing my seatbelt." She rolled her eyes dramatically as she let out a **hmpf** sound.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He's worried that if he did; Hinata would run away and he couldn't afford that to happen. Not now, he needs to tell her something.

As soon as Hinata puts the seat belt on, Uchiha Sasuke stormed out of the hospital. "Filthy bastard." Hinata said to herself as Sasuke sped off the highway not bothering to lessen his speed.

"I bet Gaara can drive _better_ than that." She rolled her eyes as she compared the two men.

Sasuke was holding his temper. For crying out loud he's haven't got any sleep because of Sakura. His penthouse is a mess so he decided to go home to the Uchiha manor. And when he got home, he is welcomed by none other than Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

He's been avoiding both his parents. All this years they never liked Sakura that is why Sasuke moved out of their house. It angered her Mikoto and Fugaku when they found out that Hinata ran into and accident and got disowned by the Hyuga's.

But last night was different. He rolled his eyes and told them that he's done with the pink haired Haruno Sakura. Fugaku gave him an approving look while Mikoto hugged her youngest son. It wasn't long when his older brother, Itachi clapped his hands from the end of the room saying:

"My dear brother is not Haruno Sakura's bitch anymore." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as memories of last night popped out of his mind. But one thing kept him awake. The secret agent whom they hire called him. He's pretty much amused on why the man agreed on helping them. He was his classmate before; one of the few who hated him.

"_I've got some information that you might find interesting."_ The secret agent told him on the other line. Sasuke was about to sleep but his phone rang. _"Who is it?"_ He asked anxiously as the secret agent chuckled. _"It's not a handful but I must say… Someone wanted Hyuga dead." _Sasuke gripped the phone as the hired person confirmed that someone really wanted Neji to die. _"Why? And how did you find out?"_ He asked again, this time he lowered his voice not wanting to catch any attention from his family.

"_I have my ways… besides, I've investigated his car and found some missing parts, someone cut opened the break, and broke some important stuff. That's all I can give for now."_ Sasuke couldn't believe it. He massages his temples and thanked the secret agent. _"Call me when you have another news… don't tell Shikamaru and the dobe. They can wait till' tomorrow." _Knowing Naruto, he'll go nuts once he heard this and Shikamaru wouldn't be able to concentrate because Naruto will bug him over and over. _"Roger that." The man from the other line said. "You know where to reach me. Good job Agent Aburame."_

The other line hangs up right after Sasuke gave Shino his orders.

"Shino Aburame. Who would've thought that you're going to help me?"a chuckle emerges from his lips as he recalled his high school days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car stopped in front of Uchiha Building; one of the highest establishments here in Japan.

As soon as Sasuke went out of the car, Hinata followed him. She was quite amazed on how things looked really different from before. Uchiha building wasn't this exquisite right after she left Japan, but now. It looks like empire state building. All she could say is "Wow." Of course, what would she expect into Japan's third richest company?

The employees bowed their heads as Sasuke strolled to the entrance of his building. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Hinata's wrist when he saw the other employees rushed towards the Hyuga. She's a celebrity after all.

Whispers can be heard from the employees as Sasuke and Hinata made their way inside the elevator. _"Are they dating? Isn't Sasuke sama engage with the witch?"_ Hinata let out a sigh as the elevator door closed.

"You can let go of my wrist now, it's very sensitive because I use my hands in filming a movie." She stated dryly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. He's really trying his very best not to get angry at the Hyuga female. "So it is true that she's a director." He said to himself.

It wasn't long when they reached the highest floor into the building. The elevator bell dinged as soon as it reached its peak.

Sasuke went out of the elevator followed by an annoyed Hinata.

Sasuke's secretary welcomed them as the Uchiha and the indigo haired Hyuga walk past the huge hallway. Soon, Hinata's eyes glared into the huge mahogany doors as the secretary opened it for them.

"Would you like anything Uchiha sama?" The older female asked as she gave Hinata a curt nod. "Nothing", He said coldly as he closed the doors.

Hinata followed him from behind. Sasuke then pressed the automatic locks on his doors by tapping a few security codes.

A sigh of relief went out of his mouth as he motioned for Hinata to seat into the leather couch. His office is quite larger than the normal one. It has a receiving area and a flat screen TV!

What captured Hinata's eyes is the huge window at the middle of the room. The raven haired Uchiha sat opposite at Hinata.

She felt uncomfortable as Sasuke's eyes studies her very own lilac ones. "Why did you bring me here?" She's a little annoyed at the fact that Sasuke dragged her into his office.

"It's about Neji." She could tell that Sasuke is tensed at the mention of her cousins' name. Her heart sounded rapidly as she thought of what it might be. "Someone wanted him dead." He stated coldly, his obsidian eyes slowly turn into the crimson ones that he showed earlier. This time, it has some weird black slash from the iris of his eyes.

Hinata gulps as she tries to move her gaze away from Sasuke's. "H-how did you know?" She closed her eyes as a pang of anger emerged from her.

Her mind is running in circles. Who would want Neji to be dead? It certainly wasn't the Hyuga's. But who could it be? "Does he have anyone in particular that had a grudge towards him?" She asked blankly not sure on how to react at Sasuke's sudden news.

The Uchiha shrugs his shoulders as his eyes returns to its normal obsidian ones. "I don't have any idea… but I'll inform you." He let out a sigh as he feels his body tensed up a bit.

Silence enveloped the huge room. It wasn't long when Hinata finally spoke once again. "How did you know that someone wanted to kill him?" Her eyes are now burning with anger. She clutches her hands as she took another deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"That… I cannot tell, maybe after he finishes hi job." Sasuke said while trying his best not to sound rude towards the indigo haired Hyuga.

Hinata hated it but she couldn't care less. She was grateful that at least, Sasuke is a good friend towards her cousin.

"I can see that." Once again, the room is filled with nothing but their breathing and the sound of the huge grandfather clock inside Sasuke's office.

For a while, Sasuke studied Hinata's face. She was not the sixteen year-old girl that stutters a lot. The raven haired male couldn't help but admire her features. Her hair grew longer, and her skin is a little paler than usual which he finds alarming. "Maybe she doesn't get enough sleep." He doubts that, with the directing and Neji's accident, knowing Hinata, she wouldn't sleep well. He thought to himself.

Hinata felt Sasuke's gaze towards her. She doesn't understand, but her heart is not beating normally. "Maybe I'm sick." She told herself as her pals became sweaty.

"Quit staring." She said as she flashed Sasuke an irritated look. The Uchiha responded his with his trademark "Hn."

She rolled her eyes dramatically as he stared again. It wasn't long when Sasuke started the conversation. It is so unlike him to do such thing. It surprised Hinata when he began to talk.

"So it's true that you're now a famous director." He said as a small smirk appeared in his face. "Maybe", Hinata said as she slowly stood. "If you have nothing to discuss, then I must excuse myself now." She said coldly as she made her way towards the huge doors.

Sasuke cursed himself. He really wanted to talk to her but every time he got the chance of doing so, he'll end up messing the situation. "Please don't tell anyone about what I told you… We're not sure yet and it's very dangerous." His face becomes serious as he spoke the word _danger._

It would've been easy if he told her that "Hey I'm single wanna drink later?" But no! She's still mad at him and it's killing him. He doesn't know why. Although he knew that it is wrong to play with her feelings, but something deeper is causing this. He couldn't figure out what the goddamn thing is.

He wanted to apologize but nothing came out of his throat. Every time he attempts on doing so, his mouth becomes dry. One thing about the Uchiha's is they never begged for anyone's _forgiveness_.

"Do you mind?" Hinata pointed her finger at the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door tapping its security code; god how he wanted to lock himself up here with Hinata so just he could at least talk to her.

Hinata was about to leave the room when Sasuke started to speak. "About the thing that you told me in Monaco… I really-" Hinata cut him off before he finishes his sentence.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't care then doesn't it's long gone there is nothing you could do about it." She stated blankly as she felt her insides tighten. She's not that healed from the loss of her child. She now accepted the fact that Sasuke didn't give a damn about them that's why he's acting like he doesn't knew a thing.

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look. He really doesn't know what Hinata is talking about.

"And by the way..._ Thank you."_ Sasuke wanted to riff his hair off his head! Man, he even wanted to throw the

Telly into the window; before he knew it, Hinata Hyuga was long gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Hinata left the room as soon as she told Sasuke that she was at least grateful of what he had done. She let out a deep sigh as her thoughts pondered into what happened seven years ago. She's like a mouse that is trapped. "I can't believe that he doesn't even care… to the fact that he cared about Neji so much, then why wouldn't he be to his child." She hates to admit it but she felt rather sorry for herself for giving her virginity to the person she loved with all her heart.

The elevator stopped when it reached the lobby. She was greeted by the employees as she made her way outside the huge vicinity when…

"Hinata?" a familiar voice caught her off guard. It wasn't long when the Namikaze's azure eyes stared directly into her giving her a small smile.

"You left them at the hospital?" She started feeling a bit awkward to her childhood crush.

He gave her a sheepish smile as he massages the back of his neck.

"I came here thinking that I might catch you and teme, it's a good thing that I happen to see you. We really need to talk." Hianta furrowed her brows. What is it about today that everyone who has done something bad to her wanted to talk to her?

"Okay", she said slowly quite unsure if she'll accept the Namikaze's offer. "So you're free today? Let's have lunch together I know a place." He gave her his million dollar smile and Hinata nodded in response. "If you say so",

Naruto almost leaped with joy. Hinata went out of the building with the blonde. Little did they know that obsidian eyes are watching them from the huge window of the topmost part of the Uchiha building.

Naruto being the gentleman that his Father taught he opened the door to his car for Hinata.

The Hyuga female couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Naruto… you never changed."

She said to herself as she hopped into his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde Namikaze smiled at the indigo haired Hyuga as he fired up his cars' engine. "I'm sorry that I just came out of the blue and dragged you here, it's just that…" the blonde's expression became serious as he continues his words. Hinata watches him as he struggles to find the right words to say.

"It's just that… I'm really sorry for not telling you about Sasuke's plan; I really didn't know it, no one dares to defy that teme." His eyes are stone cold as he grips the steering wheel harder.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder why he is apologizing. "I'm sorry for everything that I've caused you… for turning you down, it's just that I don't want to play with your feelings. You deserve better Hinata." For a while, Hinata couldn't help but feel the sincerity of his words. She never imagined that there will come a time that Naruto would ask for her forgiveness.

"Liars go to hell Naruto." She said with a sly smirk etched onto her face. The blonde Namikaze stared at her as the traffic sigh changes its color to red.

He raised his brow as he the Hyuga female his flirtatious smile. "What do I need to do for you to forgive me?" For a moment Hinata wanted him to go kill himself but of course, she wouldn't do that.

"Just don't lie Naruto… it hurts the person when you forbids them about the truth… it's like depriving them of their right." She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she thought of what she's just said.

"No more lying." Hinata Hyuga couldn't help but give the blonde Namikaze a shocked expression. For some reasons, it is unusual for Naruto being serious.

"You look a lot like your dad when you do that." She teased. Finally, her feelings are getting lighter.

She's now regretting about her whole revenge thing. Sasuke is the only one who is left. Shikamaru didn't do anything since they barely knew each other, so it leaves only the raven haired Uchiha.

"If he doesn't want to repent for his sins, then I don't care." She rolled her eyes thinking about the young Uchiha.

Little did she know that it is only the beginning; someone is planning _something_ evil.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata Hyuga couldn't help but give the blonde Namikaze another shocked look. "What are we doing here?" She tugged her new friends' shirt as he parked the car inside the mansion.

"My **Mom** wanted to see you." He smiled sheepishly as he went out of the car and opened Hinata's door. "Thanks." For the first time, Hinata Hyuga didn't even blush as her childhood crush came into close contact with her.

"And why does your M-mom wanted to see me?" She's never been so nervous before. "She heard about Neji… she wanted to comfort you and besides… she knew you hated me." A deep sigh escaped into his breath as the servants welcomed them into the mansion.

To be frank, it kinda looks like Tsunade's house in Malibu, CA.

The dazzling chandelier glimmered as the ray of sun hit its crystals. It's almost three in the afternoon when Hinata and Naruto arrived.

The blonde gave the Hyuga another sheepish smile as he scratches the back of his head. "Welcome to our home." He's really feeling awkward right now.

First: She talked to Sasuke and it didn't end well.

Second: Naruto asked for her forgiveness; she accepted it.

Third: She doesn't have any idea that Naruto would bring him home to his mom.

It wasn't long when another redhead popped into the winding staircase. "Hinata." She immediately gave her son a sharp look and then gave the Hyuga a hug.

"My-my, you've grown quite well… how old are you honey? Twenty-three?" She immediately pushed her son away from the Hyuga female and wrapped her hands into Hinata's arms.

Hinata didn't know what to do so she followed the redhead. Kushina shoos away Naruto. He let out a sigh as he made his way into the kitchen.

Kushina then, made her way to the garden of their house. "I'm sorry for my son Hinata… I always wanted to talk to you but right after they disowned you… you've just disappeared." The older woman shocked Hinata by her words.

The indigo haired female didn't know on what to react. She just walked hand in hand with Kushina. It wasn't long when the older female started to talk again. "If there's anything that you need… don't bother to ask me. Your mother was a good friend of mine… and also Tsunade. I am glad that that old hag is taking care of you." She doesn't know that Kushina, her mom and Tsunade are friends.

"I know that you're confused why your mom never invited me inside the Hyuga manor and why Tsunade stayed overseas… It is because of your dad and the Hyuga's." She felt Kushina's body tensed as she stopped and motioned for them to go inside the gazebo.

"Is it forbidden for mom to have visitors?" Hinata gave the older woman a questioning look. "I'm afraid yes, my dear… when she married that old toad, Tsunade and I were never happy for her. We hate the old man so in that case… we're never invited inside the house."

Kushina sat in the small chair inside the gazebo and Hinata did the same. "So… because you hate my Father, they see you as a threat so… they never allowed mom to ever see you again." She said sadly as realization hit her hard.

"And your mom is not that much of a partygoer. She always stays inside the mansion so we never got the chance to see her… not before", She can see Kushina's eyes began to water.

Hot tears flooded her cheeks as Hinata ran soothing circles into her back. She wanted to cry too but she couldn't. If she did, she'll end up having trouble to breath because she won't be able to stop her tears.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Kushina wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"You don't have to… I'm glad that you've opened up to me." A small smile appeared into her face. To her shock, Kushina gave her a motherly hug.

"I'm sorry about my Naruto. He's a good man." Kushina gave her a wink as she lets her go.

For a moment, Hinata thought that Kushina is building up her son to her. She almost laughed at the idea. "You should stay for dinner! Your uncle Minato would be happy to see you!" The red head chirped happily.

Hinata closed her eyes praying that someone would call her and tell her that they'll pick her up. Fortunately her cell phone rang. Kushina raised her brow. "Might want to answer that honey…"

Hinata excused herself for a while.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as the name _Kung fu Panda_ appeared into her cell phone screen.

Kushina on the other hand gave her a malicious look. She immediately tapped the answer button.

"_Busy aren't we?"_ Sabaku no Gaara chuckled as Hinata finally answered his call.

"_Not really… but kind off?"_ She sounded so unsure about what she says.

"_Where are you?"_ The racer asked as he let out a sigh. On the contrary, Hinata finds it a good excuse. Yes she had forgiven Naruto but that was it, nothing more, nothing less. _"Namikaze mansion."_ She said shyly. Kushina gave her another scrutinizing look. _"Okay." _And with that… Sabaku no Gaara ended the call. Hinata was very shocked. She doesn't want to stay for dinner but she couldn't break Kushina's hearts. A better way of saying no is if someone will pick her up.

"So it is your boyfriend?" The older woman glared at Hinata. For a moment she could tell her heart is beating so fast. Kushina is a lot like Tsunade. They're _very_ furious when it comes to stuff like this.

"No,no! It's a friend." She waved her hands in front of her. It's a good thing that out of nowhere, Naruto Namikaze came rushing towards them.

"Mom, you're scaring her!" The blonde whined at his Mother for giving Hinata another scrutinizing look. Hinata smiled weakly as she remembers her own Mother.

Kushina was about to finalize her decision on making Hinata stay for dinner when one of their servants rushed towards them.

"Madame, Sabaku sama is here." Hinata's ears perked up as she hears Gaara's surname.

Kushina groaned in response. "The old geezer or the hot racer?" Naruto face palmed himself at his mother's vulgar words. Hinata on the other hand dropped her jaw.

"How many people refer Gaara as a _hot_ racer?" She said to herself as she slowly regained her composure.

"The r-racer Madame." The servant said nervously. "Send him in!" Kushina rolled her eyes. "Naruto, do you have any business with Gaara?" She asked the blonde Namikaze and he just shrugs off his head in response.

"Your Dad isn't here, so what would it be?" For a moment, the older woman pouted her lips thinking why Gaara is here.

It didn't take long for the red haired Sasbaku, referred as the _hot_ racer came into their sight. He gave a curt nod to Kushina and nodded at Naruto.

"What a pleasant surprise… but Minato is not here, can wait for a while?" Kushina said as she smiled at the red-haired male.

"Actually, I'm here to pick up Hinata." At that very moment, Kushina couldn't help but froze. Naruto on the other hand, smiled sheepishly at his mother.

Gaara bid them goodbye as he grabbed Hinata's hands. "I-I'll see you soon Naruto… Thank you again aunt Kushina." Kushina couldn't respond to what happened. One minute she was match making his son and the next thing… Gaara came prancing his expensive butt off her mansion and picks Hinata up.

"I told you mom, hookinh her up with me is a bad idea." Naruto said in as a matter of fact tone. His mother on the other hand gave him a sharp look. "Perhaps we could hook you up next time." She smiled evilly as she pinched her son's cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted as he felt his cheeks throb a little. "That is for lying to Hinata… You know what son, If your Uchiha friend doesn't apologize to her, Imma kill him with my bare hands!" It freaked Naruto out as Kushina laughed maniacally. "Oh brother…" He said to himself while giving his mom a weird look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The red-head racer smirked as he caught Hinata exhaled. "Right timing?" He raised his none existing brow as Hinata gave her a confused look. "Ooh…" She said as she remembered Kushina;s hook up session. "_Very _right timing… thank you so much Mr. Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara rolled his eyes at her antics. He started the engine of his car as soon as Hinata puts her seatbelt on. The Hyuga on the other hand, blushed a little when she remembered Sasuke's close encounter with the seatbelt thingy. She immediately brushed that thought of her mind and focused on her hatred towards him.

"So how did you know that I'm not in the hospital?" She asks as the man focused his eyes on the steering wheel. "I came to the hospital when Ino told me that Neji woke up. Then they told me that Uchiha dragged you out of the place… I was a bit worried that you might kill him so I gave you a call."

Hinata raised her brow and gave the man a frown. "Whatever." She couldn't help but wonder why Gaara would do such a thing. But deep down inside she's happy that she's with him.

"I hear that Neji lost some of his memories." The indigo haired Hyuga let out a deep sigh as she remembers what the Doctor said earlier.

"Yes, I hope he's still the person who begged for my forgiveness." A small frown crept into her face as she felt her heart ached.

"I'm sure he'll at least feel it." She couldn't help but smile a little as Gaara winked at her. "You know what, you're way much weirder that Sasori." She rolled her eyes as she faced the window of the car.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The auburn haired Hyuga made her way inside Neji's room as soon as Deidara fetched Ino and Hnabi. It's ten o'clock in the evening and she really wants to see her _fiancé_.

She was about to knock when she saw that the door was partly open.

"Neji." The Hyuga heir is sitting down on his hospital bed while watching the news. "Hi." He said as Tenten made her way inside. She just stood there for a while.

It wasn't long when Neji patted the space behind him. The auburn haired woman was a little nervous.

"I think I lost some of my memories…" The man said as he let out an annoyed sigh. "How long have I been here?" He asks the woman who is now sitting nervously beside him.

"About a week." Tenten couldn't look into his eyes. It wasn't long when Hyuga Neji noticed the diamond ring that Tenten is wearing.

"I guess you'll be Mrs. Hyuga in no time." Tenten couldn't help but blush. Even though Neji couldn't remember some of the events that happened. She was at least, grateful that he never forgot about her.

Her eyes began to tear up as she stared into Neji's eyes.

"I hate you." She said while trying to hold back her tears. It wasn't long when Neji's un injured hand brushed her tears away.

"Ssssh, I'm sorry." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Do you know that you asked for Hinata's forgiveness?" Neji was taken aback by Tenten's words. But for a while, he doesn't seem to be angry on what he'd done.

"I see… can you tell me about everything I've missed for the past few months? I couldn't seem to remember anything within those time frames." The auburn haired Hyuga looked deeply into Tenten's teary eyes.

"I'll be glad to help." The auburn haired woman smiled as she felt her heart leaped. She almost lost him. And now she's not going to let that happen again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The indigo haired Hyuga made her way into her room.

As soon as Gaara bid her Goodnight, she immediately rushed into the mansion. An evil smirk crept upon her face as she thought of what happened earlier. She couldn't help but smile. Yes, maybe her heart felt a little weird when the raven haired bastard came near her. But she wouldn't fall for that all over again.

"_Once is enough, twice is stupidity." _She couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke's friends. Yes maybe she had forgiven Naruto and Neji… but not Sasuke and His bitch. She's just starting to get her _life_ back and she'll do everything it takes just to make Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with her.

"_Poor Sasuke… I've had you wrapped around my finger."_

An evil grin appeared into her face. It wasn't long when she called her assistant director Shizune. _"Shizune… I might stay here in Japan a little longer than expected."_ The older woman asked her in disbelief. _"And why is that? We have another movie to shoot!"_ She chuckled as she heard her panicking. _"I'll assist you, you can do it."_ She didn't even give the woman a time to speak. She shuts her phone, threw it on the bed and started to write her own script on how to make the Uchiha bastard pay.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC. Okay! Sorry for this chapter, but this one is really important. Some things are going to be revealed soon so stay tuned okay? Haha R&R tell me what you think. Oh try to avoid flames please. I'm not a professional writer. Seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another chapter before weekends. I've got some reviews about the revenge thingy… well you just have to wait because this fic is not over yet. Anyways Thank your for you support, so without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 9.

* * *

"**Always question where your loyalty lies. The people you trust will expect it. Your greatest enemies will desire it. And those you treasure the most will, without fail, abuse it."**

**-Emily Thorne, Revenge**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

It's been one week since Hyuga Neji got out of the hospital. Hinata haven't got the chance to see him again because of the Hyuga's. They are depriving her on seeing her cousin. But today is another thing.

She has just received a call saying that the Hyuga elders want Hanabi back. Not tomorrow, not the next day but they want her back _now_.

A fit of anger arouses from her body as she made her way into the bathroom. Today she will face the Hyugas'. She will tell her why she had every right towards her younger sister. Of course, Hanabi is nearly nineteen and she's not a child anymore so she can go wherever she wants to, she could stay without their permission since she's not an heir. They don't need her and they never will.

The cold water almost sent chills into her spine as it hit her body. She needed to do this, she doesn't know if Neji will help her but she prayed to God that maybe he will. Thus, she doesn't want to get her hopes up. She'll get disappointed in the end.

The Hyuga lost some of his memories for the past few months and unfortunately for her… He also forgot that he _begged_ her for forgiveness.

"Let's just wait and see Hinata." She said to herself as the cold shower hit her face once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to go with you!" The younger Hyuga protested as she saw Hinata's figure into the dining hall.

Tsunade gave the indigo haired Hyuga a look saying: You should let her come with you.

But Hinata had already made her decision. "No, you stay here… if you go with me they'll take you away." A sad smile crept into her face as she ruffled Hanabi's hair.

"I don't get it… what else do they want from me?" a frustrated sigh escaped her lungs as she slumped into the chair.

"Hanabi, seat properly my dear." Tsunade spated out as the younger Hyuga did what the older blond said.

It wasn't long when Ino came inside the dining hall. "Good morning Tsunade, Hanabi." She gave a curt nod to the woman and the young Hyuga.

"Let's go?" She asked the Indigo haired Hyuga, she just nodded in return. "Good luck Hinata!" Tsunade shouted from behind while Hanabi bid her sister goodbye.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." She gave the two ladies a smile as Ino dragged her outside the mansion.

"What are you going to do if they won't let you?" The younger blonde asked her as she hopped inside the limousine.

"I just have to file for custody… since my dad is not capable of taking care of Hanabi, might as well pull some strings from the government. I hate to say it but Tsunade has more connections than the Hyuga's."

For a while, Ino stared in shock at her best friend. Hinata changed from the cry baby heiress, to the bad ass ex heiress. "Well, that gives them no other option than to give little Hanabi to you." Ino gave Hinata's shoulder a squeeze as the car fired up its engine.

The trip to the Hyuga manor was a stressful one. Hinata can still remember everything as they entered the vicinity. The houses looked the same, only with some improvements.

It wasn't long when they'd reached the main house. "Let's do this." The servants opened the huge doors for them. Some gave her a curt nod as they saw their disowned princess.

Hinata and Ino were escorted by one of Hiashi's assistants as they surveyed the long hallway connecting to the conference hall.

Memories of yesterday began to flashback as Hinata saw her mother's favorite garden. She wasn't surprised when she saw that none of the flowers that they've planted blossomed. She finds it enchanting because only Hinata and her mom were the one's that can plant there and make them blossomed in a few weeks time.

Her heart began to race as the servant came into a stop. "We're here." He knocked twice on the huge doors. "Hinata San and Ino san are here." The female Hyuga didn't get surprised when the servant didn't give any gratification in her name.

"Let them in." Hiashi spoke as the servant nodded and opened the door.

As the two females entered the room, they were greeted by a disgusted look coming from the elders.

"Bitches." One particular elder say as Hinata walk passed him. She let out a smirk as she took the seat that Hiashi reserved for them.

All of them were sitting opposite to the elders; it made Ino's palm sweat as she saw the devious looks that the old hags are giving them.

"Hinata… Ino." Hiashi spoke in behalf of the elders. "We called you for one particular reason, and it is because of Hanabi." The older Hyuga said in his firm voice. Hinata is always afraid of that, but not today. It didn't escape her sight when Neji isn't here. Of course, why would he?

"We want you to let go of your sister." Hiashi's voice echoed into the room. The elders' smirk thinking that his orders would shake the indigo haired Hyuga. But damn, they're wrong.

"Actually…" She spoke as a matter of fact tone. "I came here to decline."

Ino smirked as the elder's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "You ruthless brat!" One elder stood and pointed his finger at Hinata.

Hinata sent an icy glare towards the man which sent him shivers all over his body. He immediately sat while trying to calm himself down.

"If you don't want to give me Hanabi the good way… then I may have to get her the _hard _way, which one would you prefer?" she raised her brow as Hiashi and the elders' didn't see this coming. She caught them off guard.

"You're still a Hyu-" The elder was cut off by Hinata. "I'm no longer a Hyuga from the moment you disowned me. I'm no longer you _pet_, your _lab rat_." He eyes showed no emotion at all. She just wants to get this over with. Is it bad on wanting to be with your sister?

"Then we'll have to oblige… Hanabi is not an heir but she'll be a perfect wife to Nara Shikamaaru." Ino's eyes almost popped out of its socket. How could they arrange a marriage between two persons who doesn't even give a damn to each other?

Hinata on the other hand, felt her anger arouse as she thought of what the female elder said. She knew it was because of that. They wanted to merge Nara and Hyuga

"That gives me another reason not to give Hanabi back." She was about to say something when the huge doors of the conference hall opened.

All of them were startled when they saw the figure of Hyuga Neji. Even thought he is sporting a broken arm and leg, he manages to stand firmly. His eyes showed no emotion at all.

"Ah, Neji… you came to get Hanabi-" He gave a stern look into the elder as he slowly made his way beside Hiashi.

"I suppose that Hanabi is of the right age to choose whatever she wants… she's of no use since I am the heir of the clan." Their eyes went blank as Neji smirked. They couldn't grasp his thoughts. Hinata and Ino on the other hand stayed silent. Hinata knew that her debating skills are nowhere near Neji.

Hiashi, on the contrary, was also shocked at how the heir reacted. "Let us not meddle with Hanabi's wishes… Hinata… your sister is all yours." The elders stood as Neji said those last words.

Hinata couldn't help but stare into Neji. "What! She's a Hyuga! You can't give her to her sis-" once again, the elders were cut off by Neji's free hand signaling them to shut the hell up.

"Then, as Future clan head, I now _disown_ Hanabi Hyuga. She's not a Hyuga anymore, from this day forward; she may do whatever she damn well pleases." Hiashi couldn't react to this.

Both his daughters' have been disowned. He was about to say something but Neji spoke again. "This meeting is adjourned."

He slowly stood giving Hiashi a curt nod. The older Hyuga was puzzled on why Neji acted this way. Hinata on the other hand, gave Hiashi and the elders' one last teasing look. "Well I guess that leaves everything settled. Adieu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Ino followed Neji as he made his way to his room. "N-Neji Ni… why did you?" She asked as the auburn haired Hyuga stopped from his tracks. Ino on the other hand made her way outside the manor to give the two cousins' some privacy.

"I don't know… but I felt like doing so." He said coldly not bothering to look at Hinata.

"Thank you." Hyuga Neji was shocked when his cousin gave her a quick peck onto his cheeks. Memories when they were young started to flood back. His brain began to throb as he tries to remember what happened within the past few months.

But before he could say anything… Hinata Hyuga was gone, leaving only her lavender scent.

"It's the right thing to do." He said to himself as he continued his way towards his room.

Something is forcing him to help Hinata. He doesn't know why, all he thought is that his heart became soft towards her. "Maybe what Tenten said is right," A deep sigh escaped his breath as he let a small smile crest into his face. "Maybe everything is settled between me and Hinata."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata Hyuga was nothing but ecstatic. But there is one thing that bursts her bubble. "What would Hanabi say after her disownment?" Her best friend, Ino Yamanaka gave her a bright smile. "Then she should at least be grateful… let's hope that she will."

Hinata was once again, lost in her train of thoughts. She didn't see that coming. She never expected the auburn male Hyuga to help her. He just came right in time.

The elders and Hiashi are giving them a really hard time on getting Hanabi out of their grasps. But then, Neji came. It happened so fast that all of them stood there not saying anything.

"Hinata", the Blonde Yamanaka called her best friend for the third time. Hinata immediately shifts her face towards Ino. "I've called you for five minutes now." The blonde rolled her eyes as Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"Tsk, Tsk, Hi-na-ta-chan." Ino teased as Hinata smiled coyly. "I was just thinking of something," The indigo haired woman said in reply as Ino furrowed her brows. "I'm still going to do it."

For a while, a sad smile emerged from the blonde's face. "Hinata… you don't have to-"She was silenced by Hinata. "He's a liar… he and his bitch." She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw as her eyes become as cold as Hiashi's.

Ino couldn't help but be sad for her friend. But of course, the Uchiha and his bitch deserve it; every bit of it. If Hinata didn't have to lose her child then maybe, just maybe… she could at least forgive them. But up to this time, Sasuke is still oblivious in what happened.

"What if you… you get hurt?" Hinata can feel Ino's concern towards her. She held her best friends' hand and gave her a genuine smile. "I've been living from hell Ino… I don't remember having _hurt_ on my dictionary."

The blonde Yamanaka just gave her best friend a small smile as she let out a deep sigh. "I hope you're right."

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi Hyuga was nothing but ecstatic as Hinata told her what happened earlier. "Neji nii san really did that?" She chirped happily as she felt happiness engulfed her whole system. "I really wanted the Hyuga's to freaking disown me!" She jumped up and down while hugging her older sister.

"No swearing inside the House Hana, darling." Tsunade as usual, is playing the role of the oh, so good mother. "Oooops! Sorry." Hanabi said as Tsunade gave her an approving smile. Hinata and Ino giggled at Hanabi's reaction. She was really disgusted when they told her that she was supposed to marry Nara Shikamaru. "Eeew! He's too lazy for me!" She said as she felt shivers ran through her whole body.

"So what can you say about that young man, Deidara?" Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows as she teased the younger Hyuga. All Hinata and Ino could do is laugh at Hnabi's expression.

"Weird." She rolled her eyes as she stormed the stairs running towards her room. They can hear the younger Hyuga singing "We are the champions"

Hinata was really happy that she and her sister would be living together. No restrictions, no surveillance team, just the three of them including Tsunade.

Ino on the other hand, had to fly back to L.A because she really needs to supervise her second runway project. Now that the sisters have been reunited, she can fly back to L.A without hassle. Well, save for the revenge part. She's still a little uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"I guess I can return to L.A without thinking so much about the three of you." She pointed out to Tsunade, Hanabi and Hinata. The three beautiful ladies just nodded in response.

"I'll see you when I see you." And with that, the blondie Barbie doll made her way inside the limousine together with her prayers that maybe someday; Hinata wouldn't have to make her revenge anymore.

"She's really leaving me," Hinata pouted as she followed the car with her eyes. "You can always stop Hinata." The older woman squeezed her free hand as she let out a sigh. "I still can't let go… not until I have my revenge."

And with that, she immediately made her way towards the study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata Hyuga is not the type of person who'll engage herself in hearing and watching the latest celebrity news even though she works for the showbiz she really dislike every snotty celebrity.

But to her boredom since Tsunade found her new baby, which happened to be Hanabi. Well, both of them went shopping and Hinata is too lazy to walk around and shop for clothes since she already had enough because of her sponsors, so she decided to pop open the television.

She was scanning for a good network when a certain channel intrigued her. She immediately returned the list of channels to the one that has caught her attention.

There plastered in front of her huge television was none other than Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

The photo had a caption saying: _Top Breakup of the year!_

The channel was a little like TMZ or Extra or something which criticizes every celebrity. She was puzzled on why they will put such effort on that, but the topic is about her ex and his bitch so she decided to waste her precious time watching the show.

"_It is confirmed, Uchiha Sasuke youngest son of Japan's third richest man and his fiancé Haruno Sakura, a former model and actress… well not that good actress. Are officially ending the line… As reported by one of our sources, they saw the pinkette last night escorted by none other that, Uchiha Sasuke's security guards. The sad girl is accused of public disturbance. For reasons that she causes a hiatus into the Uchiha's pent house, as a result of breaking his million dollar furniture and a car that is owned by one of the residences in the said building," _

Hinata couldn't help but raised her brow as the celebrity buster reported the story. _"Oh my, I knew it! That pink haired girl is bi polar! Imagine, she even broke the huge window in the Uchiha's pent house, as a result, the vase that broke the window fell outside and crashed it at one of the residences' Porsche."_

Another commentary was made by the press people as throwing different reactions towards the incident. All Hinata could do is smirk.

"_Well, I think Sasuke had enough of his longtime… girlfriend, well I happen to have a girl like her, I would most likely die." _The indigo haired Hyuga laughed evilly as she turns off the television.

"Everything is going as planned." A mischievous smile crept into her face as she thought of her revenge.

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Haruno Sakura was nothing but furious. She immediately threw her fit of anger into her poor secretary. "You bitch! You're fired! You're fired! You are fired!" her eyes nearly popped out of its sockets as she shouts at her poor secretary. The girl was very scared. If it wasn't for her desperate need then she wouldn't be staying with her evil boss. But this time, she had enough. The secretary stood there in front of Saukra.

"I'm not fired because_ I FUCKING QUIT!_" She stormed out of Sakura's office as the pinkette shouts in frustration. She immediately threw her desk and started to smash things.

It wasn't long when her Dad came rushing into her office. "Stop it this instant young lady!" For a moment, her whole body froze as her Father, Sakumo Haruno stood in front of her with a bunch of employees trying to peek at the violent scene.

Sakura saw the disgusted look upon the employees and a vein popped on the side of her huge forehead. "I'll count to three… if all of you are left standing and eavesdropping, then I had no other choice than to _skin_ _you alive, put your body into a sack, and throw it to the airport runway._" Even Sakumo felt shivers run his spine as the employees vanished in a matter of seconds.

Her eyes are now blood shot, as another pair of tears run down her cheeks. "They humiliated me… I want that Show out of Japan's network." She managed to say in between her sobs and gritted teeth. Her Dad on the other hand couldn't help but feel sorry for his only child.

Sakura lost her mom, when she was a kid so her dad is her only family. "Sakura… you must focus on your birthday celebration next week." Sakumo tried to put her head away from the topic. The old man who has the same pink hair as his daughter only a shade lighter with cool emerald eyes stared directly into her.

The old man picked up Sakura's shoes that were now lying on the floor together with some shattered glass. He immediately bent down and puts each pair into his daughter's feet.

"You don't have to do it Dad… I know grandmother would never love me… she hated me."

The man gave his daughter an apologetic smile. It is true that Sakura's grandmother hated her because of one thing… Her Mother. The late Ran Huruno was the one who broke his father's bright future. Sakumo was about to marry Hitomi Hyuga, Hinata's mom.

But unfortunately, Ran came along and stole Sakumo away claiming that she is pregnant with his child. Sakumo loves Ran more than Hitomi. That made Sakura's grandmother, Nadeshiko Haruno to hate the pinkette so much. She may look a lot like her father but she got her mother's entire attitude. Ran was just a lower class compared to them. She was an orphan who wanted a good life so she seduced Sakumo.

Sakura hated Hinata for that. Her grandmother would always compare her to the Hyuga ex heiress. Even when she left Japan, Nadeshiko would always look upon Hinata, treating her as a grandchild than Sakura. If Hinata ran into Nadeshiko when she was disowned, the old woman would most likely disown her grand daughter in return to Hinata. She really likes Hitomi, and Hinata was nothing but her mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadeshiko Haruno, scanned Sakura's birthday invitation. To her dismay, the young Hyuga was not included.

She immediately called for her assistant "Kurenai… I want Hinata Hyuga, to attend this filthy gathering. Don't let my pathetic granddaughter know about it." Crimson eyed woman bowed curtly as Madame Nadeshiko ordered her to add Hinata Hyuga in the guest list and put her name on the V.I.P

To her surprise, Uchiha Sasuke's name was included. "I thought they broke up?" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe she wanted the Uchiha to see her dress." She let out a chuckle as she began to scribble Hinata Hyugas name.

Nadeshiko let out a sigh as she watches the latest scandal that her not so favorite granddaughter is sporting. "What a disappointment." She massages her temples as she gave Kurenai a call.

"_Yes, milady?"_ the woman answered politely.

"_Call Sakura into my office, pronto."_ Her cold voice alarmed Kurenai as she let out sigh thinking about the poor girl. _"Yes madam." _Nadeshiko took a sip of her tea as she waits for her insolent granddaughter to grace her snotty ass into her office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pink haired woman made her way into the elevator. She's still a little flushed from her sudden outburst. To her dismay, the chairwoman of the company aka her grandmother sent an errand boy to tell her that she is summoned by the pink witch.

She let out another deep sigh as she pressed the golden button on the elevator. Every time that Nadeshiko, summoned her it is always bad news. She wanted to gain the old woman's' love and affection but the woman itself is refraining herself to her.

The elevator bell sounded as it reached the highest floor. Kurenai, the secretary gave her a nod as she escorted her into Nadeshiko's office.

"Nadeshiko sama, your granddaughter is here." Kurenai said without hesitation as Sakura tries to compose herself. "Send her in." the pinkette couldn't help but get nervous. If there is one person that she is really afraid of, its Nadeshiko.

She walked silently into the vast room as Nadeshiko watches her every move. She made it to a point to act as exquisite as possible. If there is one thing that the older woman is, it is _vanity._

She's vain in every single way; she adores beautiful things and indigo locks. Another fir of anger arouses from her body as the thought of Hinata Hyuga came into her mind.

For a while, the woman stared at her as if scrutinizing her every cell.

"Your hair doesn't suit your Gucci outfit." The older woman stared blankly as she gave Sakura a disgusted look.

"_Once a trash, always a trash."_ She muttered to herself as she fake smiles at the girl.

"Come along, take a seat." Sakura let out a sigh as her heart beats a little faster. She then takes her seat.

She kept silent for a while knowing the protocol. "Don't talk." Nadeshiko implied that hilarious protocol so that no one can defy her. She's the Queen after all.

"I'm nothing but disappointed with you Sakura… you never get tired of making a fool out of your pathetic self." The older woman switched on the television, pausing at the scandal that Sakura is facing.

On the contrary, Sakura held her tears as the old woman insulted her.

"You really had no breeding my dear… like your _mother_. Anyways, I'm not here just to insult you… I was scanning the guest list and put a very important person in your V.I.P section. Is that alright with you dear?" For a while Sakura's brain throbbed as the older woman immediately switched the topic.

"Y-yes obasama." She said not looking into Nadeshiko's turquoise orbs.

"Okay… now _out." _The woman pointed at the door while reading her novel again. Sakura sighed in relief as the insult session came to an end.

"Oh, just so you know dear…" Sakura stopped midway her truck as her grandmother spoke again.

"Sasuke and you were really not a click type of couple, if you know what I mean." The old woman smirked teasingly as Sakura felt hot tears fall into her eyes.

She never felt so humiliated before. "It's all your fault Hinata." She said to herself as she angrily pressed the elevator button. Kurenai was well aware of her silent outburst.

"You'll see, I will invite every prestigious family on my birthday but I'll leave you out."

Little did she know that the invitation has been sent to the Hyuga ex heiress right after Kurenai made the last installment of the V.I.P list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

It was early in the morning when Hinata received the striking pink envelope with gold linings. She was talking to Shizune when a servant knocked into the study and handed her the invitation. "I'll call you later… bye." She ended the call as she scanned the striking pink envelope.

As she opened the invitation, her eyes caught the name of the celebrant. "_Haruno Sakura_…" She let out a deep sigh. Why would the pinkette send her an invitation? Of course, the invitation wasn't named after the pinkette. It says: From _Haruno Nadeshiko_.

All at once, she knew that the old woman is planning on something towards Sakura. An evil smirk crept across her face as she saw one particular person invited to the said event. _"Uchiha."_ Of course, the Uchiha's would be invited even thought Sakura hated Sasuke.

She might have a plan on getting him back. "Not today Sakura." The indigo haired beauty, then took out the phone and gave the blonde designer a call. _"Ino… can you make me something to wear? I've got a party to crash." _The blonde on the other line nearly fell off her revolving chair as soon as Hinata let out those words into her mouth. _"What and whose party?" _She chewed on her lower lip waiting for Hinata's reply. _"Haruno Sakura…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

TBC: Okay! I'll cut this one from here. LOL The revenge is starting next chapter. Whohooo! R&R everyone, no flames please.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yay! It's Friday! I want a spicy chicken burger, cinnamon rolls and Oreo cookies! I hope guys don't hate me for not uploading early. I've been quite busy with school and some stuffs. Anyway, Thank you so much for your _review and PM's_, I really had fun reading them you can PM me if you wanna talk or something, I'll reply promise! Haha. Without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 10 "Sakura's Birthday **bash**"

* * *

"**If you're really a mean person you're going to come back as a fly and eat poop."**

**-Kurt Cobain**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sabaku no Gaara was nothing but curious on why Haruno Sakura would invite him to her Birthday Celebration; To think that he doesn't even know the girl even though they've attended the same day care.

Sasori and Deidara on the other hand were whining about why their _parents_ ordered them to attend such event. Of course, since the celebration will be flooded by the elite society, then they have no other choice but to attend.

"I hope Hanabi will attend this crappy birthday un!" Gaara and Sasori started throwing a** very** huge grin towards Deidara and it freaked the hell out of him.

"She's invited look." Sasori wiggled his brows as he pointed out Hanabi's name together with Tsunade.

The blonde on the other hand, blushed furiously and the two brooding males began to laugh like hell. Gaara never laughed like this before. But for the first time in history, he made an exception.

As a result, Deidara rolled his azure eyes and gave the two laughing males the _finger_, which Sasori gladly returned.

After their laughing session Sasori noticed that there is someone missing into Sakura's guest list. "Hinata's not here." He plainly stated as he puts his finger into his chin. "Maybe she'll gate crash." The blonde let out a grin as Gaara just furrowed his none existing brow. "Let's find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Tsunade and Hanabi exchanged different looks when Hinata's name is not listed on the regular invitation. Thus, her name is written into the screaming pink one that Nadeshiko 's assistant sent her.

Tsunade let out a smirk as she took another sip of her sake. "That old witch is planning on something," she gave Hinata one of her devious smirks as Hanabi couldn't help but feel weird. She knew that Nadeshiko adores her sister but why give her a different copy of the invitation? "Are you going to attend dear?" The blonde woman asks.

Hinata let out a soft sigh as she gave both Tsunade and Hanabi a small smile. "Of course… how can I decline to Nadeshiko Obasama's invitation?" She then kissed Hanabi and Tsunade on the cheek as she made her way outside the study. Hanabi could only watch her sister as she felt Hinata's sudden change of attitude.

Hanabi on the other hand giggled a little when she saw Deidara's name listed as one of the guests. She covered her mouth not wanting Tsunade to see her. But to her dismay, she already caught the older woman's attention.

"Is there something wrong Hana chan?" The old woman asks as she tries to decipher what Hanabi is laughing about. She didn't see any typos' or something funny.

"N-nothing." She then takes her leave, kissed Tsunade goodbye as she made her way outside the study.

"Hey where are you going?" The older blonde shouted as Hanabi leaves her into the study.

"I'll just have run outside." The younger Hyuga shouted back leaving a frustrated Tsunade. "Kids." She muttered from her breath as she took another sip of her sake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pink haired birthday celebrant couldn't help but smile like a hyena that just did something stupid. She let out another sigh as she moved around and examines her "gown", She even hired New York's famous designers for this event.

As the pinkette glance herself into the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder why she'd gotten thin; not that she doesn't like it but it's a little weird.

For a while, she disregarded her sudden weight loss as she once again gave herself another look into the huge mirror. The light shade of pink fits her locks perfectly. The gown itself is made out of the finest and most exquisite fabric. It has two layers; the one on the lower side is silk, which has the color silver, while one overlapping the silver and is an inch shorter is light pink. The gown is not that long but it hugged Sakura's figure perfectly. Her not so full mounds are almost perfect by the way the beads accentuated her breasts leaving a full effect.

She smiled once again as her eyes traced the white see-through satin that covered the middle portion of her cleavage. She doesn't give a damn if her dress is a bit too sexy for her birthday. All she knows is that she had an Uchiha to seduce. The cleavage of her dress stretches up to the top most past of her navel; same goes with her back. Her bare back is fully exposed up to her waist; the gown's sleeves are covered with see-through satin that has the same color as the one that covers her cleavage.

She gave a curt nod to the designer as it adds some finishing touches to her gown. "You look marvelous!" The Italian accent of the designer made her laugh as she nodded in return.

It wasn't long when again, her stomach began to throb and she began to lose her balance. She was about to fall but the French designer gets a hold of her arms. "Are you okay my dear?"

Cold sweat began to trickle down the side of her temples as she nodded in response. "I-I'll just get some air." The designer gave her a worried expression as she made her way towards the balcony.

"What's wrong with me?" She let out a deep sigh as she massages the side of her head. It wasn't long when her phone rang.

A disgusted look emerged from her face as she undecidedly picks up the phone and lazily pressed the answer button.

"_How are you my princess?"_ Kiba's hoarse voice sounded from Sakura's ear making her want to puke. _"Stop calling me Kiba…" _Shivers ran through her spine as the Inozuka let out a soft chuckle.

"_I'm way better than Sasuke… stop chasing after him and start spreading your legs towa-" _She didn't even let Kiba talk when she immediately threw her phone into the door making everyone in the room gasp.

"Miss Sakura are you alright?" Some of the makeup artists including the designer asked her as she started to shake uncontrollably due to anger. She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw as one of her assistants ushered her to take a seat and handed her some water to calm her down.

"I'm sorry… I was just startled by the noise on the other line." The people who have just witnessed her sudden outburst accepted her lame request; it's not their job to pry but something isn't right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura went home right after her gown fitting and some things she needed to attend to besides her birthday preparation.

As soon as she reached her room, she immediately threw her clothes and went to the bathroom.

Memories of what happened earlier came crushing into her mind. Kiba's voice lingered in her head over and over again.

"Why did I let that happen?" She allowed the shower to wash away the tears that are now falling into her orbs. She wasn't supposed to cry, tomorrow is her big day but that man just ruined her mood.

_(Flashback)_

_The pink haired Haruno Sakura met Kiba Inozuka at a club in Boston; the man is currently supervising their Private Police academy._

_Sakura was the one to notice Kiba since she knew that the man was Hinata's ex-friend. She didn't have anyone to talk to since Sasuke is always busy and they were having some relationship crisis at that time._

_It wasn't long when Kiba and Sakura developed something. Sakura would always whine about Sasuke every time she talks to Kiba. The male on the other hand doesn't seem to mind since he's single and have a whole Special Police force to manage. That's their family business._

_They can track down anyone, anything under the sun. Kiba already knew that Hinata is making a name for herself but doesn't mind telling the pikette since she's not doing anything bad._

_But something strange happened. Sakura couldn't fight the urge that her body is telling her every time she and Kiba would drink and then talk. It didn't go unnoticed to her that the man is attracted to her._

_She took advantage of him and he did the same. One night they ended up screwing each other because Sakura is so pissed with Sasuke. It wasn't long when the screwing becomes a daily routine._

_That is the reason why Kiba decided to work for Sakura as her private investigator._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt dirty all of a sudden. She thought of what happened between her and Naruto and what she is doing when Sasuke isn't around.

She almost broke up with him but when Hinata came into the picture; she already knows that she wants Sasuke not Kiba. She knew what she is doing is selfish and wrong but who are they to judge.

She roughly scrubs herself feeling dirty all of a sudden. Her bloodshot eyes are now focused on the reddened area that she'd been scrubbing so hard.

"I hate you Hinata." With one last tear, Haruno Sakura blamed everything bad that happened to her to the innocent Hyuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(PARTY)

As expected, many Elite and celebrities started to flood Japan Peninsula, one of the most high class and famous hotels here in Japan.

Extravagant began to conquer almost every street as they made their way to the said event. It wasn't long when Nara Shikamaru together with his Father and Mother went out of their respective vehicles. Press people began asking them some questions about the spreading issue that Shikamaru is supposed to be engaged with Hanabi Hyuga. Shikamaru just waved off the question saying it's not true.

Another minute passed and there it goes, Hyuga Neji together with his fiancé Tenten, caught the attention of the press as the two lovebirds made their way towards the entrance.

Neji held Tenten's hands as they avoided the press people. It wasn't long when the Namikaze's finally arrive. It is almost seven thirty in the evening and the party is about to start at eight. Of course, Minata doesn't want to be late so he managed to drag his wife and his son to get dressed earlier than expected.

The press as usual began to flood at Naruto since he's one of Japan's most eligible bachelors. He was immediately greeted by Shikamaru who is currently waiting for him at the entrance of the hotel since Neji and Tenten have their own little world.

Kushina made one final touch to her son's tie as Minato rolled his eyes and dragged his wife away from their son. "He's a man now, stop embarrassing him." He winked at Naruto who is now blushing because the press caught his mom fixing his tie and treating him like a five year old.

"Where's teme?" The blonde asked the lazy Nara as he let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"As usual…" Naruto didn't have to comprehend what Shikamaru just said. Sasuke and the Uchiha's are **always** fashionably late.

It didn't take long when once again the press people began to gather at the jet black limousine that had the Uchiha crest in it.

"Speak of the devil." Naruto let out a smirk as the chauffeur opened the door exposing the brooding Fugaku Uchiha together with his wife, the lovely Uchiha Queen.

The press gave a confused look when no one followed them. The chauffeur closed the door revealing only Fugaku and Mikoto. The press made it to a point not to piss the head of the Uchiha clan because they are afraid of him. Not like Minato who's a very approachable person.

The couple made their way inside the hotel, with Mikoto smiles at Shikamaru and Naruto and Fugaku giving them his fatherly look that says: "Behave." Both males gulped at Fugaku's stern look.

It wasn't long when two Ferrari's who looks like they were racing immediately stopped in front of the hotel. The tire screeches as the dark blue Ferrari drifts a little.

The press became wild when they saw who is driving the black and dark blue Ferrari.

"Show off." Naruto and Shikamaru rolled their eyes dramatically as the black Ferrari opened its door revealing none other than… _Uchiha Itachi_.

The press people couldn't help but rush towards the first born of Fugaku and Mikoto. The man is truly good with things like this. He immediately smiled flirtatiously as one reporter came close to him as she holds the microphone to interview Itachi.

It wasn't long when the forgotten dark blue Ferrari's door suddenly popped open revealing Uchiha Sasuke with all his hotness and greatness.

"I won." Sasuke smirked at his brother as Itachi smiled in reply. "I always win little brother." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi motioned for him to get going since he already caught the attention of the press for Sasuke to get inside. The scandal between Sakura crashing his penthouse has been on top of every Television channel.

If they happen to see him, he couldn't get away with the tons of questions that the reporters will ask.

Sasuke made his way quietly as Naruto tried to hold his laugh. It wasn't long when Itachi's interview came to an end. The press immediately spotted the younger Uchiha, they were about to rush towards him when another limousine graced its way towards them.

Itachi stood at the entrance together with the three men beside him as the white limousine stopped. It wasn't long when the chauffeur opened the door revealing none other than Hanabi and Tsunade wearing their elegant gowns.

"Is that Hanabi chan?" Naruto blurted out as he focused his eyes on the younger Hyuga. The press couldn't help but stare in awe as Tsunade and Hanabi make their way into the hotel.

The reporters didn't even flinch as the old woman sent them death defying glares with the 'if you come near us I will freaking shred you' look.

Shikamaru on the other hand, couldn't help but look into Hanabi. The young Hyuga is almost nineteen now. He never thought that she'll grow up as beautiful as that. Her turquoise colored gown matched perfectly with her silvery streaked eyes.

"I almost had her for a wife," he said to himself as Tsunade and Hanabi passed them. The four males bowed their heads in recognition to the older female as Tsunade just nodded in response.

The four handsome men were about to go inside when all of a sudden, another limousine stopped in front of the hotel.

"Seriously, how many visitors do Sakura invited to her birthday?" An annoyed look appeared in Naruto and Sasuke's features at the mention of the female bitch.

It wasn't long when a small smile crept into Itachi's handsome face. "Interesting", a devious smirk appeared into his lips at Deidara, Sasori and Sabaku no Gaara went out of the car making every press person scream in delight. It's like heavenly bodies over load! The celebration is full packed with beautiful faces and handsome men!

"Touch." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Gaara gave him a cold stare. "He picked up Hinata last week… I wonder what their relationship is." Out of nowhere, the blonde Namikaze stated in an _I wonder why tone_.

Shikamaru tensed as he felt Sasuke's body stiffen. Itachi on the other hand is enjoying the show.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said coldly not wanting to cross paths with the three minions. The four males immediately went inside the huge hall.

Classical music welcomed them as the waiters began serving Champaign. "Boring." Shikamaru really doesn't enjoy such gathering like this. Same goes with Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi on the other hand doesn't like the party but he loves seeing the trio in despair.

They immediately took their respected table as soon as they found one that is not occupied. It wasn't long when Didara, Sasori and Gaara made it inside.

They earn a number of admiring looks from the elite's, Seeing Sabaku no Gaara into this kind of party is not cliché.

The Sabaku's had the highest reputation of not attending any special occasion when they don't feel like it.

The trio immediately took their seats beside Tsunade's ad Hanabi's table. Deidara blushed furiously as he caught a glimpse of Hanabi.

Hanabi felt the stare and quickly smiled at the blonde man, making him blush again. Sasori bit his lower lip trying to hold the laugh.

Suddenly, Haruno Sakumo emerges from the center of the hall holding a microphone.

"A pleasant everyone, I am very thankful that all of you came into my only daughter's special day, May I request each and everyone to please stand up and raise your glasses, to our birthday celebrant… My lovely daughter, Sakura!"

The audience began to clap as some of them raised their wine filled glasses. Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes in disgust when Sakura entered the room wearing nothing but her daring outfit.

"Goodness gracious!" Mikoto exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of what Sakura is wearing. She couldn't help but hissed in annoyance. Same goes with Tsunade and Kushina.

Some males even gave Sakura wolf whistles as she walked towards her father.

She smiled at her father helped her into climbing up the small center stage.

"Another applause everyone!" Sakumo said as Sasori and Deidara slow clapped sarcastically.

"Whore." Sasori muttered from the back of his head as Sakura faced the audience. She focused her eyes on one particular person which is Uchiha Sasuke himself. Itachi elbowed his brother as Sasuke shivered in response.

"Thank you everyone for making my birthday special… I know that all of you are so busy but still, you managed to attend this event. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy the party, we have so much to eat, and so much to drink… cheers!" She raised her glass once again and the audience did the same.

She was about to go down from the stage when all of a sudden… The huge white doors opened revealing the Queen of Haruno Clan, her grandmother. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the older woman.

Nadeshiko Haruno gave Sakura a wink. The pinkette was startled at her grandmother. The crows watched the queen as she walked slowly.

All of them were a little shocked when she stopped for a moment. Sakura's eyes almost popped its socket when she saw the person that her grandmother is waiting to enter.

The old woman smiled sweetly at the clad figure of none other than _Hinata Hyuga_.

Sakura gripped the microphone when she saw the ex Hyuga heiress entered the hall arm in arm with _her _grandmother.

She never saw Nadeshiko smile so sweet like that.

For a moment, the entire hall was quiet when their eyes focused on one particular person.

Hinata wore a pure white halter gown that reached up her knees in front and was a little longer at the back. She wore a gold diamond studded belt that made her figure visible. She looks like a goddess that just came down from heaven; the gold bangles that fitted her wrist perfectly gave a simple yet elegant effect.

Her hair is braided in a mermaid like design. Everybody in the room froze when they saw the ex-Hyuga heiress. The raven haired Uchiha was astounded by the indigo haired beauty.

It wasn't long when Nadeshiko spoke. "We're not the highlight of this crappy event, we're just fashionably late. Continue, continue!" She chirped happily as Hinata kissed her cheek leaving her on her way to the family's table while Hinata made it towards Tsunade and Hanabi.

Sakura on the other hand, stood at the center of the stage, unmoving. Her hands clenched in anger as Hinata not only stole the audience's attention but Nadeshiko and Sasuke's eyes also.

She wanted to shout in frustration. Hinata even made it worse when she smiled sweetly at the pinkette.

It wasn't long when Sakumo ushered Sakura down to the stage and signaled for the orchestra to play a song. The tension is heating up.

"Bad Hinata." Sasori smirked as he gave Hinata a grin. "It's only just the beginning… wait and see." The indigo haired Hyuga has made it officially on.

Gaara on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk on how beautiful Hinata is. "You Look… breathtaking." He pulled Hinata's right hand and gave it a quick kiss.

The Hyuga blushed a little as Sabaku no Gaara's lips brushed into her skin. It didn't escape the sharp eyes of Mikoto, Kushina and Tsunade.

Little did she know that one certain Uchiha is holding himself from crashing down his lips to Hinata Hyuga.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_TBC! Hahahaa okay okay, REVENGE everyone! Ice cold revenge! LOL I'm going to cut this one short. Wait for my update okay? R&R and PLEASE no flaming._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I got so many comments about Nadeshiko, haha bad a** :)

Well, no wonder where Sakura got her attitude, Nadeshiko doesn't like her though. Okay, I'm still working on the next chapter, please enjoy this one, I just got home from school and I'm so tired (-_-) But It just so happens that I really love you guys, so... without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 11.

* * *

"**Too many people spend money they earned… to buy things they don't want… to impress people that they don't like.**

**-Will Rogers**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The earsplitting laughter of Haruno Sakura enveloped the vast hall.

The guests have no idea why the pinkette is acting in such a manner. But one thing's for sure... she's getting a whole lot of devious stares from Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Namikaze and her Grandmother, Tsunade doesn't give a damn because she's so busy eating her strawberry short cake.

Nadeshiko, rolled her turquoise orbs dramatically as her granddaughter continues her devious laughter. _"Pathetic._" The old woman hissed as she took another sip of her wine.

"Sakumo… do you mind?" The old woman darted her eyes to the pinkette; her son let out a deep breath as he excuses himself to his Mother.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she saw the raven haired Uchiha's face, as Gaara kisses Hinata's hand. She is very much aware that the Uchiha is trying to have his way with the female Hyuga.

Sakumo gave his daughter a stern look. "_Stop making a fool of yourself_." His cold voice echoed through her ears as her laughter came to a full stop.

"I apologize for that." She immediately stood, ignoring the disappointed looks that her Father gave her.

It wasn't long when the pinkette signaled for the orchestra to play a song which is meant for dancing. The guests, hearing the tune, immediately made their way towards the dance floor grabbing their partners as they started to waltz.

Sakumo was holding his daughters' hand as he twirled Sakura for the second time.

"Happy Birthday my darling Sakura." The pinkette was touched on how her Father greeted her.

All her life, Sakumo did everything he could just to make sure that his daughter has everything.

"Oh, Father… what would I do without you?" She said teasingly as she gave her Father a small smile; she still hasn't recovered from the fuss that her grandmother did earlier.

"You're a bright woman Sakura… you can do _anything_." A spark lit from her brain as she thought of what her Father just said._"Yes I can."_

It wasn't long when the music ended and another tune was played by the orchestra. Meanwhile, from the middle of the Party Hall of Japan Peninsula, there is a girl who almost scalds herself because she had no one to talk to.

**Hanabi Hyuga** was nothing but bored; she couldn't understand what the essence of this celebration is; she immediately stood and made her way to the desert table. Of course, she had sweet tooth just like her sister.

Tsunade however, was long gone talking to her friend Kushina, while the redhead _dragged_ Mikoto along.

It's quite awkward for Tsunade to be talking with Mikoto since she and the Uchiha Queen never really knew each other and also… because of what Sasuke did to Hinata.

Back to Hanabi; as she made her way to the desert table, she was shocked to see **Nara Shikamaru** standing lazily at the end of the table. She averted her gaze as soon as the young man noticed her; instead, she busied herself by putting every sugary filled stuff on her plate.

She was startled when she felt Shikamaru's figure towering her as she made her way to the next table. "Excuse me?" She raised her brow in annoyance as she took another blueberry muffin.

_"Feisty aren't we?"_ she froze as soon as she felt Shikamaru's breath into her ear; his chest pressing into her back.

She gripped the plate harder when the man bowed his head inhaling her scent. The young Hyuga cursed herself inwardly, no one can notice them because the desert table is very far from Hinata's sight.

_"I almost had you for a wife…"_ he continues to inhale her scent as he sent shivers through her body. _"Mmmm, blue berries and cream._" Shikamaru smirked as Hanabi let out a deep sigh; she could feel his finger trancing through her bare back. She felt violated all of a sudden.

However, being Hanabi has its perks, she immediately thought of something to do with regards to this pervertedand lazy** man. **

If she **kicks** this perv, surely she will cause a hiatus. She silently prayed that someone will come and rescue her because if no one would, then she had no other choice than to do Plan B. Which is to kick Shikamaru straight to his thingy.

"Bastard." She squeezed her eyes shut as she muttered the word. She doesn't care he hears her, well it'll be a good thing if he will.

She was about to leave when Shikamaru immediately blocked her way. "Hanabi Hyuga isn't it?" He bowed curtly as his eyes traveled to Hanabi's figure.

The young Hyuga grimaced as she felt Shikamaru's lustful look into her body; her fist clenched as she muttered her words. "Oh God, please help me." She managed to say in between her gritted teeth.

"I asked you a question and I'm expecting for an answer." His arrogance made Hanabi roll her eyes in disgust.

"I'm not supposed to talk to _strangers, _so if you'll excuse," By emphasizing the word strangers, Nara Shikamaru let out a devious smirk. Hanabi didn't even finish her sentence when somebody grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the brooding male in front of her.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Shikamaru's dazed expression. Hanabi haven't got the chance to see who her savior is. Her free hand is still holding the desert plate as her rescuer dragged her outside the party hall.

* * *

Both of them stopped once they've reached the lobby. "That was- **Deidara**?" She almost dropped the plate when she realizes that her savior is none other than _Iwa no Deidara_.

The blondie rolled his eyes as he took a blueberry muffin from Hanabi's desert plate.

"Hey!" The girl was about to protest but Deidara, being taller than her has all the advantage; he lifts up the blueberry muffin high above him as Hanabi tried to reach for it but it was too late; the blonde already took a bite on her delectable treat.

"You could've just said **Thank you**, Hyuga." The blonde gave her a smirk as Deidara tries his hard to cover his blush with his arrogance.

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she made her way towards the entrance of the hotel; Deidara followed her and it wasn't long when Hanabi stopped into her tracks and _slumped_ down on the marble floor right in front of the entrance. She doesn't care if she's ruining her expensive turquoise gown. She doesn't care if any one sees her acting like a guy and she doesn't really **care** of anything because all she new is that she wants to have a time of peace with her beloved blueberry muffin.

"I'm bored." The blonde haired man watched her as she let out a sigh and took her own slice of muffin.

**"Ishofhafnefer attended wiz part in the first pwace."** Hanabi said as she again tries to talk while her mouth is full.

"What?" Deidara raised his brow as he tries to process what Hanabi just said. He was stunned on how this certain girl could act so carelessly. She sits on the floor and doesn't even care that her turquoise colored gown is in a mess. To top it all off, she even talked when her mouth is full!

He didn't know what he is doing here in the firsts place. All he remembers is being furious when that lazy Nara Shikamaru tried to hit on Hanabi.

The younger Hyuga swallowed the muffin as she spoke again.

"I said… I-shouldn't-have-attended-this-party-in-the-first- place." She slowed her talking emphasizing every word. Right after saying that, she again grabbed another bite on her muffin.

"He's hitting on you." Hanabi almost choked at his words. She coughed violently as she started pounding her chest. "Who? (cough) Nara? (cough)" Deidara can feel his jaw clench. Hanabi maybe tough but she's so much like her sister.

"That's why I came and dragged you **out**." Deidara pulled out a stick of cigarette and lit it. Hanabi doesn't like the smell of smoke so she stood up and grabbed his cigarette stick.

"I hate the smell of this," she puts the cigarette down and smashed it using her expensive shoes.

"Hey!" Deidara was about to say something but Hanabi grabbed his wrist.

"You're bored right?" He nodded in response; he's still annoyed that she smashed his cigarette. "Let's get out of here." Before the blonde could say a word, Hanabi is already dragging him outside the hotel.

And with that, the two hard headed made their way out of the huge vicinity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Hinata couldn't help but smirk as once again, Uchiha Sasuke gave Gaara another death glare. The red head let out a sigh as he caught the glare that Sasuke is giving him. "I can sue him for that." He rolled his eyes as Hinata and Sasori laughed in unison. "Well… I'm outta here, I have a date." Sasori winked at Gaara as he pecked into Hinata's cheeks making Uchiha Sasuke's eyes bulge out of their sockets. Itachi watched as his younger brother tried his very hard to control his temper.

"Oi teme, you okay?" The blonde Namikaze asked his friend who is now shaking in anger. "Tse." A pang of bitterness escaped his breath as Naruto gave Itachi a 'help me with your borther' look.

The raven haired Uchiha is known for his temperamental issues, and right now… someone's going to experience a taste of it.

"Womanizer", Both Gaara and Hinata stated as Sasori made his way outside the hall. "So what's the plan?" Gaara doesn't like any thing of Hinata's plan but he has no choice.

"Make him jealous and…" She didn't even finish her sentence when all of a sudden; Uchiha Itachi was standing right in front of her.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Itachi gave him a curt nod. "And as for this lovely lady…" he bowed his head as he kisses Hinata's hand. The gesture pissed the hell out of Gaara while it didn't get unnoticed by Mikoto, Tsunade and Kushina.

Mikoto squealed in delight when she saw her eldest son tries to ask Hinata for a dance. Tsunade was astounded when Hinata accepted Itachi's offer. "No!" Kushina was about to stand up but Mikoto got a hold of her arms. "Just let the kids enjoy." She manages to say in between her gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

"May I have this dance?" The indigo haired Hyuga didn't hesitate as she bid Gaara farewell. It wasn't long when Gaara was left alone. He hated the fact that Itachi asked Hinata to dance. He really wanted to dance with her but he couldn't find the right words to say, to his dismay, Haruno Sakura started to walk towards him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke was sending death glares towards his sadist brother. "Tch." He doesn't give a damn as one side of his eye caught the pink haired bitch walking her way towards Gaara.

"Hn, good for you." He rolled his eyes as Sakura tries to have a conversation with Gaara.

"You're tense Hyuga." The older Uchuha chuckled as he puts his hand into Hinata's waist while the other one is holding her hand. "I didn't know that you'll ask me to dance… Itachi san." She steadied her breathing as a sly smirk came across her face; knowing Sasuke, he could be furious right now.

It seems like Hinata's thoughts are true; the blonde Namikaze is restraining Sasuke from charging towards his older brother. Nara Shikamaru watched from afar. "Interesting",

Seeing Sasuke in such a state is priceless. Maybe she could do something about this, but to her dismay her eyes caught Haruno Sakura flirting with none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

She grimaced as the pinkette continues her flirtatious act; Tsunade on the other hand was enjoying the time of her life with Kushina and Mikoto. The three seemed to get along so well; much to Hinata's disappointment.

Itachi, noticing the annoyed look in Hinata's face took the opportunity to tease his little brother a little more.

"So… you are seeing anyone?" Hinata was caught off guard by Itachi's question. She immediately forgot about Sakura's act towards Gaara.

"It depends…" she said huskily as the older Uchiha twirled her around. Once she is facing Itachi, the raven haired Uchiha bowed and gave her a sly smile. "I like you Hyuga." He left her into the dance floor and made his way towards his mother to ask her to dance.

Just like that, Hinata was taken back by his words. "Sadist", she said to herself as she saw Sasuke's expression.

Gaara on the other hand was nothing but pissed at the pinkette who's been showing him, her non existing cleavage. "So… are you from Mona-"She was cut off as Hinata immediately grabbed Gaara.

The red head gave Hinata a smile. "Just in time..." The indigo haired Hyuga winked at the racer but before she could drag Gaara way from the pinkette, Sakura decided to confront her.

"I didn't remember having _you_ on my list." She said bitterly as the indigo haired Hyuga smiled in return. Nobody seemed to notice their sudden confrontation because the guests were busy dancing.

Gaara felt Hinata's grip on his wrist tighten. "Of course, how could you… Nadashiko _Obasama_ was the one who invited me in the first place."

Just like that, Sakura almost snap. She could feel her insides tighten as the indigo haired Hyuga smiled at her sweetly.

Gaara on the other hand was smirking when he saw Sakura's shocked expression. "How dare you!" The pinkette pointed her index finger towards Hinata. From afar, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru are watching the whole scene. By the looks of it, it seems like Hinata and Sakura are fighting for Gaara.

"Better watch your gesture honey." Hinata pushed Sakura's fingers away as she made her way towards the dance floor while sending the pinkette a teasing wink; Gaara on the other hand sent Sasuke one of his arrogant smirks.

"Cocky bastard", the raven haired Uchiha couldn't take it anymore. He stood from his seat and made his way towards the trio leaving a frustrated Naruto and a smirking Shikamaru.

He immediately grabbed Sakura's wrist, much to her pleasure. "I knew you couldn't resist me." The pinkette said cockily as she smirked at Hinata who is left standing with Gaara.

It wasn't long when the redheaded racer sensed her dismay; he immediately cupped her cheeks and whispered something to her. It didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke who is trying his hard not to punch Gaara.

He doesn't know what he is feeling. All he knows is he's pissed and annoy at the same time.

Hinata then smiled sweetly at the racer as they made their way towards the dance floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Music was played by the orchestra and it wasn't long when Sasuke found Haruno Sakura's hands into his neck.

From the far side of the room, Neji and Tenten exchanged disgusted looks when both of them caught a glimpse of Sakura's back.

"Oh my gosh, Honey don't look at her!" Tenten covered Neji's eyes with her hands. The auburn haired Hyuga couldn't help but chuckle.

"You told me that Sasuke and the witch just broke up right?" He furrowed his brows as Tenten slowly removes her hands into her fiancé's eyes. "Yes… maybe Sasuke's up to something." The auburn haired Hyuga frowned when he saw Hinata dancing with Gaara. "Is Hinata dating Sabaku?" Neji immediately sent death glares to Gaara's back. He doesn't know why, but his protective instincts are auto piloting.

Tenten gulps as she saw Neji's expression. "I don't know." She smiled sheepishly hoping and praying that nothing bad will happen.

If you look closely, you will notice that Sasuke has been controlling himself from lounging at Gaara. "He's just using Sakura as a decoy." Neji took a sip of his wine as Tenten let out a sigh. "Pretty obvious though."

(Back to the dance floor)

"You missed me… admit it." The pinkette couldn't help but smile. Maybe this party isn't such a bad thing after all.

"No." Sasuke replied as he kept his eyes glued into Hinata and Gaara who just started dancing from the left side of the dance floor.

It broke Sakura's heart when she heard Sasuke's lame excuse. "Then why are you here dancing with me?" She didn't even bother looking into his obsidian eyes as she bit her lower lip.

"I need something to cover me up." The raven haired Uchiha stated coldly.

The pinkette felt her hear broke into pieces. "So I'm just a wall to cover you up." She said to herself as a vein popped at the side of her temples. That's it, Sakura had enough, it wasn't long when she immediately grabbed Sasuke's hands and lowered it down to her hips. The man grimaced at her sudden action; he felt violated as Sakura pressed his hands harder into her hips, almost touching her butt. "Then let's make the best of it shall we?" He couldn't help but curse as Haruno Sakura have her way against him.

Hinata noticed Sakura's flaunting looks and it wasn't long when noticed her worried expression. It startled her when she felt Gaara's hot breath caressing into her neck as he whispered something

"Let's make someone jealous." Hinata was puzzled a little at Gaara's words but before she knew it, the raven haired racer already claimed her lips.

For a while, she was lost into his kiss. She never imagined that Gaara would do such thing like… **this** since he's not the type of person who'll flirt and hook up with anyone who is available. Still, the sensation of the kiss made her knees wobbled.

For a moment, she forgot about everything. She became lost into a deep abyss. Nadeshiko watched from afar as Hinata and Gaara's lips collided with one another; Kushina and Mikoto were furious about the whole thing. Minato, Tsunade and Fugaku had to restrain the violent females as they tried their best to attack Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it. Uchiha Sasuke had enough. The sight of Hinata and Gaara kissing madly made him nuts. He immediately pushed Sakura on the hard marble floor making her yelp in pain.

"Sasuke!" the pinkette tried calling the raven haired Uchiha but he continues on walking madly to the kissing couple. The crowd's attention was now focused on them. It wasn't long when Uchiha Sasuke charged towards the kissing figure of Hinata Hyuga and Sabaku no Gaara.

His mind went into hysterics the moment he saw Gaara kissing Hinata. And that made him snap.

Without further ado, her tore them apart, grabbed Gaara's shirt and punches him hard on the face.

Hinata watched in shock when she saw Sasuke's violent outburst. Gaara on the other hand let out a chuckle as he slowly stood showing Hinata his bruised lip.

"Gaara! Are you okay?" Hinata was about to go to Gaara but Sasuke charged again. This time, Gaara caught his fist and punched him hard in the jaw; a crack can be heard as Sasuke dropped his face into the floor.

"Pathetic Uchiha." the red head racer grimaced as Sasuke spitted the blood into the floor.

He stood slowly showing his now crimson eyes. Gaara smirks at him as Sasuke prepared to attack again.

It wasn't long when Fugaku, Minato and Sakumo came rushing to the brooding males. The crowd was panicking because of Sasuke and Gaara's sudden fight. Nadeshiko on the other hand looked disappointingly at her granddaughter Sakura. She knew that it was her fault why the males began to fight.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted from the top of her lungs as Sakura made it to Sasuke's side. The young Uchiha pushed her away as he stands on his own. Gaara on the other hand was still standing despite his bleeding lip.

Hinata was shocked on what happened. She didn't want any of this nor did she imagine that Sasuke would do such thing. She stared at Gaara's figure and was about to go near him when all of a sudden, Uchiha Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Every one was shocked on what happened. This would probably be on the news tomorrow.

Gaara watched sadly as Sasuke dragged Hinata way. That was the plan, to get his attention and Gaara doesn't give a damn if he had to put a bullet to his heart just to make the Uchiha jealous. But one thing's for sure… he's only doing this because of Hinata.

Tsunade squeezed his shoulders as Neji and Tenten let out a sigh.

"What a disaster." Nadeshiko said as she walks closely to the spot where most of the people are standing. Sakura was still on the floor when her grandmother stood in front of her.

"I suppose let's all go home since this party turned out as expected… a Hiatus." She gave Sakura a sharp look as Sakumo gave his daughter a sad smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let go of me!" Hinata struggles as the raven haired Uchiha forced her out of the hotel. His eyes are still crimson red and his lip is still bleeding from Gaara's punch. She tries her hard to remove his hands into her wrist but it did nothing. "Sasuke let go of me!" she tried pulling herself out from his grasps but the Uchiha male continues to move forward.

It wasn't long when Sasuke immediately dragged her inside his car and fired up the engine.

"You're insane! Let go of me!" Hinata was very furious at Sasuke, she hated him for being egoistic and rude and arrogant and for punching Gaara.

They are in the middle of the High-way when Hinata thought of something; she tries to open the door but Sasuke already locked it.

"You have nothing to do with me so let me go!" The car came into a stop as Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you at least hear me out?" she was shocked to see Sasuke's crimson eyes. She turned her eyes and hissed as Sasuke let out a sigh and started the engine again.

"Gaara needs me." she said plainly as Sasuke began to grip the steering wheel. "Why him?" his cold voice echoed inside the car making Hinata shiver.

"Why me and why her?" she deadpandedly blurted out as Sasuke tries to control his anger. His pulse is still beating faster due to the fight.

He could still taste the blood into his mouth but he doesn't care. Uchiha Sasuke never losses his cool but Sabaku no Gaara is worth losing it.

"It was a mistake; I shouldn't have listened to her." He continues to drive as Hinata felt her heart raced. This is it, The right timing.

"You're a fool Sasuke! You never knew what happened after that!" It started to rain as soon as Hinata said those words. A strike of lightning emerged from the dark skies.

He let out a deep sigh. "How would I know what happened if you won't tell me?" Suddenly, the car came into a stop and Hinata grabbed the opportunity to open the door. She doesn't care if she's wearing heels and a dress. All she wanted is to go back to the hotel and check if Gaara's okay.

The rain drenched her clothes. It wasn't long when the four inch heels of her shoe got stuck into a manhole. "Great! That's just great!" She immediately removed the shoe on the other side of her foot and threw it into the sidewalk.

The lightning screeched and she jerked in shock. She's afraid of lightning and thunder. And for the second time the lighting struck again making Hinata Hyuga stood there frozen; she couldn't move her feet. She was rooted into the ground as the cold rain soaked her body.

Her white dress is now in a mess; she could feel the tears beginning to flood into her lilac orbs as another lightning sounded. "Damn." She said inwardly as she felt her body shivered. It wasn't long when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata!" Sasuke followed her as soon as she rushes outside the car. It was raining very hard and that night…" just like the night before." Sasuke cursed himself as he remembers what he did to her seven years ago.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips once he saw Hinata's figure. He cursed himself as the lightning rumbled once again. How could he be so stupid? Letting Hinata out in this kind of weather?

"She's afraid of lightning and thunder." He clenched his fist as Hinata's unmoving figure came into his sight.

He quicken up his pace as he made his way to Hinata. He doesn't care if his million dollar Armani suit is now ruined by the rain. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to be near her.

Her body continues to shiver as another lightning rumbled into the dark sky. It wasn't long when she felt Sasuke's now wet, coat draped around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, for whatever it is I'm sorry." Hinata's eyes began to tear up. It rained even harder and both of them are soaking wet but Sasuke didn't mind. He wanted to get this over with.

"G-get away from me!" She was about to run away from him but another thunder came. She froze as she covered her ears. "Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop." She repeatedly says those words as she covered her ears while closing her eyes; it wasn't long when she found herself being carried by Sasuke.

"W-what are you doing? Get away from me! Put me down!" She pounded his chest but he didn't falter.

"Put me down now!" her voice made Sasuke stop into his tracks as he slowly put her down. She is still shaking from the thunder stuff but she doesn't care.

"I'm sorry." His cold obsidian eyes looked into her very soul as Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She tried opening her mouth but no words came.

She immediately averted her gaze from Sasuke's intense look. She could see the sincerity into his words. "Uchiha's never apologize." She said coldly as she snatched her wrist away from Sasuke. The raven haired man stood there in shock as he watches Hinata.

"Hinata", He couldn't help the urge that is boiling inside him. He wanted to talk to her, he even punched Sabaku no Gaara for crying out loud!

The said girl was standing there… _frozen_. As much as she wanted to call a cab and get away from Sasuke, the weather wasn't on her favor. The chilly wind brushed harshly onto her hair; both of them drenched from the rain but no one dares to move. It rained harder and Hinata was now fighting the cold; Sasuke's coat is still lying into her shoulders so it means the Uchiha wearing nothing but his crisp white shirt, black pants and an awkwardly looking necktie stood there _freezing_ but not bothering to move. His lips are now as red as a tomato so does his nose and cheeks.

"You should… you should leave me alone S-sasuke." Goosebumps appeared into her arms as another wind hit her. The rain didn't seem to calm down as if a bad storm is approaching anytime soon.

"I won't… I've done so many things tonight and I am not going home empty handed." His stern voice almost made Hinata run into his arms but no. She bit her lip reminding herself about her revenge. This rain is nothing than the hell she's been through.

She backed out a little when the brooding male decided to close the gap between them.

"I'm sorry." His eyes are no longer obsidian as he locked his gaze towards the said girl. Hinata couldn't do anything but stare at him; she found herself lost within his mesmerizing gaze.

He slowly moved his hands and gently caressed her face. It sent chills through her spine as his touch almost made her knees weak.

"S-sasuke… " he hushed her by putting his finger into her lips. "Please… don't make everything so hard on me… you know how much awkward I felt about apologizing." She wanted to roll her eyes and slap him hard onto his beautiful face but she couldn't. His hand felt warm… warmer than she remembered.

She nods her head as the raven haired Uchiha inched a little closer; their noses nearly touching each other. "I'm sorry… please forgive me." She wanted to yell at him but her heart wouldn't let her. Her heart becomes to beat faster than usual. Soon, she found his warm breath touching her forehead. He's so much taller than her that is why he needed to bend down a little.

Before she knew it… everything went blank. His lips brushed into her cheek, to her nose and then to her lips. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Her mind is telling her to push him away, to run to Gaara.

"Gaara…" her brain throbbed as the redhead's face becomes just a memory.

Something is holding her back, but she doesn't know. The kiss deepens as the rain poured even harder. "I want you…back." Sasuke said in between his pants. He puts another chaste kiss into Hinata's nose which she returns by kissing him into his jaw line.

"Let's wait and see." The raven haired Uchiha carried Hinata as he kissed her cheek. "I guess that's a yes." The said girl buried her face into his chest as he carries her towards his car.

Little did Sasuke know that an evil plan awaits him.

"_You've gotten soft Sasuke." _Hinata smirks as she snaked her hands into his neck and kissed his lips lightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the Party)

The guests finally decided to go home. Itachi comforted Mikoto as she tries to calm herself down.

Naruto and Shikamaru emerged from the room feeling nervous.

"Sasuke is in big trouble right now." The lazy man hissed as Naruto gave Fugaku and Minato an apologetic look.

"He's not answering his phone." The young Namikaze closed his eyes as Minato gave Fugaku a sympathizing look. "Boys will be boys." The blonde smiled at his friend.

Fugaku massages his temples as what happened earlier replayed into his mind.

"I never taught him to act like that." Minato could only nod in response. He was still fortunate that Naruto is not a temperamental freak like Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha created as huge commotion.

He does not only disgraced his Father, but also punched the son of Sabaku no Gakuto, Japan's number one richest and Fugaku's prospect for his merger. His brow furrowed as the thought of Sasuke's violent acts replayed over and over.

The racer went home together with Tsunade. Neji and Tenten followed after.

"I guess let's call it a night." The older Shikamaru was about to bid his friends good bye when all of a sudden… a loud slap engulfed the whole room. Soon, it was followed by a thud on the floor. All of their eyes focused on the person sitting on the ground and holding her now swollen cheek.

"You're a disgrace!" Nadeshiko tries her hard to control her temper but she just couldn't. Sakura is holding her face as her eyes began to tear up. Tsunade could only watch as Kushina and Mikoto gave sympathizing looks towards the girl.

Sakumo on the other hand didn't know what to do.

"Get out of my sight now!" The older woman shouted at Sakura as the pinkette slowly stood up disregarding the help that her Father had offered her.

She didn't know what to do. "Hinata… it's your entire fault." She said as tears began to flood down her face. She was about to get out of the hall when her stomach began to hurt so badly and her head started to throb again.

It wasn't long when shouts can be heard into the room. That was the last memory Haruno Sakura remembers before she fell into the cold marble floor and lost her consciousness.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

TBC! Okay! Okay! Don't hate me for Sasuke and Hinata. OMG he punched Gaara! NO! Anyway, R&R


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This will be an advance update since I won't be updating for like… a day or so because I have some school projects that I really need to finish. But don't fret dear readers, I'll be updating as soon as I finish them.

Another one: I got a review with regards to Hinata's revenge, and seriously, I don't that consider that as a flame because I actually loved that guests' review. It's not that I'm a masochist or something. Maybe all of you are wondering why Sakura is the only one paying for their sins. The revenge part was slower than expected so just wait for a while; I'm just waiting for the perfect timing. Anyway, this chapter has some revenge stuff. So… Without further ado here comes (drum roll) Chapter 12!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"… **I feel like a traitor, a phony, a fake. But I am a hypocrite with the best intentions, and I need kissing desperately."**

**-Coco J. Ginger**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The smell of antiseptic lingered everywhere as white walls covered the entire area of the said room. She hated the smell of alcohol and it worsened when nausea hit her; nurses and doctors surrounded the limp body of the pinkette. She couldn't understand what was happening. She tried opening her eyes but she just couldn't.

"Am I dead?" She inwardly cursed herself for dying because she has so much to do.

Faint voices echoed through her ears as a person wearing a white gown came close to her, pats her hand and inserts a rather large needle. She tried to whimper in pain but nothing came out. Her throat is as dry as the Sahara dessert.

It wasn't long when her body can no longer tolerate the fatigue and stress that she is feeling. She decided to drift off as soon as the nurse or what she thought could be a nurse examined her body.

The ray of the sun hit her eyes as she tries her best to roll over and cover and return to her deep slumber. Too bad it didn't work.

The pinkette let out a sigh when she saw the IV needle in her hand. "I thought so…" the said girl tries to stand but her feet felt wobbly.

It wasn't long when a soft knock sounded into her room. "Come in." the pinkette sat in her bed staring blankly into the hospitals' marbled floor.

"I can see you're awake Miss Haruno." The female doctor probably on her late forties closed the door and grabbed a chair as she sat in front of the pinkette.

"What am I doing here? What happened?" was her first two questions. She doesn't remember anything. Her right cheek still throbbed from Nadeshiko's slap. She couldn't help but feel sad as what happened last night haunts her memory.

"You collapsed last night, are you aware of-" the woman was cut short by Sakura's intense gaze.

"Did anyone from my family stayed here after I lost my consciousness?" as expected, the female doctor only gave her a faint smile.

"I'm sorry but they left you right after they've delivered you here." She squeezed her eyes shut as she tries to hold the tears that formed into her emerald orbs.

The Doctor broke the silence as she handed Sakura a brown envelope. The pinkette stared at her in shock. "What is this?" The doctor only nods to her signaling to open the envelope.

She rolled her eyes as the rough paper touched her fingers. For a moment, she held out the paper and stared at it. She quivered as she again re-read the information.

"_Pregnant."_ That caught her attention. Her hands wobbled as realization hit her.

The Doctor coughed a little as if to get her full attention. "Are you aware that you are a month and a half Pregnant?" Her eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be true. Why? Of all the people in this world why her?

"N-no." she stared blankly into space as her other right hand gripped the piece of parchment.

"Miss Haruno… I suggest that you don't strain yourself too much. You almost died and lost your baby last night. Your pregnancy needs proper care and attention."

She hissed when the Doctor explained to her the situation.

It wasn't long when Nadeshiko's face appeared in front of her. "D-does My grandma knows about this? Does anyone in particular know a-about **this**?" Her eyes burned with fury as the Doctor stared at her in shock.

"Just you and me Miss Haruno," a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Her Family would disown her when they heard of this. She'll end up in the dark alleys of Japan and she doesn't want that. Hinata would have everything for herself again.

"I request that this situation becomes confidential." She gave the Doctor a threatening look. The older woman let out a sigh and nods in agreement. "Of course…" The old woman stood in her seat as she left Sakura into her room.

She was so deep in thoughts. "How could this be? One month pregnant…" She closed her eyes as she thought of what happened.

It can't be Naruto's, she had sex with him but it's only three weeks and that doesn't sum up to one month and a half. As for Sasuke, how she wishes that it's Sasuke's… But it's not.

She and the brooding male never had any intercourse within the past six months.

Her eyes began to tear up when the ugly truth hit her. "_Kiba Inozuka." _She wanted to stab herself to death. Why him? And Why her?

She only used the man as her bitch, nothing more nothing less. But what happened? The man got her pregnant.

She sobbed as she threw the pillow onto the floor. As a result of her drastic move, the IV fell into the ground. She doesn't give a damn if she's in the hospital. All she wanted is to get rid of this baby.

"I Fucking hate this!" she screamed from the top of her lungs as she began throwing things. It wasn't long when a number of Doctors and Nurses immediately came to her room trying to calm her down.

"Why does it have to be me!" Her head throbbed again as she felt another pain made its way. It wasn't long when the Doctors loughed towards her giving her a shot of something.

"That should tame her down." One Doctor spoke as the Nurses began to carry Sakura's numb body into her bed.

Her room was a complete mess. But she doesn't care. All she knew is that there is no way to get Sasuke back.

A small tear escaped from her emerald orbs as her eyes begin to shut. "_It's your entire fault Hinata…"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The cool wind brushed into her auburn locks as she stood from the top of Iwa no Deidara's expensive car.

"Hanabi get down here! Your sister will freaking Kill me!" Instead of going down, the young Hyuga jump into the air and landed on the soft grass.

"Nothing happened." All Deidara could do is let out a sigh as Hanabi patted his back.

"You worry a lot… you'll get older than Tsunade if you continue on doing that." He rolled his eyes as Hanabi teased him again.

As soon as they escaped from the boring party, both Hanabi and Deidara decided to do some road tripping.

The younger Hyuga was so hyped up that time that they ended up getting lost into a deserted area.

Deidara has no idea where they are. The place is quite nice and peaceful but to his utter disappointment, it has no signal, no reception… nothing.

To be honest, they are now stuck into one of Japan's farmlands. He doesn't know how they end up here. Everything in here is color green!

"Tsunade's furious right now." Hanabi tries to hold her laughter but she just couldn't.

"Don't worry, I got your back pal!" she giggled as she jumps and ruffles the blonde locks Deidara. A blush crept into his face and it didn't go unnoticed by Hanabi.

"Why are you blushing? You're just like Hinata ni." She pouted her lips and the blondie couldn't help but stare at it.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as he immediately made his way inside his car. "Let's get you home!' he shouted as Hanabi stuck out her tongue. "Later."

The blonde went out of his car as he followed Hanabi who is now running towards the nearby pond. "Oh my, there's a pond! I want to take a pic-"She was about to take a picture of the scenery when Deidara accidentally stepped into some log.

"Ow!" He closed his eyes shut as a splashing sound echoed through the pond. It wasn't long when Hyuga Hanabi's expensive phone, dived into the water.

"My phone," the younger Hyuga stared blankly as a sweat dripped into Deidara's temples.

"I-I'm sorry… I'll get you a new one." He said shyly as he dusts off himself.

Hanabi just rolled her eyes as she held out a hand to hold Deidara. "It's okay." Her smile made it harder for him to regain his balance. His knees felt weak and his heart started to beat faster.

One thing's for sure. Deidara doesn't like every bit of what he's feeling towards the girl. "Stop it stupid! You're acting like a weirdo."

But still, he couldn't deny that he enjoys the presence of Hyuga Hanabi.

"Come on, my hand is becoming numb blonde Barbie." She said teasingly as another blush appeared in Deidara's face.

"I-I…" he was speechless all of a sudden. "Come here…" Hanabi rolled her eyes as she forced her hands into Daidara's. With all force, she pulled him up and the blonde couldn't help but admire every bit of her.

"I think I'm in love." He said to himself as he began to feel butterflies into his stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

What happened last night was a nightmare. His bloodshot eyes stared directly into the ceiling as if bearing a hole into the poor piece of wood.

He couldn't help it. He hated the fact that he was the one who initiated the move. He kissed her… and to his surprise, she kissed him back!

Sabaku no Gaara was nothing but annoyed and angry at the same time. If it wasn't for Tsunade, he could've killed that bastard.

He never felt this furious before. Sabaku no Gaara hated the fact that the one person that he cared about is being taken away by some lying bastard, also known as Uchiha Sasuke.

Right after the incident, he immediately made his way outside the hotel. He hasn't slept a bit. Every time he closes his eyes, he can see an image of Hinata and Sasuke making love.

His fist tightened as he harshly threw the empty can of beer into the trash can. He didn't bother opening the windows into his huge room.

To be exact, he hasn't come out of his room right after he arrived last night. His servants are worried for his well being so they decided to knock into his door, but he's in no shape to talk so he just sends them off saying that he wanted to be alone.

The servants were worried sick but they couldn't do anything about it so they decided to let their master be.

It wasn't long when a familiar voice called him from outside his room. "Oi Gaara…" the other redhead knocked in an annoyed way.

"Get out, leave me alone." He said coldly as another know, this time much louder sounded into his room.

"If you won't let me in I'm going to break this door in half." He's not a man of persuasion. He hated the fact that his friend is acting like an emo chick or something. Not that he hated Emo people, besides… he doesn't have any bitterness towards them. It's just that Gaara is playing hard to get.

"Screw you!"

A vein popped into his temples as Gaara's butler handed him the master key.

"S-sasori sama, please don't kill each other." The old man shakingly gave Sasori the key and the redhead smirked in response.

"Let's wait and see."

The redhead rolled his orbs as he opened Gaara's locked doors; he raised his brow when the sight of a smoking Gaara welcomed him.

"Since when did you smoke?" his eyes surveyed the dark room he slowly made his way inside and locked the door.

"I smoke occasionally." Sabaku no Gaara exhaled a large amount of smoke making his spot a little foggy. Sasori didn't say anything as he tries to open one of the windows but stopped when Gaara gave him a threatening look.

Gaara let out a sigh when his friend positioned himself into the wall and leaned lazily on it.

The sight of the formula racer slumped into his huge leather chair while forming

Circles into his cigarette smoke was enough to tell Sasori what exactly happened.

"It's all over the news." The other redhead took Gaara's lighter that is currently sitting on the table and immediately lit up his own stick. He didn't bother to take a seat as he examined Gaara's tensed figure.

"The Uchiha fought like a fag." A smirk crept across his face as Sasori mockingly said those words.

Of course, he's lying, Sasuke almost broke Gaara's nose and the racer almost crushed his jaw.

"If Hinata wasn't there…" He blew another smoke as he opened his eyes watching the smoke flow into the air.

"You could've killed him." Sasori sluggishly replied as he popped down into one of Gaara's arm chair.

For a while, the two men stayed there in utter silence. Sasori didn't need to ask his friend, he knew Gaara better than anyone.

"You'll get her back." Gaara rolled his minty eyes as he squeezed the remaining cigarette into the ashtray.

"I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The Hiatus last night was all over the news. From Japan's news stations to BBC and CNN; some people find it interesting while others just moved on to their daily routines not giving a damn about what happened.

"_As usual, Haruno Sakura's party was trending everywhere… not because of its guests, but because of the commotion that Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara did."_

Sasuke muted the television as he let out a curse. "Fuck those reporters." He annoyingly rolled his obsidian orbs as he harshly threw the remote control into the couch nearby.

It's eleven thirty in the morning and to his dismay, the person who's been sleeping into his bed doesn't seem to falter.

He couldn't believe this is happening, it seems like a dream. Hinata finally accepted his apology, and to top it off. The female stayed in his house an is now sleeping peacefully in his king sized bed.

Of course, he was a bit disappointed that nothing sexually happened last night; but he's thankful that finally… he Have Hinata all for himself. "**His **Hinata."

An evil smile appeared into his face as he immediately jumps into the bed and nuzzled Hinata's creamy white neck. He hates to admit it but Hinata's shirt, or should I say His shirt made it hard for him to see her skin.

"Mmmm, I'm still sleepy…" The indigo haired beauty covered her head with one of Sasuke's pillows.

Another smirk crept onto his face as he showered Hinata's hands, back and nape with his hot kisses. "Wake up already." he continues to kiss her until out of annoyance, Hinata covered Sasuke's face with the pillow she is using to cover herself from the Uchiha's pleadings.

It didn't stop Sasuke from getting Hinata's attention. A smirk crept onto his face as the bluette covered herself with a blanket.

The Uchiha took away the blanket and nuzzled into Hinata's neck. The bluette jerked a little when she felt Sasuke's arms encircled her waist. He pulled her closer to him inhaling her scent.

"Sasuke… you're choking me." She rolled her eyes as the Uchiha didn't even flinch at her words.

Thus, he hugged her even more. "Wake up already." His husky voice sent shivers through her spine. It wasn't long when Hinata's phone rang.

The cell phone was sitting on Sasuke's bedside table and is now charging. The bluette tried to reach for her phone but the brooding male steadied her.

"I need to get that call," she furrowed her brows. Sasuke on the other hand, saw Hinata's sad expression and immediately reached for her phone, pulled out its charger and handed it to her.

"Perks of having long arms," Hinata rolled her eyes as the Uchiha continues to nuzzle his head into her neck.

The bluette slowly removes Sasuke's hands as she sits on the bed, resting her back into its head board.

She immediately swipes the answer button as Ino's caller ID appeared. "Wow, 45 missed calls and a hundred messages…" a sweat dripped into her forehead as she answers the call.

Sasuke let her go for a while listening to the voice of the caller.

"Yes Ino… good morning." She chirped happily, but to her dismay Ino's voice blasted through her phone.

"_Where the hell are you young lady? We've called you for three hours! Your mom went ballistics'!"_

She pulled distanced the phone away from her ears as Ino continues her ranting. The Uchiha on the other hand was quite amused that Hinata and Ino were still friends.

"Complete opposites, one loud and one discreet", He said to himself.

"I-I'm here with… Sasuke." She bit her lower lip as the other line went silent.

Ino Yamanaka couldn't believe what she just heard. "Uchiha Sasuke… with Sasuke… Hinata…" she froze for a moment and rolled her eyes as she let out a deep sigh. She knew it, Hinata's evil plan.

Hinata was scared that the blonde would hate her but she needs to teach the Uchiha a lesson.

"Ino…" she was about to say something but the blonde cut her off.

"Hanabi's not home yet… we've tried calling her but it seems like her phone's dead." Hinata gripped the phone as Ino said those words. Sasuke noticed Hianta's tensed figure.

He heard what just happened. The younger Hyuga was no where to be found. "I-Is she… Oh my god… Is is…" For a moment, Ino felt guilty for telling her best friend that Hanabi is nowhere to be found, but she needs to know.

"I-I'll search for her… I'll call you back." Before Ino could say anything, Hinata immediately jumped of the bed.

Sasuke only watches her as she walks back and forth.

"I can send out a search team if you want." The raven haired man made his way towards Hinata's tensed figure.

Hinata was about to say something when her phone rang again. She furrowed her brows as Deidara's caller ID popped.

Sasuke on the other hand felt his fist tighten.

"_Hey blondie." _Hinata tried to relax as her friend started to talk.

"_Somebody wants to talk to you un!"_ Hinata couldn't help but feel Deidara's sudden nervousness.

To her shock, the person whom she wants to see talked on the other line.

"_Hinata nee! I'm with blondie, my phone fell into the pond but I'm okay… In case you and Tsunade are worried and…"_

She didn't let her sister finish.

"_You're with Deidara!? How did you end up with him! Mother's going to kill you, go home now Hanabi! Oh, my… by the way are you hurt? Are you okay? Where are…"_ Hinata looks like a worried mother. The raven haired Uchiha couldn't help but raised his brow in amusement.

"_Relax, relax… I dragged him last night and we ended up into… I don't know, rice fields or something, I'll tell you everything once I got home."_ The younger Hyuga chirped happily as she tries to persuade her sister that she's fine. However, Deidara doesn't seem too happy about it. Hanabi didn't tell her sister that the lazy Nara is hitting on her. It wasn't long when the blonde haired man decided to tell it himself; he grabbed the phone out of Hanabi's grasps. "Hey!" Hanabi failed to retrieve the phone because Deidara is using his height.

"No fair!" the younger Hyuga pouted in response as Hinata, on the other line let out a deep breath.

"_Nara is Hitting on your sister."_ The blonde said plainly as Hanabi's eyes almost popped out its sockets. One thing's for sure, there's hell to pay.

"_What!"_ she gripped her phone as the tone of her voice raised an inch higher; the raven haired man couldn't help but chuckle at the bluette's reaction.

One minute she was worried and the next moment, she's furious. She closed her eyes and exhales as she tries to regain her composure. She blushed madly the moment she remembers that she's not alone, that Uchiha Sasuke is giving her his trademark grin. "Oh gosh," it wasn't long when Deidara spoke again.

"_I'll escort Hanabi home, don't worry I'll tell the old woman. Bye."_ Before Hinata could even speak, Deidara ended the call.

"_Tsunade…"_ she panicked a little thinking about her mother. She wouldn't accept this easily, she almost forgot about…_ Gaara._

For once, her heart felt heavy as the red headed racer popped into her mind. Sasuke noticed Hinata's sudden change of moon and decided to tame her down.

She was startled when two arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "S-Sasuke…" she grimaced once she felt when she felt Sasuke's body into her back.

Sasuke is now hugging her from behind and the indigo haired Hyuga didn't know what to do. It's not part of her plan, but knowing Sasuke… well, he's the touchy type.

She rolled her eyes as the brooding male buried his face into her shoulders. "Why so tense?" He couldn't help but smirk as he inhales the scent of his shirt mixes into Hinata's own.

"I don't know." She replied coldly as her face grimaced a little. Uchiha Sasuke is hugging her, and she felt violated all of a sudden. "_It's all part of the plan Hinata… relax."_

"Sasuke… I need to go." His hold immediately loosened as he faced Hinata. "With that?", the male moves his obsidian eyes up and down, as if scanning Hinata's clothes.

The indigo haired female blushed when she remembers that she's still wearing Sasuke's over sized shirt. The shirt was supposed to be small for him, but unfortunately, his 6'3 height is a big difference to her 5'5.

The shirt reached up to her legs, exposing her complexion. Sasuke couldn't help but fight the urge within him. By just looking at her wearing his shirt, man it turned him on.

Hinata however, couldn't help but notice Sasuke shirtless figure. Her eyes quickly rammed through his face, biceps and his torso. "_Nice abs… oh my," _she inwardly face palmed herself for thinking such perverted thoughts.

"Like anything you see?" Sasuke smirks as he felt Hinata's stare towards his body. The female moved her face away in a childlike manner causing Sasuke to _smile_.

"Since when did he smile?" She said to herself. To her shock, the Uchiha came closer to her, and patted her indigo locks.

He puts his hand into her head and stayed there for a while. "Don't worry; we'll get something for you." As quick as that, his hands were gone as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"_Did he just… did he just patted my head? Sasuke you've gotten soft."_ She rolled her eyes as she followed the young Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

It is almost noon when Uchiha Sasuke received a call from her mother. The sun is starting to set that he hesitated at first to go to his father. But he has no other choice. He needs to explain everything to the old man.

A small smile crept onto his face as he watched the view from his newly fixed window. He doesn't regret punching that racer or dragging Hinata away from that hall.

He's ready to face the consequences that Fugaku might implement. For the first time in his life he never felt so ecstatic, so lightheaded. Everything seems to go accordingly his way and no one will destroy it for him.

The drive back to Uchiha manor was a quick one since it's not that far from his penthouse. He was welcomed by his mother as he enters the vicinity.

Itachi gave him a nod and a smirk as he escorted him inside their Father's study. Mikoto was very emotional about what his son did. She never taught him to act like that.

Sasuke stopped in his track as he decided to walk towards his mother. Itachi gave him an 'I know you'll do that' look as a sly grin crept upon his face.

The setting sun hits the windows of the Uchiha manor, making it sparkle with orange and red lights.

Mikoto stood there unmoving as Sasuke held her hands. "Forgive me for what I've done." He immediately hugged Mikoto which caused her to sob a little. She never imagined his son to apologize for what he did.

"Something happened?" she asks as she moves her hands soothingly into Sasuke's back.

"I'll tell it to you later." Sasuke let go of his mother as the Uchiha Queen gave his youngest son a small smile.

"Go now, Fugaku will be furious if you're late." He nodded in response as he and Itachi walked silently towards the study.

Itachi gave his little brother a small smirk which he returns gladly as the older Uchiha knocked into the huge mahogany doors.

"Enter." Fugaku's stern voice echoed through the entire room. Sasuke opened the door as Itachi gave him one last look and then closed the huge doors immediately leaving Sasuke and Fugaku alone.

The Uchiha clan was facing the huge windows as Sasuke enters the room.

A deep breath escaped his mouth as he stared directly into his Father's broad back. Years have been good to him by giving him a healthy body even though he'll be approaching fifty any time soon.

"I'm very disappointed with you… Sasuke." As always, Fugaku never go around the bush. He just goes for the kill.

"I'm very much aware of that." The young Uchiha stood rooted into his spot as Fugaku let out a deep sigh. The sun is beginning to set at this moment.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? What you've caused me?" He didn't reply as Fugaku's eyes didn't leave the glass window.

"Your Mother is gravely affected by what you did last night Sasuke. Not only did you disrespect the Uchiha's but you've made your own Mother cry for your selfishness." His heart clenched when he heard that his mother cried because of him.

He was speechless for a moment as Fugaku continues his ranting. "I expected more from you Sasuke. I don't care if Sabaku will never engage on any business with us. All I care about is your well being… I may not be able to be that Father you and Itachi expected to be but I don't want you to ruin your life… causing a hiatus like that may have risked your status towards the people. Your mother, friends, Itachi and I may be aware that your intentions are pure but what about the media?" Fugaku stopped as he massages his temples. It was the second time that Sasuke disgraced the Uchiha's. One is when Hinata got disowned and the other is for causing a ruckus last night by picking a fight with Gaara.

"Think about it son…" Sasuke let out a deep breath as he processed what his Father had just said.

"I don't regret anything about it…" To Sasuke's dismay, he was cut off by the piercing words of Fugaku Uchiha.

"That made decision…" the young Uchiha furrowed his brows as he felt Fugaku's eyes turned slowly to him.

"What decision?" for a moment he never felt so dumb. Uchiha Sasuke was not the person to bend back, but it looks like karma's on her way.

"From now on… you are no longer part of Uchiha Corporation." Fugaku's eyes were as hard as stone as he said those words to his youngest son. It is true, Sasuke was a good president of the company, but his selfishness brought him down.

"I cannot understand," his palms became sweaty and his jaw to tighten. "_Is he removing me from my position as president?"_ He couldn't help be feel betrayed. Of all people, why him.

"You did nothing but _trouble_ Sasuke… you're getting on my nerves. Acting like a child, punching the son of Japan's most powerful businessman and disgracing our family in front of the whole world. You don't deserve to be called as president." His eyes are no longer obsidian; it turned into crimson as soon as his Father said those words to him.

Fugaku on the other hand was trying his hardest not to beat the hell out of his stupid son. Yes it is true that Sasuke is an excellent president, but with that kind of Ego, he's getting nowhere but the slums of Japan.

"You can't do this, all my life I've worked for that Company, I made Uchiha earn billions… you can't do that to me." Fugaku couldn't help but smirk. This boy is truly a pain in the ass.

"I don't care. I'm the chairman, and as of now… Uchiha Sasuke, you are **fired**." His words crashed almost all of his energy. He never felt so humiliated before.

He immediately rushed to Fugaku's table but he froze.

The man in front of him was sending him a death glare; His eyes also no longer obsidian.

"You should be thankful I didn't disown you." The brooding male clenched his fist as Fugaku lit up his pipe.

"You're going to regret this." he managed to say in between his gritted teeth.

"I think I won't… an egoistic dumbass like you doesn't belong to the Uchiha Corporation." His cold eyes stared deep into Sasuke's soul. He felt betrayed. What had he done to deserve this? He already begged for Hinata's forgiveness.

As soon as his brain processed the whole thing, he immediately stormed out of Fugaku's office.

He didn't bother saying goodbye to his brother or to Mikoto.

"You knew it all along don't you?" Itachi only gave him a smirk as Sasuke walked passed him.

"Foolish little brother…" a devious smirk appeared in his face as Sasuke made his way out of the mansion. Mikoto on the other hand was feeling a bit sorry for his youngest son. But he deserves every bit of it.

"This time, I hope you'll learn something Sasuke." Itachi squeezed his mother's hands as they made their way inside Fugaku's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade and Hanabi couldn't believe what Hinata just said. "Hinata are you out of your mind!?" The older blonde couldn't help but be angry at Hinata. Her whole revenge thing is eating her.

"I'm serious… and please, don't tell this to anyone. I told you everything because you're my family… and I **trust **you." Hanabi let out a deep sigh. She just came back from her road trip with Deidara and the moment that she stepped her foot inside the mansion, Hinata and Tsunade were already fighting.

Well, not really fighting, rather **having a conversation**.

"It's up to you Hinata… I'm just concerned that maybe…" Tsunade was cut off by Hinata herself as Hanabi watched them trying to calm herself down.

"Thank you… and, I'm sorry." Hinata couldn't help but tear up a little. She owes Tsunade everything and now… she's hurting her. But she needs to teach the Uchiha a lesson.

"What about Gaara?" she furrowed her brows at the mention of her friend's name. Her heart immediately responded when Gaara's name was mentioned. "_The kiss…"_ She couldn't help but wonder how he is doing.

"W0hat about him?" she asked dumbfoundedly as Hanabi face palmed herself. "Naïve Hinata!" She couldn't help but burst out. It's very obvious, Gaara likes her!

"I don't g-" the older blonde and her sister gave her menacing looks. A sweat formed with the back of her neck as she tries her hard to avert their gaze.

"He likes you!" They both shouted. Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Of course, how could a hot person like Gaara like her? She's nothing but a crappy director who got disowned by her Family.

"Think about it Hinata." Tsunade and Hanabi exhaled as the indigo haired Hyuga stood there frozen. Her thoughts got all mixed up and she doesn't know what to do.

"Oh my… I'm in big trouble." She said to herself as her mind processed what just happened.

It wasn't long when she thought of something; she immediately grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room.

"Hinata! Where are you going?" Tsunade shouts as soon as the Hyuga made her way outside the study.

"I'm going to talk to Gaara." She waved her hands as she bid them goodbye leaving both of them rolling their eyes in annoyance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her phone rang for the fifth time that evening. She rolled her eyes when she caught caller ID.

"Uchiha." For a moment, she felt disgusted with herself. Why had she even let him have her, all those years of mourning, of having bad dreams, of being traumatized about what happened all she's gonna do is make him fall in love and then what? Leave him?

He doesn't deserve any efforts from her. She immediately stops her car and turned the cell phone off. As soon as the phone was dead, she continues to drive. Gaara needs her now, she doesn't care if that Uchiha is calling her, the redhead is much important.

By remembering what happened seven years ago, she couldn't help but be furious.

She hasn't accomplished anything yet, all she did is fucking _forgive_ everyone that has wronged her.

As soon as Gaara's mansion came into view, she immediately thought about his proposal before. They're going to bankrupt Hyuga Corporation. She doesn't care if Neji will lose the company; Kami has been good to him by letting him live despite his accident. Well, it was no accident but somebody tried to kill him.

She doesn't care now. They're all the same bastards.

She was immediately greeted by Gaara's butler. "Where's Gaara?" a worried expression etched into her face as the butler ushered her into the winding staircase.

"Master is really in a bad mood… he refuses to eat and get out of his room." Hinata felt guilty all of a sudden.

"I-is there anyone who visited him?" her worried look made the old man smile a little.

"Sasori sama visited him earlier… good thing they didn't end up killing one another." A sigh of relief escaped her breath as she inwardly thanked Sasori.

They suddenly came to a full stop once they've reached Gaara's room.

The butler knocked as soon as Gaara's door came into view. "Hinata sama is here to visit you." Her palms began to sweat as Gaara's voice vibrated through the walls.

"Send her in." For a while, she thought that he is angry. But she doesn't care. Everything happened so fast, her revenge is going nowhere, she needs someone to advise her and Gaara is the perfect person.

He helped her a lot, and now it's high time to dust him off his feet.

As she entered the enormous room, the sight of Gaara sent her chills all over her spine.

He is leaning into his huge armchair while staring right up to the ceiling. The windows and curtains are closed same as the lights.

Her heart raced a bit as the butler closed the doors. Gaara sure is scary right now.

"G-Gaara…" she gulps as the man didn't even flinch. She continues to walk beside him and it wasn't long when she found herself standing just a few inches away to the redhead male.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes began to tear up all of a sudden. She doesn't care; she hates herself for being weak, for forgiving everyone so easily.

The man noticed that she is now crying. He exhales as he slowly stood from his armchair. It wasn't long when Hinata felt Gaara's fingers brushing away every tear that escaped her eyes.

"Sorry… are you okay? I didn't mean to leave you… I've… I've gotten soft." She sobbed as those words escaped her throat.

For a moment, Gaara felt his heart break. Seeing her act like this made him want to kill every single person that has wronged her.

"It wasn't your fault… though, you really need to work on your revenge." The man smirked as his fingers caressed Hinata's face.

She bit her lip as she felt Gaaras touch. It wasn't like Sasuke's… it's much better than Sasuke.

"I accept your deal towards… Hyuga." A light glimmered into Gaara's emerald orbs as soon as he heard Hinata's words.

"Good… we'll ambush them first thing in the morning." She furrowed her brows a little; Gaara never let his sight escaped her eyes.

"Hinata… we really need to make them pay." Her eyes lit up in determination. This time, there's no backing out.

"Do you know that Sasuke is no longer president of Uchiha Corp?" Gaara said in as a matter of fact tone.

"_So that's why he's calling me…"_ she said to herself. A smirk crept upon her face.

"Serves him well… it's only the beginning, we'll make all of them pay." For the first time, her mind went Auto pilot. She didn't know what took over her but before she knew it, she was caressing Gaara's bruised lip.

"Let's get even."

All of a sudden, her mind went into a blank as Gaara claimed her lips.

The redhead knew that maybe Sasuke kissed her also last night, and he couldn't bear to see that. He hated the fact that the bastard wanted to make Hinata _his_.

Hinata on the contrary, was lost in his kiss. She doesn't need to be in a relationship with Sasuke just to make him suffer, karma already made her way into Sasuke's life. And this is only the beginning.

Gaara lifts Hinata upwards as he bit her lower lip asking for entrance. He's very angry about what happened last night and it is showing on his kiss.

The Hyuga allowed him and it wasn't long when both of their tongues are fighting for dominance.

She finds herself being lifted up by Gaara. His height is making it difficult for her to kiss him properly. Gaara smirks as he felt Hinata's hands tugged his neck.

"You're all… mine." He whispered softly while nibbling her right ear. The Hyuga could only blush in response.

The kiss becomes heated as Gaara allowed Hinata to wrap her legs into his waist; his hands, gripping her thighs for balance.

It wasn't long when both of them stepped into their make out session when a tall blonde man together with an annoyed Sasori burst opened the door.

"Wow, so much for a bad mood Gaara." Hinata wanted to bury herself into a whole as she slowly unwraps her legs into Gaara's waist.

"Is it always the silent ones" Deidara arched is brow as Hinata felt her face heats up.

"I-I think I must…" She couldn't take it anymore. It's very embarrassing to be caught doing such things but it's too late.

"Don't go… I have some breaking news." Deidara and Sasori immediately made their way inside Gaara's room.

Hinata wanted to get out but Gaara refrains her from doing so.

"Haruno Bitch is pregnant." Hinata almost lost her balance. "What? How did you know?" She asked as Gaara gave Sasori and Deidara a 'no wonder she's a whore' look.

"Too bad, my family owns the hospital that's currently taking care of her now, and I happened to… to see some files with regard to her." He said with a smirk.

"What should we do now?" Deidara out of nowhere asks dumbfoundedly.

"Exploit them… I want every city in the world to know about Haruno Sakura." An evil grin crept across her face.

She was sad that Sakura is having a baby. The child doesn't deserve a mother like her. But to her dismay, she really needs to get her revenge started.

"Roger that, anything else?" Sasori pick up his phone as he begins to dial some reporters.

"We have a board meeting with the Hyuga's tomorrow and I need all of you to help me, bring their filthy company down." For a while Gaara couldn't help but admire the Indigo haired Hyuga.

She's taking everything slow… "Slowly but surely."

Hinata couldn't help but feel relieved, her revenge is finally coming true and everyone will pay. The Hyuga's, Sakura and of course… Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the Hyuga Manor)

The moon shined brightly into the sky as a cool breeze entered the auburn haired Hyuga's room.

He opened the window further as he inhales the fresh air that comes from their garden.

It wasn't long when his brain began to throb uncontrollably. Lately, he's been having strange nightmares about his cousin and a baby.

He still doesn't know why it concerns Hinata and why in his dreams… Hinata is crying as the baby slowly disappears.

He gasps for air as he steadied himself; his hands never leaving his head as he yelped in pain.

He wants the pain to end, but it did nothing. It wasn't long when he took a hold of his pain killer that the throbbing began to stop.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he positioned himself into his bed.

"Another restless night,"

Little did he know, that slowly… his memories are returning, it won't take long for Hyuga Neji to finally remember what happened to Hinata seven years ago.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC. I'm going to cut this one short Okay,

so Sakura's preggo. LOL R&R :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: My dear readers, I apologize for my late update, Anyways… this chapter is going to be a _FLASHBACK_ one, on how _SHINO and KIBA_, left Hinata when she became Sasuke girlfriend. I have received a review with regards to that, and I thank the guest who wrote that

Anyway, I want to clear things up too. Hinata is not angry with Neji anymore, she's angry with the Hyuga's and taking their company was part of her revenge, so don't get confused.

One more thing… About Sakura's condition, I don't want to tell any spoilers so please, bear with her aching stomach. I don't have a beta so I apologize for my mistakes.

Okay, I don't want to leave all of you hanging, so without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 13!

Enjoy!

"**I don't want to repeat my innocence. I want the pleasure of losing it again."**

**-**_**F. Scott Fitzgerald, **_**This Side of Paradise**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Kiba Inozuka's POV)

_My entire system trembled as I watch my new found friend allowed that Uchiha bastard to court her._

_Of all people, why her? Of all people, why me? Why him?_

_I was seven when I first met Haruno Sakura. When I was a child, I was usually the odd one out, the outcast. _

_I was so much like that Namikaze blonde. To my misfortune, I ended up with the wrong family. My Father was very strict; he wouldn't allow me to do things that I want. _

_He hated the fact that his only son was a failure. It is not my fault that I couldn't surpass my older sister. I was supposed to be the heir not her. But I don't give a damn. I was only seven for crying out loud._

_I was sad most of the time. But then she came… she put the Sun on my universe, she brightened everything. I always thought that we would be best friends forever. Well, at least that's what I thought…_

_But fate picks its favorites… it wasn't long when that raven haired Uchiha came; he took her away from me. _

_My only source of light has been stolen. Years have passed and it seems like Haruno Sakura has already forgotten our friendship. What would I expect? Uchiha's are known for having everything they desire._

_I resent him; as much as I don't want to admit it, but his façade made every bit of me a loser, an outcast. His arrogance loomed everywhere and I hate each one of it. I was no match for him when it comes to wealth, fame and of course… Haruno Sakura. _

_I always admire how her beautiful emerald eyes would shimmer every time she smiles. Her laughter was a melody to my ears, it made me feel alive and loved._

_It wasn't long when High school came. I got to meet new people and a certain introvert Hyuga. She's shy and weak. Unlike Sakura who's outspoken and strong. I do not have any idea on why Sakura despises the shy girl. To be exact, she's nothing compared to Sakura. _

_Their personalities do not jive with each other. Sakura was as lively as a spring while Hinata… She's as cold as winter. I can see the loneliness and emptiness inside her lilac eyes. But something inside her makes her ice cold personality as warm as the autumn sun. Maybe that is why Sakura hated her so much. She's envious because Hinata has everything. Well, not everything. I was well aware of how her family maltreat her. How her Dad would often bring her down and how the elders would always find a way to pinpoint any flaws._

_I still admire the pinkette even from afar. I know that she would never set her beautiful emerald eyes on me. I'm just a nobody; A mere stranger, an Inozuka. _

_I decided to __**befriend**__ the Hyuga of thinking that maybe, Sakura would at least notice me. I know that she despises the girl. But I think I failed._

_It wasn't long when one day, that raven haired bastard came to save Hinata from a slap. After that incident, the two began to spend more time together. _

_I, on the contrary was very happy. I'm glad that finally, Sasuke has someone to flirt with and it's not Sakura. _

_But for some odd reason I began to feel a little guilty for the indigo haired princess. She doesn't deserve Sasuke, she deserve better. But somewhere deep in my mind, I know that it's for the better. Sasuke doesn't deserve Sakura. So the moment the Uchiha courted Hinata, I began to distance myself towards her. _

_I was selfish, self centered… my whole personality is full of greed. I just wanted her attention, nothing more. I was deprived of everything. The love of my Father, the care of my Mother; my sister would often try to cheer me up saying encouraging words that to me… doesn't make sense._

_Of course, I don't want to leave our group alone, so I managed to drag Shino since he's not much of a talker and his family forbids him from befriending the Hyuga, saying that she's nothing but trouble._

_Shino was a good friend but his family controls him. It was very odd for a man like him to allow his family to restrain him from being friends with Hinata. _

_But as time goes on… I've learned that the Aburame and Hyuga had a status rivalry. _

_Very silly; Fighting for money, that's what my Father always says. "Money makes everything go round.",_

_I used the opportunity to get a chance to be with Sakura… but she didn't even recognize me._

_My eyes burned furiously after hearing that she doesn't remember me as her friend. I tried to remind her but she didn't even flinch. I know that she only says that because she wanted the Uchiha. _

_My heart broke that day; I never thought that she'll be acting like that. _

_I started to hate Sasuke even more. It wasn't long when Hinata and the jerk became official. _

_I was still asking God and praying for Sakura to at least… be my friend again. But it never happened._

_A month later and a huge accident occurred leaving Hinata Hyuga almost dead into the streets. _

_I was concerned for a while. But Sakura is all that matters to me. _

_Rumors spread that Hinata was disowned by her family. I felt sorry for the girl but when I saw Sakura's expression… My mind changed. She's very happy for Hinata's misfortune. It wasn't long when another rumor spread. This time, it concerns Sakura and that Uchiha bitch._

_The two airheads became a couple; so much for my distaste. I almost killed myself thinking that my life is nothing without Sakura. _

_I lost Shino after Hinata got her accident. He's blaming me for leaving them behind. But it wasn't my entire fault. His family hates the girl and he chose to follow his clan than to stay with Hinata and Ino._

_Years have past and I went to study abroad. I haven't heard of Shino, Ino and Hinata. As if I care. _

_The moment Sakura accepted Sasuke to be her boyfriend was the darkest day of my life. I have loved her ever since we were kids, but now… I end up alone in the streets of New York._

_I studied hard because I hate being a loser. It wasn't long when all of my work paid off. I have surpassed my sister and have gained the respect of my Father. I instantly regained my place as heir. My sister didn't seem to be upset because she never wanted the position anyway. She's more of a traveler than a businesswoman._

_But fate has its own timing. _

_It was a cold Christmas Eve in Boston. I was used of celebrating the holiday myself. I'm such a loner after all. I'm just hiding in a wall of arrogance and anger; I'm still the same old Kiba who's waiting for the pinkette as a Christmas gift from St. Nicholas. I used to believe in him as a child… it's not too late to make my final wish. After this wish, I would forget Sakura and move on._

_I can still remember the look into her face when she finally laid her eyes on me. _

_I was shocked and nervous at the same time. My hands felt clammy and pulse began to speed up._

_The temperature inside the bar didn't help. My whole world stopped as I took another glance at the woman sitting beside me. _

_It's real… she's real. My last wish finally came true._

_She stared the second time as if trying to remember who I am. A lump formed in my throat as I took a sip of my scotch. _

_She was sitting on a stool right beside me; her brandy, long forgotten as she stood up and gave my back a small pat. _

"_Merry Christmas, Kiba", Her breath brushed lightly as she whispered those words to me. She immediately let out a smile and stretched out her right hand. "Long time no see." Her emerald eyes glimmered just like when we were kids._

_Out of nervousness, I didn't even bother to shake the hand that Sakura offered. It wasn't long when the pinkette immediately grabbed my free hand and took it._

"_You're supposed to shake my hand." I blushed as I felt the warmth radiating from her. "It's warm." I absent-mindedly spoke the thoughts inside my head. She giggled and it made me blush._

_It wasn't long when she started to catch up with me; things about our high school and how I always amuse her for telling her that I was once her best friend. _

_I was astounded at how she was acting towards me. Something seems different. Her eyes are no longer as bright as they used to be. Her smiles are fake, as if holding something deep. _

_I can see she's in pain, in a deep agony. I want to help her so I decided to ask what her problem is. It didn't take long for her eyes to tear up._

"_You can tell me anything," I remember her crashing into my body as she cried. She doesn't care if some costumers are looking at us. She's hurting and I can feel it._

_All this time, it was all because of Uchiha Sasuke. _

_I never thought that he'll just neglect Sakura. He even used the indigo haired Hyuga for his selfish acts and now… he's making the love of my life cry._

_Years have past and my relationship with Sakura started to change. _

_Every time she rants about Sasuke, I would always listen. Until one night, our bodies started to act a little different._

_I can feel her arousal every time I get near her. It wasn't long when we ended up doing it._

_I was scared that she might leave me after that. But I was wrong… she was always begging for more. Looks like Sasuke's not a great lover after all. _

_I've heard a lot about Hinata but I don't want to discuss it with her. It'll just ruin her mood and I cannot see anything bad about starting a name for yourself. Hinata's moving on. At least that's what I thought._

_But things got a little out of hand when the ex-heiress made her appearance. _

_I almost have Haruno Sakura for myself. But with a snap… she's all gone. She returned to Sasuke and wouldn't answer my calls anymore. _

_I hated the fact that she's just using me all this time. I hated the fact that as soon as her rival arrived, she immediately rushed towards Sasuke. _

_For crying out loud, she nearly breaks up with him, but now… she's running after the jerk again._

_From that day I swear… I would make Sakura mine. I will do everything to get her back even if it cost me __**everything**__._

_(END OF POV)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N: for those of you who's been wondering why Kiba and Shino left Hinata.

Shino left her because of his family while Kiba left her because of Sakura.

That explains why Kiba ended up helping Sakura instead of Hinata. He's under the pinkette's spell.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This one is not a flashback or POV anymore. This is the chapter where Hinata's going to exploit Sakura.

Another one, If you're wondering why Deidara, Sasori and Gaara is helping Hinata, well it is because they hated Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. They do not know everything about Hinata's past; it will be revealed in later chapters so don't get lost. They're just a bunch of sadists who wanted to help out Hinata Hyuga.

Without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 14!

* * *

"**Never do anything against conscience even if the state demands it."**

**-Albert Einstein**

The spectacular view of the setting sun glimmered within the walls of her hospital room. The colors of orange and red painted the dull chamber.

It's been a stressful day. Everything happened so fast that she didn't have the time to let her brain absorb the mishap that she is into.

As she watched the setting sun from the windows of her room, her eyes softened as it lands into a vase nearby. She didn't expect for her Father to send her some flowers.

"Roses…" she muttered the words as soon as her eyes traced the long stemmed rose. Its pink petals made her hair look dull. She always had a thing for pink roses.

For once she allows her thoughts to be clear; she needs to think fast. Nobody should learn about her state.

As she closed her eyes shut, she begins to wonder how all of this happened. Yes, she took pills and precautions but what happened? It's all messed up now.

She doesn't need a baby. Not this time and certainly not from Kiba Inozuka. If it happened to be Sasuke's then surely it would be a blessing in disguise not a mishap.

Anger filled her system as she sat into her hospital bed.

"So I guess that you're happy now Hinata… taking everything from me won't give you anything," the pinkette gripped the bed sheets even more as she pictures Hinata's with Sasuke. She couldn't bear to see them together.

"I've done everything just to ruin you… and I don't care if I have to give my soul to the devil himself just to put you down where you belong." A small tear escaped her emerald orbs as she thought of everything that has happened.

It's not like she doesn't want a child, but not this time and not from Kiba.

The sun was long gone when she decided to call for her _new_ secretary and go home. Staying here in the hospital would do no good since she doesn't like the smell that lingers within its walls.

As soon as the secretary picked up the phone, she immediately ordered her to fix the discharge papers and bills. All she wanted is to go home and rest.

It was eight in the evening when she got home. To her surprise, no press people dared to interview her. But somehow, this gave her a strange feeling about what's going to happen.

As soon as she changed her clothes, she immediately popped open the television. To her surprise, her picture was plastered into the big screen with the caption: Haruno Sakura confirmed. Pregnant!

Her eyes widened in horror as the news anchor started to speak.

"_It is confirmed, one of our sources said that Miss Haruno Sakura is pregnant and the Father is yet to be announced-"_it wasn't long when a crashing sound echoed throughout the room.

"N-no!" She cried in hysterics as soon as the realization hit her. It wasn't long when some of her servants came rushing inside her room.

"Sakura sama!" they all panicked as soon as Sakura's figure began to throw everything inside her room.

"Leave me alone! All of you fucking leave me alone!" anger engulfed her soul; her emerald eyes darkened as the servants could only watch her in horror.

"I will kill that fucking doctor! I want her license revoked!" She kept on saying over and over.

The maids tried their best to restrain her but for a pregnant woman, she's nothing but strong.

"Get away from me!" she tried pulling her arms away but her servants wouldn't allow her.

It wasn't long when a telephone call made her stop.

One of her maids is holding the telephone nervously. "N-Nadeshiko Sama i-is on the other l-line." The young maid gulps as she slowly handed the phone to her master.

Sakura however, was at a loss of words. One thing's for sure…. Nadeshiko has heard about the news.

"_Sakura…"_ the pinkette bit her lower lip as the older woman spit her name in disgust. Her sharp tone made her body shiver.

"_O-Obasa… Obasama…" _she trembled in fear. The old woman could easily disown her and humiliate her more. A sweat dripped from the back of her neck as she stared into the white walls of her room.

The servants were silent for a while; none of them moved a muscle as Sakura gulps and gripped the phone even more.

It wasn't long when the old woman chuckled a little. Sakura furrowed her brows in a puzzled way.

"_I want to talk to you personally tomorrow… that's all, oh and by the way… congratulations with the baby."_ She couldn't help but wonder in why the old woman acted in such a weird way.

Her whole body tensed, it's so unlike her grandmother. Something's up.

Before she could even respond, the other line died.

It wasn't long when Sakura's knees fell into the ground. She stared blankly into space as her servants came rushing towards her.

"S-Sakura sama," they took a hold of her arms as ushered her into a chair nearby. The pinkette couldn't help but tremble in fear and anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun greeted her as she lie awake into her king sized bed. The conversation she had with the trio last night with regards to her revenge was pretty much productive.

She's wondering why on earth did the trio wanted to help her so bad. For all she knew, Tsunade didn't explain everything to them. She's not quite comfortable on discussing it to the trio either because she's afraid that they might pity her… or worse, they might turn their backs on her too.

As she stared into the ceiling a sad smile crept into her face. "Is it worth it? Is everything worth it?"

Her revenge towards the Hyuga's, Sakura and Sasuke' she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura's unborn child. It made her heart clench in pain thinking that an innocent creature is now involved.

Of course, the mother has to take its toll for ruining her life. She prayed silently for the baby but Sakura's not an exemption.

As she stood slowly in her bed, she immediately pulled her towel and marched towards the bathroom.

Today is the going to be Hyuga Corporation's final bow. For many years, none dared to touch the Corporation.

It's a good thing that Hinata has Gaara and Tsunade on her side. Soon, Hyuga Corporation will be on new management.

She's a little sorry for her cousin, Neji. The auburn haired man worked hard for that company but the clan only treats him as a working machine, not an heir, not a person.

Four years of being an heiress, she knew the system well. They're just mere puppets controlled by the elders.

It wasn't long when she finally made her way out of the bathroom and changed into her formal clothes. "I can do this." she crossed her fingers as she prayed and asked her mother and her child to help her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the Hyuga Corporation was slow and bothersome. Gaara squeezed her free hand as she gave him a sweet smile. "I'm nervous." The redhead racer gave her a confused look. "We've gone this far, there's no backing out… I trust you." She never felt so relieved before. A small blush appeared into her face as the racer gave her an assuring smile.

It's a good thing that Tsunade, Deidara and Sasori were not riding with them, because if they did, Gaara wouldn't have the chance to hold Hinata's hand.

It wasn't long when the car came into a full stop. "Hyuga building." She closed her eyes as the memories came rushing back.

She could still remember how her mother would drag her all the way from the Hyuga manor just to familiarize herself with the employees.

Growing up as a Hyuga was tough. All eyes are always in you, as heir. She's expected to act accordingly. She cannot commit any errors because her family will be humiliated.

"Shall we?" she didn't hesitate when Gaara pulled her hand as they made their way inside the huge vicinity. Tsunade, Deidara and Sasori were already inside waiting for them.

The employees were shocked to see all of them standing in front of the building. It is true that Hyuga Corporation is not in a good state for the past one year. That's the reason why the elders wanted Hanabi to be married to Shikamaru, for their company to be spared. They do not want to end up into the slums of Japan. They wanted to stay on top.

Money is all that matters to them. It's sad but it's true.

As they made their way to the elevator, chattering engulfed the room. Sasori let out a deep breath as he pushed the elevator button.

"Let's make this real quick, I don't like this place." Tsunade spoke for the first time. She's not really fond of the Hyuga building.

Memories of Hitomi made it hard for her to scan the place. Hitomi always adored this building, thinking that one day; she'll be able to work here. But fate twisted everything. Her dream of working here disappeared when Hiashi said that she's not supposed to work. A wife should only stay inside the Hyuga manor.

"Of course… we'll make this one quick." Hinata assured her mother as the elevator bell dinged. The older blonde could sense her nervousness. "It'll be fine… trust me."

"I'm sure it will." She smiled at the four people behind her as she made her way outside.

The huge mahogany doors welcomed them as they've exited the elevator. An old Hyuga female who seems to be Hiashi's secretary came immediately into their presence.

"The meeting is right here…" she ushered them as the five followed the woman silently.

The door opened and Hinata was welcomed by the Hyuga's piercing eyes. The same cold and emotionless eyes stared at her, but one person caught her off guard.

The vast room beneath the mahogany doors didn't surprise the group as they made their way in. A huge rectangular table was placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by leather armchairs that are currently occupied by the stockholders and of course… the Hyuga elders, Hiashi and Neji.

Hinata scanned the room as the secretary gestured for them to take their respective seats. As she made her way to her chair, Hyuga Neji gave her a curt nod which he shyly returned.

There are at least ten Hyuga's staring at her. The conference hall soon became a hell. Of course, only ten Hyuga's were actually part of the company since half of it was owned by the other stockholders

The Hyuga Corporation is now in a state of bankruptcy.

It wasn't long when Hiashi's icy cold voice broke the silence.

"I must say… I'm very much impressed that all of you have the guts to show up." Tsunade didn't even flinch as the older Hyuga took out his cigarette and lit it.

"What a way to greet your visitors _Hyuga._" The older blonde rolled her eyes as she bitterly emphasized the surname. The elders grimaced at her sudden action.

"So… what brings you here?" Gaara smirked as she signaled for Hinata to speak. The indigo haired girl immediately changed her mood as she started to open her mouth.

"We're here to collect your debt." She said plainly as Gaara, Sasori and Deidara smirked.

Unknown to the elders, the Hyuga Corporation owed the trio a large amount of money and they are going to use it to get the company. All they need to do is to convince the share owners that the company is going down.

"I don't understand…" confusion etched into everyone's face as Neji couldn't help but sigh. His sudden memory loss is as pain in the ass. He couldn't understand what Hinata is planning. To make it even worse, he doesn't feel threatened by the fact that their company is burning in ashes right now.

But he's not a genius for nothing, he may have lost his memories but he knows when something's up.

"Hyuga's Bankrupt." A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched Hinata.

"You owe us a large amount of money and it was due few months ago… Hyuga Corp. Made a deal with us, no payment means… transfer of ownership." Deidara couldn't help but smirk as the elders' panicked.

"Hiashi! What is the meaning of this?!' One of the share owners shouted as he stared at the clan head in disbelief.

"You have no choice but to leave the company or we'll take the money of your stock holders just so you can pay your debt. We all know that Hyuga Corp. Is now bankrupt, accept the fact that your service is no longer needed in this industry."

The elders were shocked at Gaara's last statement; how they hated this guy and his Family.

"I guess we have to vote… no elders are allowed because you **freeloaders** have nothing to give!" One of the stockholders spurted out.

"How can I be so sure that you'll take care of the company?" Hiashi's eyes softened a bit as he locked his gaze into his daughter.

"You have no other choice. If you won't give the company to us, we just have to take the manor and other assets you have." Hinata's voice was as cold as her Father's. She doesn't seem to care that the company her Father has worked for so many years would just end up in bankruptcy.

"Ah… talk about compensation," The older man smirked at his daughter. "Hiashi sama… I don't think this is a good idea." Neji locked his gaze to his uncle.

The elders stared in horror as Hinata Hyuga asked her Father about choosing the Manor or the Company. Neji could only watch at the scenario. Everything was happening so fast.

"How in the world did Hyuga Corporation get… bankrupt?" One of the stockholders asked as he couldn't believe that the Hyuga's are in a mess right now. He trembled in fear at the thought of losing all of his investment in just a snap. Hiashi needs to choose. If not, then the board would have to sue him.

The elders couldn't help but feel furious as Tsunade gave them another death glare. They're just a bunch of airheads who doesn't know a thing. They're cocky bastards who acted like they have the world within their hands. But now, everything is turning upside down.

"It was a few years ago… business wasn't good and everything started to fail… I have no choice but to… accept Sabaku's business deal." He eyed the red head racer threateningly. Hinata couldn't help but watch as her Father tried to resolve the issue. But it's too late; believe it or not Hyuga is now on the verge of sinking and it's up to them if they will accept the life vest or be eaten by sharks.

"The company or the Hyuga Manor?" Hinata knew her Father so well. He wouldn't trade the manor for anything. It has all Hyuga's secrets and history, he grew up into that place and she's pretty much sure that he won't allow anyone to touch his home.

The elders on the other hand are now trembling in fear. They couldn't believe that the weak little girl seven years ago is now the woman facing them right now.

Neji on the other hand couldn't help but feel sorry for his uncle. If he only treated his daughter with love… she wouldn't end up like this.

"I want the documents… now." The older Hyuga's face was as cold as ice. He never seem to loose his cool.

Sasori handed him a black envelope which contains the documents that needs to be signed. Neji could only watch as the clan head signed the papers.

As easy as that… the Hyuga Corporation was now owned by non other than… the former ex heiress.

The elders couldn't accept it. "How could you! You're not Sabaku! You cannot get a hold of this company you bitch!" a woman from the elder couldn't help but raise her voice at Hinata.

"I bought the Company to Gaara earlier… Hinata's under my care so I gave it to her." Tsunade couldn't help but smirk as the indigo haired Hyuga stared eye to eye with her father.

The stock holders sighed in relief as the corporation remained safe.

The elders sent Hinata a disgusted look.

"Talk about losing her child… I'm very happy that Sakura is finally **pregnant.**" Her ears twitched as another elder gave her a devious smirk.

"I wonder how it feels like to be a whore Hina-" a slap echoed throughout the meeting hall as Tsunade, out of nowhere, slapped a female Hyuga elder.

Hiashi and Neji could only watch in shock as Tsunade tried her best to calm herself. However, Hinata stood there unmoving into her spot as the trio gave her a worried expression.

They couldn't explain why, but it seems like Hinata's very sensitive when it comes to unborn child.

"How does it feel to ruin someone else's life?" Tsunade watched in shock as Hinata took her leave. She didn't bother going out alone. She knew this building from its basement to its helipad.

"This meeting is adjourned." She ordered as she made her way outside the room and slammed the door extremely hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

For the first time, Hiashi Hyuga never felt so humiliated before. Everything happened so fast. He could not afford to lose the manor because they'll end up into the streets and a traditional family would never want that to happen. The elders on the other hand could do nothing but whine.

They do not know how to run the business. All they care about is themselves. He massages his temples as he watches Hinata talk to her cousin. Surely, the Hyuga heir is the only person, possible on having his job. Right now, he's nothing but an old and useless clan head with nothing to own but the Hyuga manor.

"I cannot accept this…" Neji shook his head as Hinata and Tsunade offered him his old position as vice president.

"Take it as a payback for what you've done for me and Hanabi." The auburn haired man let out a sigh as Hinata and the others didn't wait for his reply.

It wasn't long when his brain began to throb again. During the past few days, the throbbing started in a daily basis, every time he sleeps and every time he catches a glimpse of Hinata.

"I need to see my doctor soon." He let out a sigh as he watches Hinata's figure disappeared into the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His bloodshot eyes scanned the empty bottle of Jack's as he grimaced and threw it at the end of the room. A crashing sound can be heard as the glass shattered to pieces.

He didn't mind that his penthouse is now a mess. The moonlight glimmered as it hit the vast window. The raven haired man didn't bother opening the lights as he took another bottle of wine.

It's been a day since he lost his position as president of Uchiha Corporation. It's been a day since he last seen her. He tried calling her and sending her tons of message but she doesn't seem to reply. It broke his heart as the night before replayed its memories.

"I just begged for your forgiveness…" he took another swig of his wine as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Everything seems like a dream… no, a nightmare. All this time, he thought everything's going to be fine. But he's wrong. He couldn't help but ask why?

The urge of wanting to talk to her so bad made it even worse. They were happy the day before or at least that's what he thinks, but now…

Bitterness etched into his features as his problems piles up.

It was early that morning when the news about Sakura's pregnancy shook Japan's media world. How could it be possible? He and Sakura never had any intercourse during the past six months.

His eyes no longer obsidian; he felt betrayed, hurt and misunderstood. His Family shooed him away, he lost his job and now he just finds out that his ex-fiancé is a month an a half pregnant and news flash… it's not his.

What hurts him the most is the thought of Hinata Hyuga. He really has no clue on why she is doing this, why is she angry with him. For all he knew, he only played with her feelings and took her _innocence_. He couldn't help but wonder why she hates him so much.

As he took another swig into his wine, a sad smile crept into his face.

"Is this what you felt Hinata?" he closed his eyes as he allowed the alcohol drown his problems. Well at least for now.

Without hesitation, he took his car keys and made his way out of his penthouse. "Hinata…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a long day, a very tiring day to be exact, she wanted to relax so she ended up in Gaara's arms. Both of them are sitting in the green grass of Tsunade's garden.

The cool wind blew as Hinata rests her head into Gaara's shoulders. The redhead pulled her closer as another wind blew. For a while, they stayed there in utter silence. It wasn't long when Gaara finally spoke. He's not much of a talker so Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"Mind telling me your secret?" the red head stared directly into her lilac eyes.

She hated the fact that she couldn't avert her gaze towards him. His intense look made it even harder for her to breathe. He throat went dry as she gulps, trying to find the perfect words to say but nothing came out.

She bit her lower lip and the man gave her an annoyed expression. "Stop doing that, you're hurting yourself." She was taken back by his words.

"I-I don't know where to start," she twiddled her fingers as she took another deep breath. Gaara only watched her as a small smile crept into his face.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." He patted her head as she furrowed her brows. "I-I want you… I want you to know about it," for a moment, Gaara gave her a blank look as her body started to tense up a bit.

Gaara did the only thing he knew… he squeezed her free hand, brought it closer to his lips and kissed it. The indigo haired Hyuga flushed as Gaara kissed the top of her hand.

"Just tell me when you're ready." For a while, her heart skipped a beat. She never felt like before. Yes she knew that maybe… Gaara likes her. A broken soul like her… a small tear escaped her lilac orbs and Gaara panicked a little.

"Did I do something wrong?" his expression was priceless and Hinata couldn't fight the verge of laughter coming out of her mouth.

Another tear escaped her eyes as she started to laugh. She felt happy, yet sad. The brooding male could only watch as the Hyuga sobbed and laugh at the same time.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… I don't deserve you." Her laughter turned into tears. Yes, she felt so dirty and bad. All this time, she's been doing the revenge thing but she doesn't want to stop. At least, not yet.

Warm hands grabbed her shoulders as Sabaku no Gaara pulled her into a hug. Hinata could tell that his heart beat was no steady. It's pounding… just like hers.

It wasn't long when tears started to trail down her cheeks as she let herself get lost into his deep embrace. The redhead let out a sigh as he runs his hands into Hinata's back.

"Sssh… It's okay." His voice echoed into her ear and it made her cry even more.

"Seven years ago… I was a dumb teenager who falls in love with Uchiha Sasuke," she squeezed Gaara's shirt as the memories came rushing back.

"I… I gave everything to him, including myself." Gaara couldn't help but feel angry as Hinata tells him the story.

"Everything went blank and I don't know what to do… the last thing I know is that… I'm, I'm pregnant with his child." She couldn't help but cry as Gaara tightens his hold towards her.

"T-they only used me… for Sakura's benefit… the last thing I knew is being hit by a car." Her lips went completely dry as the thought of losing her child emerged into her memory.

Gaara doesn't need to finish the story. He hated the fact that Hinata is suffering from losing her child.

"Uchiha is a jerk for hurting you… I should've known you earlier." Hinata was shocked at Gaara's statement. She immediately pulled herself out of his embrace.

The man cupped her cheeks as another tear escaped her lilac orbs. She tried to look away but Gaara has something within him that made her stare directly into his emerald orbs.

"I love you Hinata." Her heart froze as Gaara said those words. She never heard anyone other than her sister tell her how much she loves her. But Gaara is a different story.

His thumb caressed into her cheeks as he brushes away the tear that escaped her lilac orbs. "I-I don't des-" she was cut off as Gaara's index finger silenced her.

"Please let me love you… even if, you won't love me back." The last words almost killed her and Gaara. Of course, the redhead would want Hinata's love but he doesn't want to force her.

"At least let me love you… I won't force you I promise." As much as she hated it, she couldn't help but cry.

She has no idea how much Gaara loves her, but for now… she doesn't feel as strong as him. She likes him, but she's confused.

"I don't want to hurt you… I'm not sure of my feelings…. You might wait a while for my answer." The man gave her a faint smile.

"Even if I have to wait forever… I will." It wasn't long when she felt Gaara's face getting closer into her own. Her forehead bent into a frown as he felt his breath touching her cheeks. He gave him no time to react because as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he immediately crashed his lips into her pink ones.

Her eyes nearly popped its sockets as Sabaku no Gaara kissed her. It's not like they've never kissed before. It's just that… this kiss is a lot more different. The last time they kissed was full of lust and anger… but this one if full of love… passion.

His mouth, so familiar as if they're meant to be kissed; she blushed as she slowly closed her eyes. He tastes like mint. Just like his personality. Cool and calm.

He slowly pulled away from their kiss, so much for Hinata's dismay. They're both gasping for air as he rested his forehead into hers.

"Hinata… I'm in love with you." She blushed as his lips escaped those words. She was caught off guard as he immediately stole a kiss from her now swollen lips.

She was about to grab his neck and kiss him again when all of a sudden.

"_Hinata! I know you're in there! Hinata!" _

The indigo haired female pulled herself out of Gaara's kiss. The redhead rolled his eyes as he rested his head into her forehead.

"Uchiha." he grimaced as another shout echoed through the walls

"HINATA! TALK TO ME!"

The woman panicked a little as she gave Gaara an apologetic look. The redhead let out a sigh as he stood from the grass and offered is freehand to Hinata.

He hated the fact that the Uchiha bastard seems to appear whenever he's having a good time with Hinata.

The woman immediately grabbed the hand and it wasn't long when a panting Hanabi appeared in front of them.

"Oneechan! Uchiha Sasuke is outside and he's… I think he's drunk." The woman gave her sister a confused look.

"Call the guards and-"she was cut off when a gunshot was heard outside the mansion.

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC! Okay! Sorry for the late update, I was trapped into Sword Art Online's deep spell. OMG! That anime is good. Tell me what you think, R&R


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: okay dear readers, thank you for your reviews, I really had a great time reading them Oh, by the way, I want to tell you that I will be updating on a once a week basis with at least two to three chapters. I'm really busy with school and stuff. But don't fret! I won't leave all of you hanging

**"You only get to walk variations of the same lines everyone has already drawn for you."  
― Courtney Summers, _Some Girls Are_**

* * *

Her entire body froze when another gunshot sounded from outside their mansion. Tsunade immediately rushed towards Hinata, Gaara and Hanabi who's about to go outside.

"Hanabi, you stay here," She ordered one of her servants to keep an eye at the younger Hyuga.

Hinata was puzzled on what was happening. "The Uchiha wanted to talk to you," Tsunade rolled her chestnut orbs as Hinata tries to speak.

"Hinata!", his voice roared throughout the estate and it made everyone of them shudder. Well, not Gaara. He's pissed as hell right now.

"I better go outside to check if he killed anyone," Gaara was about to go but Hinata get a hold of his forearm.

"I'm coming with you." Tsunade's eyes nearly popped out its sockets.

"You're going to stay here!" She ordered but Gaara and Hinata was long gone. "Brat!", she hissed as she followed the duo that is now nearing the doors of her mansion.

Hinata couldn't help but be angry Sasuke. Why would he do such a thing? First he's shouting and now… Maybe he killed someone?

Her thoughts were broken by Gaara's towering figure. "Just stay here, I'll handle him." He was about to go but Hinata blocked his path.

"He's here because of me", she immediately opened the huge doors and made her way outside the mansion. Gaara only stood there cursing himself.

"Where is she? Don't tell me?" The older woman who had just gotten her way towards them said in an annoyed tone. She couldn't believe it. Hinata went outside.

As the indigo haired Hyuga made her way towards Sasuke, an image of him pushing away the guards emerged from her sight.

"I just need to talk to her damn it!" he is still holding the gun that seems to be a caliber 45. He must've taken it by force from one of the guards.

"Sir, give me the gun!" Sasuke hesitates on giving the man his gun. The guard almost shoots him so he decided to tackle him and take the gun.

He's now holding both of the guns. The guards didn't know how to react. Sasuke's a civilian so how on earth did he manage to take the guns from the guards?

"Get off me!"

He shouts again as he tries his best not to put a hole into the man. There are exactly two armed men who are restraining him, but the drunken Uchiha is quite strong. Well, let's just say two unarmed men since Sasuke took their guns and is now holding them.

"I said, let go of me!" He immediately pointed the guns towards the guards. Both of them stood there in horror as the Uchiha gave them an evil smirk.

"U-Uchiha sama..." one of the guards managed to say before Sasuke rolled his eyes and grimaced at the man.

"Shit!" The two men in front of him cursed as they stood unarmed. Sasuke smirked as a sweat dropped at the side of their temples. Of course, they couldn't touch him or hurt him; perks of being an Uchiha.

"Just stand aside and let me through! I want to talk to Hinata!" His eyes no longer obsidian as Hinata's image came into view. "Stay out of my way." His voice sent chills through their spine as both the guards gulped.

"Go home Sasuke, you're drunk." Hinata's cold voice echoed through his ears. His fist curled up as he tries his best not to get angry. He came here to talk to her.

"I want to talk to-" He didn't even finish his sentence when one of the guards pushed him.

Anger rose inside his system and it wasn't long when he ends up beating the two guards to a pulp.

He hit one of them using the end side of the gun. One of the guards yelped in pain as he felt blood trickle at the back side of his head. "S-shit," he immediately dropped into his knees and fell into the floor

"Sasuke stop!" Hinata hurriedly opened the gates to restrain Sasuke but Gaara gets a hold of her waist. "Call the police!" He ordered into one of the servants who accompanied him.

"Stop acting like a child Uchiha!" his voice was strong and firm as he left Hinata's side.

The Hyuga female was accompanied by Tsunade who is giving the guards an apologetic look. Uchiha Sasuke made quite a job.

One of the guards lay motionless into the floor, while the other one called for an ambulance.

The redhead on the other hand, made his way towards Sasuke who just kicked the limp body of one of the guards.

Gaara sent an apologetic look towards the man lying in front of him. "Gaara sama," one of the guards stood beside him as he made his way towards Sasuke.

"Tch.", He rolled his eyes as Gaara came into his view. He hates this guy so much. For a moment, he cursed himself for beating the hell out of the guards. Well, at least he got to spare one person since Gaara immediately approached him.

"Hinata", he advanced his steps only to be blocked by Gaara's figure. As much as Hinata wanted to go outside the huge gates, she couldn't.

It's pretty obvious that Uchiha Sasuke is a dangerous man. For the first time, she never felt so scared.

She's afraid for Gaara's well being.

"Hn", Sasuke can feel his fist tighten as Gaara gripped his right shoulder and lightly tossed it.

"Go home, you're dru-" Gaara didn't even finish his sentence when Sasuke's fist came crashing into his face.

The raven haired Uchiha didn't bother to throw both of the guns into the far side of the estate. One of the guards picked his partner and examined him.

Sasuke did quite a job on beating them He's now sporting a bruised arm and some bone fracture. Well, at least that's what he thinks since his whole body is not feeling well. It's numb.

Hinata and Tsunade widened their eyes in shock. The servant who called the police gave them a worried expression. "T-they're on their way Tsunade sama." The older woman didn't answer as Gaara punched Sasuke back.

"Sasuke! Gaara! Stop it!" Hinata was on the verge of panicking. She can hear bones cracking as the two males tried to kill each other using their fists.

Hinata and Tsunade could only watch from a far. Sasuke came here because of Hinata and Tsunade wouldn't let the man near her.

Gaara smirked teasingly as he spits his own blood onto the floor. His face looks like a mess now, so as Sasuke's. "That's all you've got huh?"

It angered the raven haired male as Gaara tried to tease him. It didn't do any good as he immediately finds an opening and punched Gaara into his torso. The redhead racer yelped in pain as he kicked Sasuke's right arm.

"Shit!" Sasuke muttered. Gaara gasps for air as he gave the Uchiha a death glare. "Are you this desperate? Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you," his cold voice made Sasuke even furious. He hated the fact that he is wasting his energy to a guy like Gaara when he should be talking to Hinata.

"It's none of your business baka!' He charged again as he tries to punch Gaara but it never came.

"Freeze!", he stopped in his tracks at the police officer commanded him.

"Just in time.", Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes wander through Gaara's figure. His nose is bleeding, his lip is now bruised, and same goes with Sasuke. Both of them are sporting a black eye and a bruised face.

"Great!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he puts his hands at the top of his head. "Turn around kid!" the officer ordered him as one of the cops rushed towards Gaara.

"You need to come with us, you're drunk." The officer let out a sigh as he puts a cuff into Sasuke's wrists.

"You're in deep shit Uchiha, Fugaku's not gonna' like this." The officer was about to escort him towards the vehicle but Sasuke stopped mid his track when he saw Hinata.

"Hinata… I need to tell you something." The redhead racer gave him a threatening look as the two policemen became more alert.

"Stop talking kid," his eyes didn't avert Hinata's gaze as the indigo haired Hyuga gave her a blank look.

Gaara on the other hand sent him another smirk. "Cocky bastard.", he lazily entered the back seat of the police vehicle as the officer made talked to Tsunade for a while. The other policeman stayed with him inside the car.

"Don't do anything weird Uchiha." He warned the raven haired man as he rolled his eyes.

As soon as the police came, the ambulance arrived and immediately treated the two security guards and also Gaara.

Hinata's heart raced as Uchiha Sasuke gave her one last look.

"What is he up to? He's in a deep mess right now." She closed her eyes as she opened the gates to check Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white walls surrounded the medium sized room as Uchiha Sasuke surveyed the place that he is now held captive. His crimson eyes focused into the huge mirror at the bottom part of the cubicle. He's pretty sure that it's not just an ordinary mirror.

They're observing him. A smirk crept across his features as he harshly spat onto the tiled floor. He's mocking them.

He sat in a chair with both his hands clasped into the metal cuff. One of the lights flickered open as soon as his white haired lawyer made his way inside together with one of the officers.

The police, who have been watching him behind the mirror, let out a sigh. They're dead now. Really dead. Cuffing an Uchiha would do them no good but they have no choice. The drunken man is as strong as he looks.

Well, that's expected of him since he tapped into his military exams two years ago. Too bad he didn't pursue on becoming a high ranked official just like his Father. Who would have known that the man inside this cubicle is a son of the retired General Uchiha Fugaku.

He wanted to manage their company so he studied business in a short span of time.

"You don't want to lose your job are you?" Hatake Kakashi smiled mischievously at the poor police in front of him.

The man could only gulp in response. A smirk appeared into Sasuke's face as soon as he felt his wrists loosen.

"Shoo," Kakashi gave the police one last look as he takes his seat across Sasuke.

"Camera." His arrogant voice almost pissed Kakashi. For Pete's sake, he's relaxing inside his bachelor pad while reading his erotic novel when all of a sudden, a call from the police station came saying that Uchiha Sasuke has been sent there by Madame Tsunade for beating the hell out of his guards.

Not to mention… for beating Gaara also.

"What have you done this time?" His eyes wandered through the bruised face of Uchiha Sasuke. "I wanted to talk to her but those bastards came into my way," he said in as a matter of fact tone.

The older man sighed as he massages his temples. Sometimes, he wanted to resign into his job as Sasuke's lawyer.

"The **camera,**" The masked man rolled his eyes as he lazily stood from his chair and signaled for the police staff to turn the camera and microphones off.

As soon as the CCTV and the microphone went off, Sasuke immediately spoke.

"I wanted to talk to her." Kakashi is not a man of virtue. He really wanted to talk nicely with Sasuke but the brooding male is making everything hard for him.

"Cut the bull Sasuke, damn it!", he hissed as Sasuke's eyes went obsidian again. This man is quite weird.

The raven haired Uchiha propped his elbows up into the table as he puts his head between his palms. He let out a sigh as he tastes his own blood.

It's pretty obvious that his lips are still bleeding from Gaara's punches. Kakashi just waits for him to speak.

"I just wanted to talk to her." That's just it. Hatake Kakashi has lost his cool; he immediately slammed the metal table as Sasuke just smirks at him.

The loud slamming echoed through the entire room. The police have no idea on what was happening since the camera is off, so as the microphone. The only thing that allows them to see through both the males is the mirror. But it doesn't give them any clear idea on what is happening.

"Do you know that they filed a criminal charge for you? You're now filled with assault and trespassing!" A sly grin etched into his face as the older man massages his temples.

He pulls his mask down and lit up his cigarette. It wasn't long when smoke surrounded the entire interrogation room.

"I was waiting for frustrated murder since I almost killed Gaara and one of the guards," Kakashi exhaled at his last words. Is he out of his mind? He just lost his job and now Fugaku's going to kill him.

"Then you should've shot them in their coconut shells! Damn it Sasuke! Grow up!" The white haired lawyer threw his cigarette butt into the floor and squished it with his shoe. He immediately took another and lit it.

"Now I know how she felt before… Miserable," His eyes dropped into the floor as the pain made its way through his whole system.

He doesn't know why Hinata is very angry towards him. He wants to find out what it is.

"Bail me out… clear my record." Of course, that's why Kakashi is here,To clear Sasuke's record. Good thing he the Uchiha and Hatake knows a couple of high ranking officials in the government. It wouldn't hurt them to pull some strings.

"Now we're talking.", Kakashi was about to make a call but Sasuke interrupted him as he took out his phone from his jean pocket.

"Where's Naruto anyway?" he was used to Naruto's presence whenever he messes up. The dobe is always there to scold him but now… he's out of sight.

"West coast.", That's what Kakashi said as he immediately tapped some numbers to get this Uchiha bastard out of his mess.

He rolled his eyes at Kakashi's lazy answer. Now, his thoughts immediately focused to Sakura's pregnancy. How in the world did she get pregnant when she and Sasuke never had sex in the past six months? "She's been whoring." No wonder.

As soon as Kakashi finished his chatter, the raven haired Uchiha immediately called his attention.

"Who's the father of Sakura's… child?" A lump formed in his throat. Of course, it couldn't be him. He's pretty sure that it's not him. Even if he dies today, he knows that it is not him.

The white haired lawyer smirked as he took a seat on one of the empty stools. "I suppose it's not you," he handed Sasuke a cigarette stick as he lit up his own.

As soon as Sasuke had his cigarette lighted, he immediately exhaled a large amount of smoke.

"She's been… fooling around." He took another hit into his cigarette as he slowly stood from his chair.

"Do you want me to investigate about that?" Kakashi replied as he gave the Uchiha a curious expression. Sasuke only gave him a blank look and then, opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't bother; I have someone who can do that for me." As soon as those words escaped his lips, both males immediately rushed towards the exit of the interrogation room.

All eyes are focused on them as Kakashi signed some papers. "That should do the trick," he let out a huge sigh as he gave the raven haired Uchiha a concerned look.

It was Sasuke's first time to be in a mess like this. Of course, when he was still in high school he did some pranks but this scenario is a whole lot of level.

Whatever it is, it sure is important for Sasuke to exert so much effort.

He immediately made his way towards the waiting Uchiha. He stood there at the end of the lobby waiting for Kakashi. His ruffled hair and bruised face were the evidence of what he did earlier; his cigarette, long forgotten as he stared into the night sky.

Kakashi tapped Sasuke's shoulder as he signaled for him that they're ready to go. "I won't help you with Fugaku." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mention of his Father's name. Surely, the old man would scold him from causing a ruckus like this.

He just replied with his trademark "Hn," as both of them rushed towards the parking lot of the precinct.

The policemen who have been watching them from the afar, they let out a sigh as Uchiha Sasuke made his exit towards the vicinity, scotch free.

"Money makes everything go round." Their head chief rolled his eyes as one of his men gave him a sad look.

"I'm sure Fugaku sama wouldn't be pleased to hear this." One of his men stated as Sasuke and the white haired lawyer made their way inside the black Porsche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

It was exactly six thirty in the evening when the blonde Namikaze arrived at the prestigious Beverly Hills Hotel, where the annual runway fashion show, will occur.

His mother was supposed to go with him but she had a rough flight so she ended up staying gin bed and ordering his son to attend the runway alone.

It was Kushina Namikaze's job to take part in any fashion even since their company is known for its clothing line, not to mention… Kushina is also Japan's top model when she was younger and up until now that is why she is often invited into such gatherings. Too bad, her jet lag seems to be in a wrong timing. She cannot miss this even so she ordered her son to attend without her.

Every year, Beverly Hills designers had a chance to show off their creations in a runway show. And this time, it is Ino's turn to surprise the people of Los Angeles. Of course, after this show, she would fly to New York for her last Fashion show.

She worked so hard for this. To be honest, Hinata was supposed to be one of her models but her revenge got in her way. As much as Ino wanted to strangle her friend, she couldn't do it and Hinata's going to pay her big time.

The blonde Barbie scanned her models one more time before she finalizes her finishing touches. Thirty minutes to go and the Fashion show will start. Her hands became sweaty as the clock ticked once again.

One of her models gave her an assuring smile which she immediately returns. "Okay people, just don't mess up and enjoy the show," she gave thumbs up to her crew as she made her way inside her dressing room.

Her royal blue bandage mini dress hugged her features nicely. Her eyes studied every detail as if searching for any flaw. A smile crept across her beautiful face when she saw none. "Nice", a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Her blond locks cascading every time she made a movement.

It wasn't long when her phone's alarm, sounded saying "Five minutes, till' seven."

She prayed silently as she grabbed her purse and made her way outside the small dressing room. Her dark blue pumps clicked every time she took a step. "No backing out Ino… you've worked so hard for this." She did a semi low fist pump as the models greeted her.

"We're ready Miss Ino." All of them exclaimed as the blonde came into their sights. "Alright, let's get this runway started."

(OUTSIDE THE BACK STAGE)

The blonde Namikaze let out a sigh as he entered the huge vicinity. He expected it to be extravagant but this one is way too much. His eyes focused into the huge chandelier filled with crystals as he walked towards the VIP area.

The event was supposed to be a semi formal one, but he feels like he's under dressed. He's really not in the mood to take part into this gathering but he had no other choice. Kushina is sick and she will get furious when she finds out that her only son didn't attend the fashion show.

His dark charcoal suit fitted his form nicely. He let out a sigh as he fixed the last cuffs of his white button down shirt. It made his azure eyes to stand out. He smirks when he saw a couple of celebrities, checking on him.

He hates it when he has to dress like this, he's not very comfortable on wearing slacks and suits but to his dismay, every male wears the same. He loosens his silver tie a bit as he finally made his way to the VIP lane.

The usherette welcomed him with a warm smile as she guides him into his spot.

The seat was right in front of the runway stage. As expected for Namikaze's. They're always on the front rows, never on the second and back. Always front.

The audience started to flood the venue. He glanced at his watch as it says "Two minutes, till' seven." The blonde Namikaze steadied his position as the Fashion show started.

It wasn't long when upbeat music started to boom into the DJ's speaker. The whole room was filled with applause as the master of ceremony came into view.

The woman, who looks a lot like Paula Abdul introduced the event. It wasn't long when she ended her welcoming remarks. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, let me present to you… I. Y. Creations"

The audience started to applaud as one model immediately cat-walked through the runway wearing a turquoise maxi dress.

For a moment, "I.Y", seems to be very familiar with him. He knew he heard it somewhere but was not quite sure when, but deep inside his brain had a feeling that the designer I.Y. Is related to him or if not… is a comrade.

He watched the beautiful model as she stopped for a while for the photographers. It wasn't long when more models emerged from the backstage.

The blonde Namikaze seems to be enjoying himself as some of the models send him a wink or a flying kiss. If Kushina was here, she would've scolded her son for being such a womanizing freak.

The show was about to end. So much to Naruto's dismay, it wasn't long when the models rowed in front as one of them holds a bouquet of flowers. The master of ceremonies immediately came in front as she calls the attention of every audience.

"And now, let us welcome the young designer who has made this event an awesome one… ladies and gentlemen, let us welcome, Miss. Ino Yamanaka!"

Everybody in the room cheered and raised their Champaign glasses as the blonde beauty catwalked the runway.

The model who is holding the bouquet ushered her and handed the bundle of flowers towards the blonde.

On the other hand; Naruto Namikaze stood there in awe as Ino Yamanaka came into his view.

"What the?... Ino?!" He must've said it really loud because the entire guests are now looking at him quizzically.

Ino on the other hand almost broke her five inch heels when she heard Naruto's dumb outburst.

The blonde massages the back of his neck and let out a sheepish smile. His blush immediately appeared in his face as he finds a perfect way to stall.

It wasn't long when he immediately thought of something. He wolf whistled and clapped as hard as he could. "Ino! My friend, good job!", He clapped a little more as his stalling surprisingly took effect.

Ino couldn't help but giggle at the blonde Namikaze's act. Of course, she has heard of his apology towards Hinata that is why she doesn't seem to be angry towards the man.

Ino immediately accepted the microphone that the Paula Abdul look alike handed her. She blushed a little when the audience clapped their hands once again.

"I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to all of you who watched my fashion show… I mean, we've worked so hard on this project, the models… the floor directors, everyone. Thank you so much. I always dreamt of being in a Fashion week when I was eight… and now," a small tear escaped her face as she recalled her memories. "And now… everything seems to happen. Thank you Lord, thank you everyone." The audience clapped again as Ino and her models take one last bow.

It wasn't long when the event ended. Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but be happy. He doesn't know why but he's really glad that after seven years, he is able to see one of his classmates from high school.

As soon as the models came outside their dressing room, three of them rushed towards Naruto.

"So… Are you going to have fun with us tonight?" The blonde smiled sheepishly as the three of them started to cling into his arms.

"Actually… I have a," Ino immediately popped out of the back stage. She was about to get out of the hall when Naruto waved at her.

She furrowed her brows when she saw three of her models flirting with the blonde.

"Me?" she pointed to herself as the blonde male sent her an SOS eyes contact.

She rolled her eyes as she immediately made her way towards the brooding blonde.

"Actually, **we** have a date." Her eyes almost popped out of its sockets when Naruto emphasized the word **Date.**

The models gulp when they saw their designer approaching. Of course, they know that standing in Ino Yamanaka's way would lead to your immediate death. One by one they started to pull their hands off the arms of Naruto Namikaze.

"H-Hi boss, we're um.. About to go. By Naruto." The three of them sent a flying kiss towards the blonde and mouthed a "call me," sign.

Ino couldn't help but shudder as Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Womanizing freak," she grimaced as the blonde couldn't help but blush.

"You came into the right time," the blonde Yamanaka arched her brow as the towering figure of Naruto Uzumaki stood beside her.

She couldn't help but notice his sudden growth. Out of instincts, she immediately moved her right hand and measured her height into Naruto's figure.

The blonde Namikaze stared at her in a confused manner. "What are you doing?" Ino Yamanaka seems to be concentrating when all of a sudden… her hands ended into Naruto's neck.

"It can't be!" horror filled her face as she tries to measure it again. It was all in vain since her hand landed into Naruto's neck.

"I'm wearing a five inch Jimmy Choo! " She hissed in disbelief as she stared threateningly into the blonde Namikaze who's giving her a confused look.

"Ooh, you're measuring the height." He said in a 'Now I get it' tone.

"It's unfair! How come you grew up like that?" she rolled her eyes as she let out a deep sigh. "I don't know." The man just shooks his shoulder as he chuckled at Ino's antics.

They stood there for a while. Naruto glanced at his wrist watch. A smile crept into his face as the watch says "8:45 P.M",

It didn't take long when he immediately blurted out his words. "So… umh, I knew a famous restaurant nearby, do you want to uhm, join me?" he inwardly cursed himself when the other blonde gave him a sharp teasing look.

"You're hitting on me don't you Naruto kun?" she giggled as the male almost dropped his jaw into the floor.

"I'm just trying to catch up with a friend!" he protested at the blonde petite in front of him.

Ino seems to be convinced with his excuse and to his surprise.

"I could use a meal or two," her stomach grumbled and she bit her lip as her face started to heat up. Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop it!" She hissed as the blonde tried to contain his laughter. It wasn't long when his stomach grumbled too.

"Now we're even." Ino Yamanaka then made her way outside the vicinity.

"Hey! Wait up!" It wasn't long when Naruto rushed into her side.

"It's not a date okay?" she clarified as the blonde Namikaze on nodded in response.

"Not a date."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Gonna cut this short! Hahaha R&R tell me what you think about Ino and NARUTO. The next chapter would probably be about your favorite villain, so stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh yeah! I'm back! :D I've just cleared things up with another author and SERIOUSLY, this story is no STOLEN. It's my own idea so cut the ****.

Anyway, since it's my birthday last July 11 (yay!) I decided to give my wonderful readers, a present. Sasuke will not be in this chapter (give him a rest) I'll be uploading next week so stay tuned and tell me what you think, I need an inspiration haha.

BTW: This is the raw ver. I'll edit it as soon as I got the time :-)

Without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 16!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You cannot see me, but I can see you. I am always around but nobody notices me, I am not a wallflower, I'm Invisible."_

_-xxRockahollicaxx_

The drive to the Japanese restaurant near Beverly Hills Hotel was a short one. The blue haired Barbie couldn't believe that Naruto Namikaze didn't change a bit.

"You're really a sucker for ramen," she eyed the blonde Namikaze as the man only gave her a sheepish smile.

"Old habits die hard." He sent a wink towards the female blonde as he slowly parked his cherry red Ferrari.

"Whatever" Ino rolled her eyes at the blonde Namikaze. She has no idea on why she accepted Naruto's offer in the first place. All she knew is that the Namikaze wanted to catch up some things with her even though they're not that close in high school. Well, at least, that's what she thinks.

"Finally," the blonde Namikaze exclaimed as he stops his car's engine.

However, Ino was having the hardest time of her life because of Naruto's seatbelt. It seems to be stuck and the Barbie couldn't pull it off.

A cold sweat appeared into her temples as she struggles to remove the piece of metal into its place. Naruto noticed the look of determination and frustration flustered into Ino's face.

For a moment, he watched as the blonde female tries to remove the seatbelt. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

The blonde Barbie, hearing his chuckle, immediately sent him on one of her death glares.

"Shut up!" the blonde Yamanaka hissed as Naruto tries to contain his laughter.

"What's-wrong—with your seat—" the blonde female was now pulling the seatbelt.

Naruto being the _gentleman_ that his parents taught him immediately came to Ino's rescue.

"Let me help you with that," he didn't' hesitate to move a little closer to Ino's seat. The blonde Barbie on the other hand was having the best blush _ever_.

She gulps when Naruto's body came in contact with hers. "Shut it Ino! You're acting like a teenager!" She inwardly scolded herself for acting in such a manner. She doesn't know why, but Naruto's presence seems to bring out the worst in her.

Naruto on the contrary was as naïve as always. If you look closely, his body is on top of Ino's sitting figure while he removes the seatbelt.

From the outside window, some may think that both of them were making out. Good thing Naruto's car is tinted.

The smell of his musky perfume lingered through her nose as the blonde Namikaze removes the seatbelt.

Ino couldn't take it anymore. The perfume, the body heat… everything!

If Naruto would stay on that position for a little more, then Ino will eventually… _faint._

But it looks like the gods doesn't want her to end up acting like Hinata when she was sixteen.

"There!" The blonde Namikaze let out a toothy grin as he successfully removed the piece of metal.

"I should change that seatbelt… really troublesome." He didn't realize that he's still leaning closely into Ino's body.

"Uh… I think I'm good now," Ino tries her hard not to faint. Their closeness is killing her!

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes nearly popped out its sockets when he realize that his body is leaning into Ino's .

"My bad!" He immediately moved away and scratched the back of his head. The blonde Barbie, however, let out a deep sigh as her blush slowly fades.

As soon as she rolled her eyes and started to open the door, she was surprised to see Naruto opening it for her. "How did you?—" she didn't even notice that the blonde immediately made his way outside the car just to open the door for her.

"You're welcome." A smirk crept into his face as he ushered the Barbie out of the car. Ino couldn't believe it! Naruto is acting so chivalrous today!

As soon as the blonde woman made her way outside the car, Naruto grabbed her forearm and tucked it into his own.

"Wouldn't want the press to see that I'm rude… mom would _kill_ me." Ino couldn't help but laugh as he emphasized the word _kill_. Of course, the blonde Namikaze doesn't want his mom to go on hysterics. Everytime he went out on a date and act carelessly, his mom would often scold him for being rude.

"Whatever." She again rolled her eyes as they strolled through the entrance of the restaurant. They were immediately greeted by one of the staffs. Naruto seems to be an all time favorite costumer of this place.

"I didn't know that we have a Japanese restaurant here in Beverly Hills." The blonde Namikaze gave her surprised look.

"Seriously?" His eyes glimmered as Ino gave him a confused stare. It wasn't long when the waiter led them to Naruto's favorite spot.

"I'll get the menu for you sir." He said courtly as Naruto gave him a nod.

The blonde made his way to Ino's side as he carefully pulled the chair for her. "Ladies first," he winked at the blonde Barbie as she gave him another confused stare.

"Womanizer." She hissed as she slowly took her seat. Naruto could only chuckle in response.

"You'll be surprised to know who the owner of this restaurant is." For a while, Ino couldn't help but wonder. Something inside her system is telling her that an old comrade owns this place.

"Don't tell me it's you?" she arched her brow at the blonde male. "Nope." A foxy grin emerged into his face as he geve the female a teasing look. "You'll see."

It wasn't long when the waiter appeared while carrying the menu.

As usual, Naruto ordered his all time favorite ramen. Same goes with Ino, she hadn't eaten ramen for a while now so she felt like eating it tonight since the fashion show ended with a blast.

Her eyes scanned the place as she waits for their meal. It sure is comfy in this classy Japanese restaurant.

A huge lantern-like chandelier is hanging at the middle and topmost part of the vicinity. Huge windows surrounded the area making it look like a greenhouse or something. The temperature is good to. She couldn't explain it but it somewhat feels like… Japan itself.

Upon noticing the sudden change of mood, Naruto immediately called Ino's attention. "You Okay?" he arched his brow in a worried manner and Ino could feel her cheeks heat up.

She quickly averted her gaze towards the gold chopstick that is lying in front of her. "Y-yes… I'm good." Naruto doesn't seem to buy her excuse. He immediately stretched his right hand towards the blonde to touch her cheek.

It didn't do anything good. Ino's face heat up once again.

Shivers run through her spine as Naruto stayed his warm hand into Ino's right cheek. "I think you have a fever? You need to eat!" he exclaimed as he immediately removes his hand away from her cheek. So much for Ino's dismay.

It wasn't long when the waiter came, holding two huge bowls of ramen.

Naruto gave him a confused look. "I think… I didn't order this," the waited gave him a shy smile. "The owner insisted."

Naruto couldn't help but smile as the waiter said those words. Ino on the other hand, felt a little awkward. Something's up and she doesn't have any clue.

"Enjoy your meal sir… madam."

The blonde Barbie stared at the huge porcelain bowl in front of her. She couldn't believe it, it looks like the bowl itself would drown her.

Her scrutinizing eyes scanned the ramen once again. Her stomach grumbled just by giving it a look. Naruto on the other hand sent her a confused stare.

"You don't like it? Or you're in a diet?" she blushed at the statement. Of course, she's not on a diet and she definitely likes the meal.

"It's overwhelming," she tries not to blush but failed when Naruto's azure eyes glimmered with delight.

"Itadaikimasu!" she said the same and both of them began to dig into the ramen.

To Ino's surprise, this ramen tastes really good. The noodle is cooked to perfection, same goes with the meat and veggies.

For a moment, she immediately forgot that she's infront of Naruto; she started to eat freely. And when I say freely, I mean it.

The blonde Namikaze however, didn't seem to mind that Ino is eating without any poise. Well, he expected her to be disgusted by the ramen but he's never been so wrong.

"I've under estimated you." He said as he massages his now full stomach. Both of them have just finished their meal.

"I don't get it," Ino raised her brow as she took a sip of her tea.

"I never expected you to eat that ramen in the first place." Naruto said in as a matter of fact tone.

"Oh," she couldn't help but blush. She didn't intend to impress Naruto because first of all, it's it's not a date.

It wasn't long when the blonde Namikaze broke the silence. "I assume you wanted to meet the owner of this place." She gave him one of her confused stares as the blonde gave her a small smile.

"Why would I want to—", she was immediately cut off by the person standing in front of their table.

"No way!" she couldn't believe it. Naruto on the other hand stood as he greeted the man.

Both men exchanged a brotherly hug as Ino couldn't help but smile in delight. "Long time no see Ino," The huge man couldn't help but smile.

He never expected to see her into his restaurant. They were quite close on high school, but his family needed to migrate here in the states so he had no other choice but leave his friends.

It was very fortunate of him to be able to meet Naruto a few months ago. They were not very close when they were kids but he knew that the blonde Namikaze is a sucker for ramen.

He broke the brotherly hug as Naruto patted his back. He immediately made his way towards Ino's sitting figure.

"Long time no see, Chouji!", Ino immediately jumped of her seat and gave her old friend a huge hug.

"I never thought I'll be able to see you again." She exclaimed as they both broke the hug. Naruto was watching them closely as a smile crept into his face. He didn't know what occur to him but as soon as Ino emerged from the catwalk, he immediately contacted Chouji and told him that his childhood friend is here in Beverly Hills.

Chouji on the other hand couldn't help but smirk. "So… you're dating?"

"No!" they both exclaimed as some costumers turned their eyes on them. Ino couldn't help but blush at Chouji's statement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

(JAPAN- HARUNO MANOR)

Her silvery pink hair that reaches to her back cascades as the soft wind brew across her huge room.

A sly grin appeared into her face as she recalled on what happened earlier.

_Haruno Nadeshiko was nothing but furious upon hearing her granddaughter's pregnancy. It's not that she doesn't want the child. It is because Sakura has nothing but a disgrace to her family._

_For a moment, she thought that maybe, Sasuke is the father of the child. It would be good if Sasuke will be the Father but by the looks of it, the young Uchiha doesn't give a damn to Sakura anymore. Thus, he's just another pain in the ass because he just lost his place as the president of Uchiha Corporation._

_She admits that she's a little evil, but aborting the child would do no good. Sakura needs to get married so the clan wouldn't be dragged by her humiliation._

_It wasn't long when her secretary emerged from the room and handed her the telephone._

_At first, she doesn't want to entertain any call because it might be some nosy reporter who wanted to ask her something. For the entire day, reporters kept calling her office every now and then asking about her bitchy granddaughter's pregnancy._

_To her surprise, Kurenai gave her one of her mischievous smiles. "It's from Kiba Inozuka." She said curtly as Nadeshiko accepted the telephone._

_Kiba Inozuka is fine man. His family owns half of Japan's privatereporter police squad and the manufacturing of Japan's lethal weapons._

_What will a man like Kiba Inozuka would want to tell her? The young male is known for being quiet and stoic just like Gaara and Sasuke. But unlike those two, Kiba Inozuka is not the fangirling type. Of course he has some fans, but not enough to please him._

_He's a very secretive person and Nadeshiko hates him for leaving Hinata behind. Of course, she was very aware that the Inozuka wanted to befriend Hinata for some reasons. _

_But it made her curious on why Kiba would want to call her. She let out a sigh as she puts the telephone into her ear._

"_Kiba Inozuka… what can an old lady do for you?" Her cold voice echoed through the other line. Kiba must admit that Nadeshiko freaked the hell out of him, but he needed to do this. _

_"I calledask you for Sakura's hand in marriage…" For a moment, Nadeshiko was quiet, it wasn't long when her brain summed everything up._

"_So you're the Father?" She couldn't help but smirk. Sakura is whoring while she's still with Sasuke. "Bitch", she said to herself as Sakura and her mom appeared into her memory. _

"_Then… I'll give you my answer tomorrow; I'll give Sakura a call, goodnight." She immediately hangs up not wanting the young Inozuka to reply. Of course, she knew that Sakura has nothing for Kiba but unfortunately, she needs to get married._

She couldn't help but smile, Sakura deserve every bit of it. Karma's on her way to her for what she did to Hinata.

"Your own selfishness backfired to you." She said to herself as she slowly made her way to her king sized bed.

As soon as she ended her conversation with Kiba, she immediately ordered Kurenai to call Sakura and summon her tomorrow.

As she lay peacefully into her bed, she couldn't help but smile. "This is for you Hinata," she weakly said as she slowly drifts off to her slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata Hyuga couldn't help but feel sorry for Gaara. The redhead racer sat motionless into his huge bed as the doctor tends his wounds.

"Don't worry Gaara sama, it would heal in no time." The racer only gave the doctor his trademark "Hn",

He could've beaten the hell out of Sasuke but he hesitated. He felt a little sorry for the Uchiha, he just wanted to talk to Hinata but his drunkenness did nothing good.

If he came to talk to her peacefully he would've allowed him for a while but no… Sasuke Uchiha is really an asshole.

As soon as the doctor finishes the cleaning of Gaara's bruises, he immediately excused himself. Hinata gave him a curt not as the Doctor returned it immediately.

"You should rest," Gaara let out a sigh as the indigo haired Hyuga made her way towards him.

"I'm sorry for… causing you trouble." Hinata eyed his bruised face as Gaara rolled his mint eyes. He couldn't help but wonder on why everytime he and Sasuke met, they'll end up attacking each other.

"It's nothing… really." Of course, it's nothing. He's a tough cookie and his bruise would heal eventually. Hinata let out a sigh as she gave Gaara one last look before she made her way to his door.

"I can handle everything… don't worry." She was about to get out of the room but Gaara get a hold of her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

She was stunned by his action. She didn't foresee that Gaara would want to hug her after the incident. It was all her fault, if she stayed inside then Gaara wouldn't be in a mess like this.

Her heart skipped a beat as the racer hugged her from behind. His towering figure envelopedevery bit of her; she could feel his heart beat as he nuzzled his head on her shoulders.

"Please… let's just stay like this for a while," Gaara hugged her even tighter. "Gaara… you should rest." She tries to calm herself but it did nothing. Her face began to heat up as she felt Gaara's hot breath touching her right ear.

He's not used of hugging people. It was his first time to hug a person like this. His sudden actions made him think twice. "Have I gotten soft?" he couldn't help but wonder on what spell Hinata used to him.

On the other hand, Hinata was shocked at Gaara's actions. He just grabbed her and enveloped her into a hug. She couldn't help but feel sad. Of course, she already knew that Gaara will be leaving for another Formula race. God only knows when he is coming back, of course, he would have to train for a while and then the race will occur and after that he'll be busy again.

"You're over thinking… I'll be happy if you watch me race." He said with a smirk while still hugging Hinata's figure.

The ex-Hyuga heiress couldn't help but blush. "I-I… Of course… I will." Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll be expecting that." He immediately pecked into Hinata's cheeks as he slowly lets her go.

To Hinata's dismay, Gaara only kissed her on the cheek. It's not like she's expecting anything but ofcourse, she still didn't give him her answer.

"I'll be going." Gaara just gave her a nod as she immediately made her way outside his room.

Her heart is pounding as soon as she made her way outside his mansion. Gaara will be gone for a while now. Sasori and Deidara will be busy too; Ino on the other hand was still busy with her launch.

"I need to focus on my revenge." An evil smirk crept into her face as she made her way inside the limousine.

Of course, she wouldn't let Sasuke and Sakura get away with everything. Her revenge is just starting; the climax is about happen anytime soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Forgive me for cutting this! haha I know it's a bit of a filler chapter but I'm really busy with school and band practice, but I just happen to love you guys so I decided to Update. ( R&R


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, so I haven't got the chance to upload in a week (sorry for that) I've been busy with school and it's examination week for me on Monday (Kami, help me) so this chapter is going to be a filler one but don't fret! There's something in this chapter that says… Not kinda filler-y. LOL I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense at all. (

Anyway, after exams, promise, I'll make it up to you, I love your reviews towards the last chapter. I love reading long reviews (Thanks to that guest reviewer) so, without further ado, here comes (drum roll) Chapter 17!

"_Cause I'm outdated, overrated, morning seems so far away…"_

_-Mayday Parade, This time I swear I mean it._

It was almost midnight when Chouji decided that it's high time to go home. He, Ino and the blond Namikaze had been talking for the past three hours. They really enjoyed the company of one another.

Ino on the other hand, was very happy that Naruto bought her to this wonderful place. She couldn't help but blush at the male blond's antics. He sure has grown a lot. For a moment, she felt sorry for Naruto. Of course, Sasuke is very fortunate to have a best friend like him, but the Uchiha is a jerk, a cynical raven haired man who knows nothing but pride and pure evilness.

Her train of thoughts suddenly stopped when she felt azure eyes staring curiously towards her.

"Penny for you thoughts?", the blond Namikaze stopped the engine of his car as the red light came to view.

"Pardon?" , Ino couldn't help but blush furiously. All this time, Naruto has been staring at her. She silently wished for the traffic lights to turn green so Naruto could avert his gaze towards her.

Naruto chuckled at her reply. "You're really weird," her jaw almost dropped at his words.

"E-excuse me?!", she stared in disbelief as the blond Namikaze couldn't help but smirk. The traffic lights turned green now.

She rolled her eyes at the man beside her. She couldn't help but get annoyed and blush at the same time. Does Naruto really have this effect towards her? To be honest, the Ino Yamanaka never showed any interest towards the blond baka when they were still in high school but now… every thing seems to change.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she stared deeply outside the tinted window. For the nth time that night, she gave Naruto another confused look.

"How did you know that I'm currently staying here?" she couldn't help but wonder when the blond male took another right turn towards Hampton hills.

"Instincts", he winked at her and Ino couldn't help but blush. How could a dumb, hot man like him affect her whole system so much? She's getting annoyed at her hormones. She needs to get out of his car right now.

She took a deep breath as she gripped the holder of her indigo Birkin. "And that should be my… house." At first, the blond designer was pretty amaze on how she managed to keep her cool even though deep inside, she wanted to slap her face for acting so weird.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins.

The gods wasn't on Ino's favor at the moment. To her dismay, her old enemy showed up again. "Seriously?", sarcasm echoed through her voice as she stared annoyed on the piece of metal that once again, refuses to unclasped her from the leather seat.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle. "I think Seatbelt-san, doesn't like you."

"As if it's alive.", She rolled her eyes as the blond inched his body towards her.

"Deep breaths Ino, deep breaths…", her heart started to phase in a unusual manner. She really needs some air.

"_Click" _finally! A clicking sound emerged inside the car as Naruto successfully removed the piece of metal that is holding Ino captive.

"There," he couldn't help but smirk as he immediately made his way towards the drivers' door to get out of the car.

Ino on the contrary, sat there unmoving. It wasn't long when the door beside her opened showing Naruto's stretched hand.

At first, she hesitated but shakily accepted his warm hand when she saw Naruto's confuse expression.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when the blond tucked the arm into his torso as he escorted her towards the gate of her mansion.

"It's not a date." She immediately chirped as Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course… but if you want to we can have a real _date_." She couldn't help but stare into his azure eyes.

She immediately grabbed her tucked arm and punched Naruto's bicep. "Womanizing freak!"

"Ow!" the blond Namikaze winced in pain. "You're really strong for girl."

Ino blushed at Naruto's comment; she quickens her phase as she reached the huge silver gate. Naruto followed her as she stood there unmoving.

Of course, no matter how annoyed she is at the blond baka, she still had to thank him for the night. As much as she hated to admit it, she really had a wonderful time.

"Drive safely," and with that, she did what most woman would do. She tiptoed and immediately pecked into Naruto's kiss.

Before the blond could even react, Ino Yamanaka was long gone.

"Man she's fast." Naruto stared at the Victorian inspired mansion as a small smile crept across his face. The moon shines so bright that night and it made Naruto's features even more irresistible.

From afar, the blond Yamanaka peeped through her window as Naruto sped off the mansion.

"That was weird." She gulped as she felt her heart racing once again. One thing's for sure… She's got a lot of girly stuff story to tell Hinata once she gets home.

(HARUNO MANOR-JAPAN)

Haruno Sakura was nothing but devastated. It's only been a day or two and Nadeshiko is planning for her wedding.

She curled up her fists as Kiba and the old witch exchanged another annoying smile. How on earth Kiba did know that it is his child and not Sasuke's?

Well, it's pretty obvious thought. Haruno Sakura hated the fact that Kiba Inuzuka is ruining everything she had worked for.

How will she defeat Hinata if she'll be tied to the Inuzuka? It's not like the man had nothing, unfortunately his family is quite influential but the fact that Sakura doesn't feel anything for this man rather than disgust is killing her.

"This dinner is pointless," Kiba and Nadeshiko exchanged looks as Sakura rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that the moment she entered the Haruno manor, Kiba Inuzuka would grace her sight.

All she knew is that her grandmother wanted to settle some things with her. She doesn't even like the baby for crying out loud!

"You're being irrational again my dear…" an evil smirk appeared into Nadeshiko's old face as she took another sip of her wine. Kiba on the other hand couldn't help but stare at Sakura.

Between gritted teeth he whispered something into her ear and it shocked the hell out of the pregnant woman.

"Go on… act like a fool, do what you want… I have my _aces_." A cold sweat trickled through the back of her neck as Kiba's breath brushed her ear.

"Now, now… settle down, you youngsters couldn't even get a hold of yourself." The older Haruno chuckled as she gave Sakura a mischievous smile.

"Does Dad know anything about _this_?" the pinkette couldn't help but inch the tone of her voice as she sent the older woman another piercing glare.

"He doesn't need to know… as if he cares." Kiba is enjoying the mini cat fight that the Haruno women is now doing.

That's it, Sakura have had enough. She immediately pushed her chair as stood in front of Kiba and her grand mother.

She doesn't know why but right now, she doesn't give a damn if the older Haruno will ever like her. Maybe it was her pregnancy but gosh, she's really not in the mood for some Kiba and Nadeshiko's wedding planning game.

"You sit down young lady!" Nadeshiko's eyes turned deep violet as anger arose inside her.

Kiba gripped Sakura's wrist as the pinkette felt Nadeshiko's dark aura surrounding the entire dining hall.

She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything. She's like a helpless mouse and it's all Hinata's fault. If she hadn't come back here in Japan then all of this shit wouldn't have happened.

"Sit", for the last time, the older Haruno ordered her granddaughter. Sakura rolled her eyes as she forced her self to sit and calm down.

"You two are going to get married, I don't want any nosy reporters disgracing the clan."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Kiba and her grandmother are so the same. " You know what, maybe I should just abort the child." Without further ado, she immediately stood from her chair and made her way towards the huge mahogany doors.

Nadeshiko raised her brow at Sakura's sudden outburst. It was her first time to see her granddaughter to act in such a manner.

Kiba immediately excused himself as he rushes towards Sakura. "Sakura! Wait!",

The older Haruno could only watch from afar as she took another sip of her wine. Something isn't right. Of course, she really doesn't want Kiba to be Sakura's husband. It's just that she developed a habit on torturing Sakura that is why she agreed to Kiba's proposal.

But as she watched the two, she felt something is up and she needs to know what it is. Why is Sakura hesitant on rejecting Kiba and why the Inuzuka is forcing himself towards her granddaughter.

She massages her temples as her thoughts pondered on why she hates Sakura so much.

"You're just like your mother… pathetic."

"Sakura!", the pinkette stopped as she felt Kiba's strong grip onto her right arm.

"Let me go! I don't want to marry you! Let me go!" She wiggled herself but Kiba did nothing. He stared into her eyes as he enveloped her into a hug. They are now outside the manor and if Kiba haven't grab Sakura's arms then she'd been long gone by now.

The moonlight shone from above as the two couple stood at the garden unmoving.

Sakura's heart beat become uneven as she tries her hardest to pull away from the Inuzuka's embrace.

"Let me go!" With all her might she pushed Kiba's body away from her. "I don't want to fucking marry you!" She hissed and Kiba couldn't help but roll his eyes. His frown turned into a foxy grin as he stared at the pinkette with pure disgust.

"Then fine! I know everything about you Sakura, I could ruin you," An evil smirk crept across his face and the pinkette could only stare in disbelief.

Never in a million years, did she imagine that Kiba would turn his back on her. She trusted him with all her might but she never thought of him to be this _evil_.

"No, you're… you're not going to do that-" She felt her face paled as the cool wind brushed towards her body; her palms began to sweat as panic made her way inside her system.

She hated to admit the fact that Kiba has all the aces now.

"Make me," she had never seen the auburn haired Inuzuka to act so devious like this. It scared her as the man inched another step; their faces were centimeters apart. She could feel his breath brushing into her forehead. She felt intimidated.

"I wouldn't mind abusing the Inuzuka influence towards Japan's government." For a moment, her heart stopped at his words.

It struck her so bad. Is karma this harsh? because if she is, well, Sakura is having one hell of a backfire.

She took a deep breath as she tries to turn the table upside down. "You wouldn't do it, you'll get busted too if you-",

"Tsk, tsk tsk." Kiba made a ticking sound as he waves his index fingers back and forth.

"You really don't get it do you princess?" The auburn haired Inuzuka let out a deep breath as he pecked into Sakura's right cheek.

Shivers ran through her spine as she felt his hot breath brushing into her cheek; her heart pounded in anger as she tries to control herself. If there's anything that she would like to avoid right now… it is angering a certain Kiba Inuzuka.

He could feel her body stiffen at his touch. He smirked at his effects towards her. "If I bust you out, then I'll blame _every_. _Single_. _Thing_ to you. A little white lie wouldn't hurt." The emphasized words didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette. She gulps as she inwardly curses herself.

The pinkette curled up her fists as she almost hit Kiba strait into his face. "You're a demon." She rolled her eyes as she stared deeply into the ground. Kiba chuckled as he lightly pushed Sakura away from his body. She almost lost her balance but the auburn haired man got a hold of her and steadied her foot.

"No abortion, no jail… think about it my princess." And with that, Kiba took another chaste kiss into Sakura's shut lips.

A small tear popped out her emerald orbs as she watches Kiba made his way towards the gates of the mansion.

Never in her life did she felt so helpless like this. Everything's going according to Hinata's plan and she hates every single thing of it.

"It's your entire fault." She closed her eyes harshly as she bit her lower lip. The pinkette couldn't explain why she hates Hinata so much; she just woke up one day realizing how she wanted to take everything away to the Hyuga Princess.

"I'll make you pay Hinata… even if I have to make a pact with the devil himself, I swear… I'll take everything that's rightfully mine."

His pale eyes stared blankly into the high ceiling of his room. He doesn't know what is happening but his head began to throb again.

Its' been hurting for the past one week and he doesn't even know why, but this time… as Hyuga Neji stared blankly into space, a small smirk crept across his handsome features.

It's been a month since he had the accident that almost killed him, it's been a month when he had a sudden memory loss but now…

"I need to call Sasuke." he groggily made his way towards the table at the center of his room and immediately tapped Sasuke's number. It is a good thing that TenTen is busy with her sudden art exhibit in Prague. Well, to be honest, it was supposed to be a month ago but she doesn't want to leave Japan because of the auburn haired Hyuga.

Neji doesn't want his _fiancé_ to get involve into any of this mess so he decided to use the "dog effect" he knew that Tenten wouldn't dare to defy him if he's staring her with his puppy dog eyes.

He hated to admit that a stoic Hyuga like him would go for desperate measures like that. Neji made a mental note to himself not to do it again.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to answer the call. It was very unusual for Neji to be calling Sasuke in this ungodly hour but the man need to know the truth.

Despite the shaking and numbness that Neji is feeling, he doesn't give a damn, all this time, they've been blinded. They've been living inside the lies of the stupid Hyuga elders.

"_Neji"_, Uchiha Sasuke's deep voice echoed through the other line. By the sound of it, Neji could hear that he's been drinking. Loud noise surrounded Sasuke as Neji heard Sasuke ordered another bottle of Jack's.

"How long have you been drinking?" he couldn't help but get annoyed on how childish Sasuke is acting.

"Don't act as if you're my **mom**." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Neji could only massage his temples. The arrogant Uchiha is irking every inch of Hyuga Neji. A deep sigh escaped into his lungs as he tries to control his wavering temper.

"You're such a _brat_." He couldn't help but lose his cool. For crying out loud, Uchiha Sasuke is a twenty-five year old man but he's acting like an eighteen year old teenager who got dumped by his girlfriend.

"If you have nothing else to say them me and Shikamaru will return to our-" For a moment, Neji let out a sigh of relief.

It's a good thing that the lazy Nara decided to accompany Sasuke since Naruto's not around. Of course, the last time that Sasuke got wasted, he ended up in jail and Fugaku doesn't like every bit of it. The news spread through out the country and it left Sasuke with a _bad_ image.

The Uchiha's are now very disappointed towards his actions that Fugaku decided to permanently fire Sasuke which made the younger Uchiha even furious. Good thing he's not close to being _broke_. Yet.

"I need to tell you something, where are you?" Sasuke didn't reply. The auburn haired Hyuga counted from one to ten. If Sasuke will not say a word after ten, then he'll have to drag him out of that filthy bar in an un-imaginable way.

To bad, the odds were on Sasuke's favor. Just in time, before the last number escape Neji's lips, the raven haired Uchiha replied.

"Icha Icha." Neji's eyes nearly popped out its sockets. "What on earth are you two doing in a titty bar!?" His maternal instincts are now activating and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. "God, I haven't had a good laugh lately…" Uchiha Sasuke took another swig of his alcoholic beverage as he replied to his auburn haired friend. The auburn haired Hyuga massages his temples as Sasuke tries to confide his laughter.

Neji didn't spoke as he let Sasuke to finish his hearty laugh. It didn't take long when the raven haired man decided to talk once again.

"Shikamaru's Idea." , the lazy Nara gave Sasuke a confused stare as one of the girls who's been having a good time with him, rubbed her private parts against Shikamaru's body. The lazy man did nothing as the blond woman did another lap dance.

Neji on the other hand, couldn't help but feel sick at Sasuke and Shikamaru's actions. He never thought that the two brats would go that far.

"Meet me at your penthouse in thirty minutes, If you're not there… I'm going to tell Mikoto, that her son needs _serious_ help." And with that, Neji immediately shuts the phone off as he grabs his car keys.

For a moment, he stopped into his tracks as his heart started to beat uncontrollably; driving has been tough for him. The accident hasn't lost its effect towards his system.

He managed to clear his thought by thinking of a certain bun haired woman. "I can do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

It's been four hours since she last saw Sabaku no Gaara. She hated the fact that her revenge is not going anywhere.

To be honest, Hinata Hyuga is not the type of person to conduct such devious acts. The whole revenge thing is irking her and for once… she felt like an ass.

Without Gaara on her side, she'll probably end up depressed and non progressive.

She let out a deep sigh as she decided to get out of her room. Tsunade's been calling her for dinner and knows better than anyone, not to make Tsunade wait.

"Yeah, almost there!" she shouted back as the indigo haired Hyuga, lazily walked towards the dining hall.

She couldn't help but over think as she took her step into the stairs. "Gaara…" the redhead disorder is now activated. She couldn't help but miss the guy that she didn't even notice that she is now standing at the entrance of the dining hall.

"If I were you, I wouldn't just stand there," The younger Hyuga teased as Hinata finally regained her composure; Tsunade on the other hand was left sighing as she watched Hinata's sluggish moves.

"Cheer up dear, it's bad to frown in front of God's blessings." Hanabi gave her sister another teasing smile as the bluette blushed at her actions.

"S-sorry for that."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes as she signaled for the servants to serve the appetizer.

The dinner was long and full of chatter as Hanabi and Tsunade started their "mother & daughter" conversation.

It was very uncanny for Hinata to stay quiet but she just doesn't know what to say. Of course, she already knew that Tsunade is quite disappointed on her because she exploited Sakura's pregnancy but on the contrary, if it wasn't for Tsunade, who asked Sasori, Gaara and Deidara to help Hinata… well, maybe she's partly responsible for Hinata's behavior.

"…so, I guess Gaara won't be around for a while,"

Hanabi nearly choked at Tsunade's words. Of course, Gaara's departure was not a mystery to them. In fact, the redhead called Tsunade and Hanabi an hour before his departure.

Hinata didn't send him off to the airport because of some lame excuse.

"Y-yes…" Hinata took a sip of her water as the older woman gave her another annoyed look. Hanabi watched quietly at the scene.

"Why are you avoiding him?"

For the second time, Hanabi choked while eating her grape. She couldn't contain the straightforwardness' on Tsunade's words.

"I-I'm not avoiding him… I just wanted to… to stay here at home because I-I'm not feeling well." Which is partly true, because Hinata is a little feverish right now.

"If you want to lie, you should do better than that…"

Tsunade smirked at Hinata's flushed reaction. The indigo haired Hyuga couldn't help but blush at Tsunade's comment.

"I-I don't want him to see me crying…" she bit her lower lip as she tries her best to hide the embarrassment flustered into her features. Hanabi let out a sigh as she took a glance on her wrist watch. The conversation between the grown-ups' is becoming weird.

"…you should just stop your revenge my dear," Tsunade tries to sound as calm as possible.

To her surprise, Hinata slammed her palms at the table. Hanabi jolted as the loud noise echoed through the entire hall.

The older blond smirked in response. She then slowly claps at Hinata… to her surprise.

The indigo haired woman blushed furiously at her sudden outburst. She never did that to Tsunade before.

"I-I can't stop now." She tried her best not to sound so desperate.

"Pinkie is having the worst day of her life now… same goes to Sasuke. How come you still wanted to-" She was cut off by Hinata's piercing voice.

"Serves them well…"

Hanabi paled at her sister's cold expression.

Hinata stood slowly as she excused herself. "I should rest now… good night."

Tsunade could only sigh in response.

"She finally lost it." As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Tsunade smirked at Hanabi.

"Do me a favor Hanabi—"

The younger Hyuga stared at Tsunade in a confused manner. "Don't have sex with your boyfriend."

Hanabi's jaw almost reach the marble floor when Tsunade's lips escaped those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raven haired Uchiha couldn't help but smirk at Neji's threat. Of course, nobody wants an angry Mikoto… Even Sasuke himself.

"Let's go." He immediately threw some money into Shikamaru's whore as he grabbed the remaining bottle of Jack's and made his way out of the bar. The raven haired Nara rolled his eyes as his friend left him. "Seriously?" He immediately pushed the blond woman who's been rubbing her boobs into his chest.

"Maybe next time, ja!" he winked at the disappointed woman who is left there picking up Sasuke's money.

It wasn't long when the lazy Nara Shikamaru, caught up with Sasuke. The raven haired Uchiha gave him an annoyed look.

"So, where are we heading?" Shikamaru made his way to the driver's seat. So much for Sasuke's dismay.

"No driving, you're drunk Uchiha." Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. "What ever," Sasuke took another swig of his drink, as Shikamaru fired up the engine of his blue Ferrari.

"To my penthouse.", Shikamaru didn't even respond to Sasuke as he immediately rushed towards the said location.

Sasuke didn't mind if Shikamaru is driving in a formula racer manner. From the moment that he lost His job and his chance with Hinata, he immediately turned into an 'I don't give a fuck' person.

It wasn't long when two policemen who were riding a motorcycle appeared at the rear view of their mirror.

Shikamaru smirked as he slowly pulled over. One of the officers tapped at the driver's window.

"Driving so careless-"but before the police could continue his words, Shikamaru immediately handed him an envelope filled with cash.

"So I guess, this would cover thing up?" the man smiled evilly at the police officer.

"O-of course, Nara sama, Uchiha sama." He said nervously as his partner couldn't help but stare in awe on how much money Shikamaru handed them.

"Hn." Sasuke could only reply with his trademark Hn.

Shikamaru didn't even wait for the police to reply. Thus, he sped off the highway again feeding the police officers his dust.

"Insolent fools." Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. In this world, the richer men got to have everything they want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay! Secrets are gonna be revealed next chapter. I know this is too soon, but this fic is going to end soon… well that's what I think ( R&R sorry if this chapter is kinda filler-y type. I'll make it up to you guys, Promise! (


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Seriously, after two weeks, I'm back! (yay!) I've been really lazy (sorry) I need more inspiration for this! Anyway, thank you for your reviews, keep em' coming ( BTW this is a RAW version I'll just edit it later of I have the time so please bear with some mistakes and stuff.

P.S: Team Gaara or Team Sasuke? Tell me what you think (

Without further ado, here comes (Drum roll) Chapter 18!

"_**Forgiving someone is easy, but being able to trust them is a different story."**_

_-Unknown_

The cool autumn breeze engulfed the entire highway as Shikamaru drive towards Sasuke's penthouse.

For some odd reason, Sasuke felt anxious. Many things are running into his head. Why would the auburn haired Hyuga call him in this late hour? To be honest, Neji was never the kind of person to call you. He would never waste his energy on calling a person unless it is _urgent_.

"What's eating you?" The womanizer couldn't help but feel the same as Sasuke. The only difference between them is he's good at hiding things. Well, Sasuke's been fucked up lately so his guard seems to deteriorate.

The Uchiha male just stared blankly into the city lights. He didn't even bother answering Shikamaru's question. Well, atleast not yet.

However, the lazy Nara let out a sigh when Sasuke didn't even flinch at his question. As he took another left turn towards the building, Sasuke's deep voice pierced the awkward silence between them.

His deep bloodshot eyes stared blankly at the huge building infront of him. They have arrived.

"Something's up… I wonder why Neji demanded our presence." The car engine stops and soon, a figure of Hyuga Neji and his car came into view.

The auburn haired heir lazily leaned at the trunk of his pricey vehicle. His arms, crossed and a sign of anxiousness and worry etched unto his features.

"We better hurry, his highness looks pissed." Sasuke smirked and replied with his trademark "Hn," as Shikamaru hurriedly opened the door of Sasuke's car making his way out.

As soon as Neji noticed their presence, he wasted no time and strode towards the entrance of the huge building; Sasuke and Shikamaru followed him, letting the Hyuga heir lead the way.

None of them dared to talk as they made their way inside the elevator. Sasuke lazily pressed the **P **sign into the elevator button, so much for Neji's dismay.

A sweat immediately made its' way into Shikamaru's nape as Sasuke tries to annoy Neji even more. The lazy Nara silently prayed that both his friends would not start a fight. He'll be tied between two stoic and freakishly weird men if that's the case.

"What a drag…" he forced his eyes shut as the tensed air lurking inside the elevator slowly disappears. Suddenly, his long awaited "ding" echoed through the air.

"Finally," He can hear Neji's silent curses as he made his way out. Sasuke, however, was not amused that Neji kept his cool.

It wasn't long when the three of them made their way inside Sasuke's penthouse.

Shikamaru scanned the area as the full moon lit the whole place. "2:37" He exhaled when his eyes focused on the digital clock that is hanging on the topmost part of the cream walls.

His eyes flickered a bit, when Sasuke clapped his hands and the lights suddenly lit the whole place. "I'll just grab a drink…" Neji rolled his eyes; a deep sigh escaping his lips. He lounge his body into the huge white couch as Shikamaru busied himself by scanning the area.

Empty bottles of whiskey stacked up the other side of the living room and it didn't get unnoticed by Neji and Shikamaru. They both exchanged worried looks with a 'He's totally fucked up' expression.

It didn't take long when Sasuke entered his living room while carrying a bottle full of whiskey.

"You should stop drowning yourself with alcohol," Neji's voice pierced through his ears and it made Sasuke smirk. Shikamaru on the other hand, let out a sigh as Uchiha raised his brow into Neji's words.

He lazily sat into the empty armchair as he puts the bottle of whiskey into the small table beside it. "Is that why you call?" the auburn haired Hyuga calmed his nerves as Sasuke tries to provoke him. The lazy Nara leaned into one of the walls facing both his friends as he took his cigarette box into his jean pocket and lit it.

"Don't act like a child Sasuke, we all know you're fucked up." his voice, strong and firm, as he pointed things out.

"Yeah… fucked up," he took another sip of his whiskey as Shikamaru exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. Neji on the other hand tried his hard not to charge his now pale fist straight into Uchiha Sasuke's arrogant façade.

A pregnant silent surrounded the whole room. Neji can feel his heart pounding. "Is this right? Am I going to back off now? I've come too far... It's now or never." He gulps as thoughts rushed into his mind. It made his brain throb once again.

He force closed his eyes as he tries to find the right words to say. For the first time of his life, he never felt so… so muffled. All this years, the elders lied to them. The freeloaders did nothing but trouble. Well, to be honest, not just the elders… but a certain pinkette also made a fool out of them.

Finally, the Hyuga decided to break the _silence_. **"Seven years ago…"** he started.

For some reason, Shikamaru felt nervous, like something is about to explode. Sasuke's eyes stayed glued into the bottle of whiskey as Neji continues his revelation. "**Do you still remember the time when Hinata encountered an accident?"** Neji's pale eyes tore bullet holed into Sasuke's body as the raven haired man felt a trickle of sweat made its way towards the back side of his neck.

"She got hit by a car and got _disowned_." The Uchiha emphasized the last word as if trying to point out that if it wasn't for the nosy Hyuga elders and Hinata's dumbass Father, then… she and Sasuke would be in _good_ terms until now.

Neji was not a genius for nothing. He got Sasuke's point and a smirk emerged from his face. "Don't forget that you _cheated _on her." A glint of evilness can be seen into his pale eyes as Sasuke froze.

How could he forget that? Is he that messed up that he forgot that one of the main reasons why Hinata is angry at him is because he **cheated** on her.

"I'm not here to point things out… I'm here to make things **right**,**" ** Both Shikamaru and Sasuke furrowed their brows at Neji's last statement.

"What are you trying to—" He didn't even let Sasuke finish his sentence when his face turned from serious to blank.

"**She was pregnant—"** A lump formed into his throat as he tries to calm his nerves again. Just by thinking of it, his heart ached a thousand times. Why did he hate her so much? They used to be best of friends… he used to be her _protector._

"What?!—"Shikamaru and Sasuke both exclaimed. "How could she?—"Suddenly, memories came rushing back into Sasuke.

For a moment, his whole body started to feel numb. It's like all of his energy is draining and the only thing that is left is the faint memory of Hinata telling him how much she _loves_ him no matter what.

His obsidian eyes turned to deep crimson and it wasn't long when tiny black dots started to emerge. "I-I don't get it," He was confused. It was so unlike him to stutter but at this moment, Uchiha Sasuke was shaken up.

"**The car accident killed the baby."** Neji's voice croaked a little. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare in deep shock.

"How the hell did that happened? I didn't know that she's pregnant! Who knows of it's mine or some scumbag's ch—" a lot of questions emerged from Sasuke's brain. The whiskey bottle was long forgotten as their conversation began to heat up.

The Hyuga heir couldn't help but get irritated. **"How the hell did that happened?!, for fuck's sake Sasuke! You're such an asshole! You had sex with her! Hinata's not that kind of girl to hook up with everyone! Jesus Sasuke! Grow up!" ** He finally lost it. Shikamaru stared in disbelief at Hyuga Neji. He never raised his voice like that and he never cursed so much like what he just did. Never.

On the other hand, the raven haired man sat unmoving into his armchair. His heart beat started to disobey him. His palms began to sweat.

"H-how the hell did—" he was cut off again by Neji. **"The Hyuga elders hid it from all of us… Sakura was the only one—"** This time, it was Neji's turn to be silence by an enraged Sasuke.

"Sakura was what?!" His tone was sharp and stern. He clenched his jaw and curled up his fist as realization hit him. "That crazy bitch." He hissed from his throat as anger rose inside him.

"**The elders hid it from all of us… your family, Naruto's, Shikamaru's and even me… They wanted to disown Hinata and use me as a puppet to make the Hyuga's filthy rich,"** Neji can feel the rage boiling inside him. **"But things got a little out of hand when Hinata came back and took the company."**

"What a bunch of assholes," Shikamaru took another cigarette stick as he felt his whole body tensed up a bit. He doesn't know how to react on this. Of course, he's not that close with Hinata, but he's not a jerk to laugh at what happened to her. Losing a baby and being thrown out of your own clan must've hurt her so much.

"She hated me so much because all this time… she thought I never cared for her." Guilt started to build up inside Sasuke's system. It wasn't long when Neji stood from the couch.

"All this time, that bitch lied to me!" Sasuke's couldn't take it anymore. He angrily threw the glass that he is holding into the other side of the room. "Shit!"

Neji and Shikamaru could feel the anger building up inside Sasuke. He never felt this bad before. If there is one thing that he despises, it is for not knowing that he and Hinata were supposed to have a baby.

It might have changed _everything_. If he hadn't cheated her, maybe… maybe Hinata wouldn't be this _vindictive_.

"Curse those elders for lying! Curse that pink haired bitch!" another black dot emerged from his now crimson orbs as anger pumped inside him.

Neji couldn't help but feel sorry for Hinata and Sasuke. They've lived a world full of lies.

Sasuke tries to calm himself but he failed. It didn't take long when the auburn haired Hyuga and Shikamaru decided to give the Uchiha a time of his own. The night has been exhausting and draining. So much heartache for an hour.

"I think the accident that hit me was intentional." A sad smile crept into his face. Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances as Neji faced the huge window showing the whole city. There was an awkward silence between them as Neji tries his best to brush the thought away. Sasuke made a mental note to investigate further about Neji's accident. Shikamaru did the same. Somebody must've set this entire bullshit up.

The angry Uchiha didn't reply. His eyes are now focused on the carpeted floor. "Since when did you know about this? About Hinata being _pregnant?_"

The Hyuga heir faced the huge window as he let out a deep sigh. "Before the _accident,_"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at Neji's statement. It's been a few months since the accident that almost killed Neji happened. "Something's not right," The lazy Nara started to analyze things.

"Someone must've known that you were a threat to them." He took another hit of his cigarette. The auburn haired man smirked at his friend.

"Let's just save that for later," He eyed the raven haired Uchiha who is now staring blankly into the ceiling. "Are you going to tell her?"

Sasuke just replied with his trademark Hn. He never felt so betrayed before. "We'll see,"

For a while, the man just sat there unmoving. Neji's head began to throb again. "I think it'll be best if we leave now."

"Shikamaru-" He eyed the lazy Nara who seemed flushed by the news. "Let's go." Before they went out of the penthouse, both male gave Sasuke a sad look. It wasn't long when the raven haired man was left all alone.

Sitting in his armchair, Uchiha Sasuke threw the bottle of whiskey as tears started to flood his bloody red orbs.

"Fuck all of you!" He shouted with all his might. He hated the fact that all this time, the seven fucking long years. The Hyuga elders and his ex-whore fiancé lied to him. Not just him, but Hinata also. They set this whole scenario on thinking that Neji would be a suitable heir but they're wrong. Hinata is back with a vengeance and she's doing great. In just a snap, the Hyuga Corporation is now bankrupt and the only thing that's keeping them alive is their assets. Hinata scumbag father was another idiot. He allowed those elders to disown his daughter and left with nothing but a broken soul.

Another set of tears came rushing his eyes. He never felt so angry before. Those lying bastards and Sakura fooled them. Pain and grief filled his body as he let the hot tears pour into his cheeks. He never cried like this before. He never felt this bad, this numb. The loss of his unborn child is slowly killing him. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke is as cold as ice… but when it comes to things like these, he had to make an exception.

He always wanted to have a child and raise it the way Fugaku didn't. He wanted to have a family but his childishness at that time took everything away from him.

He closed his eyes as he tries to contain the tears but it was in vain. It kept falling into those crimson orbs. His breathing becomes uneven. How he wanted someone to comfort him.

"I must tell her," his heart raced at the idea. Suddenly, his phone rang. He's not supposed to answer the call but Shino Aburame's name popped into the called ID.

He steadied himself as his shaking hand grabbed the piece of gadget. "Shino," his stern voice echoed through the other line.

"I have news for you… Kiba Inuzuka was the one who broke the Hyuga's car—" His brow furrowed at the statement. Kiba Inuzuka? Why would he do such a thing?

"Kiba Inuzuka? What reasons would he gain on doing such an act?" Shino let out a sigh as Sasuke tried his best not to throw his phone.

"I'm going to find out everything… but for now, we need too stay quiet, their family has some connections within the government and we wouldn't want to provoke them, besides… we've got no evidence."

The raven haired man flinched at his words. "Then go get one… call me when you're done." He hangs up without further ado.

He's really irked right now. He clenched his jaw and curled up his fists as he closed his crimson eyes.

"… _fucking liars." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A deep sigh escaped her pink lips as she thought of how bad she acted last night. She scrunches up her nose as she force her lilac orbs shut.

"deep breaths Hinata… deep breaths," she tried her best to ease the awkwardness that is building up inside her. It was her first time to act in such way.

For the past seven years she _never_ raised her voice at Tsunade. Never. But thing got a little out of control last night for two reasons. Number one: She was having a little fever (not that serious) Number two: She missed Gaara so much and Number three: She hated the fact that guilt is starting to build inside her system.

The bluette didn't expected the _guilt_ part. Of course, Sakura being pregnant is a different story. Nobody have seen this coming. Well, except for Sakura since she's been fucking around for a while. But Hinata is still a mother. Well, _was_ a mother. She started to feel a bit guilty because an innocent baby is going to suffer for his or her mother's selfishness.

She pushed the big grocery cart further as she move to another aisle. Apparently, she wanted a way out so she decided to do the grocery instead of asking the servants to do it.

"Oh Gaara… you've only been away for a few days and now I'm a mess," a faint smile emerged into her beautiful face as a thought of the redhaired racer popped into her mind.

For a moment, Hinata seems to be in a dilemma for reasons that she just **dumps**everything into the grocery cart. The staff gave her an awkward expression as she pushed the cart towards the candy section. Her lilac eyes glimmered with delight when a certain sugary sweet treat reached her eyes.

"Control Hinata… contro—" she was about to reach for the last box of strawberry Pocky when suddenly, a boy marched towards the treat and immediately took it.

Before she could even react, the boy was gone. "Great!" she hissed as her lips pouted in dismay. However, a glint of hope emerged through her eyes when she saw another box of her strawberry Pocky standing at the topmost part of the grocery shelf.

"What the heck?" she couldn't help but curse inwardly. How on earth that sweet stuff did made its way up? It's now or never, a depressed Hinata is not to be under estimated. Before she knew it, she is now tiptoeing trying to reach the pink box.

"—just, a little-" unfortunately, her five foot five, height is no match to the six foot tall grocery shelf. She tried every possible way just to reach her favorite treat but the gods wasn't on her favor today. The staffs were pretty busy for some odd reasons and yes… Hinata Hyuga is depressed so she is willing to do _anything_ just to reach her strawberry treat.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "I'm tired!" she immediately thought of the most easiest yet, dangerous way. She will now stand into the huge grocery cart just to reach the Pocky.

She crossed her fingers as she slowly puts her right leg inside the cart. "Steady…steady," a lump formed into her throat as she slowly puts her left foot. Soon, she is now standing inside the cart.

She now slowly raised her hands for balance as she tries to reach for the pink box. "ok Hinata, one—two-thr-!"

Things happened so fast, before she knew it, the falling of different kinds of boxes made its way towards the floor. It's like watching a segment on Discovery channel about free falling objects. She closed her eyes and prayed as she expects her self to be lying on the floor with the boxes hitting her face.

To her surprise, the impact that she expected was a bit…_soft._ Her hands gripped into the tiny pink box that caused all this trouble. It didn't take long for the grocery staffs to come to _their _aid.

Her eyes were still closed and she didn't know what happened. She expected herself to be falling but now… she's floating!

"Are you okay?" His deep voice echoed through his chest and Hinata could tell that the man who rescued her was as nervous as she is. She could feel his heart pounding from his chest as he tries to calm his breathing.

For some odd reason, the voice was familiar to her, even the touch. It's like she knew this person all along.

"Hey, are you okay?—" she swallowed the lump that formed into her throat as she slowly opened her lilac orbs to see the chivalrous person who rescued her.

Suddenly, a grocery staff rushed his way towards the man who is still carrying Hinata like a baby. How did this happened?

Hinata lost her balance while reaching for the pink box. Well, luckily she got the sweet stuff within her grasp before the falling happened. Due to her panic disorder, she accidentally bumped into the shelf resulting to Isaac Newton's theory.

How did she end up into the arms of her knight? When she lost her balance and is about to fall, adrenalin rushed through out his system and her immediately catched her and moved their bodies away from the falling boxes.

"-are you ok s-sir?" Hinata froze after her brain recalled the voice. All her energy turned into distress and panic. She's in no shape to start a fight right now. Well, there's got to be some loopholes here. Maybe it's Fugaku or Itachi or worse… Sasuke. For Pete's sake, it's obvious!

"I'm fine, but I think she—" Hinata Hyuga froze when Sasuke inched his face into her. As a result, she immediately opened her eyes and pushed the man's handsome face away from her.

"what the—" before Sasuke could even respond, Hinata was out of his arms and is now steadying her self on the ground.

The grocery staff was stunned on how quick Hinata's reflexes are. "m-miss, are you okay?" he shyly scanned the bluette's appearance and she just gave him a nod. Sasuke gave the staffa threatening glare as he blushed towards Hinata. The poor boy immediately excused himself leaving a smirking Sasuke and an annoyed Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" The bluette didn't wait for Sasuke's reply. She immediately rolled her eyes leaving the grocery cart.

A deep sigh escaped Sasuke's throat as he follows Hinata. "Stop following me, you're annoying." The raven haired man didn't reply to Hinata's harsh words.

She was about to reach the exit of the grocery when the alarm sounded throughout the grocery. Hinata inwardly cursed herself when the security guard approached her.

"The cashier is that way ma'am." Hinata could hear Sasuke's chuckle as she apologizes to the security guard.

How could she forget that she is still holding the culprit of today's' hiatus AKA the strawberry flavored Pocky.

Sasuke watched as Hinata made her way towards the cashier to pay for the treat. But surely, the gods wasn't on Hinata's side today because for crying out loud, she forgot to bring her wallet.

Sasuke tries his hard not to laugh. Hinata wanted to cry from shame. She couldn't believe that she just went through all of this mess and forgets to bring her wallet!

The old lady who is giving Hinata a weird look repeated the price again. "One dollar and twenty cents missy." The woman was getting irritated but before she knew it, Sasuke handed her his black card.

"This will cover it," Hinata rolled her eyes. She never expected this, she never expected Sasuke to be paying her strawberry flavored Pocky. To her surprise, the old woman gave she and Sasuke an annoyed expression.

"Seriously? kids this days," she rolled her eyes as she took her big scissors and without further notice cuts Sasuke's master card into half.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise to what happened. "You're card has been declined." Sasuke tried to mask his surprised look. What the hell did just fucking happened?

He let out a deep breath as he handed the older woman cash instead of another card. Hinata watched as Sasuke tries to hide his embarrassment.

The older woman immediately handed Sasuke the paper bag containing the Pocky and his change.

"Keep it," He said harshly as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe it, never in his life did a person cut his master card infront of him. It was his first time that something like this happened and he's not happy about it.

As soon as the older woman handed her the paper bag, he immediately grabbed Hinata's arm dragging her outside the grocery.

"Hey! Let me—" He shot Hinata a pleading and serious look.. Something that she had never seen before.

"We need to talk…" was all he said before Hinata found herself sitting inside his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

She sat awkward silence as the raven haired man steadied his eyes on the road. What happened earlier was unexpected. Totally unexpected, even Sasuke himself couldn't explain how the hell did his card got fucking **declined**?

It was the same for the bluette. For the first time, she gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. Of course, she knew that the Uchiha lost his job and is now living alone without any support from his family but they didn't disown him, well that's what she knew but Fugaku is an unpredictable man.

"I don't need your pity," he harshly said as his engine stopped waiting for the traffic lights to turn green. Hinata on the other hand, rolled her lilac orbs.

"Seriously Sasuke? You've just seen that woman cut your master card and you're not even bothered?" The man didn't reply. He just fixed his eyes into the road as he gripped the steering wheel harder making his knuckles white. This action didn't get unnoticed to Hinata but she busied herself by counting the trees outside.

"You're unbelievable," the bluette rolled her eyes and tries to fill her system with anger but as soon as her lilac orbs saw the brown paper bag containing her strawberry Pocky, her heart started to throb a little.

By remembering what happened earlier, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke. It wasn't long when the lights turned green again and Sasuke made a left turn. Hinata's brows furrowed when they stopped at Japan's largest park.

"What are we—"before she could even ask another question, Sasuke immediately dragged her out of his car.

"What are we doing here? Are you stalking on me? How did you find—" She started to flood Sasuke with tons of questions as he drags her towards the park. To her surprise, the raven hared Uchiha raised his hands signaling for her to stop.

"Goodness Hinata, you're starting to act like Tsunade!" She arched her left brow at his comment. "Seriously Sasuke?" sarcasm filled the place.

The Uchiha let out a frustrated sigh. He doesn't want to start a fight; he just wanted to ask her something but the ex-Hyuga heiress is making it difficult for him to control his temper.

They walked in silence as Sasuke tries his best not to answer Hinata's blabbering but it was all in vain. From the moment that he dragged her out of his car, she's been talking and asking him questions non stop! So much for his liking.

Seven years have changed Hinata a lot… well, from what he learned last night, what changed her is the incident that happened after she got hit by a car.

His heart felt like breaking into million pieces just by thinking of what happened to _them_. He couldn't help but blame himself; If it wasn't for him then maybe… She's won't be this thirsty for revenge.

"Look, I'm not stalking you, I accidentally saw you at the grocery earlier, I didn't think that you'll act so carelessly like what you did for that strawberry Pocky." A smirk etched into his face as Hinata puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well atleast I didn't ask you to save me and to pay for-" the bluette stopped after realizing what she just said.

His obsidian eyes turned into deep crimson as what happened earlier replayed inside his head. For a while, Hinata panicked at Sasuke's sudden change. It didn't take long for him to regain his composure. To Hinata's surprise, the man just grabbed her arms again dragging her to a nearby bench.

They both sat in complete silence. Only the chirping of the birds and the children who happened to be playing nearby can be heard.

The autumn leaves started to fall as the afternoon breeze caressed Hinata's cheek. She gripped her scarf who is long forgotten when another gush of wind blew the strand of her hair.

Sasuke sat unmoving. His thoughts pondered on a certain question that he wanted to ask. He just wanted her to tell him personally.

"So you're stalking me?" Hinata tries to break the silence between them. It looks like she succeeded because the raven haired Uchiha replied her with his usual smirk plastered all over his face.

He faces the bluette and showed him his index and middle and index fingers. The ex-Hyuga heiress gave her a questioning look.

"Number one, I didn't stalk you," he pointed to his index finger. "Two, that's a really modern way of saying thank you to the one who saved your bum so… You're welcome." He sent her one of his 'Are you serious?' looks and smirked in a manner that irked Hinata.

"What a cocky little bastard." She hissed from her breath as she slowly stood from the park bench. "If you don't have anything to say then I must—"

"You didn't told me you were pregnant," For a moment, Hinata's world seems to move slowly. She couldn't help but get confused on what Sasuke just told her.

Silence engulfed the entire park as Hinata Hyuga and Uchiha Sasuke remained still. Many thought rushed through her head.

"What is he trying to say? Is he compromising me? is he lying again?" Her heartbeat started to race and her palms began to sweat.

"W-what are you trying to say? You didn't know all along?" she gave him a furious look. She was about to leave but Sasuke took a hold of her hand.

"Answer me!... please."

Before she knew it, tears started to fall into his deep crimson eyes, leaving a shocked Hinata Hyuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

TBC: Okay! I'm gonna' cut this short haha (evil laugh) At last I'm back in track! Sorry, I've been busy (as always) but come on, the good part is starting. Tell me what you think, Team Sasuke or Team Gaara? ( R&R


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: And yeah, hell I'm back in track! Sorry if it took me so long to freakin update. You see ( I've been stuck on watching Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) last week, not to mention, I'm In love with Levi Rivalle. Omg! Ehem, okay quit fangirling haha. Also, I got sick last week because my blood sugar went loko -_- I don't wanna experience that again, I freakin felt weird that day. I can't hear,feel and see a thing. I thought I was having a vertigo or something, thank God my sugar just went down because I haven't been eating lately. Okaym I know I've been blabbering so much, but I would like to thank those of you who participated into **team SASUKE or GAARA**, discussion, I really appreaciate it guys, thank you. BTW the discussion is still on going, please tell me what you think, I always read PM's (

BTW, one last thing… If you're a SNK fan. Or just another random reader who happens to read fanfics, then please, **support** this fic. The author's a good friend of mine ( her penname's **Elaborate Liar**

Don't forget her penname, haha I kinda forgot the title of her story though but she's a good writer (

Without further ado here comes (drum roll) the much awaited Chapter 19! Yosh!

(SORRY FOR THE EERORS, I HAVEN'T GOT THE TIME TO EDIT THIS OUT)

**_" The world's a bitch... if you're having an easy life, then you're doing it wrong."_**

**_-Rin Okumura, Ao no Exorcist_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

_Tears started to flood into his crimson orbs…_

"—please," his voice croaked a little as he tries his best not to stutter. For a second, Hinata was both aghast and sympathetic. Never did she imagine of seeing Uchiha Sasuke act in such a way.

She wanted to run away from him but her legs won't move. It's like something planted it into the ground.

Her throat went dry; she couldn't find the words to say. A sigh escaped from her lips as she calms her nerves. "Don't play mind games on me Sasuke, I know that you knew what happened," Her eyes sent shivering glares at the Uchiha.

The man furrowed his brows at her response. "—just answer me!"

The bluette rolled her lilac orbs as she tries to contain the tears. Memories of her unborn child came rushing back. She curled up her fists not knowing that her nails are digging into the white flesh resulting for blood to rush out of the bruised area.

With all her might, Hinata Hyuga burst into fits of anger.

"I got pregnant and the baby died! Is that what you want to hear? I'm tired of it Sasuke!"

And then it began to rain. The sky turned dark as both of them stood rooted into the ground. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Every single thing that Neji told him is true.

Another set of black dots emerged into his eyes as anger build up inside him. However, Hinata stood there with her eyes fixed into the earth beneath her.

She didn't know why Sasuke wanted to know what happened seven years ago when already knew every thing. Well, atleast that's what Hinata thinks.

"—this conversation is not making any sense at all, you already knew about my miscarriage so why dig it up!?" Her words were like daggers stabbing his heart. He couldn't believe that all those years, they've been living a world full of lies.

Droplets of rain started to pour from the sky as Hinata finally manage to move her foot. She wanted to get away with this whole bullshit.

The Hyuga was about to turn her back on Sasuke when she felt his hand gripped her wrist.

"I have no idea that you went through all of that," The heavens started to rumble as a lightning appeared.

For some reason, Hinata didn't want to believe Sasuke. "Will you just stop lying? I'm tired of everything! I'm tired of living in this ungrateful world of yours, so please… let go of me—"Her eyes went dark as she held the tears that are about to flow any moment.

Sasuke could see the bleeding palm of Hinata Hyuga. She must've been so angry at him earlier for her to dig those nails into her hands.

"—I don't know everything, Neji-" He was cut off when Hinata snatched her hands into his hold and immediately sent a slap to his face.

Small droplets of rain splashed from his face as the bluette's bleeding palm hit his façade.

He didn't even flinch by thinking he deserves every bit of it. For seven long years he's been living the life everyone wanted without knowing that Hinata Hyuga is stuck into a hell hole that he and that Haruno bitch dig up for her. Not to mention, the elders who wanted to get rid of her.

The impact of her slap made his features soft. Hinata was about to retrieve her hand when Sasuke took a hold of it and grabbed her into a deep hug. "So you're going to run away again?" She froze at his statement. The bluette wanted to run away from him but his embrace is refraining her to do so.

"Let me go!—"she pounded his chest not caring if she's hurting the man but the raven haired Uchiha hugged her even more.

Tears flooded from her eyes as Sasuke's embrace drowned her not caring about her protests.

"You're lying! You're always lying! Every one of you!—"

"Could you hear me out? I didn't know that they disown you because of me, I didn't know that we're supposed to have a baby; that we're supposed to be a _family…"_

The bluette forced her eyes shut as she covers her ears with both her bleeding hands. "Stopstopstopstop!" she kept on muttering while Sasuke is still speaking but no matter how much she covers her ears, how much she wanted him to stop, the words coming out from his mouth registered into her brain and it's killing her. It's like poison seeping slowly through her veins and she couldn't do a thing to save herself.

She wanted to get out of his embrace but he held her captive. He doesn't give a damn if both of them are soaking wet from the rain. All he wanted is to ease her pain. _That's the least he could do_.

When Sasuke stopped explaining, the Hyuga continued to pound his body.

She kept on pounding his chest non-stop. She wanted him to feel the pain she endured from all those years, she doesn't know if he's wiping his slate clean by telling her that he didn't know a thing about her being disowned, about the _baby,_ about everything.

It angered her that his crimson eyes, seems to tell the truth that is why she's refraining to look at it. She's scared that she'll fall into his trap and once again get lost within his lies.

"Hinata, listen to me—" he finally let go of her but she kept her face fixed on the floor. He let out a sigh as he held her face and forces her to look deep into his eyes.

"Please look at me!" His heart is beating so fast and he can feel is chest throb a little because of Hinata's pounding; thus, it is still no match to what he felt when he took a glimpse of her lilac orbs. The tears were washed away by the rain. He could see the pain etched into those orbs.

Guilt builds up within him as memories of Hinata when they were still young emerged from his mind. Her eyes gleamed with love, tenderness and hope. But now, her once beautiful eyes were full of rage, anger and disgust.

"Leave me alone Sasuke, I'm done with you." She pushed the man away and walked as fast as she could.

"Hinata! please listen to me! The elders and Sakura did this to us!" She was half way across the road when Sasuke's voice echoed. She stood there unmoving; Sasuke took the opportunity to catch up with her.

"_The elders… Sakura" _

Another set of tears escaped her eyes. For a moment, she thought of her Dad. If the elders hid everything, then why did her Father allowed those cruel freeloaders succeed with their plan? Is she that weak that even her own flesh and blood, her Father, her supposed to be protector just did nothing but enjoy the show that the elders plotted for her? And to top it all off, even that Haruno Sakura is involve with this

"—tell me, am I that _weak_ that even my Father despises me?" Sasuke stop mid his track as her eyes began to water again. The rain was gone and only the cool wind was left. A pang of bitterness and sorrow lingered within her.

She closed her eyes as a sad smile crept across her face. The moonlight shines so bright after the rain. Sasuke could only watch as she let the cool wind caress her face.

Both of them stood there unmoving. Sasuke could only watch as tears flowed from her eyes to her cheeks down to her neck. She didn't even bother wiping them. Every tear that escapes her eyes made the raven haired man furious.

For a while, he just watches her not bothering to say a thing. It wasn't long when Hinata broke the silence.

"-I love the smell of rain," as she opens her eyes, Sasuke could see the sadness and pain. It was always her who's always hurt.

"You're not weak." He walked towards her but the Hyuga raised her right hand signaling him to stop.

"—I'm not sure if you're telling the truth… I've been through a lot because of you and _Sakura_, give me time…"

And with that, the raven haired Uchiha was left there alone. He watch as Hinata's figure faded in the dark; her long indigo locks cascading every time she took a step.

An annoyed smirk crept across his face as he curls up his fist and hit his forehead real hard.

"-You fucked it all up Sasuke."

He couldn't help but blame himself even though part of it was the elders and Sakura. But if it wasn't for his selfish acts, if he hadn't hit on Sakura then maybe, things wouldn't be in a mess like this.

If he hasn't played with Hinata, maybe… the hatred lingering within her would just disappear.

A deep sigh escaped from his throat as he felt his heart clench; Hinata's words came running into his head and he couldn't help but blame himself for everything.

"I'll make things right."

_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_

Her mind went blank as Sasuke's words echoed through over and over like broken record that hasn't been turned off.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she force her eyes shut. It's been an hour since she left the raven haired male all alone in the park.

She was surprised when Tsunade didn't ram her with questions the moment she got home soaking wet. However, that doesn't mean that the older blonde won't ask her any time soon. Perhaps she's still waiting for the right time to ask the bluette on what happened.

A small tear escaped her eyes as she took a step closer to the picture sitting at her nightstand.

"_-you shouldn't have left me,"_ A sad smile crept across her face as her heart clenches in pain. She couldn't help but miss her mother so much; her warm hug that can comfort her in just a snap, her smile that can easily take the pain and sadness away from anyone.

She took another glimpse of her late mother's picture before throwing body into the queen sized bed without even changing her wet clothes.

She was about to fall asleep when her phone rang. Without even opening her eyes she lazily took it from her bedside table.

A sad smile appeared into her face once she heard the voice of the caller. "_Are you ok?"_

That was the only thing he said and in just a snap! Tears came rushing down her cheeks. "I-I thought you'll never call,"

She tries to hold back the tears but it was all in vain. The racer has something in him that can make her act like a seven year old child who just lost her pet.

"I have a feeling that I need to call you." A smirk appeared into his face as he thought of Hinata's pissed expression. Little did he know that he just called in a good time.

When she didn't respond, Gaara started to panic. "Is something wrong?" The other line still went silent until he heard soft sobs coming from her.

It really broke his heart to a million pieces once he heard her sobs. "Hinata? You want me to go back there and check on—"

"—no, I'm… I'm fine." She bit her lower lip knowing that Gaara wouldn't buy her stupid lie. For the past few months the man seems to know him very well.

He rolled his eyes at her reply. "Lying is really not your forte," He had a feeling that something is going on. From the moment he woke up, he just couldn't concentrate with his training thinking that there's something wrong so h decided to give Hinata a call. Fortunately, it looks like he called in the right time.

"Tell me about it." It was more of a command than a request. Truly, Hinata is not that fond of telling her problems to someone, but it just so happen that this "**someone**" is none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

A lump formed into her throat as she tries to open her mouth. "—I-,I do not know what to believe anymore… everything's a lie." The bluette couldn't help but get tired at this lying game.

The racer listened with pure intent as Hinata's voice croaked a little; a bitter smile formed across his face as his mind pictures Hinata's current state.

"**I would do anything just to make you feel better."** He inwardly said to himself while waiting for Hinata's revelation. If it wasn't for this race then he'll probably hugging her by now.

However, at this moment, the ex-heiress didn't give a damn about exploiting her secret. It's now or never. To be exact, it's not everyday that a person like Gaara, would call you in the middle of the night just because he had a gut feel that you're not alright.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she musters all her strength to speak out.

"Did I ever told you that… for once in my life I happen to be pregnant with Sasuke's child?" her features stiffen just by remembering the memory of seven years ago.

The redhead bit his lip not knowing how to respond to this sudden revelation. Hinata never told him about this. All he knew is that the Uchiha and Haruno were the one's who took everything away from her. Well, same goes to the Hyuga who happen to disown her.

"I thought **he** didn't care… but earlier, he just told me that he didn't knew a single damn thing about me being pregnant and having misca—" another lump formed into her throat like something's holding her voice. "miscarriage."

Sadness engulfed the room as Hinata's eyes began to water. Her cheeks are all puffy and pink due to crying.

Still, Gaara has nothing to say. Actually, he really doesn't know what to say. He never thought that this misfortune was the reason why Hinata is so vindictive.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could say. How he wanted to crush her petite body into his arms and tell her that everything's going to be okay.

"You don't have to," bitterness etched her features as another tear escapes her lilac orbs. "I thought that he didn't care about me and… his child. But from what I've learned from him, he told me that it was all a lie, that the elders and that pink haired Haruno, set this whole scenario." The phone nearly broke as her grip tightened around the piece of gadget.

"How did you know that he was telling the truth?" it drives him crazy as he continues to hear soft sobs coming from Hinata. He wanted to kill himself right now. If he hadn't forced the issue then she wouldn't be this _sad_.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced the issue." Deep inside, his whole system is screaming at him.

"It's fine… I wanted to talk about it… you see, I never really had someone to talk to about this. Of course, Ino and mother knew every single detail about this, but the thing is… Neji told Sasuke that he overheard the elders talking about what happened seven years ago."

His non existing brow, furrowed a little. "Neji? Didn't he have an accident? How?" questions started to pop into his head. "I apologize for my prying," once again, received a whole lot of curses and death threats from his inner self.

"I think…" for a moment, Hinata's thoughts focused to Neji's accident. It doesn't make any sense. If Neji overheard the elders then the accident…

"A foul play." That was all Gaara has to say. He knew better than anyone else that Hinata is having a whole lot of thinking on what happened to Neji.

She wanted to kill those elders right now. "Oh my God," her legs wobbled at the idea of the elders plotting something against her cousin.

"Calm down, we're note sure about it. Yet," the bluette couldn't help but get angry and pissed all at once. "They wanted him dead," her voice was trembling right now.

Just by thinking of what her causing went through made her heart throb. "I don't know what to believe anymore." She finally stated as while trying to calm her nerves down.

"You don't have to if you don't want too." Her lilac orbs went blank for a while. She's sick of everyone's lying. Of course, she's feeling guilty because at this moment, she's nothing but a lying bitch.

Her vendetta against the people who've wronged her is making it hard for her to accept thing. Sasuke's confession made it even worst. "Gaara…" her voice was soft as she hold back the tears that has been streaming from her orbs.

He felt guilty upon leaving her. "I shouldn't have left you…" right now, all he wanted is to fly back to Japan as soon as possible. He doesn't care if his title as champion would be the price of his sudden disappearance but Hinata needs him now.

Memories of him when he was younger flashed through his mind. The Gaara who's often lied to. All his life he's been living in a cruel world filled with lying ad hate. He doesn't want Hinata to feel that way.

"I'm tired of everything… but you don't have to sacrifice your title just because a crying moose called you."

He chuckled at her statement. Perhaps making her talk wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Thank you…" he was about to speak but her calm breathing was the only thing he can hear from the other line.

"It looks like the princess got tired from crying…" a sad smile appeared into his angelic face. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take the pain away.

For once in his life, he felt like a trash and at this moment, he can clearly see the younger him just by feeling Hinata's pain. "I'll do everything to get your smile back again." He couldn't help but feel a little sad. It's so unlike him to show any emotions but Hinata made it easy for him to do so.

"Good night Hinata," He hang up right after he bid her good night.

As Hinata drifts to sleep, she couldn't help but feel a little happier. If Gaara haven't called her who know what might happen?

Little did they know that this is just a beginning of something… **unexpected**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, I really have to cut it right here. Sorry ( I'll make it up to you, thank you so much for your reviews, again… gomen for not updating in like… three weeks -_- I got sick last Tuesday. I was about to upload a new chapter but I collapsed because my blood sugar got very low. Sorry, I'll make it up to you guys I promise ( R&R the discussion for team **Sasuke or Gaara**, is still on going. That's it for now, exams are coming but I'll try to make a draft ASAP. Ja! (


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay! I'm aliiiiiive! LOL, sorry for not updating so fast. I kinda' procrastinated while my professors gave me tons of work to do Anyway, this chapter took me four days to write, well almost a weak LOL. Every time I try to finish it up, new ideas came rushing into my poor and exhausted brain! Help meee kami! Anyway, I love how many reviews I got from the last chapter, come one, I want my reviews to reach 200, can you do that ne? Anyway, I know I've been blabbering but I really missed writing AUTHOR'S NOTE ;)

Okay, okay, on with the story, give me tons of reviews okay? This is kinda' long chapter… I think haha. So without further ado, here comes… (drum roll) the epic and unedited Chapter 20!

"_**I wanna' hide the truth, I wanna' shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide, no matter what we breathe we still are made of greed… don't get to close its dark inside, its where my demons hide."**_

_**-**__Imagine Dragons, Demons_

_xXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXx_

_**Previously on Liars Go to Hell:**_

"**I have a feeling that I need to call you." A smirk appeared into his face as he thought of Hinata's pissed expression. Little did he know that he just called in a good time.**

**When she didn't respond, Gaara started to panic. "Is something wrong?" The other line still went silent until he heard soft sobs coming from her. **

**It really broke his heart to a million pieces once he heard her sobs. "Hinata?, you want me to go back there and check on—"**

"—**no, I'm… I'm fine." She bit her lower lip knowing that Gaara wouldn't buy her stupid lie. For the past few months the man seems to know him very well.**

**He rolled his eyes at her reply. "Lying is really not your forte, my princess." He had a feeling that something is going on. From the moment he woke up, he just couldn't concentrate with his training thinking that there's something wrong so h decided to give Hinata a call. Fortunately, it looks like he called in the right time.**

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

A very deep and frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he fastens the strap of his black racing gloves. For some reason, his nerve doesn't seem to calm down a bit.

He hated this feeling. He hated how that raven haired Hyuga would ram his thoughts in just a whim. He hated that she cried non-stop last night because that pinkie and those stupid freeloaders ruined Hinata's life. To top it all off, Uchiha Sasuke wanted her back and he's pretty much sure of it.

"Very convenient," he rolled his eyes in disgust thinking that the raven haired Uchiha is now plotting his way towards his _princess._

His lips went dry just by thinking that he doesn't have anything to make Hinata stay by his side. For crying out loud, their status is much more complicated than the ordinary complicated.

"—since when did I become so clingy? I Sabaku no Gaara, has never… **never** acted like a bitch before" right now he wanted to end the race and take the first flight to Japan. No! he wanted to end the race and use his goddamned private plane so just he could be by _her_ side.

"I hate this feeling" he forced his eyes shut as he tries to relax his reflexes. He needs his energy later so it'll be best if he tries to calm the hell out of him.

However, the racing gods wasn't on his favor. He didn't notice that the door inside his locker was open. "Trust me, there's a whole lot more weirder things that'll happen to you once you get tied up,"

"Hn"

Sasori rolled his light brown eyes as he took the seat next to the other red head. Gaara doesn't seem to mind his presence.

"—since when did you start talking to your self?" He arched his brow as curiosity filled his entire system. A smirk crept across Gaara's lips as the other red head waits for his answer. Well, actually, he's not waiting for him to reply. Knowing Gaara, only that bluette could make him talk.

Finally, the red head racer slowly stood up from his seat as he zips the jacket he is wearing. "—who knows me better that me?" a cocky smirk emerged from his face and Sasori's brain could not comprehend what Gaara just said.

He was about to say something but the racer was long gone leaving him in a confused state. "did he just?... oh God, this is going to be a rough race." A sigh escaped his lips as went out of the locker room trying to catch up with Gaara.

"Oi, stop it right there!" He huffed as he tries to quicken his phase a little more but the racer doesn't seem to slow down.

"Oi Gaara!" he finally stopped in his track as he let Sasori to catch up with him. "What?"

"Really?" Sasori couldn't believe his eyes. Gaara is now acting really weird. According to Sasori's speculations, the racer wouldn't be acting in such way if it doesn't concern… **Hinata**.

Gaara started to walk again; gripping his helmet, it didn't get unnoticed by the doll like man beside him.

"seriously? If it's about her, could you just put it aside for now because you don't want Hinata to be flying here in Monaco because her boyfriend got an accident?"

As much as he hates to admit it but this womanizing freak is right. The last thing that he wanted is for Hinata to get all stressed out because of him.

"She's not my girlfriend… **yet**." The man shot the racer a weird look. "News flash, you're acting like one." He couldn't help but smirk at Gaara's response. He is so enjoying this. He doesn't know that torturing Gaara would be this fun.

The racer rolled his eyes as he sends him the finger.

"If it's a steaming hot babe then why not?..."

Gaara could not believe that Sasori is acting like he really is. "Could you just stop that? If you're horny then why'd you come here in the first place?"

This statement was enough to drive Sasori into fits of laughter. Coaches from different racing teams started throwing him a weird look.

Gaara massages his temples as he made his way towards his formula car leaving Sasori who's still laughing his heart out.

He started to check the tires as he squats a bit to get a better look. A guy wearing the same red jacket like Gaara, minus the tons of sponsors patched into it, made his way towards the racer and gave him a wide smile.

"I believe there is nothing to worry about sir, your F138 is ready to roll any minute know," he chirped happily as Gaara watched him offer his right hand.

"I'm Max by the way, nice to finally meet the living legend." He bowed curtly; Gaara couldn't help but feel weird as this guy did the curt thing.

"It's okay, that just freaked him out." Sasori came out of nowhere and the team technician, who's known as Max, immediately paled on what he did.

"Sorry! I didn't mea-" Gaara raised his right hand as he signaled him to stop. "It's okay, thank you for you hard work." He gave him a nod as he puts his helmet inside the car.

"N-no worries sir! We've worked really hard for this, so please… We believe in you, I believe in you, just… take home that gold cup and put some jack's inside it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The growling and howling of engines filled the entire race track as twelve formula cars started to heat up their wild beasts.

"Man, I love hearing those clean mufflers," Sasori smirked as he watches Gaara from his seat.

The racer finally puts Hinatain the back of his mind… for a while. Thanks to that young tech, who's name is Max.

**Racers' ready? **

Gaara couldn't help but clutch the steering wheel a little more as he fights the urge to gas up immediately and feed these scums' a piece of his tire.

"I'm going to make this quick," he said to himself as the speaker echoed again.

**On your mark…**

His heart started to beat erratically; like it's about to explode any minute now. The stress he is feeling plus the fact that he's been deprived of driving for a while, made him excited all of a sudden.

Racing has become a part of him. No matter what happened a part of his soul will always be attached to this kind of sport.

This time, he wanted to win not just because of his pride. He wanted to see the smile on Hinata's face when he crosses that finish line. He wanted to thank the racing team for trusting him with all their heart even though his mind was floating around when they were practicing his engine.

It's like that young tech who happened to be his number one fan, was a blessing in disguise. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be back to his racing self in just a snap.

**Get set…**

He grips the steering wheel a little more. As he focused on the road ahead of him. He will win this race. No matter what.

**GO!**

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of screeching tires and cheering audience engulfed the entire Monte Carlo racing arena. Racers from different companies are dashing towards the number one spot.

Sasori watch as the scorching tires and heavy smoke filled the track. The sound of formula cars are the only thing that's making all of them hyped up. It wasn't long when a cherry red Ferrari, who's number is eleven, dashed towards the topmost part of the track; feeding smoke to the other racers.

_Number eleven is now leading the pack! He's been keeping it up for the last five laps! This is going to be one hell of a ride for the other racers since Gaara will not allow anyone to remove him from his spot!_

The doll like male smirked upon hearing the commentator's statement. Ever since Gaara joined the formula team, never in his life did he experience to lose. As if, loosing wasn't on his vocabulary. His whole system is oblivious on such word.

"Come on Gaara, let's do this quick," he muttered to himself just when the red Ferrari sped up again. The crowd began to stand as they try to catch a glimpse of their favorite racer.

_Only two more laps to go before we announce the winner!_

A sly grin appeared into his face as he passed the huge screen that shows their standing. _Mauro Klein 3__rd__ place, Arthur Zala 2__nd__, Sabaku no Gaara __**1**__**st**_.

He couldn't help but gas up, making the car run faster than usual. The speedometer is now on rage as it says 190 kmph.

He doesn't care if he's going way too fast. He needed to do this quick. His feet are itching to run towards his private jet and immediately fly back to Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(JAPAN: TSUNADE'S MANSION)**

Her lilac eyes nearly popped out its socket as soon as the red Ferrari dashed up again. Her palm began to sweat as her heart rate becomes uneaven. Tsunade and Hanabi could only watch in silence as Hinata pale skin got surprisingly paler.

A lump formed into her throat as the commentator speaks. _Three more laps to go Only two more laps to go before we announce the winner!_

"This is insane," she couldn't help but worry at the sight of Gaara's speed. "He's really fast, like he wanted the race to end soon ne?" Tsunade gave Hanabi a reprimanding look as the younger female shot her an 'what did I say this time' look.

The bluette clutches her chest in as she watches Gaara sped up again. She doesn't know why but she had a feeling that something wrong might occur. She gasped when a warm hand approached her right shoulder.

"Relax dear, if it's your first time watching that lil' devil race, then I assure you, he knows what he's doing," the older blonde gave her an assuring smile as she tries to calm her system. "b-but, he's way too fast" She couldn't help but get extremely worried about Gaara's well being.

"Come on sis, it wouldn't be formula racing if the speed is 20 kmph." Hanabi stated in as a matter of fact tone as she pops another marshmallow into her cute mouth. Yet, Tsunade sent her another death glare. "You're making it worse!"

Hanabi nearly choke at Tsunade's words. That technically, made Hinata laugh. "What's so (cough) funny? (Coughs)"

"oh, karma's so fast," Hanabi let out her tongue as Tsunade gave her another glare. Hinata on the contrary, seems to loosen up a bit. "I just don't get it, why is he rushing?" Once again, her eyes are fixed at the huge flat screen telly.

"Let's wait and see," the younger Hyuga wiggled her eyebrows in a Might Guy manner. "That's just weird, you just acted like you P.E teacher!" She froze when realization hit her. "I did?! Oh my god I **DID!**" due to frustration, she grabs a handful of marshmallows and stuffs it into her mouth; The older woman gave her another disapproving look. "That's just eew,"

It was Hinata's turn to get bewildered on what she just heard. "Did you just say… **eew**?"

Before Tsunade could even reply, a loud screeching filled the entire race track as Sabaku no Gaara's car nearly crashes into Arthur Zala's race car.

Her heart nearly jump off her chest as soon as the commentator started to talk.

_Holy mother of! That was some stunt by Sabaku and Zala!_

_XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**MONACO-RACE TRACK**

A foxy grin appeared into his face as the second lap came to an end. Of course, still leading the pack, the red headed racer never felt this good before. He wanted the race to end early so that he could go back to Hinata.

The shouting of the crowd disturbed his train of thoughts; he beamed into his rear mirror to be surprised by an out of control formula car, driven by Arthur Zala. The black Chevrolet formula car swiveled as Gaara tries to drift away from the vehicle. The audience exchanged frightening looks as the two formula cars nearly clash each other.

Both racers had no choice but to either jump off their cars or wait for a miracle to happen. With the speed of 190kmph, Gaara has no other choice but to try to avoid the black chevy.

With all his might, Gaara gases up immediately and moved out of the race track. He nearly hit Zala's vehicle and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as Zala opened his window giving him an apologetic smile. What was he thinking? He could've died there. "Mind the race you idiot!"

Sasori's bitter voice came into his headset. "Are you supposed to be Talking to me? you're not even my—" He was about to protest but was cut of by one of Sasori's cursing.

"Damn it Gaara! Stop being so cutesy it doesn't—" before Sasori could even continue his ranting, the redhead turned the communication system off.

"Mind the race Gaara," he forced shut his eyes and breathed heavily as he composes himself.

However, the sports commentators seem to enjoy what just happened.

_Holy mother of! That was some stunt by Sabaku and Zala!_

He grips his steering wheel as he focuses on the game. He may have to day dream later because the last time he did that, he nearly died.

"_This is the final lap, who is going to be our champion for Monaco cup? Will it be anew one or will Sabaku, retain his place?!"_

"Deep breaths… concentrate," As soon as Gaara opened his eyes, he began to run into an unbelievable kind of speed passing some racers that were currently blocking his way.

He needed to do this fast. If he won't, he might have a near death experience _again_.

The crowd went wild as Gaara fed smoke to eleven racers. Truly, he is a crowd favorite. A genuine smile emerged into his face when the checkered flag came into his view. It's like a five second heaven. The feeling of finishing a race and winning made his heart leap. It is the first time that he did his racing for a person. Never did he race because of someone. In fact, he doesn't care about anyone. Well, that was before he met the ex-Hyuga heiress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**JAPAN(TSUNADE'S MANSION)**

A lump filled her throat as she tries to speak. Yes, Gaara did won but he nearly died and that blond racer too, who's currently Hanabi's crush.

"Kami! I never thought that racers could be this—" Hanabi was currently fangiring when Tsunade gave her on of her reprimanding look. "o-oh," she lowered her eyes as Hinata's worried face came into view.

The older woman gave Hinata's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry, accidents happen," her frustrated look made Hanabi and the older blonde worried.

It wasn't long when a deep sigh escaped into her throat. "I guess you're ringt." She gave both females a weak smile. "But he's distracted… because of me,"

Tsunade was shocked for a while. Hanabi silently excused herself knowing that the **older** people wanted to have some privacy.

"No dear, it wasn't your fault, I assure you…" she half heartedly told the bluette but deep inside, she knew that the racer was a bit distracted.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you going to join us shopping?" the younger Hyuga asks with delight as she tries to get her sister's attention. She furrowed her brows a little at Hinata's expressionless face. She seems to be in deep thought.

"snap!"

Hinata was taken aback by her imouto's (younger sister) antics. A weak smile formed unto her pursed lips.

"I've been trying to talk to you for a while now… Hanabi's worried expression made her guilty. The young girl just wanted to ease Hinata's emotions. As far as she knew, her sister really needs to relax.

"I-I'll…" a deep sigh escaped her lips. "go ahead, I have some errands to attend to," the youngster arched her right brow in a Tsunade like manner.

"And what could it be?" Hianta couldn't get away with Hanabi's speculations. She's well aware of that. She couldn't hide anything from that smart and cunning girl. Besides, even thought Hanabi's not that old, she has the brain of a girl older than Hinata.

"I need to talk to Nadeshiko baa-chan."

Without further ado, the younger Hyuga grabbed the hem of Hinata's sweater and dragged her to the study. They're currently on the first floor of the mansion.

With a confused look plastered all over Hanabi's face, the bluette could tell that she's puzzled. Of course, Hanabi knew that even though her sister and Nadeshiko Haruno, had a very 'weird' grandmother and granddaughter relationship, she was well aware that Hinata wouldn't go rushing to Nadeshiko without anything serious.

"I need to ask her something… I need to talk to…" she halted at her words as she took a gulp. A lump formed into her throat just by trying to say the pinkette's name. A pang of bitterness emerged through her dry throat as she tries to find the right words to say; weather or not to tell Hanabi.

The older blonde doesn't know anything about this…yet. But she'll know eventually. But as of now… Hinata doesn't want Tsunade to be stressed out with her personal matters. She has already helped her in a lot of things.

"I need to discuss something to Sakura." Her voice, rough and dry. Like the sands of Sahara started to feel up her throat. Her pulse rate started to rise just by saying Haruno Sakura's name.

Disgust filled Hanabi's young face. "about?" This time it was Hanabi's turn to feel a little weird. Why in the would does did her sister wanted to talk to her number one enemy?

"Hanabi!"

Tsunade's voice echoed through the room as the younger Hyuga rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, Ill be right there in a sec!"

A mile eppeared into Hinata's face as she watches her sister made her way towards the huge mahogany door.

"What ever your reason is… you take care sis!" Hanabi immediately pecked into Hinata's cheek. Before the bluette could even reply, her younger sister was long gone

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx

The cool wind touched the auburn Hyuga's face as she enjoys the chilly autumn wind. "You'll have a cold if you don't stop doing that," Tsunade chuckled a little as Hanabi pouts her lips finally closing the cars' window.

"What's bothering you?" The younger Hyuga couldn't help but ask the blonde woman who's sitting beside her. "You and your sister… something's up and you're not telling me."

"owh, gosh" she paled a little while scratching the back of her head. The older blonde couldn't help but raise her elegant brow at her. "And?"

Hanabi couldn't be more pissed at her sister. Why Hinata did even told her that she's going to talk to Nadeshiko and Sakura. And why does Hanabi puzzled on why her sister is interested and wants to spend her energy and effort on making a conversation towards the pinkie.

"I – I don't" Her pale eyes shifted into the leather seat in front of her as Tsunade gave one of her scary motherly looks.

"Hanabi darling, since when did you learn to stutter?" Her auburn eyes sent chills all over Hanabi's body. The AC wasn't helping either.

As Tsunade inches her face towards the younger Hyuga, the car came into a full stop.

A sigh of relief escaped Hanabi's lungs as the woman gave the chauffer one of her annoyed looks.

"Madam, we have arrived…" A sweat trickled into his forehead as the Blondie rolled her auburn eyes. "good!" She immediately shot Hanabi one of her 'you really are lucky' looks as she made her way out of the car without waiting for the chauffer to open the door.

"Saved by the bell Hanabi," she immediately followed the Blondie as she made her way inside the huge fashion building.

For a moment, Hanabi couldn't help but admire the entire building. It's like a mini replica on what she sees on 5th avenue in New York. Every thing's in here, from shoes to bag of course her favorite… clothes.

"I have no choice but to tell her everything if she asks me again," she forced close her eyes as she took another deep breath while she enters the huge building.

Whatever it is, Hinata needs to have a better explanation on what she's up to. It's been a while since she last talked to Tsunade and Hanabi and it's totally freaking them out.

xXXXXxxxXXXxxxx

The setting sun made Hinata's entrance towards the huge hallway inside the Haruno manor, look dramatic. The woman who's been waiting for her arrival gave her a warm smile as she graced her entrance into the room filled with huge windows.

It is no wonder that Nadeshiko Haruno is truly a _vain_ person. The woman who doesn't seem to age even thought she's seventy plus has a taste for nice things and vanity. If there's one thing that best describes her, it'll probably be _perfection_.

No wonder where Sakura has gotten her looks. As much as Nadeshiko hates to admit it, her granddaughter happens to be the spitting image of her except for his emerald eyes.

"Take a seat dear," Her crips and elegant voice echoed through the glass filled room. She didn't even bother to stand up as she took another sip of her afternoon tea.

Hinata did so as she watches the older woman took another sip of her British tea. "Earl grey…" she muttered as she inhaled another scent of the concoction. The distinct smell blended with high class flavor and aroma made her senses relax a bit. She couldn't help but felt a pang of pain build inside her as soon as the memory of the person who loves earl grey entered her mind. _"Sasuke…"_

"—nothing but the finest, would you like some?" a soft smile formed into the older woman's face to be replaced by a frown. "What a bad hostess," she immediately puts her tea cup on the side table as she rings the bell. Hinata couldn't help but chuckle a little when two maids entered the glass room.

"Pour some tea to my lovely guest," Nadeshiko winked at the bluette sitting in front of her. The maids did what they are told and as soon as Hinata got a hold of her tea, they bowed their heads and turned to leave.

There was nothing but silence as both female took a sip of their fine tea. The sun is about to set any moment. Pigments of orange and red started to form outside as it made a rather breathtaking effect inside the room.

Thanks to the huge windows, Hinata was able to appreciate such beauty. It wasn't long when the Haruno matriarch puts the empty cup into the table. The sound of her tiny tea cup kissing the small saucer broke the silence that has been enveloping them.

"What is it that you want to discuss my dear?" Her soft voice made Hinata falter as she took one last sip of her earl grey before she puts it into the table.

"—I wanted to ask you some questions…" her pulse started to race as soon as the words escaped her pink lips. She wasn't like this. She was calm and collected; it really was a bad idea to came home here in Japan.

Nadeshiko gave her a curious look as her grey eyes glimmered with excitement. Truly, the woman is nothing but pure beauty. The gods has been good to her to give her everything that a woman wants; her ashes pink hair is tied in a bun while some of its strands are falling freely framing her perfectly oval face.

"would you be angry if I ask some question to your granddaughter?" finally, the bluette was able to spit it out. Of course, she doesn't want to offend the older female by charging into Sakura and ramming her with tons of accusations or questions.

The pinkette is pregnant after all and she doesn't want anything bad happed to the baby. The poor thing is out of this trash that his/her mother has dragged his/her.

Nadeshiko's brows furrowed a bit. She doesn't seem to understand why Hinata would waste her efforts on talking to her loathsome granddaughter.

"—Of course my dear, it's alright… and what matters are you going to discuss to that girl?" the matriarch nearly choked as she emphasize the noun pertaining to Sakura.

Hinata could see the disgust forming onto her face as she visibly rolled her eyes. "She kept something from me… seven years ago,"

A sympathetic smile formed into her face as she slowly took both Hinata's hands. "Go talk to her, I'll have everything covered."

She knew exactly what Hinata is going to ask her granddaughter. Perhaps, being old wasn't so bad after all. She got the chance to read and predict what would happen next and she doesn't like any one of it.

"Something tells me that Sakura has done something really bad," she immediately sent Hinata an approving smile as the girl slowly stood from her chair.

"Actually… she did," she sent a weak smile into the older woman a she gave her a curt nod.

"Wait my dear…" Hinata immediately halted as soon as Nadeshiko's voice echoed through the room.

The sound of tingling bells and the footsteps of Nadeshiko's personal maids rushed into her ears. "Escort lady Hyuga into Sakura's chambers,"

Without further notice the two maids bowed their heads gracefully. "hai Nadeshiko sama,"

She gave a quick nod as Hinata followed the maids. "This way please, ojou sama,"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The knocking into her mahogany door broke the depressing silence that fills Sakura's room. She hasn't come out into her room for the whole day and she has no plan on going out as well.

"What is it?" with an annoyed and irritated tone, she yelled as the maids flinched in horror. Truly, Sakura has made quite an image to her servants.

"N-Nadeshiko sama asked us to escort you guest, S-sakura sama…" Hinata could sense the awkwardness between the maids.

Sakura thought thinking that it was Kiba, grunted a little. "I don't want to talk to you Kiba! Get out!" Her high pitched voice echoed through the huge doors as the maid sent Hinata another apologetic look.

"She's always like that, sorry for that Hianta sama," one of the maids gave her an assuring look.

"It's not Kiba sama,"

Sakura's ranting immediately stopped as she thought that it must be Sasuke, desperation hit her and as soon as she took a glimpse of herself into the mirror she immediately took a deep breath and allowed the visitor inside her room.

"Send him in!" Their brows furrowed when Sakura used the male term to describe the visitor.

"She must've thought that I'm Sasuke," Hinata made a mental note as the maids opened the door for her.

"We'll be waiting outside just in case she got a little… you know," One of the maids gave her the weird look and Hinata couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I'll be fine, thank you…" without anything else, she made her way inside the room.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Her lilac orbs wandered at the cream colored walls inside Sakura's room. It wasn't long when the pinkette came into view.

"Sasuke I miss—" Her whole body froze as soon as she laid her emerald eyes on the pale bluette standing at the bottom of her room.

"What are you doing here?" her hands trembled in anger as the Hyuga took a step closer to her. She couldn't help but feel intimidated at her presence, something that she does not felt before.

"Why did you hide it from me… from Sasuke?" her lilac orbs sent daggers as the pinkette furrowed her brows. Clearly, she has no idea what Hinata is talking about but before she could even reason out, she immediately pushed Hinata away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She rolled her eyes trying to hide the fear that started to build inside her system.

For some reasons, she felt intimidated, pressured and… she felt fear.

Memories of what she did seven years ago started to ram her mind. She inwardly cursed herself as Hianta gave her one of her cold stares. She hated the fact that her lilac orbs are making it so hard for her to concentrate and start plotting for an alibi.

It's too late for her to do so. She's like a rabbit who's got caught by a hunter. No way out, she doesn't have an escape. No plan B, no other choice but to tell the truth. She hated the fact that her grandmother allowed this Hyuga girl inside her room. She hated everything about her. She despises the bluette for being perfect… for being a Hyuga.

"—I asked you a question," A smirk formed into her face as Hinata's lips remained pursed. She needed to turn the table upside down. She needed to distract the Hyuga, to break her concentration. She needed a way out.

Desperation filled her system and she couldn't help but pity herself. "What if I don't want to answer you?"

Hinata couldn't help but take a deep breath. This woman is making everything difficult for her. She's trying to reverse the situation by stalling. A wise move but not advised.

She watches as the pinkette took a seat n one of her fancy looking chair. Hinata remained standing as the woman crossed her legs in front of her. As if showing her who's the boss.

"I came here to ask you nicely, but since you're being a bitch, I guess I'll just have to ram you with accusation, or maybe… conclusions, since Sasuke has already told me—"

She was cut of by Sakura's voice. "What!?" Hinata smirked as the pinkette started to tremble in fear. If there's one thing that she's afraid of happening, it's Sasuke learning about the truth.

"Why did you do it? Are you that selfish to let me… to let me go through all of that? Why Sakura?" A sad smile crept in her face as Sakura watches her in pure horror.

Her mouth went dry as she ran out of explanations to say. Hinata stood there looking into her eyes as she tries to avoid her gaze but couldn't do anything to do so. She's trapped.

"I did it because I hate you… you disgust me—"emerald eyes filled with anger shot daggers to her lilac orbs.

The pregnant woman started to stand up as she leveled herself into the standing figure of Hinata Hyuga.

"I did it because Sasuke is falling out of love for me! She just courted you to get me but what happened? He felt confused!, because of you!" Tears started to form into her face as she shakingly hugged herself. Hinata's eyes were wide in shock. She didn't know that Sasuke started to fall for her seven years ago.

"I hate you so much that I was willing to do anything to get Sasuke, how dare you steal him away from me?! you already stole my grandma, what else would you like to take?!" She shot her eyes at the bluette who just stood there.

"From the moment that I laid my eyes on you, I already hated you! You have everything, you're a Hyuga, if it wasn't for you and your fucking mothe—"

(slap!)

Before Sakura could even finish her sentence, Hinata's hand came rushing into her face. A bitter smiled formed into her lips as she watches the Hyuga who's shocked on what she did.

"you've become a bitch yourself, look at you… all full of vendetta, who's the loser now?" Sakura walked in circles at Hinata.

"I always wanted to be your friend but you proved me wrong…" Sakura's pulse started to race as Hinata's cold and slithering voice sent chills through her spine.

"I'm not even aware that you envied me, you're the queen and I'm nothing but a mere stuttering weakling who happens to be the ex-heiress. I'm nothing to you, I'm just a piece of dust, I'm invisible, nobody cares about me but come to think of it… you, Haruno Sakura envied me?" A bitter laugh emerged into her throat as the pinkette watched her in astonishment.

"huh, don't be a fool Hinata, I know you hated me because I have Sasuke," She couldn't help but smile evilly. She just hated the Hyuga.

"I do not like him but he **forced** himself to me, I have no idea that it was all your fault, the two of you…" Hinata bit her lower lip as she tries to swallow her tears.

"You know why I did that? It's because you deserve every hell you've been through, I experienced a lot so don't you dare blame everything on me! You did this to yourself!"

Hinata couldn't believe it. As much as she hates it, the pinkette is resisting everything. She totally have no idea why Sakura hated her before but now… She couldn't help but feel angry and sorry for the girl at the same time.

"I hate you because grandma loves you so much, I hate you because you can have everything you want, I hate you because you have Sasuke, I hate you because… because you're not pregnant with a child whom you doesn't like, I hate you because.. I HATE YOU!"

Tears flowed through her emerald eyes as Hinata couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the woman and her unborn child.

"Many people wanted to have a chi—" she was cut of by her voice

"Leave!" She forced her eyes shut as pointing at the door.

She was about to say something but the pinkette is persistent on sending her out.

"I hope your conscience doesn't bother you that you've once killed an unborn child..."

Hinata couldn't help but let the tiny tear escaped her lilac orbs. Before she reaches the door she shot Sakura one last look. "And by the way… congratulations on your engagement… I hope you're happy now,"

As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Sakura started to cry. She doesn't know why but all of Hinata's words seeped into her mind. It echoes through her ears and it lingers all over the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Hot tears filled her cheeks as soon as the Hyuga was out of sight. Her legs started to weaken and she has no other choice but to sit down and rest. All the shouting and crying made her legs wobbled.

She hated the fact that Hinata knew everything. She hated the fact that Sasuke was the one who told Hinata. "Fuck those elders…" she couldn't help but cry in pain. She's been calling Sasuke non-stop since last night and he doesn't seem to answer her calls.

A bitter smile formed into her lips. "Seriously, you've got to e kidding me," she couldn't help but cry. Now, Sasuke has no chance of being hers again.

She doesn't know if she has some sort of Sasuke complex and I hate Hinata complex, but that bluette really made her sick.

"Maybe if grandma doesn't have that much love on you then… I would've allowed you to be my assistant… hm."

"I hate you Hinata…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three in the morning when he woke up from his sleep. The moon shines so bright that mid morning.

He slowly lifts his half naked body as crimson onyx eyes started to change to its crimson hue. A sad smile appeared into his face as he recalls what happened few days ago.

He hated that being an Uchiha makes you a dick. He hated that he's too afraid to accept the fact that he loved Hinata so much. He hated that he becomes a cowards every time she got near him.

His eyes drifted into the nightstand when all of a sudden, his phone started to ring. He immediately tapped the answer button as soon as the name into the caller ID appeared.

"_I have news for you…"_

"**Surprise me."** His bloodshot eyes focused on the night sky as waits for the man to reply.

"_I have found the devil who did all of this to Neji, if I were you, I'll braise myself" _a smirk formed into Shino's face as he tries to suspense Sasuke.

"_**I have no time for your silly games, just spit it out."**_

"_Haruno Sakura…" _

The line went silent for a moment. Sasuke couldn't decipher what Shino had just said. It's true that the woman is capable of many things, but a murder? This time, she really outdid herself. She's in big trouble.

"**How? What are your evidence?"**

"_She's the last person that Neji talked to before he got into an accident, well, not exactly talked… more like, she called him, he pushed the answer button and the bomb got activated…"_

He couldn't help but wonder why, but as soon as realization hit him… "Fuck!"

Sakura was hiding everything from him, the moment she asked him what Neji told him before he got an accident.

"_**How'd you know that it was her?"**_

"_I have my sources; also, Neji's phone didn't actually get damaged. Lucky eh?"_

His gripped tightened around the piece of device as soon as Shino hanged up. Was Sakura that desperate that she even wanted to kill Neji?

He ruffles his spiky hair as he immediately went to the kitchen to get some water. He doesn't need to tell Hinata since she doesn't want to see him.

It made his heart clench a million times just by thinking that the woman he cared for hated him because of his pride.

He wanted to punch something, he's suffering a lot too, for crying out loud his family hates him, and most of all… where's Naruto when you need him.

"aren't you gonna' give me a call dobe?"

He rolled his eyes as he took a bottle of water and immediately gulped the whole thing.

Deep bloodshot eyes started to flood tears. A smirk crept across his face. Uchiha's doesn't cry but now… the great Uchiha Sasuke is crying.

His heart aches a million times and it hurts him a lot just by thinking that the woman whom he loves most doesn't give a fuck.

He's very much aware that he was a dick. That he only courted her because of Sakura. But there's something inside Hinata that changed everything.

It made him weak; it made his system trapped into complete nothingness. He's been denying everything for the past seven years. He thought that by choosing Sakura, it would make everything disappear but he's wrong.

The moment she came back… his life went into shambles.

"I'm such an asshole, no matter how much I begged for you to comeback…" hot tears streamed through his face as he made his way to the living room.

He sat into the recliner with his head hanging into the headrest. His eyes, shut as the tears keep on flooding.

"You're one messed up shit Sasuke," He never cried like this before. He wanted to talk to her, to hug her, to protect her from everything. Right now, he doesn't care if looses everything since she already loose a lot.

"You're one messed up Uchiha," the lights flickered open as the brooding Namikaze came into view.

Sasuke remained seated; a small smirk appeared into his face at the thought of Naruto. "I just came from a trio and now the teme's in a… hey are you crying?!"

The Namikaze immediately rushed towards his best friend. Eyes still closed.

"Shut up—"

A deep sigh escaped into his lips as he watches Sasuke to sit properly. "What happened?" For some reasons, Naruto was happy that he went straight to Sasuke's pent house. To be exact, he just got here and decided to pay the teme a visit to be surprised that his best friend's well being is in deep shit.

"We need to talk." Without

Sasuke didn't say anything as his bloodshot orbs stared directly into the ceiling.

"I love her…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx xx

A/N: Hohohoho! Okay, okay, don't hate me, I really need to cut this one. ^^- SORRRY for the long wait, this is a kinda long chappie, I wanted to make it up to you guys. Well, I'm really busy with school and fangirling stuff, lol. I know I know, I got a little lazy sorry bout' that. But hay, I've updated so can I be forgiven now? Tell me what you think since this fic is about to end LOL please, I would love to hear your reviews haha I love you all my lovely readers. Read and Review okay? Ja!


End file.
